Never Go Back
by artsygirl21
Summary: What if it wasn't too late to start a new life? A brand new bond between shinigami and zanpaktou is born amidst a new threat against Soul Society. Unbeknownst romance between two souls blooms meanwhile...whichever way the tides may turn, never go back...*will update soon! :)*
1. Forbidden Boundaries Broken

(A/N: This is a story I had in my head for a while, starting off as a mere daydreaming about Muramasa. For now it's at the PG/PG-13 level, will up it to M later possibly. And the pairing is MuramasaXOC I took some liberties here with the OC, as she is an inserted member of the Kurosaki family. This story takes place after the Fullbringer Arc in the canon manga. Each chapter will be prefaced by a song that inspired me during the writing, so don't consider them as part of my work. :) Enjoy! Also, I do not own Bleach and its characters, OC is of my creation based off of Tite Kubo's work.)

**Never Go Back**

**Chapter 1: Forbidden Boundaries Broken**

**"What You Want" (Evanescence)**

Do what you, what you want  
>If you have a dream for better<br>Do what you, what you want  
>'til you don't want it anymore (remember who you really are)<p>

Do what you, what you want  
>Your world's closing in on you now (it isn't over)<br>Stand and face the unknown (got to remember who you really are)

Every heart in my hands  
>Like a pale reflection<p>

Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<br>We can break through

Do what you, what you want  
>You don't have to lay your life down (it isn't over)<br>Do what you, what you want  
>'til you find what you're looking for (got to remember who you really are)<p>

But every hour slipping by  
>Screams that I have failed you<p>

Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<p>

Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<p>

There's still time  
>Close your eyes<br>Only love will guide you home  
>Tear down the walls and free your soul<br>'Til we crash  
>We're forever spiraling<br>Down, down, down, down

Hello, hello  
>It's only me infecting everything you love<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<p>

Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to learn forgiveness<p>

Hello, hello, remember me?  
>I'm everything you can't control<br>Somewhere beyond the pain  
>There must be a way to believe<br>We can break through

Remember who you really are  
>Do what you, what you want<p>

"Karin, Yuzu! I'm going out for a walk around the park, tell Ichigo I'll go to the store when I come back." A chipper remark of assurance sounded from the kitchen. Sighing uneasily, Kurosaki Usagi swept her dark brown hair into a ponytail, fixing the ringlets that fell on either side of her face. Throwing on a light jacket and grabbing her bag, she headed down the hall towards the foyer to pull on and buckle her boots. She hesitated another moment to straighten her clothes and her racing thoughts, and quickly exited into the chilly and rainy autumn afternoon.

Usagi was special—no, it was more like her brother who was the special one, he who had given her abilities life through his own. Ichigo had attained shinigami powers of unorthodox ways that night with Kuchiki Rukia, and ever since then Usagi noticed something…different about herself, more and more every day. She would see people that were there in her eyes, though not in others'. Sounds, feelings, all her senses perked towards things that did not exist for others when asked—she felt she was losing her mind, until her brother realized what it was, broke down and reaffirmed her wonderings. He demonstrated to her what exactly entailed the making of a shinigami, or half-human, half-shinigami in their cases. Shock and amazement coalesced in Usagi's mind the first time she saw Ichigo transform from human to shinigami in seconds, wielding an unnaturally large katana. She never expected the supernatural to exist in such overwhelming proof, right in front of her—something she had staunchly neglected due to her belief in the cold hard facts in her study of the sciences and medicine. Though there was more to her austere exterior: she longed to feel different, wanted to even escape reality at times, to help those in need when it wasn't humanly possible, to be part of the solution. She loathed being a dry, boring statistic of society, but her yearning for freedom had almost been broken if it weren't for her brother's new-found powers that had somehow transferred to her.

Her black boots clicked on the icy pavement as she briskly walked towards the more rural areas of Karakura Town. _"Yes, I am nothing without Ichigo, I wouldn't even be doing this if it weren't for him,"_ Usagi thought sullenly. Ichigo was five years younger than her; she had always tried to be an inspiring role model and teach him and protect him from the world. Yet, it became Ichigo who assumed that role in the recent months. He had grown so much, in mind, body and spirit. He took the lead in awakening her own shinigami powers by introducing her to an unknown man named Urahara Kisuke, which she scolded him about ruthlessly for having involved himself in such a shady situation. However, she came to accept the strange man with the floppy green hat and cane, as she had with seeing the souls of the dead. It was uncomfortable to say the least having her literal "out-of-body" experience, her "soul chain" cut and put to the test of awakening her powers so early on. She didn't die then, but indeed was able to stop herself from becoming a hollow, unlike her brother who had acquired his own personal hollow during his training session.

Her sword's abilities however took on an unusual ability, more unusual than a normal zanpakuto: the released form "shikai" healed instead of causing harm. It was quite effective, rivaling that of Inoue's powers of rejection even. Despondent that she wouldn't be of any help on the battlefield, Usagi tried and tried to come up with any specificl way to attack opponents and not be the cause of any setbacks, but could never quite communicate to that extent with her zanpakuto. She did go as far as learning its name and shikai release, and as much as she tried to learn more techniques from her spirit, nothing worthwhile came out of it. Usagi smirked bitterly, _"Am I only destined to heal, as I planned in my human life as a doctor?." _She hated to put herself down, but couldn't help it when her not-so-little brother outshone her with his accomplishments—defeating countless hollows, arrancars, even a mastermind shinigami on outrageous levels of power, while she could only stand on the sidelines for most of the time. _One tear in the heart is all it takes to make someone suffer._

Shaking her head of her gloom, Usagi noticed her surroundings of a torii nestled in between the thick of the forest. She decided to pass underneath it to the shrine a short way in to invoke a good luck charm for what she was endeavoring to find and do that day. _"I can make myself useful, I just have to get out of this rut to believe in myself, I have the power to help Ichigo this time,"_ she thought desperately, her hands pressed together as she bowed and rejoined her path along the rough forest trail. The wind was picking up as she neared her destination, thoughts still racing. It had become apparent that strange happenings were once again on the rise in Soul Society, a place where she and her brother had become highly respected and thus tightly connected to their goings-on. From Yoruichi's reconnaissance reports, it had seemed that many zanpaktous were mysteriously being stolen from their masters without a trace—completely stripped away, sword and all. They were now left to fend for themselves using kidou and other skills. It was no circumstance either that it was a case of simple thievery, for several prominent members of the Sereitei were victims, including a captain and a few lieutenants. They were sure to turn to Ichigo for help one way or another soon enough.

At first glance, Usagi was harkened back to the painful memories of the "rebellion" of the zanpaktou spirits that had happened not too long ago, where _he_ had suffered humiliation and then death, all just to regain his status and connection to his master who couldn't care less. She still didn't understand why she felt so much for the aforementioned zanpaktou, even though he had caused much chaos and ruin to Soul Society; perhaps it was because of her own outlook and pursuance of an unattainable dream of becoming stronger that made her admire his silver linings more than his crimes, despite what Ichigo had said. He never touched her zanpaktou, due to her staying behind in Karakura Town at Urahara's request, so perhaps because she didn't experience the loss made her look at the whole picture of his goals.

Whatever it was did not relate entirely to the current situation at hand though, as she forced her personal thoughts away from Muramasa for a moment. In all honesty, Usagi was going to accept her meaningless role in the battlefield once again with the "missing zanapaktou" case, allowing Ichigo the reigns of the hero once again, until it hit her. It was a stupid, ridiculous, and laughable idea, and she pushed it back down in her consciousness again and again, but it persisted maddeningly, and finally she decided it would not hurt to try. She would just pass it off as an insane whim and would never tell anyone of her plan unless it succeeded. What was seen of the sky through the canopy of the surrounding pines was heavily ashen with the promise of rain, the wind picking up with a howl that could be mistaken for a shrieking voice of foreboding. As Usagi shivered and hastened in her travels through the woods, the terrain became more wild and thick with tree trunks and brambles littering the earth. She just knew it that there was something special that happened between her brother and Muramasa; she witnessed his departing and his last words of bonds between zanpaktou and master. She knew that this could be the key to the latest mystery: what better weapon to have on their side than the zanpaktou who can control other zanpaktous and enter their inner worlds?

Stumbling through the overgrown grass full of hidden logs and debris, Usagi felt other reasons for wanting to bring Muramasa back. For one, he had passed on with so much to live for, it left a bad taste in her mouth to learn of all he had gone through. She was there at that time, watching Ichigo hold his hand as he said his last words. Oh how she wished she hadn't just stood there! It had left a lasting impression upon her, haunting, remembering. The way he had smiled to Ichigo, speaking words of atonement, then he was nothing but a purple haze of light. Usagi admired everything about him at that moment, the pain, the loyalty, the sacrifice that he had given—it still brought a heavy weight of sadness upon her heart. All of the sudden, she was pulled abruptly from her reverie, startled at a distant sound. Her heart was pounding and could not help but to gasp from the scare she received. Waiting with bated breath, her eyes darted hither and thither, but could not see any danger through the darkness of the clump of trees she was in the middle of.

She reached to her bag for her shinigami daiko badge in case it was an unfriendly spiritual entity—she could at least do some decent swordplay to rid hollows. It had sounded like a strangled moan, but she wasn't taking any chances in case of a trap. She remained in the same spot for a minute, and after hearing nothing but the disturbing wind, and passing it off as a delusion upon her stressed mind, headed forward at a faster pace this time. Her sympathetic nervous system was working in full gear, alert to every sound around her besides the crunching of the leaves below her, but which still made her heart hammer in fright. _"Get a hold of yourself Usagi, grow a backbone already!"_ she reprimanded herself. There was no turning back now, she had to see if her powers could bring about a better outcome for the high stakes of the situation in Soul Society, and earn some more respect than a sideline cheerleader with Inoue.

Light reflected from water up ahead into Usagi's eyes, shocking her in her brisk pace and causing her to instinctively hide behind a large tree. Realizing a split second later that she had simply reached her destination of the lake with an island outcropping, she sighed and smirked inwardly _"So much for that backbone."_ Then there it was again, that harsh cry that curdled her blood. There was no mistaking it; someone was in pain or at least pretending to be, as her analytical mind raced with fear and logic. Looking left and right; nothing was there but the dark expanse of woods. _"I guess there's no delaying it, I have to look,"_ she thought timidly as she hugged the tree and slowly sidled around until she could poke her head out towards the lake. This was not an illusion, as much as she could not register it, that there was indeed a man on that outcropping, lying in the high grass. She turned back again after the first time in fear, taking a longer look, she saw his white clothing was tattered and bloody, his back to her. Usagi paused to listen and stare more at this man, his moans altering between soft and loud whimpers of pain. She felt her heart melt and skin crawl at the urge to help him, her doctor and motherly instincts getting the better of her. As she moved from behind the tree, the man at that moment gingerly put an arm out to push himself up shakily to a sitting position, his head hanging low. Letting out an audible gasp, she ran behind the tree, suddenly aware of the man's identity. Eyes wide with disbelief and tears, the man—no, zanpaktou, gasped out "Who's there?" before succumbing to a wracking coughing fit.

Usagi was frozen with incredulity. _"Oh my gods, why is he here? HOW? I was supposed to find his broken sword and bring him back from there, somehow, what is going on?" _Nervous tears stung her eyes, as she now feared this zanpaktou. She felt as if something heavy had dropped and settled in her stomach; her plan had not gone accordingly, to have him gain her trust through healing him was the first thing to do in order to formally ask him to help Ichigo. _"Now he can attack me head on, and I can't fight him! But how on earth…?" _she gripped her badge hard. His coughing stopped and she listened intently, hearing no more from him or her surroundings. She could perceive nothing but the whistle of the wind and the drumming of her heart. There was a "whoosh" in the air suddenly, which Usagi quickly attributed to the sound of someone flash-stepping. Then the crunch of leaves and heavy breathing coming closer to her hiding place was heard. Usagi, without wasting any further thought on it, hurriedly transformed into a shinigami and came face to face with the materialized zanpaktou.


	2. Restless Souls

**Chapter 2: Restless Souls**

**"Restless" (Within Temptation)**

She embraced, with a smile  
>As she opened the door.<br>A cold wind blows, it puts a chill into her heart.

You have taken away the trust,  
>you're the ghost haunting through her heart.<br>Past and present are one in her head,  
>you're the ghost haunting through her heart.<p>

Take my hand as I wonder through,  
>All my life I gave to you.<br>Take my hand as I wonder through,  
>All my love I gave to you.<p>

You have taken away the trust,  
>you're the ghost haunting through her heart.<p>

Take my hand as I wonder through,  
>All my life I gave to you.<br>Take my hand as I wonder through,  
>All my love I gave to you.<p>

Time certainly seized itself in that moment, paralyzing the two figures in the woods who stood as still as souls, while the gusty wind whipping around them belied the reality. Vibes of fear and trepidation bounced off between them, creating a dissonance of unease. Their eyes locked intensely, two chocolate brown and two pale blue, the messages behind the irises daring the other to make the first move. Then, the latter pair of eyes turned from livid to forgiving recognition, then back to caution. "You!," whispered the man in a hoarse voice, clenching his now-lowered sword in his right hand.

Usagi's mind was a tangle of fright and desperation, as if she had just walked into a lion's den searching for a treasure—only to find that treasure to be the lion. As the zanpaktou in front of her spoke that solitary word of "acknowledgement", she felt a great weight lift away from her head, but which instead strangely relocated to her heart. She returned the gesture of lowering her katana, the silver blade glinting from the reflection of the blustery water. No words could she express to her lucky stars of her enormous gratitude for escaping the foreseen danger at hand—for now at least.

It didn't dawn on her that she had been shaking, staring at Muramasa for some time, unconsciously taking in the details of his likewise-trembling form and figure: his white coat had been ripped in many places across his chest and torso and down by his feet; his fur collar and ascot slightly askew; blood, fresh and dry, clung to and dyed the fabric in its macabre color of reddish-black death, the adhesiveness of the clotting pulling the coat even tighter around his body than before. The pallid zanpaktou was breathing raggedly, leaning forward every time to exhale as if it was causing him great pain to do so. His eyebrows drew together in an annoyed expression, likely due to her lack of response. Through all this, his sudden facial movement snapped Usagi out of her reverie.

"Gomen no sai! I didn't mean to stare…I—how?" It was all Usagi could muster in her pressured state. Muramasa's eyes showed a glint of confusion, regarding the shinigami girl in front of him, her slight figure shuddering from nerves beneath her black shihakushō, but her sincere eyes held her true feelings. His body and mind were ablaze with pain, agony, and confusion, and though running into this girl had greatly frayed those tensions of his untimely injuries, he felt a small sense of relief at her presence, though he did not know why. Taking a deeper breath to steady his vocal chords, he attempted to speak urgently, "What are you doing here, girl?" However, all that came out was a wheezing rasp that he did not recognize as his usual dulcet tones. Suddenly, he grasped at his throat as he felt another stronger wave of coughing overtake him, dropping his sword on the hard earth with a clatter.

Usagi felt the breath that she had unconsciously been holding rush past her lips, quickly sheathed her sword in the scabbard on her hip, walked to his side and stopped, her hands poised inches from him in her uncertainty to physically touch and comfort him. Her hands snapped to his shoulders though when his knees started to buckle, much to both of their surprise. "Dai jo bu? I-I'm just trying to help you, I come in peace," Usagi said delicately, holding him steady against her. Muramasa's eyes opened in slits, and as his wracking breaths calmed to forced puffs of air, he felt something warm and wet spill over his eyes and trickle down his face in rivets. He wasn't going to last long without it—that bond which he had been searching for and ruminating on in his limbo-like encounter which he had hitherto inexplicably escaped. His pain-muddled mind was grasping onto consciousness as long as he could—_"I have to use this chance" _he deliberated silently, and entreated barely above a whisper, "Help me…take me to him." His eyes rolled back and collapsed forward into her arms, knocking out her breath as she struggled to hold up his unexpected weight.

With care, she maneuvered her arms under his and around his back into an embrace, his chin lolling on her shoulder as she lowered them both to the ground. _"This is not good,"_ Usagi thought desperately, gently turning him over and laying his head on her lap, shakily brushing the tendrils of hair that covered his sweaty face, bloody tear tracks freshly shed over his prominent cheekbones. Her fingers stopped in their caress to feel his forehead, which emanated much heat from fever. His chest was rapidly rising and falling as he continued to struggle with his ailment in his unconscious state. _"What happened to him?"_ Lips quivering, Usagi quickly unsheathed her zanpaktou once more, putting one hand in front of the other on the handle, calling, "Embrace and revive, Aigyou Hoyou!"

A rainbow burst of pastel-colored light emanated from the hilt to the tip of the katana, the blade disappearing and becoming vines of the same light that encircled Usagi's arms, ending at her elbows. In her palms were two large orchids of mysterious beauty, each shining blues, greens, and purples like gems. She outstretched her hands over his most serious wound across his shoulder and chest and concentrated: the flowers opened up with a strong glow, from whence shot forth more vines that smoothly wrapped themselves around his torso. Almost immediately the wounds began turning a lighter pink and closed from the assistance of the reiatsu flowing from the vines to the skin and tissues. The technique took some time working its way around his body, and was getting tougher for her to finish from the sheer work it required in reiatsu supply. All the while, Usagi was thinking hard. _"What did he mean by 'take me to_ 'him'_? Was it Ichigo or his old master that he was referring to? And how is he still here in this deserted place?" _

As she turned to his last set of injuries—a cut along his head she had missed—Muramasa's eyes fluttered open drowsily, focusing on her after a moment, his body stiffening. "It's ok, I'm healing you now, don't move until it's done," she said a little too sternly. Catching herself, Usagi blushed and looked away for a second, then back down at him. His turquoise eyes encircled by the maroon marks held a strange amalgamation of emotions—puzzlement was one she could recognize in part. His breathing had returned to near normal, and seemed to be calming himself with a deep inhale before speaking. "Why are you helping me instead of ridding me of my existence?" This was not exactly the words she expected to come out of the mysterious man's mouth. "Huh? Well, I-I—you see, the truth is, I came hoping to find you." Whatever the zanpaktou was waiting to hear, that was not it either. His mouth opened in a small "o" of surprise, which he snapped shut with a perturbed expression, as though angry at himself for showing such emotion. "Hmm, just for me?" He sighed bitterly. "For what purpose could I possibly serve you? You didn't try to save me before, so why now girl? I have no desire to be subjected to one's guilty conscience." A roll of thunder echoed in the distance. Usagi looked away nervously as tears crept into her eyes; the vines around his head unraveled and returned to her palms, the fluorescent flowers returning in turn to the sealed state of her zanpaktou. She did not want to outright ask him for help, not after his words had thrown her off-track; her emotions were inadvertently overpowering her composure once again.

Muramasa was taken aback by her sudden show of despondency, and hated himself for putting on such a hateful and ungrateful mask. _"She's just trying to be kind you imbecile, like that other girl,"_ he growled inwardly at himself. He tried to sit up fast and apologize face-to-face but soon regretted it—his head swirled from the change in position and possibly from his blood loss, and fell back against his elbows. "Ah, you shouldn't have done that!" said the shinigami as she snapped her head up to look at him worriedly, a hand on his shoulder. Wincing slightly, he shook his head to clear it of the haziness, and looked her sharply in the eye. "I'm aware of that now, thank you." Softening his tone, he continued, "But perhaps there is something you can do for me, shinigami. You are connected to Kurosaki Ichigo, are you not?"

With a hasty adjustment in expression, Usagi finally spoke, "Yes, I am in fact his sister." Muramasa quirked an eyebrow up and smirked. "Well, well, another Kurosaki that has joined the ranks of shinigami status. It must run in the family if you are all indeed human?" Surprised at the drastic change in the spirit's demeanor, Usagi took the conversation in stride, feeling more confident in her plan after all. "Mmm, well you could say just me, Ichigo and Dad are shinigamis. My sisters aren't quite there though. So, what is it you need, er, Muramasa is it?" She knew full well his name, though felt it impolite not to ask. The zanpaktou looked at her warily, and then with a slight upturn of his lips, whispered, "Yes, my name is Muramasa. All I wish is to speak to your brother; I have a pressing favor to ask of him, and I need to get to him as soon as possible before—" he sighed and shuddered, closing his eyes for a few seconds, and Usagi gasped. His body was becoming transparent in patches, fading in and out. Then the spell was over, and Muramasa opened his eyes again, the wild wind whipping his limp hair around his sallow face. "Please, as you can see," he beseeched breathlessly. She nodded in understanding.

Without another word, Usagi jumped to a position to help him up, one arm under his for support, to which he reacted strongly, then fell limp. "Arigato gozaimasu, forgive me, what is your name girl?," Usagi stopped in her haste, and gazed into his turquoise eyes, feeling heat rise in her cheeks from their proximity. "Ah! It's Usagi. Kurosaki Usagi." She paused, continuing to stare into his clear blue eyes, until she remembered something important. "Wait, I need to change back into my body—here hold on to this tree." Leaving him leaning against a pine, she pulled her human body into a sitting position from where she left it behind the tree and became one with it once more. As he started to slip down the bark, she hurriedly resumed her hold on Muramasa, they began their three-legged journey back out of the woods. They had no time to preconceive it when a loud clap of thunder sounded and rolled through the heavens, and at that, a heavy cloud of icy torrential rain descended upon them through the trees, halting their movements. Muramasa gripped her shoulder tightly, and Usagi dug in her bag for the umbrella she had thankfully brought with her. "Here!," she cried over the storm, unable to see from the rain or darkness. "Let's get out of here as soon as we can!"

It seemed to take an hour to get out of the water-logged brush, as the rain poured and poured, obstructing their path, both of them tripping and in danger of falling any minute. Worried that Muramasa was falling ill fast, with his shallow breathing any sign, Usagi was determined to press on and get back to her house as soon as possible. She knew now that his favor for Ichigo had to be the same as the favor she had hoped to ask of him first—now only if Ichigo would comply, then it would be like killing two birds with one stone, and it was only a matter of time before the lone zanpaktou passed away without any reiatsu source to share and grow with.

At long last, they reached the street of her house, the weight of her companion heavy against her shoulder. "Almost there now, Muramasa-san," she called over the rain. "A-ah," was all he could gasp out, his eyes unfocused on the moving ground below him. They were at the doorstep a few minutes later, chilly rain water dripping off their clothes, for the small umbrella had been no match for the storm's gales. Usagi banged on the door urgently, shouting out, "Ichigo! Dad, anyone? Hurry up and open the door!" A second later a loud annoyed grumble was heard behind the door, which was flung open to reveal a tall gangly teenager with bright orange hair and a scowl. "Yeah, yeah, calm down Usagi, you've been in the rain before, no need to yell—" He stopped, seeing who was leaning on his sister, his face frozen in a comical countenance as his hand rose and pointed in disbelief. Muramasa, his eyes half-lidded, lifted his head in a somnambular sort of way, smirked and whispered, "Hello, Kurosaki Ichigo, I believe you will be most helpful in assisting me." With that he fainted against Usagi for the second time that evening.

* * *

><p>AN: The 2nd installment to my story, I plan on making this pretty long as I keep coming up with more ideas. As you can see, the pairing is starting off a bit lol, but I want it to grow for a while until things get serious . Oh yeah, some notes on the Japanese "romanji" used here:

"Gomen no sai" = I'm (very) sorry  
>"Dai jo bu?" = Are you ok?<br>"Aigyou Hoyou" = Loving Embrace (I thought it was fitting for a healing zanpaktou)  
>"Arigato gozaimasu" = Thank you very much<p>

I hope you're enjoying it so far! Please drop me a review! ^^


	3. A Second Chance

(A/N: Well, this is the first chapter delving into the M rating, I didn't think it would be this soon but I felt it prudent to get a certain back-story across first, which will be referred to later on. M for violence and forced rape, so read at your own caution! I'll try to make the chapters as long as this or in between the length of this one and the last, this is a long story that I've got some good ideas for! Ciao!~)

**Chapter 3: A Second Chance  
><strong>

**"All I Need" (Within Temptation)**

I'm dying to catch my breath  
>Oh why don't I ever learn?<br>I've lost all my trust,  
>though I've surely tried to turn it around<p>

Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe  
>Don't tear me down<br>You've opened the door now, don't let it close

I'm here on the edge again  
>I wish I could let it go<br>I know that I'm only one step away  
>from turning it around<p>

Can you still see the heart of me?  
>All my agony fades away<br>when you hold me in your embrace

Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Give me something I can believe

Don't tear it down, what's left of me  
>Make my heart a better place<p>

I tried many times but nothing was real  
>Make it fade away, don't break me down<br>I want to believe that this is for real  
>Save me from my fear<br>Don't tear me down

Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<br>Don't tear me down for all I need  
>Make my heart a better place<p>

Give me something I can believe  
>Don't tear it down, what's left of me<br>Make my heart a better place  
>Make my heart a better place<p>

Muramasa was floating in an unending sea of darkness, for how long he wasn't sure. There was no more pain, unlike in that previous hell he had endured. Warmth enveloped his body, eliciting a contented sigh from him. He could spend all eternity like this; it was certainly the best he had felt in so long. Unbidden thoughts precipitated inside his head, of the agony, betrayal, and discord with his previously deceased master Kouga. Perhaps all that which he was feeling now was an illusion, and he would wake to find himself dreaming again in his inner world, back to serving _him_ tirelessly, and receiving no respect in return at best. _"All that _he_ had done to me, how it all changed without so much as an apology, why Kouga, what had happened to you to turn your heart so twisted and black?" _Nothing could ever erase..._that_, he thought, he couldn't bear to relive the scene within his own head, it had traumatized him so. No, he was referring to a much more sick, brutal and ugly occurrence than the final moments he had spent with that..._man_,whom he used to call master, when he had officially denounced him as his zanpaktou...when he had stabbed him and prepared to finish him off. He could not possibly feel more shame as a zanpaktou than that dark day where Kouga had summoned him for the final time, before his forced entombment in that sealed coffin. The warm comfort of his dark tranquil ocean became turbulent and stormy from the flood of memories that suddenly broke through.

_It was nearing twilight, and Kouga was marching ungainly down a deserted path in the Rukongai, an evil countenance plastered across his face. He came upon a rundown cottage, and without preamble, sliced the door cleanly in half, behind which a few screams could be heard. Tearing and kicking aside the remaining broken boards of the door, Kouga rammed himself through, coming in before a man and woman and their child, the man jumping in front of his family, throwing his arms wide. Kouga let out a harsh laugh, shouting out, "You think you can stand before me after you've cast me aside? Taste my power through my blade, you scum!" With that, he lost no time in brutally slashing the poor man, blood bursting forth from the deep cut across the chest, sending him howling to the ground, where he gargled his last breaths. The woman shrieked and picked up her child and ran towards the door, but Kouga, ruthless, caught her in the back with a strong thrust of his sword that impaled her and the child, killing them instantly. His eyes mad and his chest heaving, Kouga cackled into the night and tore out of the house. _

_Unable to hold back his great disgust at that which he had just been used for, Muramasa materialized and called out his master's name, stopping him in his tracks. "Hmm, oh it's you Muramasa, come out to join in finally?," Kouga leered at his spirit, who looked back at him with enough hate that could be mustered. Muramasa felt his obedience wearing thin that day, being called out for harm against innocent bystanders and the like, and having received for the first time in his servitude physical abuse in that cave for questioning his morals. He understood he might have been the catalyst to send his master on this rampage, after having broken him out of jail, but this was too much. In order to rectify his mistakes, he was set to get him on the right track. "Kouga, what have you done? I don't know what has happened to you, but I will no longer assist you if you continue on your unjust path to your dream," he spoke sternly, his eyebrows pressed together in a deep frown. He should have known it would do no good, for the next moment Kouga grabbed him in a choke-hold, carried him off the ground several feet and slammed him against the outside wall of the cottage. Kouga's eyes glinted wildly, a vicious smile on his lips as he said, "You see what happens to those who disobey me and look down on me Muramasa? Yes, even my own sword will fall before me. Now you will receive your punishment, as I promised you earlier." _

_Keeping his thick hand curled around Muramasa's throat, whose windpipe felt like it was about to burst, Kouga sheathed his sword and grabbed Muramasa's obi and ripped it off, then roughly shoved his coat aside, baring the spirit unceremoniously. "K-Kouga!," Muramasa gasped, his voice breaking from pure shock. "QUIET! You are mine to do what I please to, I own you!" Kouga snarled. He forcefully threw the zanpaktou down against a nearby wooden washboard, his head cracking agonizingly against the frame, causing him to black out temporarily. Muramasa came around somewhat when he felt rough hands pull off his coat and undergarments, feeling the cold wind graze his naked flesh. "N-no, no, Kouga-" his sentence was stopped as a hand gripped his hair and scalp already wet from blood and shoved his face painfully against the rails several times, cutting his lip open. "I won't say it again, tool," said the cruel voice behind him, adding to the injury. Then he felt his legs pulled apart, something hard pressed against his entrance. He didn't have time to move or understand what was happening through his pain-hazed mind before he was penetrated and filled all the way, a scream clawing its way out of his sore throat. Kouga gripped his throat with one hand once more, the other holding his waist tight. Muramasa felt like he was dying, the squeezing pain in his rectum blinding his senses, stretching and tearing; he felt powerless, weak, ashamed. His master pumped into him roughly for what seemed like hours until he was spent, taking pleasure in his cries of pain and pleas for mercy all the while. Muramasa lay panting and shaking, unable to move or stop the tears from coming as the seed burst within. As Kouga pulled out of him, he heard him laugh and adjust his clothes, obviously indifferent to him, bleeding and distraught, bent over a board. "How pathetic, is this all you're good for, eh Muramasa? Do try harder to make it more enjoyable next time." And with that, he turned and swaggered off down towards the forest, leaving Muramasa behind, who let loose a sob that tore through the night.  
><em>

The wildness of the waves of haunting memories soon tossed him into calmer waters, his trauma ebbing away with the enveloping warmth. He should not dwell on those thoughts, no, not when he had escaped for now. And so he floated on lazily, his mind bliss again. In time, a long time, he thought, but possibly it was but a moment, he felt himself pulled from the dark place he reveled in. He was still warm, but he felt the pain coming back, dull and throbbing throughout his limbs. Now he heard humming, though subtle and serene. He didn't dare open his eyes, for fear that the illusion would vanish, so for the moment he recorded his sensations. A warm blanket was tucked under his arms, a long thick towel wrapped around his head and shoulders, his head against a soft pillow. The humming was a bit louder, and he wondered who his conscience had chosen to gift with such a lovely voice. The grating sound of rain pitter-pattering against a nearby window served as the only irritation in the world beyond his eyelids. He laid there for several long moments after, and listened as the humming drew closer then withdrew with the sound of a door opening and closing. Still, he lingered and finally, the pleasant darkness beckoned him and he gratefully returned. For the moment, he was safe.

From out of nowhere, a tinkling of a chain was heard half a second before Muramasa felt a weight accompanied by four small paws press against his chest, causing him to give a startled shout. His eyes snapped open, but all he could see were bright spots before his eyes, the room out of focus from the sudden upwards jerk of his head. Dizziness beleaguering his senses, he squeezed his eyes shut, willing the bile to go back down. Then he felt a wet warm tickle against his cheek, incessantly licking the same spot over and over. The door from the left corner of the room opened with a pop, a voice calling out, "Muramasa-san, are you—MR. MITTENS! Get off of him, you silly cat!"

Muramasa opened his eyes a crack, to see himself nose-to-nose with a large furry brown cat with blue eyes, which stopped its show of attentive affection to meow loudly. Still having trouble contemplating his surroundings, he gave a sort of lopsided grin at the creature before it was pulled away by a set of well-manicured feminine hands. Muramasa raised his eyes towards the hands' owner, who was fussing over the struggling cat in her arms. From his still-blurry vision the girl with dark brown hair grumbled while walking over and putting the cat outside the room and closed the door with a snap. She then turned back and approached him quickly, her face becoming more worried as her form got closer.

"I'm so very sorry about that Muramasa-san, my cat somehow got in here after I've tried to get him away. How are you feeling?," Usagi said quickly, her words tumbling over each other. Without waiting for his response, she placed a gentle hand on his forehead, then on the side of his face. "Still burning up," she mumbled and reached for something beyond his head. Muramasa opened his mouth to speak, a little ticked off at the invasion of his personal space, but was shocked and quieted when he felt an icy cold compress lay across his forehead, and flinched. "Sorry, it's for your fever," she mumbled again, wringing her hands.

Blinking slowly, Muramasa felt the bothersome heat drift away, clearing his head and allowing him to focus better on the perceptive girl sitting at his bedside. She wore a gray hoodie, unzipped to show a lacy black top, and dark jeans, her slightly curled hair down and framing her face in a casual yet complementary fashion. Her eyes sparkled with curiosity and concern, her teeth chewing imperceptibly on her plump bottom lip. _"She is beautiful."_ It took a moment for Muramasa to process that thought as it swam lazily by before he caught himself with an inward grimace. _"What am I thinking? I must have lost it there,"_ he thought, trying to grind his head back into reality.

Usagi must have noticed his internal struggle, for she repeated her first question more fervidly, "Are you alright?" He snapped his eyes to her and quickly nodded, and answered, "I am better, thank you, Kurosaki Usagi—if I hadn't thanked you before, you're powers are extraordinary,-" She blushed at his praise "-though," he looked around properly for the first time, taking in the small room, a closet and desk on the left, a strange metal-box at the foot of his bed, and a large rain-washed window with drawn green curtains immediately to his right, "how did I get here, what is this place?" he continued, feeling himself becoming more alert.

"Ah, this is Ichigo's room, we brought you up here as quick as we could after you passed out, and I healed you a bit more. You've been asleep for a couple of hours now." As she finished talking, the door swung open yet again to reveal the aforementioned room's owner, who was putting his foot out against something attempting to follow him into the room. "Stay out already you damn cat!," Ichigo said crossly, and having managed to keep the hissing animal behind the door, closed it and stopped in the middle of the room, standing and staring at them with his hand on his hip.

"Ichigo! Don't abuse Mr. Mittens like that!," exclaimed Usagi sternly. "He's just going to attack you when you come out now." Ichigo tsked and rolled his eyes, and addressed the bedridden man who was staring intently at him. "Yo, Muramasa, I see you're awake…it's been a while." The two gazed in uncomfortable silence, the pale blue eyes from the pillow devoid of emotion, while the amber eyes of the teen locked in a penetrating stare. Ichigo walked over and drew his chair up towards the side, sitting on it backwards. "So, I haven't been told too much about what happened today, I want to know from both of you." He glared at Usagi, who looked shamefacedly away, and then at Muramasa, whose fixated expression on Ichigo was unwavering. Slowly, Muramasa sat himself up on his elbows with a strained sound from his chest, to which Usagi responded by propping up his pillow and pressing him back against it. He recoiled from the contact, but bowed his head in embarrassed appreciation nonetheless, and addressed the aggravated and demanding teen to his left.

"I suppose it can't be helped, Kurosaki Ichigo. I admire your determination to always get down to business, no time to chit-chat, hmm?" said Muramasa coolly as he cocked his head to the side, his eyes playfully daring the teen to retort. He continued, cutting Ichigo off, "But yes, it is opportune in this case that you do. Well then, I'll tell you why I am here before you." He closed his eyes, and then reopened them to look at Usagi, who looked quite anxious. Observing her for a moment, reading her emotions and all, he turned back to Ichigo with a deep breath. "I believe your sister's side of the story is intertwined with mine, but let me explain from the beginning, do not interrupt me as I am on borrowed time."

Sighing again, Muramasa began. "As you know, I could not survive any longer with my previous…master having died, and the last I saw you I too passed on. However, as much as I had hoped that would be the end for me, there was a force in that oblivion I was sent to that prevented me from going…on. Do you see what I am trying to tell you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Ichigo just stared at the zanpaktou obliviously, his mouth slightly agape. "No, no I don't. What, you were stuck somewhere in Soul Society?"

Muramasa's lip curled disdainfully, "I do not know, it was neither here nor there, almost as if it were another dimension, I would not be able to tell you. Still, it was surely along the road to the afterlife, or reincarnation process, and I was held back. I felt as though there was still a purpose for me, that I was even still bound to a contract, which confused me greatly until I understood." He looked emphatically at Ichigo, and exclaimed, "It was you, Kurosaki Ichigo, who kept my existence alive." At these words, Ichigo's eyes widened, still uncomprehending. "Wha-what are you saying? I defeated you, I rescued you from the hollow, I—"

"Exactly, you saved me, you showed me what it was like to have a true bond between master and zanpaktou. And yes, you even carried out my wish to fight until I could no more. You tried all you could to rescue me from that sham the hollows made of my inner world, and ridded me of that misery. In that moment, after it all, I was able to think again, you made me see what I was worth. Could you not feel the strength of that bond as I departed?" murmured Muramasa, his blue eyes unreadable.

The teen was dumbstruck from the whispering spirit's passionate speech, struggling to find an argument strong enough to counter him, but failed and looked to his sister for help. Usagi, who sat on the side of the bed, nodded solemnly. "I put it together, Ichigo, I went looking for Muramasa today for any clues, er—I was very curious," Usagi strung out awkwardly, not wanting to reveal her true intention. _"I'll leave that to Muramasa to ask, it's not my place now,"_ she thought fervently.

"So," carried on Muramasa, satisfied with Ichigo's stunned silence at the revelation, "here I am today, having found a way out of that limbo at last, but apparently at a price of sustaining much injury, as you saw, Kurosaki Usagi." Usagi looked at him surprised, as he had answered one of her burning questions. "I'm sorry that happened, Muramasa-san," she said, her eyes sad and downcast. Muramasa looked at her, slightly perplexed at her care for him, and smiled wanly, "It was nothing, much thanks to you being there at the right time."

Having finally found the words to say, Ichigo interrupted brusquely, "Let me get this straight, Muramasa. You came back to find me, after all you've been through?" The zanpaktou blinked dolefully, and said, "Correct, which brings me to my final request of you, if you would be so kind. I am not sure how it will work, but I would be willing to serve you and fulfill our bond as master and zanpaktou. I am forever in your debt, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's face lost its color as he sat there, his arms hanging over the back of the chair. "N-nani? Are you serious?," he stammered, to which Muramasa soberly bowed his head. Still unconvinced of the extreme disclosure, Ichigo turned to his sister again. "Don't tell me you thought this was a good idea?, " he said infuriatedly. Blanching at his words, Usagi stood up and shouted back at him, "Well what if I did? Ichigo, don't be so cruel, I thought you accepted Muramasa after everything he did, you know you bonded with him, why can't you give back to him? His very existence is at stake, see!" She pointed at Muramasa, who had begun to breathe heavily, his quivering hand resting on the blanket slowly fading in and out.

Her words, along with seeing the zanpaktou suffer, must have pierced Ichigo's heart, because the next moment Ichigo seemed to deflate. Muramasa had watched the whole discourse between brother and sister slightly amused, and grateful at the heartfelt support he received, though showed no sign of it and awaited the final verdict apprehensively, his head swirling from a wave of dizziness. _"I'm running out of time,"_ he realized, his teeth gritted. Meanwhile, Ichigo took a few calming sighs, thinking it over, and looked back at Muramasa guiltily, saying lowly, "I'll help you then Muramasa. Hopefully Zangetsu will forgive you if you become my second zanpaktou." Muramasa blinked in slight shock, glad at the boy's unexpected pronouncement, and smirked a little, "I'm sure we'll get along, I recall he didn't hold grudges." Ichigo sheepishly smiled and scratched his head, "Ha, yeah, I guess. So, how will we do this?"

At that Muramasa sat up a little straighter, the blanket and towel falling from his shoulders to reveal his bare scarred chest. Stopping a second to look questioningly down at his disrobed self, Muramasa stretched out his right arm and held it in front of Ichigo as if to shake hands. "Let us invoke the bond this way, as we had before, and speak words of that promise. But I think you should do it in your spiritual body first?" In a daze, Ichigo passively grabbed his badge and transformed into his shinigami self. Adorned in his new black shihakushō, he grasped Muramasa's hand, careful of the long sharp fingernails of the zanpaktou.

"Now then, Kurosaki Ichigo, I vow to assist you as zanpaktou with all my body and soul no matter how dire the situation." Ichigo, having finally gained the resolve to accept the situation, said, "Muramasa, as your new master, I will give it my all to respect your powers and communicate with you to the fullest." A burst of reddish-black and purple light shone from between their clasped palms, alarming all three of the room's occupants. At the same time, Ichigo's own zanpaktou strapped to his back glowed with a purple reiatsu light. It was all over within seconds, the room sinking in silence.

New master and zanpaktou released hands, staring at one another. Then Ichigo smiled. "Welcome home, Muramasa. I can feel your reiatsu along with Zangetsu's now." He patted his sword, his eyes warm. The zanpaktou's face of stony trepidation melted into relief, his muscles relaxing. "Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I believe it has worked after all."

A grin on her face, Usagi looked between the two, feeling herself moved from the emotion of the scene. "See, it wasn't so bad Ichigo!," she said, tugging her brother's cheek playfully, who pulled away annoyed, knitting his brow. She smiled happily at Muramasa, who casually looked on, something pulling at the corners of his lips. "So, who's up for some dinner? I think you deserve a little celebration!" For the first time in a long time, Muramasa liberated his serious composure and smiled a true smile. He felt his heart had somehow become a better place.


	4. The Monster in the Shadows

**(A/N: There's not much M material in this chapter, just PG-13 violence perhaps. Once again, Bleach (c) Tite Kubo, all characters except for the OC Usagi Kurosaki who is based on his work are under that copyright. Enjoy!)  
><strong>

**Chapter 4: The Monster in the Shadows**

**"Down With The Sickness" (Disturbed)**

Can you feel that?  
>Ah, shit<p>

Drowning deep in my sea of loathing  
>Broken your servant I kneel<br>(Will you give in to me?)  
>It seems what's left of my human side<br>Is slowly changing in me  
>(Will you give in to me?)<p>

Looking at my own reflection  
>When suddenly it changes<br>Violently it changes (oh no)  
>There is no turning back now<br>You've woken up the demon in me

_[Chorus:]_  
>Get up, come on get down with the sickness <em>[x3]<em>  
>Open up your hate, and let it flow into me<br>Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
>You mother get up come on get down with the sickness<br>You fucker get up come on get down with the sickness  
>Madness is the gift, that has been given to me<p>

I can see inside you, the sickness is rising  
>Don't try to deny what you feel<br>(Will you give in to me?)  
>It seems that all that was good has died<br>And is decaying in me  
>(Will you give in to me?)<p>

It seems you're having some trouble  
>In dealing with these changes<br>Living with these changes (oh no)  
>The world is a scary place<br>Now that you've woken up the demon in me

Madness has now come over me

The gloom of the underground caverns held no promise of life as we know it, no ray of light, no comfort of mind: only despair and foreboding. Quartz-like rocks in the distance cracked away from their foundation in the looming stalactite-ridden ceiling and clattered against the stalagmites below. However, that was not the only noise breaking the seething silence. A whispered chanting echoed from beyond the black expanse of the Menos Forest, coming closer. Nothing could be attributed to this dark droning—no normal beings for that matter, save for the mass of long black shadows that whipped by against the stone walls, devilish horns upon their grotesque heads from what could be seen within a split second, as they raced towards a common path.

Along their rapid journey, the cackling shadows happened upon other solid beings of many shapes and sizes that were but a blur, and were cut down by an invisible force emanating from the soaring demons. Hollows, adjuchas, and even menos fell prey to their merciless actions. Up far ahead in the dimness of another cavern loomed a towering rock formation, an amorphous centerpiece perched upon the top to which a flight of stairs led. As the speeding shadows flew inside the entrance, torches lining the damp walls flickered to life, revealing the voluminous room and its lone inhabitant, who shifted his spiked hand over his golden spear-like sword, observing his visitors from up high on a throne of bones and quartz. The shadows that previously traveled against solid surfaces had shape-shifted into humanoid forms, their bodies a solid black as before. Without preamble, the dozens of black-clad vasto lordes knelt on spiny bended knees, bowing their horned heads towards the man sitting lazily in the throne, a hand under his chin as he continued to stare disdainfully. After a moment, his mouth curled into a cruel smile beneath his broken horned mask around the middle portion of his face, his voice drawling out, "Rise, my peons. What have you brought me today? Surely you will make up for your failures this week, and I grow impatient by the second."

The largest vasto lorde up front raised his head, its white unseeing eyes gleaming. "My lord, we have procured the zanpaktou of the fifth squad's captain, Hirako Shinji, as well as that of his lieutenant, Hinamori Momo. The lieutenant's katana is capable of releasing balls of fire, while the captain's zanpaktou is said to have illusionary abilities, much more fitting to your own extraordinary powers, my lord." With that, another vasto lorde carried the two katanas forward in both hands, knelt down and bowed low, its arms outstretched in presentation, exuding fealty. Removing his hand from beneath his pointed chin, the arrancar-like man stood, the golden spear still in hand and used to pull himself up. Without so much as a breath, he swiftly maneuvered the large decorative sword into position, aimed and shot out a purple cero at the kneeling vasto lorde, sending it flying with a yelp, scorching it and the earth from whence it stood. The two katanas flew up in the air in the upheaval, landing with a bang against the hard ground. The man slowly sauntered down the stairs, his cold green eyes reflecting the flickering torchlight.

"Only _TWO _pathetic swords? After _all_ this time? And here I had thought I would have a capable force behind me, to think after sharing some of my own powers with you pathetic lot. Is it not enough to get past the impotent guards in Soul Society?," he scoffed as he approached the rest of the black demons, an air of tension and discontent thick in their midst. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he stopped and put his hand on his hip, striking an imperial pose. The head vasto lorde sputtered roughly, "M-my lord! We are sure they are catching on to our presence, we had to tread lightly—", stopping short when the golden spear was thrust towards its throat, as the distance between it and the arrancar was swiftly covered.

"Do not underestimate my powers, Dante. I promise you more power and control over all the souls in the afterlife, and this is how you serve me? If so, then there can be no more plans or hope for my new world I will make anew of the Soul Society. I cannot have a crumbling army now, nor in the future," the man murmured waspishly, his eyes threatening and mad. A dripping sound from the walls echoed in the pregnant silence. His expression flickered, then leered, "Though, I am perfectly capable of getting all the work done myself, what am I doing wasting my days away with mere servants such as yourselves, when I can bring about a revolution in a few minutes?" This caused a heated stir amongst the watching powerful hollows, who had all feared to speak out. Dante spoke again, this time more assuredly, "My lord! My comrades and I would not think of leaving our task to your lordship, I take full responsibility for our setbacks. Please! Accept these zanpaktous, and we will return immediately to strip the whole Gotei 13 of their powers without delay."

The arrancar pondered over his words, and finally lowered his spear towards the fallen katanas, his piercing eyes still dogged in their severe scrutiny of the black demon before him. A purplish glow of reiatsu flared around the tip of the spear as it came into contact with the captain's zanpaktou, which glowed with its own reiatsu light. It appeared as though the zanpaktou's power was being absorbed into that golden staff-like spear, which grew brighter as the connection strengthened; then, it dissipated as though all the reiatsu had been sucked out of the former katana, leaving it lifeless. The arrancar man pointed his spear at the other smaller zanpaktou and repeated the process, flexing his fingers around the handle, testing out the weight of the power he had undoubtedly gained within it. He then smirked, apparently satisfied with the new feel, and turned back to the group of vasto lordes. "This will suffice, to say the most. I can most likely put the captain's world-inversion powers to the test, combined with my own sensory-offsetting illusions. Now go, I will be especially pleased to hear of the head commander's zanpaktou being lost to my hands. Do not disappoint me."

They had waited with bated breath at their master's commands, resumed their shadowy forms that painted the ground and fled from the cavern into the darkness once again, seemingly eager to escape any more wrath. Alone once more, the arrancar stood still, his green eyes watchful and thinking. _"Those fools were wrong; I do not need to form bonds with anyone to build my dreams, even after death. All is needed is power, and more power I shall have!"_ With that thought, he threw back his head and laughed harshly. _"My plan is indeed going accordingly—there is no stopping me this time, Ginrei!"_

* * *

><p>Muramasa put aside his sashimi bowl with a relaxed sigh and rolled his shoulders, after having been forced to eat all the food that Usagi had gotten delivered. The girl was still making her way through her bowl of miso soup, her eyes smiling. Styrofoam boxes of leftover sushi, salad, and other specialties littered the wooden floor, the heady smells permeating Ichigo's room. Ichigo himself was currently scarfing down a cup of ramen noodles through a pair of chopsticks that were moving so fast between his mouth and the cup that Muramasa just stared, his eyebrow raised at the teen's undignified behavior. Usagi placed her bowl down and looked up, watching Muramasa's expression, and giggled, which made the man turn his attention to her questioningly. "What is so funny, pray tell?," he said, his mood ruffled a little. "Oh, I'm not really laughing at you, Muramasa-san, it's just the fact that we have to accept Ichigo for being a big pig that needs to learn some manners," Usagi said brightly. Ichigo looked up sharply, his eyebrows firmly set in a frown, "NANI? Oy, watch what you're saying, sister, or I'll have to kick you out of my room."<p>

She just continued to laugh at him, which further sullied her brother's composure, his shoulders hunched stiffly and continued eating, though more quietly. "Don't spend too much time around Usagi, Muramasa," Ichigo addressed the man sitting upon the bed without looking at him, whose expression became wary, "she likes to joke around too much, it'll rub you the wrong way I'm sure." Muramasa blinked, his eyes holding daringness, and smirked back, "Oh, you are mistaken, Kurosaki Ichigo, I take her words as the truth. We'll need to keep an eye on you." Ichigo scowled at the zanpaktou, and harrumphed. "I see how it is Muramasa, well if that's your payback against me, then I'll gladly accept it," he said, and let out a little laugh. Usagi tittered behind her hand, and even Muramasa let out a low chuckle, surprising himself and the brother and sister. He looked around, wondering what to say next in the awkward silence. "Excuse me, but where may I find the restroom? I assume I am staying here, Kurosaki Ichigo?," asked the spirit abruptly. "What? Of course you're staying with me! The bathroom is down the hall on the right, first door," replied Ichigo, putting aside his cup and resting his hands on his knees.

Uttering a "thank you", Muramasa stood and stopped, the blanket having fallen down to reveal himself wearing only a pair of blue plaid pajama pants. He snatched up the blanket, his long fingernails raking against the fabric, hiding his body from their eyes rather timorously, an uncharacteristic act for him. Usagi voiced a surprised "Oh!" and Ichigo jumped up to slide open his closet, pulling a long sleeve white pajama top from a hanger and handing it to Muramasa, who grabbed it slowly and turned away, attempting to pull on the shirt without ripping it with his nails. Ichigo and Usagi looked on, ready to help the man if he deigned to ask, but did not say anything right away for fear of embarrassing him any further. "We, uh, changed you, um, your coat is in the laundry if you wanted to know," stuttered Ichigo, feeling he should explain a little. Finally fitting his other arm through the sleeve, Muramasa said nothing and turned around on the bed, his shirt still unbuttoned. He tried as gracefully as possible to walk out of the room, though stumbled upon his first steps for having been in bed for hours. Holding out his hand to Usagi who had stepped up to help, he shuffled over to the door and opened it, entering the hallway and shutting the door behind him harder than he intended to.

Muramasa pressed his back against the door, hearing hushed voices from the two siblings. It was a lot for him to take in and get adjusted to in such a short time, and it wound him up when he felt he had made a fool of himself. _"I shouldn't give in to these childish musings. But I have been through a lot, they should realize that,"_ he thought, his hand curling into a shaking fist. He sighed, pushing away from the door and headed down the hall, his eyes hard. _"I just need a moment to myself, perhaps I'm not used to such company."_ He soon found himself walking into a spacious bathroom, sparkling white tiles lining the floor, a granite sink with a large mirror behind it, a walk-in glass shower with small aquamarine mosaics, and a built-in bathtub with strange nobs lining its perimeter.

Feeling his mind at ease from the well-placed aesthetics of the room, he walked to the sink and stared at himself in the mirror. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen his reflection, and it shocked him to see his gaunt face staring back, dark circles under his already-darkened eyes, his usually messy hair was pointing off in every direction, his frame skeletally thin. Even his pale eyes looked dead, the two bangs drooping down and crossing in between over the bridge of his nose, completing the image of a plant left in the dark for too long. Frowning back at himself, he delicately turned the handle of the sink with his long-nailed fingers, releasing a gush of hot water, which he caught in cusped hands and splashed on his face. He repeated this action, again and again, reveling in the hot steam that burned his skin, scrubbing vigorously as if he wanted to rid it of dirt and something more. After some minutes, he turned off the tap, his hands pressed against the counter, holding himself taught. _"I should be grateful that the boy accepted me, and the girl for helping, I know I don't really deserve it though,"_ he contemplated, his eyebrows still set in a vacillating frown, as if it pained him to think of redeeming himself any further. _"I could have just let it all end, must I be so selfish?" _

He sat up straighter and walked out of the bathroom, and was on his way back to Ichigo's room when he felt something fluffy brush against his ankle, startling him from his despondent thoughts and snapped his eyes downward. It was that cat from earlier, which had rudely woke him, and was looking up at him with big endearing blue eyes, purring softly, its side vibrating against his leg. Muramasa bent down, uncertainly reaching out to stroke its fur, not wanting to scare the creature away from his menacing-looking hands. The cat continued to purr, and moved its face towards his hand, nipping and licking it, which reassured Muramasa to pet its head and rub under its chin, eliciting a soft "meow". Muramasa smiled, his blackened mood bleaching away as the cat took away his stress. "You're an unusual thing," he muttered to the cat, whose eyes were closed in delight now at having his belly rubbed. "Let's get you back to Usagi, hmm?, " he said, rising from his hunched-over position and picked up the cat, who nestled its head into the crook of his arm, its tail beating against his forearm.

Feeling warm inside, Muramasa walked the few feet towards the now-open door, a rustling of blankets heard from behind it. He nudged his way in cautiously, seeing Ichigo and Usagi setting up a makeshift mat bed on the floor in front of the metal box at the corner of the room, which was currently emitting sounds and moving pictures. Usagi had a heap of cushions and blankets in her arms, bickering at how slow Ichigo was going, their backs to him. Muramasa smiled inwardly, surprised at their generosity for accommodating him; even though his new master was a bit of a tsundere, he could tell Ichigo cared for his well-being. As they still hadn't noticed his presence, he cleared his throat loudly, making them turn with a start. Usagi, clutching a bunny-shaped pillow, looked at him with surprise, her face cracking into a big grin. "Aww, Muramasa-san, have you taken a liking to Mr. Mittens already? That's so nice, he's usually unfriendly with strangers," she said eagerly, walking over to pet her cat in his arms. He stiffened however as he felt her hand inadvertently graze his skin in her stroking, and she quickly became aware of his discomfort.

"Do you want me to hold him?," she asked, looking him in his eyes, a little worried at his abrupt stony expression. "Yes, if you would please, I was merely returning him to you," he said monotonously, looking past her towards Ichigo, who was looking on curiously. The orange-haired teen cut in quickly, "So, Muramasa, where would you like to sleep, we're making this bed up, but you can have mine if you like." Muramasa shook his head, replying with an edge in his voice as he walked into the room, "That is not necessary, this will do here." He bent over and pulled the blankets down, sitting down on the mat, his knees drawn up against his chest. Ichigo blinked, and shrugged, "I thought you'd be more comfortable on the other one, but if you're sure…" Usagi stood in the middle of the room, holding the squirming cat, the both of them staring at Muramasa. _"It feels like he's closing his mind to everyone, maybe it's best to leave him be for now," _she thought, chewing on her lip. Muramasa turned from his silent stare at the ground towards the metal box, frowning.

"What is this?," he said crisply. Surprised at his seasonal change in mood, Ichigo gestured to it, "That's a television, if you ever want to watch anything, a movie or whatever, feel free." Muramasa glared at it, saying shortly, "...No thank you, I'm afraid I'm not in the mood for any such entertainment, I wish to go to bed now." Ichigo nodded and eyed him carefully, saying, "Well, that's fine with me, I've got school in the morning anyway…" He turned it off and looked to Usagi, who forlornly looked on. "We'll talk more tomorrow about everything then." Uncomfortable with the cold silence, Ichigo turned to the boxes on the floor and started gathering them up into a trash bag. Making use of her time, Usagi walked over in front of Muramasa, who gazed up at her with his glassy blue eyes. "Um, I guess I will say good night now, Muramasa-san. I hope you are enjoying your stay, and all," she said clumsily, fumbling for the right words and trying to put on an air of cheerfulness in hopes to leave the spirit in a better mood. His stone-like demeanor broke down to a degree, and nodded to her, "Yes, thank you. Have a good night, Kurosaki Usagi." With that as her cue, she smiled gently and bid Ichigo a goodnight, closing the door quietly, Mr. Mittens mewing loudly in her wake.

Muramasa stared as she left, sighing inwardly, and laid himself back against the pile of cushions Usagi had made up for him, feeling old and tired all of the sudden. Ichigo looked back at him, his eyes inquisitive. "So, um, how does it feel Muramasa? I mean, is it a different feeling than before?" The man turned his head sharply, saying a little harshly, "What?" Shocking Ichigo a bit, he stuttered, "Oh-I meant your reiatsu, is it any different?" Muramasa's racing thoughts at those words slowed down, having misconstrued them for another meaning. "…I would suppose you could call it a new feeling, it has been so long since I had shared any reiatsu, and the details are trifling to me at this point though. Do not misunderstand me, Ichigo Kurosaki, I am very grateful for you giving me the honor to serve you," he finished wearily, rubbing his eye. Ichigo just nodded, not knowing what more he could say. He walked over to the light switch and turned it off, leaving the room in darkness besides the moonlight drifting in and out through the window from the cloudy night sky. Muramasa saw his outline painted by the slivers of moonlight as he padded back to bed, hearing the squeak of the mattress as he laid back.

"Muramasa, " Ichigo said abruptly in the dark, "I understand you might not trust me all the way just yet, as I admit myself, but I think it will be all right once we get to know each other, learn about our strengths and weaknesses, as we should." The zanpaktou looked towards the direction of his master's voice, feeling something inside of himself crumble. "That is rather honest of you, Kurosaki Ichigo, I appreciate your words very much." "Yup, no problem. You don't have to say my whole name, Muramasa, let's start with that," called his voice matter-of-factually. Muramasa closed his eyes, smirking, "Hmm, fine, _Ichigo_, it is less syllables that I have to say anyway. Let us rest now." He turned over as Ichigo harrumphed from the other side of the room. _"Perhaps he will be good for me, after all. Just how long will it be before the illusion disappears?" _thought Muramasa, falling unwillingly again into his brooding mind, and soon into a troubled sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Gah, I'm sorry this took so long to get done, I couldn't think well in terms of who should be the big bad behind this story, and then it hit me. Well, if you watched the Zanpaktou filler, you should recognize him in the beginning (for others, you'll see in time). I feel all these interactions between Ichigo, Usagi, and Muramasa are important to show, as they gain his trust and make friends and move the story along at a more understandable pace. I do want to make this long (I keep repeating lol), so I will have less serious chapters and those that deal with other issues-you can tell for instance Muramasa is bothered by some things subtly, which I plan on building up to an emotional chapter, so hang tight if you like his character especially :). Please feel free to leave me reviews, thank you to those who have favorited this story so far! *hugs* Until next time!<strong>


	5. Tentative Beginnings

**(A/N: Alright, there's a few "romanji" words in here that I've already explained in previous chapters, "nani" being the most used one ("what"). And a little nudity, but nothing M too much (yet). I do not own Bleach or its characters, the OC is of my creation though based off of Tite Kubo's work.)  
><strong>

**Chapter 5: Tentative Beginnings**

"Burning Bright" (Shinedown)

I feel like there is no need for conversation  
>Some questions are better left without a reason<br>And I would rather reveal myself than my situation  
>Now and then I consider my hesitation<br>The more the light shines through me  
>I pretend to close my eyes<br>The more the dark consumes me  
>I pretend I'm burning, burning bright<p>

I wonder if the things I did were just to be different  
>To spare myself from the constant shame of my existence<br>And I would surely redeem myself in my desperation  
>Here and now I'll express my situation<p>

_[CHORUS (2)]_

There's nothing ever wrong but nothing's ever right  
>Such a cruel contradiction<br>I know I crossed the line, it's not easy to define  
>I'm born to indecision<br>There's always something new, some path I'm supposed to choose  
>With no particular rhyme or reason<p>

_[CHORUS (2)]_

_He was falling deep, crushing dark water pushing him further into the abyss. It felt like drowning; he had nearly done it once, though that memory didn't ameliorate this second happening. High pressure was building up in his lungs and throat, as if thick iron-clad hands had a vice-like grip upon his airways. There was no sound, not that he could make one anyway. Then suddenly a mocking voice reverberated in his ears, "You're nothing more than a sword. You're nothing but a tool!" Muramasa struggled, the hold on his throat tightening. Then there was high cruel laughter, and felt hands all over him, groping and scraping, penetrating him once again, yet the one suffocating him remained. He opened his eyes, and nearly passed out in shock of seeing a face as black as can be, with two gleaming white eyes and a devilish toothy grin. Turmoil building up inside of him, Muramasa writhed as if his body was on fire from the lascivious handles, unable to escape, nor able to breathe. In one last ditch effort before he was taken under, he attempted to scream, but all that came out was silence. It was too much for him to endure, the laughter ringing in his ears…BEEP BEEP BEEP!_

Sitting up in a flash, Muramasa hunched over and gasped out his breaths in short pants, his sweat-soaked shirt sticking to his skin. A loud groan sounded from the corner of the room and a squeak of a mattress. "DAMN IT! I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" His eyes darted over to Ichigo in the early morning gloom, who was jumping ninja-like from his bed, though failing in the attempt to smoothly pull it off by getting his foot caught in the sheets and tripping onto his face. Still breathing harshly and his mind muddled, Muramasa smirked faintly at the boy's foolishness. "Ow, ow, ow," Ichigo sputtered as he righted himself, then dashed out the door, grabbing some clothes he had left out on his chair without a word to him on the floor.

"_Hmmph, so that's what he's really like, interesting," _mused Muramasa, feeling his senses becoming more alert, though his heart was still pounding from the vividness of his dream. He was still thinking about _that_, it haunted him ever since his "passing" day. _"But that face…I've never seen such a thing before…" _Touching his damp forehead, he attempted to calm himself by meditating his mind into neutrality. Memories from the previous day however came back to him, it all felt so foreign to him, such…_niceties,_ presented to him unabashedly from two shinigamis that had previously opposed him. He wondered if it was truly a part of his dream, though him reclining in Ichigo's room on a bed of blankets and cushions and wearing said person's clothes contradicted that notion.

His reverie was soon interrupted by a trampling down the hall, preluding the door swinging open with a bang, revealing a much harried Ichigo. A piece of toast was dangling from the boy's mouth as he rushed over to his desk to pack his things. Muramasa stared at him through still-puffy eyes, finally speaking, "Well, good morning Ichigo. I see you're rather the noisy one." Ichigo whipped around, his eyes wide. "Mmph!," was all that came out as he tried to speak, but couldn't due to the piece of bread stuck halfway in his mouth. Swallowing it, Ichigo said breathlessly, "Muramasa! I-you're awake! I almost forgot you were here, sorry about that…" The man smirked, his arms crossed. "I'm surprised at you, you even remembered my name," he said teasingly. Changing his tone to a more serious one, Muramasa looked at his bag. "And where are you rushing off to at this hour? I should be coming with you, shouldn't I?" Ichigo gawked back at him, "Nani? Wait, I really have to get to school right now Muramasa, I doubt there will be a swarm of hollows today…and we should talk some things over," he said as he pulled on a coat and scarf, "I think it would be best that way, I promise to start when I get back later."

Muramasa blinked, not knowing what to say. His only purpose was to be used as his new master's weapon. "_Or so I was told_," he thought bitterly, _"but what else am I to do?" _Taking the zanpaktou's silence as an agreement, Ichigo walked by fast, nodding to him and then paused at the doorway. "Muramasa, go talk to Usagi while I'm out. She's here all day, studying. Her door's down at the end of the hall to your right—make a left and it's the last one on the right," said Ichigo over his shoulder, "see ya!" With that he ran out, his thumping footsteps heard down the stairs, and a door slammed soon after.

He sat there for some time, pondering over Ichigo's words. _"It is apparent he is not comfortable with me yet, but that is to be expected, as neither am I. So, it's not as though he doesn't accept me…it is true, he does not even know how to wield my powers yet." _Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, he looked around the room, which was becoming slowly brighter as the day was dawning. Muramasa stretched, his muscles sore from lying on the hard mat, despite the ample mound of pillows and cushions. He picked up a heart-shaped pillow that was adorned with a smiling face, and grimaced at such a cutesy thing having been given to him. Then he thought of Usagi, the girl that had helped him through his worst, and more, the day before. _"She is a curious one, she didn't even bat an eyelash in healing me, no questions asked, even before... What does she know of me?,"_ he thought, rubbing his chin. His expression darkening, he continued, _"No one knows who I am, what I've been through, I must not let anyone find out the whole truth."_

With that heated resolution, Muramasa pushed himself up off of the mat angrily, his stance a little unsteady. He threw the little pillow down and stalked out of the room, his annoyance at remaining in the room with those smothering thoughts urged him to find solace elsewhere. And solace he found yet again in the tiled bathroom, his clammy skin prickling from the cool drafty air and the iciness of the floor below his bare feet. Shivering slightly, Muramasa leaned against the counter and looked at himself in the mirror, sneering. There was some color in his face this time from the flush of emotions that he had let escape. His clothes were disheveled, the shirt still left unbuttoned from the night before, revealing his pale chest and stomach, _those scars_.

Scowling, Muramasa took the corners of the shirt and wrapped it around himself, sticking the ends into his pajama pants. _"I look pathetic,"_ he thought sullenly. He sighed, feeling that this day was off to a bad start already. Looking back at himself, he saw how messy his hair was and grimaced. There was a comb on the counter that he reached for but dropped straightaway; his nails were frustrating for him with these menial tasks. Finally sliding it down the counter into his hand, he pulled it through his hair, at least neatening out the stray strands. This time he felt more satisfied, and walked out into the hall, his mind set on questioning the girl about her motives.

Muramasa followed along the hall according to Ichigo's directions, and was about to ram his knuckles against her door when he stopped. A soothing melodious voice warbled from a distance behind the door, intoning a beautiful rapturous song. He listened for a little bit, before he unconsciously opened the door a crack, peering inside. Nothing made a move in his vision, only the soft voice breaking the serene silence. Somehow, Muramasa felt emboldened to go forward, to listen closer to the words, for the tune was enough to gain his soul's attention. As quietly as he could, he padded inside and closed the door behind him, taking in the new room's atmosphere. A large queen-sized bed with dark purple coverings and a few stuffed animals sat at the corner of the room under a large window with see-through white lace curtains, a cherry-wood desk to the other side of the bed upon which piles of books and folders lay haphazardly. Across the room was a big cherry-finished dresser and walk-in closet, complete with a floor length mirror, which reflected a vanity table up against the other lilac wall on his side. However, his attention was drawn almost immediately to the other door that was slightly ajar across the room beside the dresser, as the song was drifting louder behind it. He approached it cautiously, detecting running water mixed in with it.

"_Strange how my heart beats, to find myself upon your shore. Strange how I still feel my loss of comfort gone before. Cool waves wash over and drift away with dreams of youth, so time is stolen, I cannot hold you long enough."_ He thought of a paradisiacal vision, almost akin to the one he had built up in his past hopes to rejoin…_him_. No, it was simply for himself, to feel again, to feel some kind of connection; it was the least that any being could hope for in their lifetime. _And so this is where I should be now, days and nights falling by, days and nights falling by me. I know of a dream I should be holding, days and nights falling by, days and nights falling by me._ That was right, he found salvation in another now, but did that mean he had fulfilled his dream? Was this the end to his journey? Or is it just an illusion?_ Soft blue horizons reach far into my childhood days as you are rising to bring me my forgotten ways. Strange how I falter to find I'm standing in deep water, strange how my heart beats to find I'm standing on your shore_. He didn't know what to think anymore, he couldn't remember the last time he had had a purpose, or was given regard as a being with any import. Did it matter that he should even care anymore, when no one else did?

So lost in thought he was that Muramasa did not even notice when the voice tapered away and the water stopped. It was much to his surprise then when the door opened, exposing a very disrobed and wet woman. Horror mounted in the back of his throat as he realized his great foolhardiness, as she squealed out, blushing furiously and trying ineffectively to cover her glistening pink skin with her hands. "G-g-gomen no sai! I-I shouldn't be here, excuse me!," he managed to gasp out and ran from the room, his legs shaking. He stopped in the middle of the hall, doubled over and put his hands on his knees, the heat still high in his face from the embarrassment and anger directed at himself. _"What the hell is wrong with me today? Have I become daft?" _Running the rest of the way back to Ichigo's room, he bolted inside and shut the door hard, and began pacing. _"Shit, now I've done it, I couldn't get a hold of my curiosity, it is not like me to lose control like that. How can I face her now, or Ichigo, if he finds out?" _He jumped when there was a soft knock at the door, followed by an equally soft voice calling out, "May I come in?" Muramasa froze, his eyes wide and his heart jumping against his ribcage. He breathed, trying to nullify his feelings once more, and called back, "Come in."

Usagi slowly opened the door and shuffled in, now dressed in a thick purple robe and slippers to match. Her big brown eyes looked at him tenderly, though her face held worry. Closing the door behind her, she stood there, biting her lip. "Muramasa-san, are you ok?," she finally said gently to the man, whose expression was wavering curiously between fear and feigned calmness. He felt the need to apologize bursting out of him, and so ignoring her question, he said mechanically, "Kurosaki Usagi, it was inexcusable of my recent actions, please do not think badly of me for it, and it won't happen again." She blinked, her mouth slightly parted. As she walked closer to him, he dreaded that his confession was not good enough, when she said, "Muramasa-san, of course I don't think that of you. I forgive you, you had probably knocked and I didn't hear you, so it's really my fault." Muramasa could not hold her gaze for fear of revealing the truth that he had not knocked at all, but had indeed entered on his own whim.

"So, you heard me singing then?," she continued lightly, a blush creeping onto her pretty face. This turned his blue eyes up to hers, wondering why she was bypassing the fact that he had just seen her nude, and nodded in reply. "Oh, I'm sorry, I'm not that much of a singer," she laughed nonchalantly, though obviously embarrassed at that. "No, it was very lovely, as a matter of fact." The words had come out before he realized he had actually vocalized those thoughts, and he snapped his jaw shut. Usagi looked taken aback, then smiled brightly up at him, "That's so nice of you, Muramasa. I'm glad it wasn't too horrible then." Muramasa could only nod, his inner thoughts being restrained this time. _"There is definitely something wrong with me today."_ He cleared his throat of the tension, and said monotonously, "It was rather moving, the lyrics and all." Usagi continued to smile, observing the man before her. She broke the pregnant pause by saying happily, "Well, it looks like we've both had our share of embarrassing run-ins today, how about I make us some breakfast and we call it a truce?" His eyes widened a fraction at her unexpected cheerfulness; the girl was indeed a mystery. "I suppose that would be fair, thank you," he murmured.

"Excellent! Let me go change, meet me by the stairs in a few minutes," she said, bowing her head to him and took her leave. He watched her, a lump forming in his throat with emotions he could not identify. The sun had made its way higher in the sky now, the room now flooded with mid-morning light. Muramasa walked over in a daze to Ichigo's bed, sitting on its rumpled sheets slowly, his head in his hand. He didn't know what was going on, how his day had taken a turn for the worse, ever since he awoke with that nightmare. Perhaps it was a sign that his life was only going to go downhill, that his worries had not reached their end. _"And it has to start with me walking in on a naked woman..."_ He felt his thoughts going astray, and shook his head angrily. _"I can never go there, no matter how much I...what is wrong with my mind?" _Sighing heavily, he lifted his head up and stared at Ichigo's closet. His feet were cold, and the rest of the house was bound to be colder in this apparent autumn.

He stood up and pulled aside the sliding door, thoroughly startled when an orange stuffed animal jumped out at him, screeching, "INTRUDER! GET OUT OF HERE, I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW I'M PRACTICED IN THE MARTIAL ARTS!" In an anticlimactic slow-motion kick to his chest, the stuffed lion looked into Muramasa's unfathomable eyes and bounced off with a squeak and fell to the floor, where it bowed down, quivering at his feet, and mumbled distressingly, "I'm so sorry, please don't kill me!" Muramasa just stared down at the possessed doll. "And just what are you?," he spoke sternly, not in the mood for any more delusions in his already-stressful day. The doll looked up at him, its beady black eyes still showing a glint of fear, and tried to say boldly, "Why, I'm Ichigo's trusty guard, Kon! He puts a lot of faith in me you know!" Muramasa smirked back amused, "Well, he certainly needs a better lookout for his closet then, as I need to take a couple of socks. Do you have anything else to say?" He leaned forward and found a pair, ignoring the stuffed animal and turned back to the bed to warm his feet at last. "W-wait just a moment there buddy! You can't just come in here thinking this is your room!," sputtered the lion, who was building up the courage to talk back to the foreboding man. Muramasa sighed, retorting, "I believe I can, as Ichigo is now my master, and you can think of me as his guard actually." This shut up the doll, and he walked smoothly to the door, calling back to it, "I will be back, Kon. Keep up the good work."

Smirking, he shut the door with a snap, satisfied at his wit, albeit he had just used it against a mere doll. He shook his head, and walked over to the other end of the hallway where the staircase was, focusing his thoughts back on Usagi. As he rounded the corner, there he found her leaning against the wall, as she had been waiting for him. Gone was her burdening robe, and was replaced with a tight-fitting V-neck thermal long sleeve and sweat pants, her hair still damp. She smiled at him as he approached, then frowned slightly at something around his midsection. Muramasa stopped, his walls flying up at her expression, as she pushed herself off of the wall and came towards him. "Here, let me button this for you," she said quickly, as she pulled his shirt out from his pants and began working each button into its hole. He froze, completely uncomfortable at her sudden closeness, causing him to look down at her cleavage, the sweet scent of her bathwater fresh on her skin. Grinding his head back into reality, he asked gruffly, "What are you doing?" She stopped, a confused look on her face. "What do you mean? You can't wear your shirt like that Muramasa-san, you're going to catch a cold with it opened like that, or go change into a sweater." As she was about to finish buttoning his shirt, he reached out automatically and grabbed her hands away, the hold on them causing her to jump. "That's fine, Kurosaki Usagi, really," he said firmly, his desire for personal space escalating inside his head. "Please, lead the way to the kitchen."

She still looked befuddled by his behavior, with a tinge of sadness, and shrugged. She then turned and began walking down the stairs without a word, leaving Muramasa to follow in her wake. _"And it happens again, I upset her over my own ridiculous issues,"_ he thought indignantly to himself as he walked down the two flights of stairs into the den. They turned to a door on the left that led into the open kitchen, a quaint dining room table near the window. Usagi gestured to him to have a seat while she went over to the tall refrigerator to start gathering the food.

However, Muramasa remained standing, and went close up behind her, despite himself. "Kurosaki Usagi, I'm sorry again for being rude. Let me help you with that," he intoned lowly. Ducked under the shelves, she looked back at him with her arms full of bread and eggs, surprised. "Oh! It's ok, you weren't rude, and I was making you uncomfortable. Don't worry, I can handle this-" She was cut off as he reached over and took the ingredients from her arms, his eyes sincere. "You cannot take all the blame, Kurosaki Usagi," he murmured, and she blushed from his close piercing gaze. He straightened up and carried the food over to the counter, looking around at her for more instructions. "Well, um, alright then," Usagi stammered. "Um, I was going to make some omelets Muramasa-san, have you ever had one?" He raised his eyebrow and shook his head. "Ah, of course you probably haven't, I thought I'd ask…but it's a first time for everything!," she said spiritedly, putting on a happier mood. "Here, let me show you how to beat these eggs…"

They were soon working with a growing friendly comportment, the teamwork allowing them both to open up more while making a mess of the kitchen counter. "Hey! Here's some green peppers, you should be good with chopping these up!," she said laughingly to the zanpaktou, who smiled back good-naturedly. "Now why would you assume such a thing of an innocent man like me?," he shot back coyly. Usagi winked back at him, "Oh, just a feeling, you'll learn really quick how to use a knife." She passed him the sharp utensil and turned to the tea kettle. "What kind of tea would you like Muramasa-san? Matcha green tea, red tea, thai tea, earl grey…," she asked while reading off the boxes of tea bags. "I'll have whatever you are having, Kurosaki Usagi, I trust your good taste," he said as he concentrated on dicing the green vegetables into small perfect squares. She smiled back at him, then gasped at the egg frying in the pan. "Damn it, it's burning! Quick Muramasa-san, throw it all in!"

Nearly a half hour later, the two of them had prepared a large breakfast, of omelets, toast with jam, rice, dumplings, strudels, and two steaming mugs of green tea. They ate in companionable silence for the most part, stopping to remark at how good the food tasted now and then. Muramasa started on his tea, observing the girl over the rim of his cup. Strange how the mood had changed so drastically from earlier, when he had thought his day couldn't get any worse, it had instead gotten better, he'd dare admit, over the common goal of simply preparing a meal. Thinking back to what he intended to ask her when he woke up, he realized if he did so, it would certainly kill this air. _"But would I get another chance to ask her while we're alone?,"_ he deliberated, sipping his tea.

Making up his mind, he put down his cup and sighed, attempting a conversation to ease it out of her instead. "So, Kurosaki Usagi, what do you do in the human world?" She looked up from her tea, responding animatedly, "Ah, well I'm in college right now, though most of my classes are online-" he raised an eyebrow at this "-um, or are virtual, so I don't have to go often, which is really great. I'm studying medicine, I want to be a doctor just like Dad." Muramasa looked back at her, admiring her zeal. His hands poised against each other, he continued, "Hmm, I see. So your father is also practiced in that field? I thought you said he was a shinigami?"

She stretched back in her seat with a sigh from finally finishing her food, the outline of her curves accentuated by her tight long sleeve, catching hold of his eye momentarily until she looked back at him, still smiling, "Well, yes, he is, though while he was living here in the material world, he wanted to go into it I guess. Did you know we have a clinic attached to the house?" Muramasa cocked his eyebrow up again, and responded interestedly, "No, I did not know that, how generous of him. I see you already have a lot of talent though, your shinigami powers should be enough to heal anyone." Spots of color appeared on her cheeks at his subtle praise, and waved her hand, "Well, there are still those without spiritual awareness that need to be helped of course, and we've got to find other ways to do that sometimes." He nodded, and closed his eyes. Breathing slowly, he reopened them, and asked her the burning question that had irked him so recently, "And why did you want to find and heal me, Kurosaki Usagi? You never really gave me a clear answer." His voice was low and whispering, and he watched as his words made the girl's languid posture go frigid. Her eyes wide, she lowered them to her hands clasped in her lap, unable to articulate.

"Kurosaki Usagi—" There was a flash of brown around the corner that came scampering over to them and jumped into her arms, meowing loudly. "Ooh, Mr. Mittens, there you are! Where have you gone off to, hmm?," Usagi cooed to the big cat, who was brushing up against her in affection. She then looked around anxiously at the clock on the wall, exclaimed surprise, and stood up from the table. "I'm so sorry Muramasa-san, I have an assignment due in an hour, I need to get going. It was nice having breakfast with you, I'll clean it up later!," she said quickly to the seated man, and raced off with the cat in her arms. Muramasa remained in position, feeling cheated. He scowled at nothing in particular, for he knew that the girl was unwilling to tell him the truth. Sensing his mood sinking back into blackness, he massaged his temples. All he wanted to do was to hide away for the rest of the day; he wasn't even anticipating Ichigo's arrival anymore.

He stood up dejectedly, looking around at the piles of dishes and mess left out over the stove and counters, all the small happy memories that were fleeting, like everything else he tried to hold on to in his life. Turning away, he walked all the way back to Ichigo's room without pause, and lay on the boy's bed on his side, staring at the wall. He didn't understand why he was so upset with himself; he had never acted this way when he had tried to get answers from others before, why now? What was causing him to feel so emotional over something so simple? He punched the pillow, feeling restless. _"That girl is causing me so much strife, but why?,"_ he ruminated over and over again. The sun was high in the sky now, its beams striping his prone figure through the curtains, giving him warmth in the chill he felt not just from the weather. He found his eyes closing, unable to fight off the thought of sleep that was so welcoming to his troubled mind.

It could have been a minute or an hour later when he felt a hand pat his shoulder, stirring him awake quickly. "Yo, Muramasa. I just wanted to let you know I'm back," came Ichigo's voice through his ear. Muramasa didn't turn around right away, still waking up. He shifted his head slightly, stopping when he felt a wet spot on the pillow beneath his eyes. He closed them in disbelief, and uttered softly, "Welcome back, Ichigo, I suppose you want me for something?" He didn't care at the moment at how he must have sounded; his nap had done nothing to alleviate his mind. "Hey, what's with this mood, Muramasa? You don't have to snap—what's that?"

Muramasa looked back over his shoulder at Ichigo, who was looking through the window. He followed his gaze, wondering what he was referring to, and saw a dot in the distance coming towards them. Muramasa jumped out of the bed, as it was coming closer and closer, until Ichigo exclaimed exasperatedly, "Oh damn, it's him again!", and unlocked his window just in time to let in the speeding balloon, which exploded against Ichigo's wall, words forming from a green paste. Muramasa was flattened against the other wall, his arms spread wide so as to avoid the object as it sped into the room, his expression etched in confusion. "Nani? What do you mean by this Ichigo? Who is this?," he said turning his head towards the writing, which had formed a dripping note against the wall. **"Hey there, I see you've made a new friend Kurosaki Ichigo! Come by my shop soon for a chat and a free gift! P.S. I hope you like wasabi! :3,"** they read silently.

Ichigo muttered, "Bastard" and turned to Muramasa, sighing. "It's my mentor of sorts, Urahara Kisuke. I think he's referring to you to come along. It doesn't look as bad as you think, but with him, you can never be too sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that was a beast to write! Over 4,600 words! Haha, well it's a lot for me to do in two sittings :P. Hehe, naughty Muramasa, no peeking! It's a challenge, making a character who is not accustomed to some things turn around! Just how and when will he realize what his feelings really are, only time will tell ;). And what does Urahara have in store for our zanpaktou? :O Find out next time!<strong>

**Oh, and the song Usagi was singing in the shower was "On Your Shore" by Enya. I do not own the rights to those lyrics.  
><strong>

**Don't be shy to leave me a review, I'll write faster if you do! *nods***


	6. One Step Forward, Two Steps Back

**(A/N: There is quite a lot to this chapter, not too much I can think of to forewarn of, except for copyright issues, most of this chapter is a flashback (italicized in full) to the Zanpaktou Arc, and nearly all the dialogue was taken from fansubs. However, the scenarios involved are not of my own work but of Studio Pierrot/Tite Kubo's work, just my OC Kurosaki Usagi is the only change in the story line. I do not own Bleach, its characters, or any other recognizable plot. I am a humble fan and seek no profit! ^^ Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: One Step Forward, Two Steps Back<strong>

**"Louder Than Thunder" (The Devil Wears Prada)**

What would it take for things to be quiet?  
>Quiet, like the snow.<br>I know this isn't much but,  
>I know I could I could be better.<p>

I don't think I deserve it;  
>selflessness find your way into my heart.<br>All stars could be brighter.  
>All hearts could be warmer.<p>

What would it take for things to be quiet?  
>Quiet, like the snow.<br>That we meant to be empty-handed  
>I know I could I could be better.<p>

I don't think I deserve it;  
>selflessness find your way into my heart.<br>All stars could be brighter.  
>All hearts could be warmer.<br>What would it take for things to be quiet?  
>Find your way into my heart<br>What would it take for things to be quiet?  
>Find your way into my heart<br>What would it take for things to be quiet?

Her delicate fingers click-clacked upon the keyboard at a frenzied pace, paused, smashed the "delete" button a dozen times, and resumed their speed. _"No, that's not right either! I need to focus more on this part of the figure and discuss the implications…dammit, I need more data," _Usagi thought desperately, her eyes staring at the computer screen and her fingers restlessly tapping the desk. _"I think I should move this paragraph over here, wait—no, ugh, I don't know!"_ She beat her fists on the wood, frustrated and unable to focus. Feeling a migraine coming on, she rubbed the bridge of her nose gingerly, and relapsed into a slight anxiety attack, breathing fast. _"I knew I'd have to reveal the real reason I went looking for him, I just don't feel like I'm the one to say it though, even if it was my plan all along. I feel so stupid and selfish, he is a living person with feelings, but I can't tell him I wanted him to be used like a tool, for a purpose that hasn't even been established yet…Oh Usagi, why do you never stop and think of the future?," _she berated herself silently.

Mr. Mittens purred in her lap, his blue eyes staring off through the window at the bright blue sky, chattering whenever a bird flew by. Usagi absentmindedly scratched behind his ears, reminiscing about the pleasant time she had with the spirit in the kitchen. The way he had opened up to her was astonishing; he seemed to be the closed-minded type who never condoned merriment, but she had brought him out of that shell of his somehow. Perhaps it was put upon, considering the circumstances earlier that morning. She felt a blush creep back into her cheeks, remembering the way he looked at her, _all of her_, for a small moment after she emerged from her shower, towel-less. She knew it was wrong, very wrong, and embarrassing, to say the least, yet heat still pooled inside of her when she thought on it. _"It's just the hormones, nothing more. I haven't been with a man before; I'm just overreacting like a silly horny schoolgirl."_ She laughed out loud hollowly, deeming her train of thoughts truly delusional at that moment.

Shaking her head as if to banish them away, she still felt extremely guilty for leaving Muramasa with her sorry excuse of work, after the promising bond they had achieved so far. _"Why am I always running away from problems? I'm just no good with keeping my courage—no wonder I can't fight alongside the others,"_ she sadly mused. Wiping her sleeve against her eyes, she thought of Muramasa again. The zanpaktou deserved to know about the goings-on that supported his existence, she couldn't blame him. He didn't appear angry with her when he had asked, but he had certainly thrown her off when he changed the course of the conversation so suddenly. Realizing he might have wanted to be cautious as well by introducing a conversation as a distraction, Usagi sighed and grabbed a pen and paper. It always felt good to let out her thoughts and feelings by conferring them in this manner; seeing them written out before her emboldened her to act on otherwise uncertain ideas.

"_But how will I apologize to him? It should just be the two of us—no, I need to let Ichigo know too. Ah, I don't know, this could go over bad…" _She tapped the pen against her lip, a worried frown tightening her features. _"I've barely known him for more than a day, and so much has happened since then. And yet…" _Her memories drifted back about three months_…when she was running through that forest, towards the spiritual pressures she sensed, one fading away and one becoming stronger as she hastily approached. Hurtling over low tree limbs and bushes, she jogged forward, slowing her pace as she came upon them, a familiar golden dome glowing through the fog, the Hell butterflies fluttering around lazily—a sign that Urahara had pointed out to them. Usagi hid behind a large oak to be sure, and heard Inoue's voice, "You shouldn't move yet." She was startled, but realized that her friend must be talking to someone else, but to whom? _

_She peered around the bark, seeing Inoue's back to her, who was kneeling beside a strange man with a white and purple coat encased in her __sōten kisshun __dome of rejection. "What are you?" the man gasped hoarsely, to which Inoue replied, "I'm almost done." Usagi watched the man, his eyes bordered in odd purple markings, emphasizing his bright turquoise eyes that glared untrustingly at the redhead. "This power…who are you?" he continued, clearly confused as to how he had gotten into that situation. Usagi understood that this must be the man that Urahara had told them cryptically about, but how had he become so weak? He didn't appear to be very threatening; even as his reiatsu was slowly returning, he was still weaker than her. She heard Inoue mumble something, and the man interrupted, "You're friends with that substitute shinigami. Why are you helping me?" Inoue gasped, replying, "Why? I can't look the other way when I see someone hurt." The man frowned, saying curtly, "I'm Kurosaki Ichigo's enemy." _

_Her thoughts confirmed, Usagi decided she should step in soon, though she still wanted to listen in more to what he had to say. Inoue sighed, "I thought you might be. But even so, I just can't abandon you. I mean, you looked like you were really suffering." This surprised Usagi quite a lot, wondering how this man had been defeated with no other shinigamis present, was he ill? She couldn't help but begrudgingly agree with Inoue, she would have done the same thing if she had gotten there first. Usagi made up her mind, walking around the tree when the man ground out, "Impossible!" The golden shield burst, eliciting a cry from both girls as the man sat up, reddish-black reiatsu emanating off of his figure that shook them. Both Inoue and the man looked at Usagi as she had announced her presence, causing the latter to flash-step a distance away, scowling, "You had a friend with you?" Usagi froze, her hand instinctively gripping her sword's handle, called out, "Wait! I won't do anything yet, I just want to hear you out!" The man still scowled, untrusting. "Another shinigami?" he growled out, his chest heaving. His head snapped to the side and disappeared again as a barrage of blue-white arrows came flying at the spot where he had just stood. She looked back in shock to see that Ishida and Sado had arrived._

"_Are you our guest from Soul Society?" interrogated Ishida, his bow trained on the man, as Sado asked if Inoue and she were all right. Nodding assuringly, Usagi walked to Orihime's side, all eyes on the cornered spirit. Then, Ishida remarked, "This reiatsu…you're not a shinigami or an arrancar, so what exactly are you?" The man moved slightly, to which Uryu tightened his bow, exclaiming, "Don't move!" And so he stopped, his frown thunderous as he snarled, "And who are you, friends of the shinigami?" Ishida haughtily replied, "I'm not a shinigami, I'm a quincy." Usagi rolled her eyes, but froze when she saw the man wield a sword, ready to strike. "Quincy? Doesn't ring a bell." With that he lunged forward and swung at Ishida, dodging an arrow along the way. He missed as her friends had jumped out of the way, Sado going into the fight. They were a blur, flash-stepping and dodging but none of them landing a hit. _

_Suddenly, the man with the white coat appeared beside her, making her jump. He barely noticed her though, focusing on Ishida up ahead. "Damn it…in a place like this…I can't be wasting time with you!" he cried out. Ishida called out to her, "Kurosaki-san! Get him!", as the man stretched out his hand to Ishida, sending a breeze rolling over him. Clones of the man encircled Ishida, confusing him, as the real one beside her glanced at her, his eyes unfathomable and piercing. Usagi could only stand there, unable to make a move. The man reached out to her, then retracted his long-nailed hand, as his darkened expression fell slightly. With a "hmmph", he instead turned back to Ishida and raced towards him, his sword held high. Usagi snapped out of it, calling out, "Stop it!", and raced after him. However, Sado had emerged from the water, crying out a warning to them as he blasted out a ball of spiritual energy that tore down the clones and stopping the man and her in their paths, forcing them to take shelter. _

_The man reappeared a distance away, muttering, "Just a little bit longer." Ishida was directing Sado to flank him from the other side as they charged once again at him. "Kurosaki-san! Are you going to help out or not?" cried out Ishida, as she stood there conflicted. She didn't want her friends to get hurt, but they were doing a better job of fighting than she could ever accomplish either way. Still, she had no strong desire somehow to fight this man; like her brother, she did not make enemies out of others until they heard them out. "Where is Ichigo anyway? He would know what to do…" she thought urgently, gasping as she saw that Ishida had finally drawn the man out into the open, sending another wave of arrows at him when a bright pink surge of cherry blossoms shot upward, shielding the cowering man from the arrows effectively. _

"_What the? I know that technique…" she looked around, and saw a figure dressed in purple samurai attire and red armor complete with a menacing mask. "Kuchiki Byakuya's Senbonzakura!," exclaimed Sado, as the man with the white coat soared down next to the newcomer, who greeted him as "Muramasa". Without haste, Senbonzakura called out, "Scatter", sending a blast of blossoms towards Ishida, distressing Sado. Muramasa turned to him, smirking with his hand raised, "It's not the time to be worrying about the others." Usagi watched as Sado looked around dazedly, and Muramasa disappeared without a trace. "What is going on?" she thought, afraid of her friend's well-being. Seeing no sign of the spirit, she turned back to Inoue, who was looking just as worried as she felt. "Kurosaki-chan, I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen." She replied hastily, "No, it's ok, we're bound to run into trouble either way. Is this man responsible for the Zanpaktou Rebellion you think?" _

_As Inoue was about to speak, they started when said man reappeared, Sado falling hard to the ground. Muramasa made a curious face; it was almost as if he had regretted whatever he had done. "Something isn't right about this Muramasa," Usagi contemplated. As he turned towards the isle outcropping in the middle of the lake, Usagi tried once again to get his attention, "W-wait a minute! Please stop!" He looked to her, as Orihime rushed to Sado, crying. "It's useless, girl. He can't fight anymore. And just what do you want from me shinigami?" he addressed Usagi, his eyebrow raised. _

_Usagi gritted her teeth, but they were interrupted again by the commotion caused by the explosions of energy between Ishida and Senbonzakura's fight in the forest. As they came closer to them, Muramasa raised his hand once again at Ishida, but was stopped abruptly by Orihime's tri-force shield. "Nani?" he said incredulously. Orihime turned to him with sad eyes, and said, "Why did you attack him?" Muramasa looked at her, and at Usagi, who held the same expression, eliciting a change in his countenance to a confused and remorseful one. Orihime continued, "You're enduring a deep sorrow…your eyes show that clearly…Why would someone like that do this? Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Usagi watched, moved by her words. "She sees it too…"she mused. Muramasa stood still, then gritted his teeth, a bead of sweat rolling down from his temple. "Don't talk like you know anything girl!" he cried out, shocking them all. "My name is Muramasa! My power will change this world!" His figure shook as he radiated the red-black reiatsu from earlier, as if it were the physical manifestation of his unwarranted rage. _

"_Way of destruction number thirty-three: blue fire, crash down!" A familiar voice shouted close by, as a stream of blue energy sailed towards Muramasa, who turned and casually sliced it away with his sword. Kuchiki Rukia landed besides Usagi, her hands curled into fists. "Rukia-chan!" exclaimed Usagi, grateful at a shinigami having arrived on the scene. The petite shinigami turned to her worried, "Are you alright, Usagi-chan, Inoue, Ishida?" "More or less," remarked Ishida, while Inoue mentioned Sado, who was still lying unconscious on the ground. "Rukia-chan, where is Ich-" Usagi was cut off by Senbonzakura, whose attention was on Rukia. "Kuchiki-san, how did you find us here?" Rukia glared back, replying, "I just had to track nii-sama's reiatsu." Ishida looked concerned at this, asking, "Track his reiatsu? Kuchiki-san, what's going on?" Rukia turned to him, stricken. "I'll explain things later. For now, be careful! This is the man who materialized our zanpaktou and threw Seireitei into a state of chaos." Inoue gasped at this, while Usagi stared back at said man, who returned her gaze fixedly. "Then what's he doing in the real world?" continued Ishida. _

_A look of horrid realization appeared on his face, "Where's Kurosaki?" Muramasa finally spoke, alerting them to his presence. "He's probably been burned alive by Ryuujin Jakka's hellfire." Rukia looked incredulous, murmuring, "Ryuujin Jakka? You couldn't have taken over the captain-commander's zanpaktou too." Muramasa narrowed his eyes, and retorted, "I assure you I did." Usagi was about to speak when Inoue took the initiative, voicing her own thoughts. "You're bluffing! I know Kurosaki-kun will definitely come back!" Muramasa's scowl deepened, growling out, "That man is-" He suddenly hunched over, looking sick, and put his hand over his mouth, as if he were going to vomit. "Muramasa?" asked Senbonzakura, taken aback by his comrade's behavior. Usagi thought to herself, "I had guessed it right; there is some kind of sickness within him." Muramasa had straightened up already though, muttering weakly, "I'm okay, but I'm running out of time!"_

_At that the reddish-black reiatsu encircled Muramasa once again, expanding rapidly until the frightful shapes of large hollows appeared from within it. "That reiatsu from earlier…I knew it!" exclaimed Inoue. "What the hell? How did he absorb all those hollows?" said Usagi, grasping the hilt of her zanpaktou, preparing for the first strike. "How did you summon those hollows? Aren't you a zanpaktou? What the hell are you trying to do here?" Rukia yelled at Muramasa, who was bent over, his hand now shielding his eyes and in obvious pain. He removed his hand, and Usagi gave a startled gasp. Twin tracks of blood were flowing from his eyes, his eyebrows contracting from the duress of the ailment. He glared back at Rukia, replying roughly, "I am most certainly all-zanpaktou, a zanpaktou with the power to change the world." His expression changed to slightly triumphant. "And I am about to be freed from a lone battle that has continued for ages!" He turned to Senbonzakura, hurriedly uttering, "Take care of them." _

_The next moment he flash-stepped upwards and away from the scene, en route to the isle in the middle of the lake. Ishida shouted, "No you don't!" and aimed his bow, only to have Senbonzakura step in the way, who engaged him in battle once again. Usagi looked around at her companions, wary of the hollows before them. "Rukia-chan, do you still have your zanpaktou on you by chance?" she addressed her good friend beside her. Rukia looked at her sadly, shaking her head, her eyes cast downward. "My zanpaktou spirit is gone, but I still have my katana…" Usagi was taken aback. "Oh, my, I'm so sorry, I didn't know," Usagi said solemnly. Rukia looked at Orihime, who was standing there unsure of what to do. "Inoue, get Sado somewhere safe!" cried Rukia, to which Orihime acquiesced. "Let's go, Usagi-chan!" called Rukia. "No need to say it!" said Usagi as she ran forward with speed at the group of hollows, taking one out by decapitation. She landed in the grass to hear Rukia chanting her kidou, destroying another hollow beside her. _

_Usagi and Rukia continued to attack the hollows, effective in their double team. "We'll be done in no time, Rukia-chan!" shouted Usagi, breathing hard, and looked around at the rest of them. She thought of Muramasa, and how she could not allow him to get away with whatever he was up to. "Where is he anyway?" she pondered, her eyes racing towards the lake and squinted. There was so much fog it was difficult to see, but as she stared long enough, she saw a thin outline of a man, ambling slowly through the high grass to the large overgrown tree in the middle of the dark isle. She watched as he stalled before the tree, before holding out his hand to it, perhaps intoning an incantation. Usagi frowned, "What is so special about that tree? I've got to stop him." _

_Without thinking it through much, she jumped in the air, flying across the lake until she reached the muddy bank of the isle. Usagi could now hear Muramasa, who was indeed speaking in archaic chants. She listened hard, as his voice rose, "Fly hence from the blackened heavens, my beloved ebon sacrifice. Offer the holy chalice to the evil spirit residing behind the seal, lifting the six locks that have been passed down since antiquity. Now open, coffin once lost!" Usagi could not move the moment he finished, for he emanated a strong purple reiatsu, and the world in front of them collapsed, glass-like shards broke and clattered endlessly to the ground. The tree had disappeared, and they sky had darkened ominously in a swirl of bruised-black clouds. Heavy fog blew over and around her, making it impossible for Usagi to see in front of her. Slowly, it cleared, as she observed Muramasa still standing in the same spot, staring ahead. She gasped, seeing a dark coffin before him, large golden spears impaling it. "I've finally made it here!" exclaimed the man exuberantly._

_Usagi took this as the perfect cue to take him by surprise, and she jumped into action again without much forethought. However, he had heard her running towards him; as he turned to her Usagi got cold feet at the last moment before he disappeared behind her, grasping her wrists and pinioning her arms behind her back. "Don't interfere!" Muramasa growled out, his voice pained. She struggled, his grip too strong to break free from. "Usagi!" shouted Rukia from across the lake. Usagi looked back at her friends, Ishida raising his bow, only to be distracted by the persistent Senbonzakura. Letting out a frustrated cry, Usagi looked back up at her captor, his eyes incensed. "What is that? Just what are you planning to do?" she asked heatedly, thinking she could at least get some information out of him in her predicament. His clammy hands wrapped around her wrists a tad harder, causing her to grit her teeth. "Inside this coffin rests my master, Kouga, a powerful shinigami who once tried to take over Soul Society." Usagi stared incredulously back at him. "Nandatto?" she uttered. "I wish for Kouga to be revived." His hard gaze wavered as he closed his eyes, and spoke solemnly, "Everything has been for this one final moment!" As he finished, Usagi felt a pang of sympathy for the zanpaktou. Before she could reason why, he opened his eyes and looked back at the coffin, his blue eyes turning to a neon purple, which somehow triggered the chains to disintegrate from around the black box. A light emanated from cracks in the coffin afterwards, which exploded away, sending the golden spears hurling to the ground, one almost hitting them where they stood several feet away. _

_There was a grim figure behind the smoke as it cleared, purple lightning reiatsu originating erratically from it. Without warning, Muramasa's grip on her relinquished, and his hands pushed her away roughly, making her stumble. "I'm sorry, but stay out of my way now," muttered Muramasa. Usagi felt dizzy from the sudden movement and bent over. She looked back at him, as he was focused on the figure hovering off the ground, his arms raised in welcome, speaking softly, "My master!" Before she could make a move, a voice rang out from above, "Hold it right there!" She could not believe it; her brother had finally come to the rescue. Ichigo was flying down at Muramasa, his sword raised, his expression enraged. Muramasa parried the attack, while Usagi called out to him as he landed beside her. "Usagi, are you all right?" he inquired immediately. She nodded, her mood becoming increasingly confident. "Of course, Ichigo, who do you think I am? What took you so long?" she smirked at him. "Hmmph, sorry I'm so late," Ichigo grinned back. Muramasa cursed, and interrupted, "How did you escape from Ryuujin Jakka?" Ichigo scowled back at the zanpaktou, passing him off, "Doesn't matter. I'm not going to let you pull this off!" It was Muramasa's turn to smirk. "I see. Well, I'm afraid you arrived a tad too late." He turned back to the hovering figure, and bellowed out an exultant laugh. "At long last, my dream has come true!" _

_Ichigo and Usagi grimaced as they took in the man to whom Muramasa was addressing, his tattered shinigami robes billowing around his waist, a long worn red scarf around his shriveled body. As they stared, Muramasa raised his hands again, seeming to be lost in his joy. With horror, Usagi saw the man open his eyes, a green glare penetrating the din. "Damn it, he woke up!" exclaimed Ichigo. "Let's go, Ichigo!" said Usagi, her sword raised. They flew together towards the zanpaktou and his newly-awakened master when a huge burst of reiatsu stopped them in their tracks. Unable to push forward through the strong purple waves, they stayed put. "That's some reiatsu!" called Ichigo. Usagi squinted ahead, saying "I can't believe he has this much reiatsu after having been sealed away for so long…" She then heard Muramasa speaking fervently again to his master, "Have you awoken, Kouga?" The reiatsu emanating from said man died down, and Muramasa approached him, still exuding joy. "You have no idea how long I've waited for this! Now let's make your dreams come true!" Usagi watched as he walked right up to him, though there was no reaction from Kouga besides a subtle tightening on his hold on the broken sword in his right hand. "Something is wrong," she thought apprehensively. In the next moment, she heard the second man utter, "Mura…masa!" and the sword he held was abruptly thrust forward into Muramasa, who stopped and shook. "W-why?" Muramasa gasped out, as Usagi recoiled._

"_I-Ichigo, what's going on?" she asked desperately, not understanding why the zanpaktou had been attacked. Her brother however shook his head, staring at the confrontation unfolding ahead. Muramasa fell to his knees, still shaking, and looked up at his master, who had a ruthless countenance directed back at him. She heard him continue in his pleading, to which Kouga finally responded, "You didn't come, even though I called for you when I was about to get sealed away." Muramasa raised his hands in disbelief, "You called for me?" Kouga however continued as if he did not hear him. "You refused to lend me your power." Muramasa seemed to be in a state of denial as well, raising his hands in front of his face, muttering, "You were calling for me? I never heard you, I swear." He lowered his hands, and looked up at his master. "I waited for you to call me for so long. I've always wanted to help you with all my body and soul no matter how dire the situation, whenever you called for me…" He bent forward all the way into a deep bow, continuing, "But I went so long without ever hearing your voice. Eventually I found out that you had been sealed away." He raised his head, with the saddest look Usagi had ever seen, and said, "That's why I've been working to release the seal for so long." Muramasa now stretched out his long arm towards Kouga, his long-nailed hand quivering as he beseeched, "So very long…" _

_Kouga's expression violently changed for the worse, as he yelled back, "What's the point if you're not there when I need you?" With that Kouga bent forward, ripped out the sword lodged in Muramasa's stomach and kicked him in the face, sending him flying back to the ground with a dull thud. Muramasa groaned, holding his wound shakily, which was quickly leaking blood onto the grass. Usagi cried out, astounded at what she was witnessing. Ichigo put an arm out to her, in case she ran ahead into the danger. "Let me handle this," he muttered, still assessing the situation. But Kouga was not finished. "As your shinigami, I'm the one that created your powers! You're supposed to do everything I tell you to," he spat at his zanpaktou. Muramasa feebly raised his head, imploring one last time, "Weren't we comrades?" The atrocious shinigami leered down at him, "Comrades? You're nothing more than a sword." He swung his sword high and fast, screaming louder, "You're just a tool! Don't be cocky, tool!" Usagi cried out and raced forward, despite what Ichigo had said, when a black blur appeared before Muramasa as Kouga brought down the sword as a final blow. _

"_I can't believe you called your own sword a tool and attacked it," said Kuchiki Byakuya, his sword holding off Kouga's. "You don't deserve the title of 'shinigami'." Usagi looked back at Ichigo with disbelief and relief, who mirrored her feelings. She heard Rukia yell out "Nii-sama!" from across the lake, and turned to see her flying over to join them. Byakuya and Kouga sparred off, landing several feet between each other, as they began to talk. Rukia however interrupted them, impatient over her brother's return. "Nii-sama, what's going on?" she asked desperately, as Ichigo talked over her, "What gives? What's between you-?" _

_All three of them jumped when Senbonzakura suddenly appeared in front of them, solemn. "Be quiet and watch. This fight is over the Kuchiki family's honor." Usagi felt so confused, as Ichigo turned to him asking, "Weren't you under Muramasa's spell?" The samurai-like spirit nodded in assent. "Yes, I fell under Muramasa's spell once, but…" He told them of the time Byakuya had defeated him and regained his senses, explaining that he had heard a voice telling him to obey his instincts. Byakuya had been informed of Kouga's past history by his grandfather, who had passed on the task of destroying him to keep the honor of their clan, should the seal ever be broken. Looking stricken throughout the revelation, Rukia remarked, "I can't believe that shinigami Kouga used to be part of the Kuchiki family." Ichigo however looked ticked off. "But you didn't have to keep it a secret from us!" Senbonzakura replied back defensively, "It was all so we could find where Kouga had been sealed away! Simply killing Muramasa would have been meaningless. We needed to kill Kouga! So I pretended that I was still being brainwashed. But I was still having a hard time figuring out where Kouga had been sealed. So Byakuya had to stay near Muramasa, regardless of how his friends would take it." _

_Usagi tried to understand that logic, but decided it best not to argue with the circumstances, now that Kouga was indeed out of the seal. She looked back at the scene, as Byakuya and Kouga were still talking. Then she took a look at Muramasa, who was still lying injured in the same spot, breathing heavily and clutching his side. Usagi still felt incredibly sad for the fallen zanpaktou; like Byakuya, he too had gone through hell to accomplish a goal—a goal she was more sympathetic towards than her fellow shinigami. She was surprised when Muramasa pushed himself up with difficulty, then wobbling on his feet, gasping for air, he began heading towards his master, speaking loud enough for them to hear, "Kouga, use me." He moaned as he limped forward. "My power is always with you…" Usagi put her hands over her heart, wounded by the zanpaktou's unwavering loyalty. She looked at Kouga, who had curiously raised his broken sword horizontally towards his spirit, who stopped. "...Is he summoning him back?" Usagi pondered. In horrific irony, Kouga then broke the remainder of the sword in half with his bare hand, getting everyone's attention. However, no one could possibly relate to the poor now-broken zanpaktou, who dropped to his knees in immeasurable shock and disbelief. _

"_No…way!" gasped out Muramasa, who was convulsing fitfully. "You'll just get in my way. I don't have to use an unstable sword like you. I can handle this on my own," said Kouga calmly, as if this could not be enough to faze him. Usagi was shaking herself, the rage building up inside, and cried out, "You bastard!" Ichigo too was beside himself. "Damn you! Don't you understand what your zanpaktou is?" And Kouga replied to them in the same collected voice, "A zanpaktou is merely a tool. I can always find a replacement." As if those words sealed the deal, Muramasa shook violently, his hands flying to his throat, choking on despair. Usagi could hear a scream bubbling up, and he let it loose along with a fiery wall of red-black reiatsu, causing all occupants on the isle to retreat hastily or else be swallowed by it. "Muramasa!" cried Ichigo and Usagi at the same time, which did no good, not that they expected it to. Rukia was beside her when she observed, "Despair has made him lose control of his reiatsu." _

_Usagi felt so much at that moment: rage, sympathy, confusion, all of it was making her feel angry at herself in the end for not being able to do anything about it. "We can't let him go like this," she cried, as they watched Muramasa writhe in pain within the heart of the reiatsu cloud, screaming in great agony. Ichigo turned to her, empathetic at her cause. "What can we do, Usagi? What the-?" he said, as he looked down: the heads of giant menos grande were emerging from the circle of hollow reiatsu. "I can't believe he kept menos inside of himself," said Rukia weakly. Usagi did not feel shocked at this, only saddened even more at what Muramasa had done. Without preamble, Ichigo released a Getsuga Tenshou at the lot of the hollows, talking to Byakuya all the while. Rukia and Usagi flash-stepped over towards them, as Ichigo gave Byakuya the go-ahead to take care of Kouga. "Alright, let's go!" called Ichigo to them, leading the fight against the menos grande. _

_Usagi lagged behind a little, unsure of her swordplay against these powerful classes of hollows. So, she stood over the trees on the mainland, watching her brother and friends fight. Byakuya was engaged in a kidou-battle with Kouga, nothing hitting either opponent. "Conquering Ice Fang Storm!" shouted the shriveled shinigami, who was certain he had the upper hand, when Byakuya came back with the sole power of his zanpaktou. "Hah, that will teach that scumbag," she thought, wishing her zanpaktou could deal a decent blow like that. Looking back around for Ichigo, she realized that he and Rukia had stopped to rest from the fight on the bank below her, looking up into the sky at the reddish-black reiatsu cocoon that encased the ailing zanpaktou. Usagi moved higher and then forward towards him, attempting to think of a plan without attracting the menos. _

_A gritty scream erupted from Muramasa, his white figure thrashing, unable to escape his cage of pain. "Kouga…Kouga! Kouga!" she could hear him cry out. "Oh, this is awful," Usagi thought, tears springing from her eyes. "He continues sacrificing himself…" Suddenly, after another outburst, a wave of hollows appeared to shoot out from the glowing reiatsu around him. Usagi heard Ichigo curse, as he threw an attack towards them. She decided she had better retreat to the ground when one of the menos shot out a cero towards her brother and friends. "Watch out!" she cried out, just as Orihime put up her shield again in time. Sighing, Usagi flew down next to her brother, who had looked back up the swirling mass of reiatsu that was Muramasa. "What's going on with him?" he asked concernedly. _

_As they watched, the reiatsu engulfing the zanpaktou compressed into a small black hole, which was sucking back in many of the released hollows. "What is that?" asked Ichigo urgently. They all raced closer to get a better view. "It's absorbing the hollow!" exclaimed Rukia. It was true: even the menos all around them were being picked up and drawn towards the black hole, their pointy booted feet in the air as they rushed past. Once every hollow had been sequestered, a huge explosion of purple reiatsu filled the atmosphere, causing waves to ripple around the isle. Waiting for the smoke to clear, Usagi could see a form in front of them. "Is he back? He isn't crying anymore…" she thought intensively. _

_To her horror, she realized that Muramasa was not back. In his place was a grotesque spiny hollow of human size, though its tri-pointed mask was reminiscent of his eye markings. "Is that…thing Muramasa?" gasped Ichigo. "It looks just like an arrancar," pointed out Ishida. Rukia to her left stiffened, saying lowly, "Zanpaktou share their body and soul with their respective shinigami. They bond with their master's soul and live in symbiosis—""—Meaning he needed a new source of energy to replace his shinigami in order to maintain himself," finished Ishida. Rukia nodded, continuing, "That's probably why he absorbed all those hollow." Something dawned on Inoue, as she looked up. "Then when he rejected my powers…" Rukia's mouth formed a thin line. "This shows just how obsessed he was with Kouga. And that's the result." Usagi looked around at her, surprised at her attitude. "But wouldn't our zanpaktous do the same for us if we were separated from them? I for one would hope so," Usagi said despondently._

_However, her questioning went unanswered as the arrancar before them roared, purple reiatsu emanating off of its spindly figure. "At this rate, his reiatsu will engulf all of Karakura Town! We've got to stop him before that happens!" shouted out Rukia. The arrancar fell limp after his rage, standing still. "Here he comes!" Rukia called again. Everyone went on guard, Usagi glumly following suit. Without warning, Ichigo was blasted backwards as the arrancar had shot forward at him with super speed. "Ichigo!" cried Usagi. It was hard to keep up with the devilish speed of the hollow, as Ishida's arrows could not even reach it. The quincy was knocked to the ground as Ichigo had been soon after. Making a sharp turnaround, the arrancar headed back to where she stood with Rukia and Inoue. Unable to pull her sword out from her shock, Usagi was grateful as Sado jumped in front of them, blocking the arrancar's sharp spike that was headed their way, but which impaled his special arm. _

_Sado threw the arrancar several feet away, which allowed Ichigo to dive in. However, his blade was not enough to cut through his strong armor as he was thrown back. The arrancar stood up, silent. "His eyes are so…despondent" said Inoue beside her. Usagi looked at her, then back at the unresponsive hollow. "To work so hard to find his master and then be cast aside…it's so sad," murmured Usagi, She took a step forward to what she had hoped still had Muramasa inside. "Please, don't do this to yourself, you're better than this!" she pleaded to the arrancar. To her shock, the arrancar pumped its fist forward, charging a huge purple cero directed right at her. Terrified, Usagi watched in slow motion as the cero came towards her and closed her eyes, when she heard a deafening explosion._

_Opening them, her eyes widened to see Byakuya a few feet away, who had apparently blocked the arrancar's attack. Ichigo, Rukia, and Inoue had run over to him. She heard her brother ask about him defeating Kouga, which was obvious. Usagi lingered, even though she was scared to be in the line of fire of the arrancar that had taken over Muramasa's body. "Are they planning on killing him?" she thought, desperate for a better course of action, "maybe there is no other way…" She must have jumped a foot in the air when the arrancar screamed out in rage, convulsing. Through the screams she could hear a more human voice, which sounded on the most despairing level. "Never! I won't lose to the hollow's powers!" Muramasa cried, clearly fighting against the hollow that had ensnared his powers. A clawed hand grasped at its forehead in pain. Usagi could not take it any longer: she ran forward to him, her hands outstretched towards him. "You can do it, don't let the hollow take away your life! Don't give in, we can save you!" Usagi beseeched, intent on helping the poor zanpaktou out of his misery. _

_She heard footsteps racing up behind her, and turned her head to see Inoue at her side, her arms thrown wide, calling to the arrancar, "Please stop! Please stop fighting! The man you were looking for is gone forever." Rukia ran up to them, saying sternly, "It's useless. He's too far gone now…" Inoue set her face in a frown, speaking determinedly, "He hasn't been completely taken over by the hollow yet. Despite all his sadness, his despair, he's desperately fighting to stay in control." Usagi turned back to Muramasa, hoping that their talks would encourage a miracle. "Can't lose…can't lose…can't lose!" repeated Muramasa, his voice losing strength. He removed his hand, and simply stated, "Kouga." Rukia bristled beside her, "Is he still searching for Kouga even after transforming?" Usagi thinned her lips, upset that the zanpaktou hadn't relinquished his unattainable goal, yet she knew it would be a hard fact to swallow if she were in his place. _

"_There's no need for you to do this anymore! It'll only make you suffer more. So let's put a stop to this fighting," pleaded Inoue, her eyes unhappy. However, her words seemed to have no effect on Muramasa, who continued his "can't lose" chanting. Usagi felt this was becoming futile, and was surprised as Inoue walked slowly towards him. "What are you doing?" she said, and followed her. She turned to Muramasa, seeing his blue eyes flickering red through the arrancar mask. They stayed blue for a while longer, and Usagi breathed a sigh of relief; it was working after all. After a moment, the eyes flickered away, and the arrancar jerked sharply, snapping her out of her burgeoning assurance. "Inoue, Usagi, get away from him!" shouted Rukia. It was too late to run, as the arrancar had come back to life and was rushing upon them. Inoue instinctively put up her shield, which was breaking under the force of its attack. A breaking point was reached, sending Inoue and her flying backwards. _

_Usagi felt strong arms catch her, and looked around to see Ichigo holding her. He set her down on the grass and flash-stepped to the raging arrancar, roaring, "Damn you!" Ichigo swung haphazardly as the hollow dodged with alacrity. The arrancar soon gained ground and shot out cero balas at Ichigo below, who had to pull out his own hollow mask to survive the attack. They were flying around now, bouncing blades off of each other, as the arrancar threw another cero his way, to which Ichigo countered with a hollowfied Getsuga Tenshou. Ichigo's bankai shot through the cero and severed the arrancar from the shoulder down, which was regenerated in seconds, much to their surprise. The hollow gave another howl, and the thickest wall of red-black reiatsu surrounded him, shooting upwards into the sky, cracking it, and attracted a vast amount of hollows forward. Ichigo flew ahead, his path obstructed by the appearing monsters, trying in vain to stop the arrancar once and for all. Usagi witnessed her brother finally slash him with another Getsuga Tenshou within close-range, flinching as the arrancar fell to the earth with a crash._

_Ichigo landed beside it as the smoke cleared. Usagi could not believe her eyes: the arrancar was still standing, as she heard Muramasa's voice grit out, "Can't lose!" one more time. She felt tears in her eyes, but was taken aback when the arrancar morphed gruesomely into an amorphous blob of the same red-black reiatsu from before, shooting out balls of the same substance at Ichigo, who was quickly swallowed by it, waves forming and morphing into a giant red cloud-like dome. "What the hell is going on?" cried Usagi, terrified that she could no longer feel her brother's reiatsu. She had no time to conceive it when menos grande were shooting out from the red dome, landing all around her. Panicking, Usagi ran away, trying to put a safe distance between her and the huge hollows. "I can't do this anymore," she thought disconsolately. A big wave of spiritual pressure alerted her to the forest, where more than a dozen shapes were hovering in the air. "Shinigami?" she muttered incredulously. She flew towards them; indeed, she recognized most of the Gotei 13 had come out to join the fight. _

"_What a relief," she sighed, stopping to realize they weren't alone. Strange people she had never seen before, one floating beside each of the shinigami. "Could they be zanpaktous?" Usagi wondered. She landed beside Ishida, Inoue, and Rukia, as they turned to her. "Kurosaki-san! Where have you been? Looks like we've got enough force on our side now," said Ishida, pushing up his glasses. She was about to retort when Ishida turned his attention on something racing towards the red dome, and shot out a barrage of arrows in front of its path. She recognized it to be Soi Fon, who appeared in front of them. Ishida tightened his bow at her, speaking authoritatively, "What if you'd hurt the town while attacking that thing?" Inoue chimed in, "Besides, Kurosaki-kun's still in there." The second squad captain glared back. "I don't care. It's my job to destroy that thing. I won't let you stop me." A flash of white appeared beside Soi Fon. "That's enough," said Hitsugaya Toshiro in a clipped voice. "This isn't the time for that. We need to exterminate these hollows first." The short-haired captain obliged reluctantly, and disappeared. Usagi looked up at the tenth squad captain, worried. He addressed them seriously, "If you want to know what's happening to Kurosaki Ichigo in there, you should search for his reiatsu."_

_With those parting words, the captain flash-stepped away into the nest of menos. Usagi frowned hard, staring at the growing, pulsating red dome. She was attempting to meditate, feeling for the reiatsu she knew so well…then, there it was, it was faint, but becoming defiantly stronger, then weakened the next instant. She grasped onto it, trying to understand what he was doing, then it vanished. "It's no good, I can't feel Ichigo's reiatsu at all," muttered Rukia. "Standing here won't get anything done. We've got to do something," proclaimed Ishida, raising his bow and shot a few arrows at the dome. Usagi gasped, but stopped as the arrows were simply sucked into the dome without a scratch. Rukia tensed. "Muramasa's reiatsu has gone out of control. Even a captain using their bankai would have a tough time destroying it." Ishida gritted his teeth, muttering tersely, "But at this rate…" Their attention was rudely diverted to the sky as it tore open, oozing a black substance that morphed into more and more menos. "Shit, we're going to have to stop this!" exclaimed Usagi, feeling everything getting even more out of hand. "That giant mass of reiatsu is growing bigger," stated Rukia. "It's ripping the tear open even more and drawing the menos to it. At this rate, countless menos are going to break through."_

_In the heightening panic, Usagi didn't notice the two spirits until she saw the blast of cherry blossoms grappling against either end of the rip in the sky. "Kuchiki Byakuya and Senbonzakura!" Usagi realized. Soon, the other shinigami and zanpaktou joined them in forcing the hole closed, taking extreme spiritual pressure that blew her away. After several minutes, the sky had returned to normal, though the red dome continued to grow. "And Kurosaki-kun? Can we save him?" asked Inoue worriedly to Rukia. The petite shinigami gazed fixedly at the mass of reiatsu, replying, "I don't know. But since this is as close as we can get, we're just going to have to let Ichigo take care of himself." Usagi felt a weight drop inside of her. "Ichigo…" she murmured. "Please be ok, save yourself, and try to save him as well."_

_After several more attempts of feeling for Ichigo's reiatsu, Usagi finally gave up. She was about to sit on the grass when her senses sharpened towards the flow of energy coming from the dome. "There it is!" she cried out, though it was becoming increasingly obvious to the others surrounding them as the dome split into cracks, bright light shining out that became brighter until it was almost blinding, the force of an explosion imminent. It came with an earth-shattering crash, smoke filling the entire perimeter of the forest. Usagi coughed, blinking hard and disoriented. She was soon able to see her friends around her, though the isle she was facing earlier had not reappeared. "What just happened?" asked Rukia, who was kneeling down on the ground beside her. Usagi jumped when she realized that Rukia's materialized zanpaktou Sode no Shirayuki had joined their group, and spoke, "I don't know why, but the hollow reiatsu has vanished." Sado asked behind her urgently, "Will Karakura Town be safe now?" Usagi was on guard, alert for any sign, and there! "It's Ichigo, I feel his reiatsu!" she exclaimed. "She's right, it's Kurosaki's reiatsu," confirmed Ishida. The smoke and fog was almost cleared by then, and there were now two shapes on the isle._

"_I'm heading over," Usagi declared, walking forward and jumping into the air. "Wait, Usagi-chan!" called Rukia, but she didn't look back. She stumbled upon impact but hurried over to where her brother was kneeling beside a prone figure lying in the grass. The sight of him holding the zanpaktou's hand made her stop ten feet away, her eyes wide. Muramasa was covered in bloody wounds, his clothing tattered from an apparent fight. His eyes were glassy as he stared up at Ichigo, and barely spoke above a hoarse whisper, "Is this what it means for our souls to understand each other?" Ichigo looked back down at him warmly, simply affirming the weary zanpaktou. Glad that the both of them were safe, Usagi pondered over Muramasa's words, "He understands Ichigo now? I'm happy he isn't sad anymore." Muramasa continued on weakly, "I led Kouga astray…" His sentence was broken off by a choking cough, blood spewing from his mouth. He contorted his face, squeezed his eyes shut, and laid his head back, breathing hard. Usagi took a step forward, worried for him. "That's right, will he be able to live without his old master now?" she thought fearfully. Ichigo squeezed his hand, saying positively, "We all make mistakes. You just have to accept what happened, and fix what you can." _

_Usagi heard footsteps behind her and saw Rukia and Orihime standing several feet behind her, looking shocked. She turned back to her brother and Muramasa, and became afraid of the latter's lack of reaction. This time he squeezed Ichigo's hand, looking up at him with a sad smile. "Someday…" Muramasa began quietly, but stopped to swallow hard, "…I will…" Time seemed to slow down as his hand slipped out of Ichigo's grasp, falling to the ground as the whispering spirit closed his eyes and diffused into purple spiritual particles, his sword that was in his once-materialized hand following suit, all floating upwards into the ashen and sober skies. "No…" Usagi thought, her mind numb. "No!" She went down on her knees, staring at the spot where the spirit had disappeared. Tears dripped down onto the grass, as she felt a hand on her shoulder. "There was nothing you could do, Usagi-chan. It's all right now," came Rukia's voice. _

"_No…no…no, don't go…" _Usagi shook her head from side to side. "Usagi! Oy, wake up!" Feeling confused, she felt her eyes open rapidly, blinking. She was staring sideways at her wall, her head resting on her desk. Orange spiky hair came into her vision as Ichigo looked down at her, his hand on her shoulder. "How long have you been sleeping like that Usagi? I told you to take more breaks in between work," he said in an annoyed tone. Muttering sleepily, she lifted her head with a groan and felt something brush against the other side of her head; turning, she saw that Mr. Mittens had sat himself behind her head while she had slept, like a fluffy pillow. He mewed at her, waving his tail. Usagi looked back at Ichigo, who looked grumpy as ever. "Ichigo…when did you get here?" she asked, rubbing her eye. "Huh, I just got home. And it looks like Urahara-san is begging for our company," he said, an edge to his voice, "I thought you'd like to come along, and give us a ride." She looked at him, still thrown from sleep. "Wha-? Us? What are you-" She stopped when she saw the man that she had just dreamt about standing behind the threshold of her door, staring warily into her room from the shadows. His pale blue eyes glinted when they met hers, though his face was expressionless.

Nervous at his looming presence, she focused on Ichigo again, feeling more awake. "Oh, Urahara-san wants to see all of us then? Why do you look so upset Ichigo?" Ichigo smirked and crossed his arms, a frown set on his face. "Yeah. Well, go take a look at my bedroom, my wall is splattered with wasabi this time," he said, his lip pouting out. Usagi sat for a moment, and then laughed as she realized what he meant. "If it's so funny, then you go clean it up," Ichigo muttered. "Hey, hey, sorry. Just tell him to treat you like an adult this time Ichigo, I'm sure he'll stop. Let me get my coat and I'll be down in the garage," she said, sitting up. Ichigo looked down at her desk at the scribbled-on rumpled paper that her head had rested on. "What's that?" he pointed out. She looked to where he was, gasped, and grabbed it and stuffed it in her pocket, a blush creeping onto her face. "N-nothing! Geez, Ichigo, don't go snooping around my stuff!" she stammered, refusing to meet his gaze. Ichigo shrugged and turned to Muramasa in the doorway. "See? She's a strange one," Ichigo remarked to the man. Usagi turned to him angrily, "Shut up, Ichigo! Get going already!" Waving his hand as he walked away, Ichigo acquiesced and turned out of her room. She noticed that Muramasa had already disappeared into the hall.

Sighing unsteadily, she took out the crumpled paper and unfolded it. "What to say to Muramasa" it read on the top; underneath were cross-outs of beginnings of sentences. _"Didn't want this to be seen,"_ she thought fervidly. She decided she should continue it later, and hid it under a stack of papers in a top drawer of her desk. Mr. Mittens stood up on his stubby legs and stretched, gazing up at her expectedly. "Sorry, I've got to go out now, I'll play later," she quickly said to her cat and rubbed under his chin as she walked over to her dresser, taking out a warm pair of socks. _"So, could this be a good meeting with Urahara-san? He apparently knows about Muramasa now…"_ she pondered, her qualms building up. Stopping abruptly, she felt a weight drop in her stomach. _"Oh no…he'll ask me why I went looking for Muramasa. Shit…I didn't think it would be this soon..."_ Her legs feeling like jelly, she walked tremblingly over to her closet and pulled out a brown suede coat and shakily fastened and tied it. _"Well, there's no backing out now."_ She grabbed her purse and walked out the door, Mr. Mittens following her.

Usagi padded down the stairs and made her way to the foyer for her boots, her big brown cat making it hard for her to finish getting ready. "Argh, go see if there's some food in your bowl Mr. Mittens, I can't play now," she said frustrated to him, as he mewed up at her fetchingly. Sighing, she walked to the kitchen and fixed him some more food, hoping it would keep him occupied as she left. "Good boy," she cooed, stroking his back as he munched on his fresh kibbles. Looking around, she realized with a pang that she still had not cleaned up the dishes and pans from earlier. _"I'll leave a note for Karin and Yuzu, I don't know how long I'll be out."_ She scribbled one out on the counter and backed out of the kitchen. She then headed out the side door to the outside of the garage, pressing the buttons on the security monitor to open the door. It lifted up to reveal her shiny black two-door sports car, a college graduation present from her father. _"Hmm, who will sit in the back...This could be a problem,"_ she thought timidly, especially concerning the brooding zanpaktou. _"He didn't look too happy just now…" _

Speaking of the devil, Ichigo and Muramasa came around the corner, the latter dressed in his old attire, which had somehow repaired itself since he had last worn it. His face and shoulders were tense as he walked over, his white boots clicking on the cold pavement. "Um, so, who wants to ride shotgun?" Usagi asked timidly, as she began opening the car doors. "Eh, I can get into the back, Muramasa is taller," Ichigo replied nonchalantly, as he went to the passenger's side and pushed the seat back so he could clamber into the seat behind it. _"I was afraid of that,"_ Usagi thought sullenly. The zanpaktou stood staring at the car, then strolled slowly over to the front passenger's side and sat down methodically, pulling his legs in last and shut the door hard.

He looked peculiar inside the car, his old-fashioned clothing clashing with the modern. Usagi hesitated for a moment, then got into the driver's seat and shut the door, looking around. Muramasa's head was nearly touching the ceiling, and he looked very cramped, something that was reflected on his face. "Ah, Muramasa-san, you can adjust the height of the seat so you're more comfortable," she said nervously. He turned his head towards her, his face set in annoyance. "I'm fine the way I am," he answered brusquely, turning his head back to stare into the street. "Hey, put your seatbelt on at least," Ichigo spoke from the backseat, thumping the back of Muramasa's seat, which perturbed the man even further. "It's like this, Muramasa-san," Usagi murmured quietly, as she showed him how to fasten it. He hastily mimicked her, though his nails almost got caught in the process.

"Ok, we're all ready to go now?" Usagi asked them collectively, though she started the car nevertheless. Pulling out of the driveway smoothly, Usagi made a left and headed on down to the end of the road. She felt disquieted by Muramasa's attitude this time, and she knew it very much had to do with her. As she sped down the mainstreet, she stole a few glances to her left at the man. He was very stiff in his seat, as if the motion was adding to his discomfort. Not once did he look to the left or right, just straight ahead; he was locked in brooding thoughts. Sighing inwardly, Usagi decided to talk to Ichigo. "So, do you think Urahara-san will have something important to tell you, Ichigo?" she began. "Of course. It's probably something to do with Muramasa, I don't think that's a coincidence. I just hope it's nothing I'll get into trouble over," he replied. Muramasa turned his head slightly, and uttered glumly, "I will take the punishment, as I am the one who requested your help." Ichigo exclaimed angrily, "No you won't, Muramasa! We're in this together now. Don't have such a defeatist attitude." This quieted the zanpaktou, though his hardened gaze ahead never quit. Usagi glanced at him warily once more, and announced their arrival a moment later as she turned into a fenced-in shack of a store.

Usagi took the keys out of the ignition and jumped out of the car, fixing her seat back to let Ichigo out. On the other side, Muramasa opened his door and pulled himself out slowly. She watched as he straightened and glared untrustingly up at the shop's sign "_**Urahara Shōten**_", his hands in his pockets. "Let's go," Ichigo said resignedly, walking up to the entrance. Muramasa and Usagi followed behind him, walking side by side but making no eye contact. As Ichigo was about to slide open the door, a tall muscular man with a black mustache and glasses opened it from the other side, looming above them. "Oh! Uh, Tessai-san, is Urahara-san available?" inquired Ichigo. "Yes, he has been waiting for you, right this way. Ladies first!" declared Tessai, who bowed aside for Usagi. Blushing, she hurried forward into the warm shop and took off her boots, Ichigo and Muramasa behind her. She walked through the familiar shop towards the back room, which was slightly ajar. Nudging it open, she entered a well-lit open paneled room with green walls, a small circular table around which large pillows were placed. Upon one of the pillows sat Urahara Kisuke, his green and white-striped floppy hat covering his eyes as he smiled widely at her presence, waving his fan.

"Oho! Good afternoon Kurosaki-san! How nice of you come!" he exclaimed enthusiastically. Usagi bowed slightly, returning his smile. Urahara stood up and raced over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Please, have this seat, Kurosaki-san, it has been so long since I've seen you!" He led her to sit on a big cushion beside his own. "O-oh! Thank you, Urahara-san!" she spoke laughingly, as Ichigo and Muramasa entered. She looked around, surprised at Muramasa's face as his eyes narrowed, watching Urahara as he touched her. "Ah! The other Kurosaki-san! And you've brought your friend I see!" Urahara said, directing his attention to the tall zanpaktou. "Yeah, we're here. Urahara-san, will you cut it out with the gags when you want me to see you?" Ichigo began crossly. Urahara however chortled behind his fan, speaking mysteriously, "But it's too much fun to see your face! It never gets old!" Ichigo balled his fists, speaking tersely, "Damn it, ah, whatever." He slumped down on one of the pouchy pillows, ruffled, and looked back at Muramasa, who was still staring at Urahara with distaste.

Urahara however made the first move and walked towards Muramasa, who stiffened discernibly. The former man surprised him with an inclination of his head, and looked back at him. "Welcome to my shop. I am Urahara Kisuke, a former captain of the Gotei 13 and mentor of these two here. I believe Kurosaki Ichigo has recently attained your powers, am I right?" Urahara probed. Muramasa's cold stare became more attentive at this, and nodded, unspeaking. "Well, well, I think this is fascinating! Please, have a seat, ah, your name is?" Urahara chimed jubilantly. "My name…is Muramasa," the zanpaktou murmured tensely. With that he turned mechanically and took a seat between Ichigo and Usagi, staring down at the table. "Good, good, we shall have some tea and get to know each other!" continued the green-cloaked man, as he jumped over to his previous seat and sat down with a thud.

"Ah, here's the tea right now! Thank you Tessai-san!" The muscular man from earlier had entered, bearing a tray of cakes and a pot of tea, which he set down in front of Usagi and poured her the first cup of tea. She could feel Muramasa's eyes on her all of the sudden as she took a sip, feeling nervous again. She glanced at her brother, who also seemed uneasy as he swilled his tea. "That's it, no need to feel worried! I'm not going to scold you!" cried Urahara, startling all three of them. "Nani?" asked Ichigo determinedly. "That's right, Kurosaki-san. You haven't done anything wrong. In fact, I'm going to congratulate you on having the charity to accept another zanpaktou!" Urahara said, nodding appraisingly. Muramasa to her right however scowled at the man, his cup untouched, which Urahara took note of. "Well now, why the long face, Muramasa-san?" "Forgive me, but I do not wish to be called a charity-case," the zanpaktou said, his teeth gritted. Urahara waved his fan at him in surrendering gesture, exclaiming, "I did not call you that! Please don't think I'm belittling you, I know of your formidable powers indeed!" Muramasa uttered suspiciously, "What do you mean by that? I do not recall you or your zanpaktou."

Continuing to wave his fan as if to calm the zanpaktou's sullen mood, Urahara explained, "Now, now, I'll tell you. I have been a humble resident of Karakura Town and simply so at the time of your "rebellion", though I was monitoring the goings-on very closely. I believe the reason you met Kurosaki Usagi here was at my order for her to go scout out the area at which you arrived about three months ago." Usagi met Muramasa's unfathomable gaze, uncomfortable that his sense of enmity was not backing down. He turned away from her again, addressing Urahara irascibly, "So, you were out to destroy me before? How nice to finally meet the man behind it all." Ichigo stepped in this time, pissed off at the zanpaktou's mood. "So what? Are you forgetting I was your enemy too, Muramasa? Don't be so mad, it's all over now." Usagi feared the zanpaktou was getting unreasonable, and, despite herself, put her hand on his forearm, receiving a strong jolt from him, but she did not remove her hand. "Muramasa-san, please, there's no more ill will between any of us, right? I hate to see you upset like this," she insisted sincerely. The negative vibes she was getting from him before died away, his eyes embarrassed. Usagi smiled at him encouragingly as she felt his anger melt away, his face becoming softer.

Urahara was observing the scene before him, and chuckled behind his fan, drawing their attention to him. "Oh, don't mind me. It seems Kurosaki-san has gotten along better with Muramasa-san than you, Kurosaki Ichigo," he tittered. Usagi blushed and removed her hand at that; Muramasa frowned but did not say anything. Ichigo raised his eyebrows, "Huh, what's that supposed to mean? Urahara-san, stop trying to stray away from the main point. What did you want to know? Is there anything going on in Soul Society that I should know about?"

Sighing, Urahara poised his elbows on the table, looking serious. "Yes, there is more news I have about that zanpaktou situation we discussed"—Muramasa narrowed his eyes—"but first, I would like to allow my curiosity to run free, tell me, were you able to complete the bond between Muramasa and yourself?" Ichigo looked at Muramasa, and a moment after their silent exchange, Ichigo replied back to Urahara, "I think so, we feel each other's reiatsu now, but…" "But you don't know how to use his power?" finished Urahara, breathing in. "Naturally, this is the case. However, this means your bond is still on the precipice of being fulfilled. You see, your souls must be in sync for your powers to work properly, and as this has not even happened yet, there is no true bond. Therefore, I brought you here today to offer some advice."

He turned to Muramasa this time. "Would you be willing to accept my help, Muramasa-san?" The zanpaktou stared at him, still clearly annoyed by this man. "…I suppose, is there a catch?" he muttered. "No catch! What do you take me for? Well, as Kurosaki-san informed me before, your powers are versatile in illusions, am I correct?" Muramasa nodded shortly. "And you are able to enter other shinigami's inner worlds and take control of their zanpaktous?" Another nod. "The best way I see it, then, for you to practice with Kurosaki-san is to enter his inner world once more, and use that terrain as your training grounds, along with the other two spirits that reside there."

Ichigo looked a little apprehensive at this, clearly remembering the fiasco that that had brought about last time with his hollow. Muramasa however kept calm, and said, "I understand I need to go into his inner world, that much was already clear to me. But you say I should fight with the other zanpaktou, and the hollow? Is that necessary?" Urahara nodded fervently, "Yes, I would think so, as this bond is complicated with other spiritual beings thrown into the picture, you will need to relate to all of them, as unfortunate as that might sound. Still, I think it can be done, if you work with Kurosaki-san in concerted effort to get the other two into agreement."

"I see…well, is that all?" Muramasa muttered. "Not quite! As a token of my kindness, Muramasa-san, I have prepared something special for you that you might find useful, especially if you stay materialized most of the time," Urahara said cheerfully. He stood up and ran out of the room, leaving the three of them in their puzzlement. Urahara whipped back in the room a minute later carrying a body. _"What the-"_ thought Usagi, as he walked over spiritedly, the long arms in replica of the man sitting beside her swinging lifelessly in Urahara's hold. "I have prepared your very own gigai, Muramasa-san!" he said with a big smile. The Muramasa beside her cringed visibly, seeing himself in the shopkeeper's arms. "What are you playing at?" growled out Muramasa, "Drop that now!" Urahara looked deflated but complied and laid the body down on the floor gently for them all to see.

It was an exact copy of Muramasa, except for the long nails and his clothing. The nails were at normal length and neatly trimmed, and he wore a black leather jacket with a grey shirt underneath, dark jeans, and black boots. However, his eye markings had remained, and a necklace pendant around his neck was shaped curiously in the form of his sword's guard. The real Muramasa had stood up and bent over the gigai, observing it closely, a thoroughly confused look on his face. "What is this about?" he repeated vehemently. Urahara piped in with more confidence, "As I said, this is a gigai. It is an invention of my own, where spiritual entities can enter one of their own, and insert themselves into the human, materialized world. For instance, those that cannot see you due to lack of spiritual awareness would be able to see you in a gigai. It is much like the situations these two are in now, they must use a trinket of sorts to become their spiritual selves, as you might have seen with their shinigami daiko badges. Your own is the necklace you see there, it will allow you to leave the gigai if you hold it and will yourself out. There are special "ginkongan" you can use to replace the soul within the gigai when you leave it as well. Finally, you would not lose all your spiritual energy if you use a gigai, but a word of caution: if you stay in your gigai for very long periods of time, you could completely become human."

Muramasa looked taken aback at all this information, still trying to understand. "What would I do with this? I do not plan on integrating with humans," he proclaimed at last. "Huh? What, there are loads of things that a gigai is useful for, you never know!" Urahara egged on, upset at the zanpaktou's blasé attitude. "Muramasa, he's right, you could use this if you want to follow me to school for instance," Ichigo said, crossing his arms, "Go on and try it out and see if it works." Muramasa looked back down at the gigai, frowning. "Yes, all you have to do is, er, join it, your soul will meld with it," nodded Urahara. Under their expecting gazes, Muramasa grimaced and, without a word, got down onto the floor above the gigai and sank into it, looking awkward. Usagi watched, anticipating his reaction when the gigai came to life, stretching his arms. Muramasa sat up stiffly, looking around at them all. "So, how does it feel?" asked Ichigo, a smile on his face. Muramasa looked down at himself, and his hands: they were no longer the bland greyish-purple, and no more long fingernails. He flexed his fingers, feeling the new skin he was in and winced. "It is…different, of course. I will get used to it," he sighed. "Very good then! Let's continue our conversation then!" Urahara remarked brightly.

As Muramasa pulled himself up off the floor shakily, they walked back over to the table and sat back down. Usagi wondered what else Urahara had to reveal. "So, that's all done. Now, Yoruichi-san has informed me of more troubling news, of the missing zanpaktou matter, another two have been stolen-" Urahara began, but was cut off by a sound made by Muramasa as he sat down, who looked interested at this. "What is going on, this is Soul Society you are speaking of?" the zanpaktou inquired, his eyes questioning. "Aha, yes I am Muramasa-san. There are issues going on, where two captains and a few lieutenants have now lost their zanpaktous, and there is no trace of them," Urahara amended. "…I would assume this is no normal occurrence then?" Muramasa continued. Usagi looked at him attentively, his mood having changed the moment the talk of zanpaktous was brought up. _"It's in his nature, I suppose,"_ she mused. "No, of course it's not, Muramasa," Ichigo interjected, "Who was it this time, Urahara-san?" The man with the green hat sighed, saying, "It was Hirako Shinji, captain of the fifth squad and his lieutenant, Hinamori Momo. Yoruichi-san's report is the same as last time with Komamura-taichou and his lieutenant: their zanpaktous have physically disappeared, but with one exception they found. That exception is a trace of hollow reiatsu, but there was no sight of or attacks from hollows anywhere, as if the hollows were invisible of sorts and were nonviolent in their approaches."

Usagi and Ichigo exchanged worried looks. "Hollows?" Muramasa said, perplexed, "Those brutes are not that cunning, perhaps there is someone behind it all. How long has this been going on?" Urahara observed the zanpaktou over his clasped hands, "This has not started happening until a short while ago, actually. And yes, that is the general agreement, there is usually someone controlling these events, _that_ which we have learned from many lessons." They sat in silence, uneasy with the lack of solution to the enigma. Usagi sighed and swirled her tea. Then Urahara began again, "Well, do not despair, there's still time and much more places to look for evidence. It is beneficial indeed that Kurosaki-san found you and brought you to her brother, Muramasa-san, we could most certainly use your talents in this especial matter if you are so inclined." Usagi froze up at this, dreading her turn to talk. _"Oh no…"_ she thought desperately. Urahara had turned to her, asking peculiarly, "I wonder, Kurosaki-san, how did you know you would find him? Hasn't it been several months since the last time you saw him?"

She could feel Muramasa's eyes burning into the side of her head, for she refused to look at him. Curling her fingers around the hem of her coat, she looked down as she spoke. "I didn't know…I-if you want to know the truth, I too thought of the possibility he could help us with this case, because of the bond he made with Ichigo. I didn't think any of it would work, but it did." Her voice shook at the last sentence, but forced herself not to cry. _"I can't make this look any worse than it is,"_ she thought as she clung on to that will. She looked up when Urahara said softly, "Ahh, well, there's no harm in that. I'm sure those weren't the only reasons you wanted to bring him back though, do not feel so sad!"

Her brother across from her however was looking at her crossly. "Usagi, why didn't you tell me you were planning on that? It could have been dangerous," he scolded. "I didn't want to tell you either Ichigo, because I knew you would have stopped me," she defended despondently. "I just wanted to be part of the solution this time." All this time Muramasa had not taken his eyes off of her. She dared to glance up into his face this time. His eyes were smoldering, framed by his purple eyelids wrinkled in a heavy frown. "Muramasa-san, please don't take this the wrong way…" she began, terrified of his looks. "Now, now! Listen to what she says, Muramasa-san! The lady says she doesn't mean to offend you, and look on the bright side, you're in the hands of the Kurosakis now!" Urahara expressed brightly, attempting to once again ease the zanpaktou's mood.

Muramasa glared at him next, his face sour. "I do not appreciate you telling me how to think; I understand instinct in myself and others, and I realize that the first thing one would want with a zanpaktou is to fight and defend. It is our nature, our one use, after all, how could I possibly be offended? And I ask again, is this all you have to say?" he finished in a clipped tone. Without waiting for a response, he stood up and walked briskly towards the door, slid it open, and stormed out. Usagi's heart was pounding after hearing the indignant tone that his words failed to cover up, knowing he truly despised being used, as she had feared. "Oh dear," she said softly. Ichigo stood up angrily as well, proclaiming, "That Muramasa, he needs to learn how to control his emotions. Come on, Usagi, let's go talk to him about this, I'm not as mad at you as he is." Usagi nodded and stood up slowly, and bowed again to Urahara, who looked put out by the turn of events. "Thank you Urahara-san for everything, I appreciate you trying to make him feel better, he seems to be having trouble adjusting to a new life," Usagi murmured gloomily. "Not at all, Kurosaki-san. Though, hopefully you can both console him, he needs the both of you to keep that bond. It's a delicate matter, I've never heard of a shinigami taking on a second zanpaktou, so, please make this a success, for all parties!" exclaimed Urahara reassuringly.

Waving their goodbye, Ichigo and Usagi rushed back to the front of the shop, put on their shoes, and walked out from the warmth into the cold November air. They saw Muramasa leaning against the side of the car, his back to them. He turned as he heard their footsteps approaching, his countenance displeased. "Muramasa, why'd you act like that for? I don't understand what's up with you today," started Ichigo, his face also set in a frown. "I don't know what you mean, I have acted normally," retorted Muramasa, not breaking his scowl. "Just get in the car, we'll talk at home," Ichigo said exasperatedly, crossing his arms. Muramasa smirked and did as he was told, slamming the door shut. Usagi turned to Ichigo forlornly; her brother shrugged and climbed into the backseat behind her seat. She got in finally and immediately started the car, backing up and out into the road. This time she did not venture to look at Muramasa beside her, and she sped up to get back home as soon as possible.

They whipped into the driveway in no time, Muramasa being the first one out of the car. Usagi raced him to the side door however, running and stopping in front of him. "Listen to me, Muramasa-san, remember I said there was no more ill will between us? I went to look for you and revive you for more purposes than to use you like that," she implored, as Ichigo came around the corner. Muramasa curled his lip down at her, his figure at least half a foot taller than hers in his new boots. "So, you would still misunderstand me? I said before, it does not matter to me, it is our nature, _being used as tools_," he bit out, his eyes seething with hate. "Excuse me." He pushed past her and opened the door, swinging it back behind him in her face.

Tears sprung up in her eyes and rolled down her cheeks as she felt the bite in his words and departure. Ichigo came up beside her, putting his hand on her shoulder. "Usagi, don't worry, I'll lay in to him. I'm going to have to break that feeling of his, he's still hung up over his last master treating him like dirt, so don't take it personally," he consoled her. "I-It's my f-fault, Ichigo," she said thickly through her tears, "I m-made him think I was just…c-curious about him, that's w-why I didn't want t-to have to t-tell him that, t-to his f-face." She dabbed her eyes, the tears ruining her mascara. Ichigo patted her shoulder, looking at her understandingly. "I said don't worry about it, I'll handle this now, he's all my responsibility anyway," he said warmly, "come on, let's go inside now, go take a rest before dinner."

Usagi nodded, and allowed herself to be steered in by her brother and took off their shoes. Ichigo left her to herself, her mind fraught with worry and sadness. _"I feel so bad right now, I don't even know how this day got any worse,"_ she ruminated. Instead of going up to her room, she went right to the kitchen to clean it up, but came into a spotless room. _"Karin and Yuzu must have been here already."_ Sighing, she exited into the den, hearing noises from the living room television. Usagi crept along the staircase and upstairs, not in the mood to talk to anyone. She passed Ichigo's room, hearing nothing, and the bathroom, the door to which was shut. Reaching her room finally, she plopped onto the bed with a bounce and sighed in relief. Hearing a tinkling chain, Mr. Mittens jumped up onto the bed and onto her chest, his big blue eyes gazing down at her, reminding her of him. She sat up and hugged her cat to her, feeling more tears in her eyes. _"What should I do? I don't want to cause him any more sadness than he's already been through."_

* * *

><p><strong>*sighs* I'm sorry it took me so long, I had been very sick twice within these past weeks along with tests and grad school-related issues to take care of. On top of all that, this chapter just had to be the longest one yet and the hardest to write! I don't think I'm going to make a chapter this long ever again lol (over 14,000 words!), but blame my wanting to fill in every detail of Usagi's flashback -_- It had to be done! ahahaha Ok, so, Muramasa is pretty upset with Usagi, as I'm sure some of you saw coming, poor girl, she'll have to bring him out of that shell again! I hope Muramasa stayed in character this chapter, it felt a little off to me, but that could just be me. Ichigo is grumpy enough for the two of them, so he won't have Muramasa outshine him in that regard. lol<strong>

**Ok, second order of business: to those that have been reading from the beginning, I have gone back and changed a lot of things around in previous chapters, trying to fix up the grammar and adding on here and there, and I've made the names more Japanese in the sense of having the last name first and adding honorifics, if anyone's interested ^^;  
><strong>

** I appreciate the review Kohanita! *hugs* I'm sorry for the delay OTL I've got a better idea for the next chapter this time anyway. ^^;**

**Oh! If anyone cares, I did a cover art for this story here on deviantART, codename artsygirl2011 (sorry, the website I keep writing won't come out right): .com/art/Never-Go-Back-Cover-Art-292738513  
><strong>

**Please leave me reviews! *sadface* I hope this is a good read for everyone, until next time!  
><strong>


	7. Let Bygones Be Bygones

**Chapter 7: Let Bygones Be Bygones**

**"Who We Are" (Evans Blue)**

I lie awake to the sound of it all  
>Will it ever reach me<br>As I wander around this hole  
>Will the burden break me<p>

Have the words been made to take the pain  
>When the truth cannot be safe<br>Can the truth remain when everything, everything's okay  
>And now the world surrounds us<br>Will we ever live

Now here we are, going down, down, down  
>Will we turn this around or fall apart<br>Now here we are, looking down, down, down  
>We can turn this around; it's who we are<p>

So I try, break habit, and fall  
>The walls consume me<br>Rely on having it all  
>And it all goes through me<p>

Have the words been made to take the pain  
>When truth cannot be safe<br>Can the truth remain when everything, everything's okay  
>And now the world surrounds us<br>Will we ever live

Now here we are, going down, down, down  
>Will we turn this around or fall apart<br>Now here we are, looking down, down, down  
>We can turn this around; it's who we are<p>

And all you are  
>You cannot fall<br>You move the world  
>You have it all<br>You cannot fall  
>You cannot fall<p>

And now here we are, going down, down, down  
>We can turn this around; it's who we are<p>

Now here we are, going down, down, down  
>Will we turn this around or fall apart<br>Now here we are, looking down, down, down  
>We can turn this around; it's who we are<p>

* * *

><p>It was an understatement to say that he was fuming. Clenching the edge of the tiled steps of the bathtub, Muramasa glared unseeingly at the floor. <em>"How dare she…what a fool I am to think she was just a caring human,"<em> he seethed inside. _"I've been through hell and back, only to be strung around like a puppet. And Kurosaki Ichigo, I'll bet he doesn't give a damn either way, foolish boy."_ Baring his teeth, he got up and patrolled the bathroom like a caged animal, his anger flaring up over his new-found accusatory thoughts. And yet, he hated feeling like this, this selfish feeling of wanting more worth, consumed in an everlasting greed for feeling in control.

Muramasa stopped his aimless pacing and held himself against the counter, feeling dizzy and unsettled. _"I asked her what purpose could I serve her yesterday, but she turned away from me. She says she had other reasons for bringing me back? For what, to mock me, for that man's use? Don't they realize I'd rather be dead and gone?"_ he thought bitterly. He lifted his head to look at his reflection, an ugly frown contorting his features. It unnerved him for a moment to consider how angry he was with the situation. Why _did _it matter? _"Is it because of my recent insecurities? Or have I always been this way? Have I allowed myself to be pushed around so?"_ A biting _"yes"_ resounded within the confines of his sub-consciousness. If anything that made him feel worse, the memories still stinging even as he pushed them away. He could not bear it anymore; growling he clenched his hands into fists and slammed one against the wall, making a picture frame rattle violently.

He was breathing shallowly after releasing that pent-up anger, and took a few deep breaths, feeling his mind becoming slightly more at ease as he insistently directed his thoughts away from the conflict. Looking closely at himself in the mirror, he assessed the flawless gigai that that man had made for him through disdainful eyes. The clothes were foreign in his opinion, but he had had no say in the matter; it had been several hundred years since he had been around, he must dress the modern way if he were to be shackled to a new master at the present time. _"They're still there,"_ he observed on his eye markings, then gazed down at his hands, flexing his long fingers, _"no more long fingernails, an improvement." _Yet, his thoughts on that strange man still held prejudice and spite; the errant and cunning behavior of this "Urahara" was engendering a slow and steady dislike within him.

One thing was certain: he felt unclean, his muddled thoughts mucking up his mind. Turning on the faucet, he watched the water run down the drain, feeling a sudden pang of regret dent his anger. _"Why did I yell at her like that?"_ He splashed his face with cold water, wanting to feel its sting devoid of any warmth. _"Because you wanted her to feel your pain," _came a nagging voice inside his head, _"you've wanted someone else to hurt, let them know what it felt like."_ He gritted his teeth, angered at the truth of those words. "Watashi wa bakemono desu*," he murmured aloud, glaring hard at the reflection of his pale blue eyes, water dripping from his drooping bangs.

A firm knock sounded on the bathroom door, echoing dissonantly against the tiles, startling him. "Muramasa, are you in there?" came Ichigo's harsh voice. Steadying himself for a fight, he turned off the tap, wiped the water from his face, and turned the doorknob, opening the door to his very furious master. Without warning, Ichigo seized his upper arm in a crushing grip and dragged him with force down the hall towards his room, causing Muramasa to stumble and lose his breath. "U-Unhand me, how dare you treat me like this!" he cried as Ichigo shoved him inside and closed the door with a slam. "Shut up, Muramasa. This is going to stop now! How about we start talking things out instead of running away from the problem?" his new master shouted.

Swallowing, Muramasa glared at him in the middle of the room, rubbing his arm. "First thing, you are going to apologize to my sister after this for how you just yelled in her face. Who do you think you are making her cry like that? She's done nothing wrong but heal you and be kind to you, who cares if she thought a little practically at first? You accepted the bond so willingly, didn't you?" Ichigo raged indignantly. Not allowing him to retort yet, Ichigo stormed on, "And second, I don't like you to keep referring to yourself as a tool. You are not a tool and never were. Remember my words to you in your inner world? If not, I'd be happy to refresh your memory!"

All the while Muramasa stood there, his shoulders becoming more hunched as he listened to Ichigo's tirade, his expression pained. Every offensive argument he thought of earlier seemed to dwindle, the putridness of them rotting away inside his mind, making him feel diseased. He looked up at Ichigo soberly, and murmured disbelievingly, "I made her cry?" Ichigo's scowl remained. "Yeah, and let me tell you, no one upsets my sister, or my other two sisters for that matter," he said gruffly. "She obviously thinks highly of you, Muramasa, otherwise she wouldn't have wasted her time and effort for you like she has done in the last day."

Feeling a tightening in his chest take hold, Muramasa spoke resolutely to his master, though not meeting his eye, "I felt as though I had been tricked into being led to you for that purpose alone, taking advantage of the state I was in." His breath hitched as if it hurt to speak those words out loud. "I realize I was perhaps too rash in my logic, if she is sincerely in good will," he finished slowly, the words easing out of his numb lips. Still, a spark of anger remained and flared up again. His eyes narrowed and looked into Ichigo's amber ones, searching for the truth. "But do you not know of my real feelings about all this?" Ichigo returned his look with honest inquisition.

Muramasa clenched his jaw, turned and walked purposefully over to Ichigo's bed, sitting down slowly. He looked up at Ichigo with an unreadable expression, but inside was bracing himself to finally reveal what was on his mind. "I never really wanted to come back into this unforgiving world of pain and resentment, where I clearly do not belong. It was a dream to serve an extraordinary shinigami, a dream that keeps returning, over which I seem to have no control. And simply to have no one understand that and have anyone continue to make use of my powers is utterly unfulfilling to my soul's desire, if I even have one to begin with," he whispered darkly, sensing the bond between them fluctuate curiously.

At this, Ichigo's frown deepened and walked towards him deliberately. Muramasa flinched, anticipating what he was going to do. His master grabbed his chair and brought it in front of him, sat down, and simply laid a hand on his shoulder, pointedly staring him in the eye. "This is exactly how I imagined you would be feeling. Usagi knew this as well, otherwise she would not have been so frightened to tell you that truth so early on," Ichigo said determinedly. His eyes became serious. "Muramasa, I don't know if I can replace Kouga as your master, but I can tell you I'd make a damn better one if you'd let me try. You won't suffer that disappointment that you hold on to in your heart so strongly, if you believe in yourself and in me, if you're still willing."

A weight seemed to shuffle inside of his stomach as he sat there, face-to-face with the boy, no, man. Muramasa breathed in, feeling for a new line to say. "…You really are very intriguing, Ichigo. There are powerful shinigamis and there are generous shinigamis, but I have never encountered one like you with both aspects, and for that I am at least grateful," he intoned hollowly. Removing his hand from his shoulder, Ichigo smirked, "Is it possible you knew I'd be bonded to you when you kept spewing out all that "fate" talk a while back?" At that, Muramasa quirked his lips up. "Perhaps I did," he said mysteriously. His face gradually fell back into solemnity, and sighed. "Still, I have acted irrationally, I apologize deeply. There isn't much else I could say to justify myself. This…This is the folly I made with Ko-…before, perhaps it is ingrained in me," Muramasa said remorsefully, hesitating when he almost spoke of his other master.

Ichigo sighed deeply and leaned back. "Muramasa, you can get out of that rut, but you also need to learn how to not take it out on anyone, including yourself. Fix what you can and move on, try harder next time, that's my motto." He crossed his arms. "I'm glad you recognize the problem, and I'm going to help you out. I understand if you need to take it at your own pace though," Ichigo said genially. Muramasa could only listlessly nod back, still feeling dispirited over the events of the day.

After a few moments of uneasy silence, Ichigo brought up another topic. "Huh, so, what do you think about that training Muramasa, are you up for it tomorrow?" Ichigo began casually, though he could tell he was as strained about it as he was. Muramasa frowned, but replied monotonously, "I suppose we have no other choice, otherwise this bond will break from its lack of use and legitimacy. Although," he murmured as his lips quirked upwards again, "the question is, is your hollow up for the fight?" Ichigo smirked back, "Oy, no foul play Muramasa, I remember you wanted to kill him last time for no reason—but really, what was the reason?" Ichigo gave a little laugh, and asked audaciously, "Were you threatened that he was stronger than you?"

Muramasa glowered back, taking offense at those words. "Hmmph, threatened you say? You put up a better fight than your hollow; it took me five minutes to pin him down while it took you that long to break free of my spell, factoring in your disadvantage from the start." His master raised his eyebrow at him, with a wry smirk he asked, "So, do I take that as a complement Muramasa?" Muramasa shook his head slightly, still simpering, "I would not take it that far, Ichigo. You may have passed my test the last time we fought as zanpaktou and master, but _I_ was at a disadvantage then due to my…condition. In our next fight, do demonstrate to me why I should yield to you and prove yourself as my true master," he finished with a roguish grin.

Knitting his brow, Ichigo ignored his jab and instead focused on what he had said before. "What do you mean by "the last time we fought as zanpaktou and master"? Was that your aim, to test me out? I thought you were just taking your frustration out on me?" Muramasa blinked, and responded irritably, "That was partly the reason, I will not deny that, but then—" he sighed slowly—"I felt like reliving something of the true fight I had had with…him, I am sure your Zangetsu put you through trials before lending you his power?"

Ichigo nodded, looking lost in his reminiscing for a moment. He then frowned again, speaking uneasily, "But, so, you only wanted that as one of your last wishes, why?" Muramasa stared at him solemnly, then closed his eyes, uttering softly, "Yes. It did not matter to me whether it was an illusion or not at that point, for I had lost everything. I fooled myself even by proclaiming that your power would "nourish me" if we fought, but you saw through that I suppose." He turned his head away from his master and gazed off towards the corner of the room, not wanting to look him in the eyes after carelessly revealing more of his inner emotions.

The sun had nearly set in the sky beyond the dark waving trees, shrouding the room in cool shadows that contrasted with the last remnant streaks of warm weakening golden light. "Muramasa," started Ichigo gently, causing him to turn his eyes back to him, "you are a strong, loyal zanpaktou that anyone could hope for, and you kept your honor and pride until the end. All you seem to be lacking is a wielder with enough responsibility to handle you and understand you. But, I think it can work between us, now we need to tell each other more about ourselves, whenever you feel like it." Muramasa could see his amber eyes glinting in the feeble twilight fastened onto his own. He bowed his head in consent, whispering lowly, "Thank you, Ichigo, you are too kind, I feel that I don't deserve those words though."

He jumped when he felt a little punch to his arm, as Ichigo retorted grumpily, "Of course you do Muramasa, stop being so depressing." Muramasa scoffed but did not say anything. In the gloom he saw him straighten in his chair and rub his neck. "Now go see Usagi and tell her you'll do better, it's getting late." Grateful to move from the heavy tension that still lingered in that room, Muramasa nodded automatically. They stood up and walked out into the hall, Ichigo leading the way. Muramasa did not feel he needed direction to do this, but began to breathe shallowly. His nerves seemed to be unwilling to settle down when he thought of the girl and how he had acted out against her.

Ichigo knocked on her door a moment later, and Muramasa pursed his lips. After waiting a good ten seconds, Ichigo tried again. However, there was no response. "Usagi? Are you there?" Ichigo called. Still, nothing. Ichigo looked back at Muramasa with a puzzled look. "I'm coming in Usagi, don't say I didn't warn you," he called again. Ichigo turned the doorknob and slowly poked his head in. There was no light on and no sound from within. Flicking on the light switch Ichigo walked in and called her name again. He shook his head and came back into the hallway, muttering to him, "I don't know where she went, unless she's started dinner, let's go check."

Muramasa continued walking in tow of Ichigo, feeling strangely uneasy. _"That cannot be it, I do not feel her reiatsu nearby like I had before," _he thought. Turning the corner into the kitchen, Ichigo nearly ran into someone with short dark hair. "Oy, onee-san, watch where you're going!" she said smartly. "Karin, sorry, do you know where Usagi is?" Ichigo said distractedly. The teenager was about to speak when she looked past Ichigo at him and faltered, causing Ichigo to look where she was. "Oh, this is my friend, er, Muramasa, we were upstairs. Muramasa, this is my sister Karin," Ichigo said impulsively. Muramasa bowed his head, looking into her dark grey eyes, so unlike Usagi's. She still looked at him untrustingly (_"Perhaps it is my looks," _he mused, thinking of his eyes and black leather clothing), but returned the gesture nonetheless.

"Uh, hello, nice to meet you. I've never seen you around before, do you go to Ichigo's school? You look pretty old," she asked suspiciously. Keeping his face devoid of surprise, he replied simply, "Yes, I am a transfer student." Ichigo laughed nervously then jumped in hurriedly, "Aaaaah, yeah, he's new, but he's got no place to live, and we've got a lot in common, so, he's going to be hanging around a lot, if that's ok."

Karin just raised her eyebrow. "Uh huh, sure... Just ask Dad. And about Usagi, I thought I heard a car, I don't know if that was her—" "Onii-chan! You're home!" She was cut off by another girl who had come into the kitchen, tying an apron on. This girl was about Karin's age with light brown hair in pigtails. She also noticed Muramasa behind Ichigo, and her smile wavered. "Ohhh! I'm sorry, I didn't know we had company. Is this your friend big brother?" she asked Ichigo, who nodded in reply, "Yeah, this is Muramasa. Muramasa, this is my other sister, Yuzu." The girl named Yuzu bowed low and said cheerfully, her smile reappearing, "It's nice to meet you Muramasa-san. Will you be staying for dinner?" He raised his eyebrows but kept a steady tone in his response, "And the pleasures are returned. I would appreciate that, if it is no trouble."

He looked to his side at Ichigo, exchanging thoughts with him, as his master turned to his sister. "You see, Yuzu, Muramasa is a new student at my school but has nowhere to live, I'm letting him stay in my room until he can get back on his feet. Is it ok with both of you?" Yuzu paused for a moment, then nodded fervently and looked with empathy at Muramasa, "I'm so sorry, please stay here as long as you like!" Karin stuck out her lip in a pout, but nodded without a word. Ichigo sighed, and looked to the second girl. "Yuzu, I was asking Karin where Usagi has gone, she said she heard the car, was that a few minutes ago?" Yuzu nodded, and looked sad. "Yeah, Usagi told me she was going out to clear her head about something, she wouldn't tell me what though, she seemed very nervous. I hope it's not her studies that are causing her this stress." Ichigo glanced worriedly at Muramasa, who was slightly crestfallen at this news. However, he disguised his face to show no emotion of that sort.

"Well, Usagi will be all right, she can handle it. Give her some time to come around before we call her," Ichigo said confidently. "Hmm, I hope so, she's been nervous this whole week actually. And she can't skip out on dinner tonight, we needed her help," Karin nagged. Ichigo smirked, "Well, maybe that's the least of her worries at the moment. Let me know if you hear anything." Yuzu nodded sadly, already turning a spoon inside a pot upon the stove.

He turned around to leave with Muramasa, who moved aside to let him pass through the doorway, when something soft and warm wrapped itself around Muramasa's ankles, almost causing him to trip. Using the wall as support, he saw Mr. Mittens once again at his feet vying for his attention, meowing loudly. "Huh, her damn cat's always getting in the way," Ichigo muttered. As if the cat had heard his insult, he hissed up at him, his fur on end. Muramasa chuckled and bent down to stroke the cat's back, earning a loud purr from him. "All he wants is some consideration and care, it is a cat's instinct, or for any animal for that matter," he said gently. Ichigo rolled his eyes. "Well, if you like him so much then take him along, let's go sit in the living room."

Gathering up the big cat in his arms, Muramasa smirked and padded down the hallway in lieu of Ichigo into a spacious room furnished with decorations, bookshelves, sofas, and another metal box, or what he remembered Ichigo calling it, a television. Staring as moving pictures of what looked like the citizens of the town and their activities flashed on the screen, he took a seat on the cushiony sofa beside Ichigo, sighing heavily. Ichigo did likewise. "So, Muramasa, just keep in character with my dad about your identity, and you'll fit in easily," he muttered. Muramasa gave a curt chuckle as he tickled the delighted cat in his lap.

"Really, Ichigo, I don't think I've ever lowered myself down to this level. A transfer student? Hmmph, I suppose now I'd have to make it look like I really do attend your school." Ichigo raised his eyebrow at him, "This level? What are you smirking about Muramasa, you were the one to make up that story first actually." Muramasa frowned back at him, but chose not to retort, his lips pressed in a thin line. "Well, if Rukia pulled off that stunt ok, then you can too, hopefully," Ichigo continued, putting his arms behind his head, gazing up at the ceiling. This got Muramasa's attention. "Rukia? Kuchiki Rukia, you mean?" he inquired, eyeing Ichigo funnily. "Hmm? Yeah, it's a long story, a long and crazy story when we first met…" Ichigo trailed off, a faint smile on his face. Muramasa looked at his master covertly, gaining insight from the slight hints he was showing about his fellow shinigami, and decided to break that reverie with his other qualms. "Well, you can divulge that story to me later, where do you think your sister is?" he said in a clipped tone.

Ichigo turned to him with a serious look. "I have no idea, I told her to go to her room to relax, and I thought I heard her in there too," he started uncertainly, "she was pretty upset the last I saw her." Muramasa hung his head, ignoring Mr. Mittens as he playfully bit his fingers. "So I heard. I wish I had tried to apologize sooner, what if something happens?" he asked with a forceful tone that was more directed at himself. Ichigo looked at him surprised, "What? She should be fine, she is almost 22 years old Muramasa, everything will work out, she could be just driving around the block for all we know, blowing off some steam." He observed him curiously. "Why do you think something bad will happen?" Muramasa stared down at the sofa, feeling annoyed that he let that slip. "Never mind, I suppose it's an overactive guilty conscience perhaps," he attempted to say calmly, closing his eyes. _"Of all things," _he continued in his mind.

Several minutes of silence had passed when the bang of a door sounded from the foyer, making the both of them jump in their seats. Mr. Mittens hissed from the sudden movement and jumped off of his lap. "HELLOOO MY CHILDREN, DADDY'S BACK!" boomed a cheery voice, which belonged to a tall middle-aged man with spiky black hair, wearing a white lab coat over casual, wild clothes as he came swinging into the room. He halted in a strange pose as he saw Ichigo and Muramasa sitting on the sofa, the cat between them. "Huh? Who are you?" he bluntly addressed Muramasa, whose expression was slightly incredulous at the man's entrance.

Nevertheless, Muramasa automatically stood in greeting and bowed lowly. "I apologize, you do not know me, my name is Muramasa, I am new to your son's school and was hoping it would be possible to stay over for some time. I am without food or shelter, my last relative passed away with no inheritance for me, you see," he said respectfully, his head in a bow all the while. He looked up with confusion when he heard some sniffling to see the man with tears in his eyes. "Ahhh, how could I deny a friend of the Kurosakis that simple request? Of course you can stay, as long as you're willing to help out around the house, you're welcome here!" he said brusquely, clapping him on his shoulder.

"Yes I would be, thank you very much," murmured Muramasa, keeping his voice even and respectful. He heard Ichigo give a tiny cough behind him, disguising his apparent amusement at the scene. "Excellent, you seem to be a well-mannered young man! My name is Kurosaki Isshin, I work as a clinician here in house and around the area whenever I'm needed. Hmm, are those bruises or tattoos you've got there?" the whiskery man asked, peering into his face, his brown eyes looking at his eye markings. "I-I suppose you can call them the latter, they are certainly not bruises," he said, feeling a little off-guard. "Hmmm, nice! Nothing wrong with expressing yourself, unlike my son here, look how plain he is," he said, waving his hand at Ichigo in exaggeration.

"Shut it old man!" Ichigo spit out, clearly annoyed. "OHO, are you mad Ichigo?" the man taunted, sniggering, "don't deny it son, I didn't raise you to blend in with the crowd!" Ichigo made a sound as if to retort, but muttered lowly, "You hardly raised me to fit in with your antics..." "What was that?" the man shouted, stomping over to Ichigo, "Oy, don't talk back to me in front of your friends, is that any way to treat your dear old father?" Ichigo stood up shouting back, "You're one to talk! You started this!" The dark-haired man then made a sobbing noise, turned around and raced to the other side of the room towards a giant blown-up picture of an attractive woman with light brown hair and a beautiful smile reminiscent of Usagi's, throwing his arms against it in a quasi-embrace. "Oh Masaki, I've tried my best with our only son, and he still doesn't appreciate me!"

All the while Muramasa stood on the side, completely thrown as to how to alleviate or involve himself in the situation. _"Could this really be their father? I was not expecting such a man."_ he thought apprehensively, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans. Ichigo gave a great sigh behind him as he stood from the sofa and said testily, "Stop it, old man, let's move on already!" However, his father continued to snivel on the poster, until the brown-haired girl from earlier came in with a spoon. "You're back, otousan! What's wrong?" cried Yuzu, rushing towards him. The man threw his arms around her, crying pathetically, "Ichigo doesn't respect his papa like you do my baby!" Muramasa looked to his right; Ichigo was rubbing the bridge of his nose as if he had a headache. "Don't be fooled Muramasa, he's actually worse when company is not around," he uttered quietly to him. Muramasa still had his eyebrows raised at the dramatics of the commotion and gave a faint smirk, "You must put up with a lot then." Ichigo looked at him dead in the eye, "You have no idea."

Having had enough of it, Ichigo walked forward, snapping out, "Oy, can you quit it? I don't get why you've got to make a scene every time!" At that, the other sister marched in with a scowl, walked purposefully over to her father and slapped him across the face. "Put a sock in it! Ichigo's right, you'll never quit will you?" she shouted at him. Rubbing his chin, he looked shocked, which turned into a grin the next moment. "Ahh, Karin, you're just jealous that I'm spending all my attention on your brother and sister! Come here and start bonding!" He stretched out his arms for a hug, to which the girl responded with a kick to his chest, sending him back with an "Oof!". "Like hell that's what it's about! You're acting like a 5 year old again, we've had enough embarrassment. And dinner's ready, if anyone cares."

She marched off back into the kitchen while her sister stayed behind to help her father up off of the floor, an expression of vague cheerfulness upon his scruffy face. "Come on, Muramasa," Ichigo said bluntly. Muramasa silently acquiesced, following in his wake along with Mr. Mittens waddling behind, glad to get away for a few moments. They walked into the kitchen which smelled of savory spices and roasted meat and vegetables, the sources of them emanating from the main dishes of curry and rice placed at each seat of the dining table.

His hands still in his pockets, Muramasa took a seat at the table beside Ichigo. He was staring down at the yellow tablecloth, still pondering over Usagi's absence, and didn't notice that the girl with pigtails was talking to him from his side. He was alerted to it only when Ichigo poked him in the arm, and started, looking around at him. "Nani?" "Yuzu's asking if you would like some iced green tea to drink," Ichigo said agitatedly. "Oh, ah, yes that would be fine," he quickly said, nodding to the girl beside him. She smiled sweetly and poured his drink, moving around the table as the other sister and the father sat down in their seats. Ichigo was looking at him curiously, to which Muramasa responded with a shake of his head.

"Now wait just a moment!" cried Ichigo's father, smacking the palms of his hands on the table, making everyone jerk their heads towards him. "Where is my Usagi? We cannot possibly start this family dinner without her! Ichigo, go call her down!" Ichigo frowned at him, breaking apart his chopsticks, "She's not here, Yuzu said she went out for a drive." "Huh? Why, did something happen?" the man asked worriedly. Yuzu spoke up, "I'm not sure, it seemed something made her upset, she didn't tell me when she'd be back."

Kurosaki Isshin looked stricken. "What could possibly make my baby this way, I can't eat until I know!" he said shakily. Karin scoffed at this, "Geez, get over it, she's old enough to go and take care of herself, she's only still living here to help at the clinic after all." Her father rounded on her, shocked and clenching his hands. "Wha? That's not true! She loves it here with us!" The girl rolled her eyes and began serving udon. "That's partly true," she muttered, "just eat already, we don't need you passing out from a hunger strike. Usagi can come in at any moment, calm down."

Muramasa had hoped the dinner would be quiet so he could think to himself, but for the most part it was continuously punctuated with the man's loud anecdotes, praise for his daughters, and jabs at Ichigo. He silently willed his master to take more control of the situation or ignore his zany father; however, Ichigo was easily annoyed and always retaliated, ending up with food and tempers flying. _"Well, of course I should expect it, he was much too easy to goad before. Self-restraint is not in his forte; this I must teach him," _he smirked inwardly.

He was raising his glass to his lips when a sudden sharp pain resonated in his head, making him grimace and shudder violently. Not wanting to gain anyone's attention, he took a long sip to disguise his discomfort. However, Ichigo had paused from finishing his plate and was staring at him from the corner of his eye. Lowering his glass slowly, Muramasa straightened in his seat and murmured softly, "Excuse me, I need to go take a rest, I am not feeling well. Thank you for the meal." Karin looked at him questionably, while Isshin waved his hand in a comforting gesture, "Oh, feel free to go lie down! We have spare cots from the clinic, or a futon bed, I can bring one up for you if you like." Muramasa was already standing, and inclined his head slightly, "Thank you, but it is not urgent."

Ichigo was rising from the table as well, but Isshin had noticed. "HEY! Don't you leave without finishing your food Ichigo! Is that how you thank your sisters for cooking for you?" he yelled, pointing an accusatory finger at him. Ichigo glared across the table at him, but relented, "Arrgh, fine! See you in a bit Muramasa." From the doorway Muramasa nodded curtly, then, finding himself having made it to the stairs, leaned against the wall. He was still feeling quite dizzy, his head swirling. _"Now what is wrong with me?" _he thought as he gritted his teeth, one hand clutching his head. _"I fear I will not make it to his room…I just need to sit down somewhere…"_ He turned away from the staircase and walked down the other side of the hall, not knowing nor caring where he would turn up, as long as there was some relief.

His vision seemed to darken and then lighten periodically, contrasting with the blurs that often appeared before his eyes. _"Damn it…"_ He outstretched his free left hand against the wall as he continued to stumble down the hall. And then, his hand met air as he took a few more steps, causing him to lose balance; he looked to his left and saw that he had reached the den he noticed from earlier. Like the living room it contained a pouchy sofa and armchairs, a coffee table and some books and boxes scattered across the floor. _"This will do…"_ he thought weakly, moving slowly over to the comfortable-looking armchair. He dropped into its cushions like a dead weight with a faint sigh, closed his eyes, and for the second time that day lost contact with the conscious world.

* * *

><p><em>Black shadows crept up and down the walls made of jagged stone, blurring as they swooped by. Then there was complete darkness. These scenes faded in and out, while voices could be heard echoing distantly. They were low and whispering, a definite malicious air about them. And then, the shadows seemed to congregate and turn towards his direction as he looked on, their bright white eyes threatening and gleaming. They stared for some time, their piercing gazes of the most unsettling kind. Without warning, there was an intense flash of purple reiatsu emanating around him, followed by a blinding pain that he remembered feeling from before; his body felt like it was on fire, agonizing every nerve ending, his limbs caught in a hellish rigor. The shadows leered, their sharp teeth grisly in the gloom, as he tried to scream and escape…<em>

He thrashed from side to side, then forward, falling from that motion onto a soft material on his hands and knees. Opening his eyes wide, Muramasa stared downward, unable to make out anything due to the dimness of the room. His ears were ringing loudly from the pain in his head; he could feel blood rushing to his extremities, which he associated from his sudden movement. Sighing heavily, he laid his head against the warm softness that he had fallen into for a few moments to regain his composure. _"Another inexplicable nightmare, it must have some kind of metaphorical meaning to the life I was living, or am living, I would imagine."_ Smirking, Muramasa gingerly raised his head and blinked, observing his surroundings properly. There was a lamp lit from behind him beside the armchair he had collapsed into earlier, which weakly illuminated the room in a circle of shallow light. He looked down, and saw that he was on top of a blue wool blanket. _"I don't recall this here, did someone put this on me when I was out?"_ he pondered.

Muramasa pushed himself up onto his knees and then slowly to his feet, his head still swimming. He stretched and rubbed the crick out of his neck, glancing at the clock on the wall. _"Eleven o'clock. How embarrassing, falling asleep like that, I should be in better shape now that I have a better reiatsu source, shouldn't I?"_ He shook his head, still puzzled by his predicament when he was alerted to a noise from down the darkened hall. It sounded like shuffling, then a low curse and a bang followed shortly after. _"What the hell, who is that? A burglar?"_ he thought, his mind racing with possibilities, but smirked at himself, _"Or it is just Ichigo, he's rather clumsy from what I've seen."_ Putting on cool demeanor, Muramasa picked up the woven blanket, folded it, and carried it with him as he snuck quietly down the hall, in case it was an unwanted houseguest. The kitchen light was turned on, and he could hear rummaging in some cabinet and more swears. He could smell a cold draft of crisp autumn air around the corner, meaning that whoever was there had indeed come from the outside. Tightening his fists, he stealthily peered around the corner into the kitchen.

There in the corner of the room was Usagi, her back to him as she stood on one foot on a stepladder searching through a cabinet, shakily holding onto the paneling to keep herself from falling. Muramasa was taken aback by her presence, and couldn't help but utter a soft noise of surprise; it had felt so long since he had seen her, he had almost forgotten about her. Unfortunately, Usagi had heard him, gasped and lost her balance, causing the wobbly stepladder to slip out from underneath her.

In a split second, Muramasa was behind her as she wildly flailed her arms and fell backwards into his outstretched arms with an "oomph", sending them both to the floor. "I-itai," stuttered Usagi, her eyes shut tight. With quivering hands she tried to feel for leverage, only to find two strong leather-clad arms wrapped around her waist. "Huh?" she mumbled, then turned her head up, opening her brown eyes brimming with tears to see Muramasa's piercing light blue eyes staring down at her with a half incredulous, half concerned look, his mouth agape. "Eh? M-Muramasa-san! Wha-What are you doing up now?" she asked nervously as she stiffened up. Despite his extreme consciousness of holding the woman in his arms, he chose not to address that in an effort to remain tactful for the moment. He grunted from the pain in his back from having fallen on it, but nevertheless tried to straighten himself into a sitting position. "Me? I could not sleep, and was downstairs when I heard a noise here. Are you alright?" he asked with an increasingly urgent tone, hoping not to have to reveal his unusual behavior from earlier.

Usagi blinked, then shifted slightly, which brought about a heavy wince from her (and a likewise reaction in Muramasa's place, for she was currently lying in his lap). "Um, I-I think I already sprained my ankle, itai," she whimpered softly as she looked down at her booted right foot, "now I think I made it worse…" Muramasa thinned his lips, and spoke tersely, "So why were you on that stepladder if you were already injured?" She looked up at his tone a little anxiously, blushed, and mumbled, "I was trying to get some bandages for it, I had no one to ask." He looked up and saw that she had indeed dropped some boxes onto the counter that looked like medical supplies.

"A-Achoo!" Usagi sneezed with a squeak, startling him. He looked down and noticed that she was wearing a very thin long sleeve and jeans, reckoning that she had caught a cold from being out in that weather for that reason. "Here, have this, you must be cold," he muttered, taking the woolen blue blanket from over his shoulder and wrapping it around her front like a smock. "T-Thank you, Muramasa-san," she said, shivering slightly and hugged it close.

Sighing, he mentally counted from one to ten. He then sat up straighter and moved out from underneath her into a kneeling position at her side, all the while keeping one arm around her waist. "N-Nani?" she stammered, her big brown eyes wide and confused. "Well, I cannot leave you on the floor here," Muramasa began assuredly, pulling her close by her waist, heat rising in his face all the while, "and since you are not fit to walk," he entwined his other arm under the bend of her knees, "I will have to assist you." And with that, he scooped her up in his arms in one quick lift, eliciting a small gasp from her. "Oh! I-I could have walked, it was—" "No, this way is better," he cut her off brusquely, trying not to get lost in the sweet smell from her curly hair or the voluptuous curve of her waist, and carried her over to the kitchen table.

Muramasa kicked out a chair into place and gingerly sat her down upon it, and pulled one out for himself, resting his arms against his knees in a slouch. Usagi was holding herself rather timidly, a heavy blush on her otherwise pallid face. It was an obvious tension that hung in the air, for it was more than half a day ago that they were sitting in the same spot in cordiality, which since then had been broken by harsh words. He mentally braced himself for the right way to apologize; the concept was admittedly foreign for his nature as a zanpaktou, for the only person he had ever tried to confess to was Kouga. With that distressing thought, he grimaced before picking up again with a plan. "Muramasa-san—" "Which foot is it?" he cut in again, gazing hard into her nervous brown eyes. "…Huh? M-My right foot…"

Without delay, Muramasa dropped his gaze to said leg, reached out and tenderly lifted it into his lap. Glancing up at her astonished face, he couldn't help but smirk inwardly, _"If she only knew that I feel the same way about what I am doing."_ Next he focused on unbuckling her suede black boot, careful not to be too rough as he slid it off slowly, though still gleaned some cringes out of her. "Sorry," he murmured as her sock-clad foot was finally free. By the time Muramasa bared her foot, he could feel her muscles quivering under her clammy china white skin, but she made no protest as of yet. Cradling her ankle in one hand and holding the sole of her foot in the other, he looked up at her and stated cautiously, "I'm going to see if it's broken or not, please tell me when it hurts." Usagi hesitated for a moment, then nodded, placing her hands under her seat and leaning in forward so she could get a better view.

He took the top of her foot and slightly bent it to the right, causing Usagi to gasp in pain. "Sorry," he murmured again. "That hurt!" she whinged, breathing fast. "Well, I won't be able to tell if I do not try, shall I try moving it the other way?" he asked smoothly. Looking pale, she gave a noncommittal shrug of her shoulders, clearly not ready to go through another bout of pain. "Hold still now…" he said quietly as he turned her foot to the left, this time noticing a bone awkwardly sticking out in her ankle under swollen skin, and not to his surprise received a yelp. "Forgive me," he said more earnestly, holding her foot fast in his hands to stop the spasms. She looked very near to tears as she watched him, and it bothered him to see her like that, especially knowing that he had caused that emotion earlier in the day. "I think it is broken," he said simply, "you will need to wrap it up and be careful not to walk on it, unless you have another way to heal it."

"M-Muramasa-san," Usagi started suddenly. She paused then, looking as if she was unsure of what she was going to say. With a slight shake of her head, she began again, "Could you get the gauze up on the top shelf, in the cabinet over there? And, an icepack from the freezer, maybe." "Ah," he remarked, then, lifting her leg gently up and laying it down onto his chair as he stood up, walked across the kitchen and retrieved the box of bandages with ease due to his height. He noticed she was staring off into the distance, not looking at him, as Muramasa went over to the refrigerator.

Walking back over, he placed the items on the table and lifted her leg and foot back into position onto his lap with care. "Here," Usagi said faintly as she handed him the roll of soft gauze. Unwinding some of it to start, Muramasa dexterously began looping it around her ankle, holding the gauze taught enough to create a makeshift cast. His administrations were smooth and methodic; even so, her breathing was sharp every now and then whenever he hit a sore spot. He glanced up at her quickly, then back down to his work. "How did this happen?" he asked passively. "Um, I-I had gone to a café, and on my way back to my car I had slipped on the wet sidewalk. I almost fell but I heard a snapping sound when I mis-stepped," she said uncertainly, her gaze a little unfocused. Taping the end of the gauze, Muramasa held her foot in place on his leg and looked up at her. "It is a good thing it wasn't anything worse," he sighed.

He picked up the icepack and slowly pressed it against her ankle, as she gritted her teeth and hissed, "Ah, it's cold!" "It will get better, give it a moment," he said reassuringly. A pregnant silence stole over them, neither one looking at each other. He could feel her muscles relaxing underneath his supporting hand. _"Now is the time to talk," _he thought. Looking her squarely in the eye, he uttered softly, "Kurosaki Usagi, I ask of you to please bear with my inability to express myself the way I mean to, as it will make my apology much easier, though I know you have the right not to accept it. But, I am truly sorry for what I have said and done today; this, of all things, was unforgiveable."

The silence continued, her eyes watery as she gazed back at him with an unreadable expression, then… "No, Muramasa-san, I'm sorry," she spoke sadly. Muramasa stared at her with a surprised look, his eyebrow raised in question, "What?" Usagi tried to straighten herself in her chair to stop herself from slumping. "I think that I should apologize, Muramasa-san. I know that you don't really appreciate being back after all that happened, you don't feel like you have a place of importance, and who could blame you? You went through so much, I had no right to disturb it all," she said in a quivering voice, her eyes brimming with tears again.

Even though Ichigo had told him earlier she probably felt this way, Muramasa was still taken aback by her proclamation. He closed his eyes and bowed his head, murmuring, "You are not even partially correct, Kurosaki Usagi. Yes, I might feel that way, but you should give me more credit; do you really believe that I was insincere when I asked you for your help yesterday?" He heard her mumble, "Um, well…" "I admit it, I have been feeling slighted, but I am apologizing for such childish behavior and wish to take it back," he retorted. "What I am trying to say is, it is not your fault at all. This is my second chance to change, and only I can make that happen. I am genuinely grateful for your brother and you, so there is no need for you to apologize to such a broken case such as myself."

Usagi regarded him with a strange amalgamation of despondency and awe. Then, out of nowhere, she began shedding tears and sobbed quietly, her eyes crinkled up and her bottom lip trembling. "Eh, um, why are you crying Kurosaki Usagi?" Muramasa was not prepared for this outburst, as he held his hand up in an awkward comforting gesture. "Are you in pain?" he added uncertainly. Sniffling, she shook her head, but a tear or two still fell. "N-No," she stammered, dabbing her eyes with the back of her sleeve, "I'm sorry, I'm just feeling emotional lately, hormones or something—" she gave a nervous laugh "—but what you just said made me so sad, calling yourself "broken" like that. Muramasa-san—" she looked at him pointedly "—I hope you don't mind me saying this, but I think you're a good person, and deserve better."

Hiding his surprise once again, Muramasa cocked his head to one side. "Even though you hardly know me, Kurosaki Usagi?" he asked lightheartedly, not wishing to linger much longer on the subject of his person. She nodded solemnly, her mouth set in a stubbornly fine line, though swayed a little back and forth in her seat. He smirked slightly and sighed, noting the time and moved to get up, careful with maneuvering her leg onto the chair. "Come now, you need to get to bed. Let me carry you upstairs," he said aloofly. "Huh? It's alright, r-really, I appreciate your help but I can—ahh!" He had picked her up bridal-style once again without preamble, holding her tight against him. "You need to keep your ankle immobilized for now, so please allow me to help," he said a tad irritably. Usagi blinked up at him, her eyes red and her cheeks pink, and nodded, pulling the blanket around her more firmly. Before he could exit, she mumbled drowsily, "Muramasa-san, could you please get my bag too? I can carry it if you want…" Going back to the table, he bent his knees and grabbed the handle of her computer case, and resumed his pace out of the kitchen and into the hallway.

Climbing up the stairs was a slight challenge due to the balancing issue of holding her sideways, but he went at it slowly, gripping her waist and knees securely. _"What has possessed me to do this?"_ he thought desperately, his own nerves on end from all that he was feeling from being in such intimate physical contact with the girl, no, woman, in his arms. He mentally berated himself, _"I'm only doing this because I have a sense of duty towards repaying her favor, and she is my master's sister, nothing more…"_ And he stuck with that notion, walking more quietly as he reached the second floor's landing, conscious of running into anyone at that moment.

Just as he thought he had steeled himself to remove his personal feelings about the current situation, he felt Usagi press her head against his chest and breathe a contented sigh, the warmth of her forehead and her breath stirring a new emotion within him. Flustered by her actions, he tightened his grasp on her and quickened his pace towards her room. "We're here," Muramasa whispered quietly and curtly, pushing open her door which was thankfully kept ajar. Moonlight streamed into her room through the lacy white curtains onto her dark orchid-colored bedspread, lighting the way for his path. "I'm laying you down on your bed Kurosaki Usagi," he uttered briefly as he pulled back the sheets, for he had a feeling she was getting tired due to her unresponsiveness. And sure enough, after turning on the lamp at her bedside, he could see that her eyes were heavily lidded as he delicately rested her head against the pillow.

"Kurosaki Usagi, are you alright?" he asked worriedly, his face close to hers. "Mmhmm," she hummed sleepily, breathing deeply. Not convinced, he put a hand on her forehead to discover a fever. "You are very ill, Kurosaki Usagi, shall I get you anything, or anyone?" he continued, not wanting to leave her in that state knowingly. She then lifted her head up slightly with unfocused eyes, mumbling, "It's Usagi, Muramasa-san, please call me that." Blinking rapidly, Muramasa gazed down upon her with confusion, then resignation. "As you wish, Usagi-san. Is there anything I can do for you?" he asked pressingly once more. "J-Just get me a hie-pita* then," she said dazedly, lying back down, "they're in my bathroom cabinet, bottom shelf..."

Muramasa walked quickly back to her bed from the bathroom to find her half asleep, her arm hanging over the edge. "Ku- Usagi-san, I'm back," he said gently. Seeing that she wasn't in a state to give more instructions, he read the label of the box; it was an emergency pad that stuck on firmly for rapid cooling at the sudden onset of a fever. He took one out, peeled off the tabs, and set it on her forehead, brushing the curly locks of hair out of the way first. Sighing, Usagi turned her head in his direction, and mumbled something inarticulately. "You just really need to rest," he murmured, moving down to fix her right leg straighter before he draped the comforter over her. "I'll ask your father to come check up on you tomorrow morning, he should be able to help you better with your ankle and your cold," Muramasa continued on, wanting to reassure her somehow.

Not expecting to hear any more intelligible responses from her, he turned to leave and had made it to the door when she spoke to him from behind, "T-Thank you, Muramasa-san, for everything..." He turned around again, seeing her droopy eyes gazing over at him and walked back over to her, his face softening. "It was no trouble, Usagi-san. Have a good night." With that, he turned off her light and walked away, hearing a feeble, "Good night, Muramasa-san. I forgive you…" He paused slightly, smiling sadly to himself, and then walked out into the hall, shutting the door behind him noiselessly.

"_Well, I believe this is by far the strangest night I have had in my life,"_ he thought as realization hit him down the hallway as he strolled towards Ichigo's room. Creeping in through his master's doorway as silently as possible, Muramasa slunk over to the bed of cushions on the floor, took off his leather jacket, and sat down. He stared over at the orange-haired teen, wrapped up in his comforter in his own bed, snoring softly. Releasing a sigh, he laid back into the cushions, feeling worn out. _"And what is wrong with 'strange'?"_ came another insistent voice in his head, _"there's a first time for everything, isn't there?"_ Muramasa smirked a little, as he imagined that last thought spoken in Usagi's voice. "Yes, there is," he murmured to himself before closing his eyes to a finally-peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers, I have finally returned. I apologize for not updating like I said I would, this has been the worst summer. My Mom passed away on 622/2012 from non-alcoholic fatty liver cirrhosis, and before that we were literally at the hospital for a whole month, since the day I came back from college. You never know when tragedy will strike you or your loved ones, so please, let them know how much they mean to you, you might not get the chance to say goodbye, though I was with my Mom until the end, even if she wasn't aware of it. Not a day goes by without me thinking about her...**

**So, I've also been busy, pharmacy school is approaching in mid-August and I fear I won't have too much free time anymore, though I'm sure this can be an exception, since I am not planning on being as active as others in school with clubs and such. I've always had time for this in college, so I'll make the best of it, I really do want to build this story to where I've imagined it all.  
><strong>

**Whew, this chapter was ~9,000 words, my eyes hurt _. So a couple Japanese words/phrases I threw in here for the heck of it:  
>"Watashi wa bakemono desu" = "I am a monster"<br>**

**"Onii-chan" = big brother  
><strong>

**"Otousan" = father  
><strong>

**"Itai" = "Ouch"  
><strong>

**"Nani" = "What"  
><strong>

**"Udon" = thick Japanese noodles  
><strong>

**Hehe, I believe Muramasa is testing out his gentleman manners in this chapter, he's not as cold-hearted as you thought ;) (or I'd like to think). I'm planning on starting the next chapter today for sure, thank you everyone for your reviews and favorites so far! :D Take care!  
><strong>


	8. The Will to Bond

****(A/N: There is quite a lot to this chapter, not too much I can think of to forewarn of, except for copyright issues, I do not own Bleach, its characters, or any other recognizable plot. I am a humble fan and seek no profit! ^^ Enjoy!)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The Will to Bond<strong>

"**Until the End" (Breaking Benjamin)**

So clever  
>Whatever<br>I'm done with these endeavors  
>Alone I walk the winding way<br>(Here I stay)

It's over  
>No longer<br>I feel it growing stronger  
>I live to die another day<br>Until I fade away

Why give up, why give in?  
>It's not enough, it never is<br>So I will go on until the end  
>We've become desolate<br>It's not enough, it never is  
>But I will go on until the END!<p>

Surround me  
>It's easy<br>To fall apart completely  
>I feel you creeping up again<br>(In my head)

It's over  
>No longer<br>I feel it growing colder  
>I knew this day would come to end<br>So let this life begin

Why give up, why give in?  
>It's not enough, it never is<br>So I will go on until the end  
>We've become desolate<br>It's not enough, it never is  
>But I will go on until the end<p>

I've lost my way  
>I've lost my way<br>But I will go on until the end

Living is  
>Hard enough<br>Without you fucking up

Why give up, why give in?  
>It's not enough, it never is<br>So I will go on until the end  
>We've become desolate<br>It's not enough, it never is  
>But I will go on until the end<p>

I've lost my way  
>I've lost my way<br>But I will go on until the end

The final fight I'll win  
>The final fight I'll win<br>The final fight I'll win  
>But I will go on until the end<p>

* * *

><p>Pale silvery light from a lofty full moon shimmered down between the copses of colossal, heavily-flowered trees that stretched endlessly into a midnight blue sky. A gentle breeze wafted over the land, rippling the dark foliage and waves of tall grass to and fro. It was a strange and beautiful scenery, the sound of flowing water trickling somewhere in the distance. And under the largest tree lay Usagi, sleeping soundly amidst it all, an expression of deep peace evident upon her face in every breath she took.<p>

Like a ghost, a woman of strange, ethereal beauty slowly sauntered around the bend of the white willow bark towards her. Blossoms of pastel shades of pink festooned the high crown of her head, with her long black hair ending in curly ringlets at her waist, the red highlights gleaming occasionally in the waning light. A short black kimono-like dress patterned with small red flowers hugged her slender body, wrapped with a solid black obi that was tied in the back into a flowing bow, black lace hemming the flouncy skirt and the ends of the belled-out sleeves. And, completing the picture of a gothic flower, thigh-high shiny straps of patent leather crisscrossed like vines over the lengths of her moon-white legs that ended in jet black stilettos.

Her mute and serious air seemed to permeate the surroundings, for even the whispering wind halted wherever she walked. Gazing down at her protégé, the woman silently lowered herself to the grass and knelt down, her legs tucked underneath her. A few moments passed before she finally spoke in a low melodious voice, "Usagi, will you awaken?" Stirring lightly, Usagi opened her eyes slowly, then, realizing where she was, pushed herself up into a sitting position, eye-to-eye with the sentient woman.

"A-Aigyou Houyou? What's wrong?" Usagi asked nervously, her voice belying a hint of desperation. The zanpaktou's deep blue eyes that were framed on the slanted sides by painted maroon amaryllises looked upon her benignly, and shook her head. "You needn't worry so much, Usagi. However, I could sense that you still have some unresolved tension with that zanpaktou Muramasa." Looking away ashamedly, Usagi sighed. She had neglected relating her plan to revive Muramasa to her own zanpaktou. "I understand part of why you did what you did, but, I must ask Usagi, have you thought about if he has any ulterior motive for coming back?" questioned Aigyou Houyou, her face unsmiling.

"W-What? Of course I've thought about it a bit, but, I highly doubt Muramasa would do anything malicious at this point. I believe him when he said he was in need of Ichigo, why don't you?" Usagi asked her heatedly. The zanpaktou looked at her soberly still, but retorted with a bit of haughtiness, her red lips pursed, "I am not all the way trusting of such a zanpaktou if he has the power of taking control of our own kind, to be honest. And forgive me, but I noticed that you have been rather close to him, I can't help but fear that your judgment has not been of your own accord."

Aggravation slowly boiled inside of Usagi at those words, but she tried to remain calm; she had to keep a steady balance of being on good terms with her zanpaktou and staying in control. "Just where are you getting that from? I _am_ aware of his powers, but I do know what I am doing—I'm trying to follow my instincts this time. Wouldn't you be the one to realize if you had a personality change if he had indeed taken control, Ai?"

The austere woman picked at a dying daffodil bud in the grass, stretched her ringed fingers apart and opened it to a full healthy blossom. "Please do not be so offended, I am only trying to be your objective eyes. I see that you are generally benevolent to many, which can be a virtue, but be careful to whom you bestow your affections upon." Usagi blushed scarlet, spluttering, "I-It's not like that! Hah, you must be mistaken Aigyou, I don't feel that way for him! He's an acquaintance, really only an ally at this point…" Still concentrating on the glistening flower, the zanpaktou spoke passively, "I am merely giving unsolicited advice, whether you need it now or in the future my dear. If you think he is indeed a friend, then you still must not drop your guard. Be certain that your feelings are reciprocated, to whomever you might meet, for whatever reason." Usagi still stared back, unsure of her own zanpaktou.

"Anyway… Aigyou, I wanted him to have another chance at life, if you must know. I am sure that my brother will treat him right, I don't see Muramasa leading him astray for his own will," she continued lightly, attempting to steer the conversation away from hot water. "And to use him for the trouble in Soul Society that you discussed with me?" the zanpaktou added gently, her pencil-thin eyebrow raised. Usagi swallowed down more guilt, and huffed, "Well, if you put it so bluntly like that, then I guess... I still don't know if that was a good idea or not to reveal that to Muramasa so soon."

The woman blinked her blue eyes disconcertedly, then spoke with composure, "I do suppose it was a bit tactless, but it would not do for him to dwell on it, he cannot have a say over the matter until he understands what the task entails. That is the law between zanpaktou and master: if the master deems it a worthy cause to fight for, the zanpaktou must cooperate and lend their powers without delay, unless doing so is an absolute danger to the master himself or herself." Usagi frowned at that, and hugged her arms together, speaking ardently, "You forgot one detail: the master must understand his zanpaktou, and vice versa, otherwise they cannot possibly fight together." Aigyou Houyou looked slightly taken aback at her retort, but her face relaxed into a slight smile, bowing her head in acquiescence. "You are certainly right, Usagi. I did tell you that before, forgive me for seeming so direct."

They sat in the flowing grass for some time in silence, yet their communication never ceased. Usagi sat there staring off into the distance of the enchanted forest, the dark outline of the bending boughs against the indigo twinkling sky, allowing the tranquility to wash over her in her thoughts, the cool breeze feeling good against her warm face. Then, the darkly dressed woman rose from her spot and spoke quietly, "I apologize for keeping you here for so long, you should go back now and get some rest."

Usagi could not respond in time, for her inner world seemed to melt away into a haze of blackness, the face of her genial zanpaktou blurring. She felt a heavy warmth and softness, as she shifted upon a large mattress, a heady smell of musk near her nose. Her eyelids fluttered open, finding herself back in her own room, the bright sunshine shining in from her window blinding her eyes momentarily. "Mmmm…" she groaned, pulling a woolen blanket over her head, feeling as sick as can be. Her sinuses felt inflamed, her throat her hurt, and a high heat in her forehead left her faint and thirsty. But as she brought the blanket up to her nose, she caught a stronger whiff of that scent from before. It completely enveloped her in a protecting embrace of passion that coursed through her veins. _"This feels so nice, I wonder where this came from…"_ she thought as she grasped the material of the blanket up to her nose and breathed it in, feeling under control and aroused.

With a whispered sigh, Usagi ran her hand over the top of the blanket covering herself under the comforter, pressing it closer against her. It had a delightfully masculine smell about it, invoking the olfactory pretense as if she were in the arms of the man of her dreams. She felt constrained, her clothes uncomfortably tight, wanting release all of the sudden. Her hands moving downward seemingly of their own volition, she quickly unzipped her jeans, pulled them down a little and slipped her fingers into her panties, finding the enlarged nub with ease. Rubbing and flicking it around in a circle, she found her lust heightening after several minutes, her muscles clenching...She arched her back, inhaling the scent of the blanket shallowly as she rocked back and forth with it, and then, with a shuddering cry, came. Spiraling back down from the whiteness, she breathed heavily, her body sticky with sweat. Her thoughts finally became more focused after a few minutes of resting from that exertion, tinged with confusion and resentfulness.

"Where the hell did that come from?" she mumbled moodily to herself, feeling sour from the radiating heat that had returned in her head. _"Must be getting delusional from my fever…gods I feel awful, I really ran myself down last night—_ITAI!" She had moved her feet slightly, her right one throbbing with excruciating pain at the moment. "Shittt…that's right, I broke my ankle," Usagi moaned, keeping still so as to not cause another flare-up of agony. However, she jumped when she felt a sudden buzzing vibration against her thigh, and yelped out when she twisted her foot again. "Fucking hell…oh, my phone…" she mumbled angrily, fishing it out of the pocket of her jeans and peering at the lit up screen showing an incoming call. "Ayame…what are you calling for?" She bit her lip, and then pressed the START key to take it.

"Moshi moshi?" "UUUSAGI-CHAN?! WHERE ARE YOU? I'VE BEEN—" "AYAME!" Usagi shouted back into her phone, her eyebrows contracting in an irritated frown, and paused to cough before retorting, "could you please NOT yell right now?! I'm feeling really sick, and you screaming like a crazy woman is no cure for what I've got!" There was a pause on the other end, then some muttering. "Nani? What's wrong Usagi-chan?" "I feel like I've been hit by a truck, no thanks to you just now, plus I broke my ankle. How are you doing today?" Usagi finished sarcastically. A gasp sounded on the other line, followed by a higher pitched voice, "EHH, USAGI-CHAN, wha-, how did you nearly kill yourself between last night and now?" She rolled her eyes and replied monotonously, "I didn't mean I really got hit by a truck Ayame-chan, I have a really bad cold. And I slipped and fell on my foot, it was raining last night, so…" "Oh wow, I'm sorry to hear that, I apologize... I'm just frantic, I've been trying to reach you online about the Karakura Sai festival preparations!"

Usagi sighed and tried to sit up straighter, pulling up her pants as she went. "Oh yeah, what about it?" "We need your input about the placement of the arts and crafts stands and what time the major bands should play. Chie-san also needs help with the flyers, our committee is getting so busy with other things, and we are getting all their work!" Rubbing a hand down her face, Usagi coughed and grimaced. _"Why did I decide to join this?"_ she thought glumly. "Damn, you know I am also working with the ball's decoration team?" "I'm so sorry Usagi-chan, we don't have enough people…" "Well, there's nothing we can do but work our hardest, we don't want to let down Keio University this year." "B-But what about your cold? And your foot?" "Ayame-chan, don't worry about it, I'll get it under control, there's still time. Just let me get some rest, I'll text you later, ok?" She ended the call and laid her head back against her pillow, releasing a frustrated puff of air. "What a great way to start the day, it's only—" she checked the time on her phone "—ugh, ten o'clock, wonderful. At least I don't need to go anywhere, and today's finally Friday…"

Her ears perked up when she heard a distant thumping headed towards her room from down the hall. "UUUSAGIII!" _"Oh no, Dad, please don't…"_ she pleaded inwardly, feeling a headache coming on. The bang of her door against the wall elicited a wince out of her (_"As predicted," _she thought crossly), and she turned her head to see her father in the doorway, his chest heaving and his eyes wild. Their eyes met and he threw open his arms crying, "USAGI! You're awake and alive!"

He raced over and embraced her in a tight bear hug, bleating, "Ohoo, you have no idea how worried I was! When you missed dinner last night I thought something terrible happened—" she tried to bend her elbows to push him off, as she was feeling overheated from his suffocating hug "—I thought, 'Has my Usagi been kidnapped? I know how beautiful she is, but she has the skills to fight back, just like her Dad!' And then I thought maybe you ran into a hollow, and your damn brother was too busy sitting on his lazy ass taking your dinner portions last night—" she coughed, and was able to push him away a little bit, but he sensed the lack of physical contact and squeezed his arms around her even tighter, irritating her so thoroughly she was about to snap, "—aah, unfortunately you did hurt yourself, but thanks to that Muramasa guy you were safely seen to bed!"

"Huh?" Usagi stopped trying to push away her overbearing father, who finally relinquished his hug and gripped her shoulders instead. "You know, your brother's new friend, he showed up yesterday, he told me about what happened last night before he went off to school this morning," Kurosaki Isshin said, his small brown eyes looking her over worriedly. Remembering some of the moments she spent with the zanpaktou after her late night excursion brought a blush to her cheeks; she could now recall him carrying her up to her bedroom, surely Muramasa didn't reveal everything? _"And did he say Muramasa went to school? What is Ichigo thinking?!" _she thought, her mind momentarily picturing the tall rigid man sitting awkwardly at a desk taking notes beside Ichigo. _"There's no way he'd fit in…"_

"O-Oh, yes, Muramasa-san. He helped me with my ankle," Usagi said palely. "Uh-huh, what a swell guy, eh? And how's your fever?" he asked anxiously, clapping a hand to her forehead. After a moment he sighed and removed the hie-pita that was still adhering to her skin. "Tch, you're still very warm, why didn't you say anything?" he grumbled, and stood up. "I was going to but you had to smother me with your morning welcome," Usagi smirked cantankerously. "Oh come on, you know everyone needs some morning cheer in this house! Now let's take a look at your foot my darling!" he cried enthusiastically.

With a quick swipe he pulled her comforter aside, revealing her bandaged right foot. "Dad! Geez, I could have not been wearing any clothes!" Usagi retorted, pulling the blue blanket up to her chin. Her father put his hands on his hips and gave a hearty laugh. "Ah, nonsense! You just don't want Daddy to heal you! Hmmm, now let's take a look…" He knelt beside her bed at eye level with her foot, and carefully examined the ankle, much to her chagrin. "Oooh, definitely a couple broken bones, if I put it in a cast it wouldn't work, I'd need to perform a reduction on them first…nah, I'll be back, my darling, I'll just use kidou on it!" he concluded cheerfully, a winning smile on his scruffy face. "You're sure, Dad?" Usagi said in a skeptical tone, her eyebrow raised. He was already at the door, waving her off. "'Course I am! I'm the doctor in the house, aren't I?" he chuckled and jumped down the hall.

Rolling her eyes, Usagi looked back down at her foot, the white gauze coming undone. She thought of those long, slender fingers holding her, and the care to which he took to make her feel comfortable. _"I can't believe Muramasa did all that for me, I feel so embarrassed about it though…was it all just to show how sorry he was?"_ She fingered the woolen blanket still covering her, running her forefinger around in slow circles, creating ripples in the soft fabric. Her nail caught a snag and she stopped and hummed to herself, _"No, I can't say it's all that, maybe he really does have a sweeter side to him…"_ With a sleepy sigh, she gazed out the window into the bright autumn day, a smile shyly creeping around the ends of her lips.

* * *

><p>Pulling tetchily at the collar of his grey uniform jacket, Muramasa posted up against the wall beside the classroom window, and scowled. "I don't really see the need for me to actually be in your class Ichigo, I can easily patrol the perimeter of the school and still be close by," the tall man whispered waspishly, his piercing wintergreen eyes fixated challengingly upon his orange-haired master sitting at his desk eating his lunch. Ichigo took a swig out of his milk carton, then, with a quick scan of the room of lunch-eaters behind him, looked up at his comrade, and hissed back, "Baka*, you know that that wouldn't work, they'd notice you before long and throw you off the property for being so suspicious-looking. And I'm going to need you with me at all times like this, just act natural about it." Muramasa tapped his fingers against his crossed arm and bowed his head, a frown tugging at his lips, "I see, so there is no other way out of this. It's a shame I can't enter your inner world yet, I wouldn't even need this gigai." The teen grimaced, "Keep it down, will you? We don't need more atten—"<p>

"ICHIGOOO!" A loud shout came from the front of the room, from whence came running a boy with flippy brown hair—much like his own—though his mouth was wide open and his arms were flapping in a comical fashion. Muramasa looked down questioningly at his master, who gave a bored sigh and put his hand out in front of him, and within a few seconds the charging boy ran into said hand, knocking the wind out of him and leaving him hunched over to the side. "Sooo mean Ichigo…" the boy mumbled, holding his stomach. After a few moments of recovery, the boy seemed to spring back to life, whipping an admonishing finger in Ichigo's face, "Why can't you ever take my greetings seriously?!" Ichigo rested his head in his hand, a nonplussed look upon his face. "Shut it, you look dumb if you keep that up. So what is it now Keigo?"

The boy named "Keigo" looked up suspiciously at Muramasa, grabbed Ichigo by the collar and whispered (albeit loudly) in his ear, "Who the hell is this scary new guy, you know him?!" Ichigo shoved him off and crossed his arms, saying in a disgruntled voice, "Yes, of course." Turning to Muramasa, Ichigo gestured towards the boy, "This is Keigo, Asano Keigo. And Keigo, this is Muramasa…Sengo Muramasa." "And I'm Kojima Mizuiro, pleased to meet you, Sengo-san," chipped in a friendly tone, which belonged to another boy with ear-length black hair, who had just walked up to the scene, his hands in his pockets. Muramasa narrowed his eyes a fraction slighter at Ichigo haven christened him with a new name out of the blue, but bit his tongue and quickly bowed his head in response. Noticing that he was being gawked at, he looked askance at the other boy with a slight sneer. This brought about a greater reaction than he anticipated, as Asano backed up into another desk with a frightened look.

Withholding a chuckle, Muramasa took the chance to look around the room, which held many on-looking students as they absentmindedly chewed on their food and chatted whisperingly amongst themselves, some giving him equally upset looks periodically. _"Looks like I'm going to be the center of attention, I wonder if this will be bearable…"_ He felt a small shock of unease as he came across a few recognizable faces in the crowd. They were sitting up front in a group, staring intently over at them: a thin boy with glasses and chin-length black hair parted to the side, a much larger and muscled boy of tanned skin with wavy brown hair overhanging part of his eyes, and a girl with long burnt orange hair. _"They are the ones I fought against back then, they are certainly Ichigo's friends," _he thought tersely, thinning his lips.

"So, er, where did you transfer from?" interrupted Kojima's voice, moving Muramasa's attention back to the unannounced company before him. "Ah…I come from far away, it would not be any place you would be familiar with," Muramasa replied offhandedly, hoping to deter any more questions, but he was wrong. "Huh? Hey, you don't have to keep any secrets from us, we're all classmates here!" pouted Kojima, Asano nodding beside him sheepishly. "Oh, he's from Russia, if you've got to know," Ichigo interjected with a forcedly straight face, "he used to travel with a band of his own, then he moved here to Japan, we met up a little while back at one of his gigs."

Muramasa stared down at Ichigo incredulously, finding it hard to keep accepting and making up all these utterly false stories about himself. "Ho?! Sugoi! You know all these cool people Ichigo, I knew he looked like a punk rocker!" cried Asano, waving his hands excitedly. "Excuse me?" Muramasa said lowly, not understanding what he had just been called. His face must have been terrifying, for the boy nearly toppled over the back of the desk again. "Hah, Keigo, he's no punk rocker, he was in a death metal band, know the difference!" chided Ichigo with a scowl, who stood up with his empty bento box. Letting out a little laugh, Ichigo waved his hand towards him, saying in a nonchalant voice, "Come on Muramasa, I'll show you the vending machines."

They left the two boys behind as they wended their way through the aisles of the desks towards the front of the room, inevitably nearing the group that Muramasa spotted a few minutes ago. Sure enough, he saw Ichigo look to his right and beckoned to them to follow as they passed through the door. Muramasa followed Ichigo down the hallway, hearing three sets of footsteps behind him halfway down, but did not turn around until the both of them had safely rounded the corner.

"Kurosaki, what the hell is the meaning of this?" came a curt voice from behind, which he remembered belonging to the boy in glasses. Turning on his heel, Muramasa observed the three new people, who kept at least a few feet away from him, though still looked menacing in their poses: the glasses boy had raised his right hand in front of him, a glinting cross dangling from his wrist, and the other two stood with their fists clenched to their sides. Ichigo had noticed, and quickly stepped in front of Muramasa. "Ishida, Sado, Inoue, I have some explaining to do—"

"Ichigo, I thought you could trust us now, we could feel his reiatsu a couple of days ago, why have you waited this long to tell us?" said the hulking dark-skinned teen. "Hold on a minute guys, you have to hear me out—" "Kurosaki-kun, why has Muramasa-san returned?" asked the doe-eyed girl, her face puzzled as she looked past Ichigo to warily gaze upon him. "Alright already! Obviously I've been a bit busy, you could have called too…let's go somewhere more private…" Ichigo muttered, looking harried by the barrage of questioning. Muramasa smirked, but did not dare speak until he was addressed. _"I need him to do the convincing in this case I'm afraid."_

The five of them walked quickly down the corridors, seeking out an empty classroom. Ichigo opened the door to a darkened room, the chairs on top of the desks. Sitting upon the edge of one of them, Ichigo started with an irritated sigh, "Ok, so, if you want the shortened version, it seems that Muramasa has come back from the supposed dead to serve me as my zanpaktou due to a bond that we had made prior to him dying." A collective gasp echoed around him, their reactions amusingly predictable to him. _"The boy certainly uses some trite words,"_ Muramasa sighed inwardly. "A-Are you serious? Kurosaki, you can't be serious," said the glasses boy disbelievingly, his beady eyes looking between him and his new master. "Yep, as serious as a heart attack," quipped Ichigo, crossing his arms.

Muramasa took a step towards him, his hands in the pockets of his grey uniform pants. "Thank you for those kind words, Ichigo. However, if you would prefer, I can tell a better version of the story, rather in a more refined way at least," he smirked disdainfully, to which Ichigo replied back in kind. Muramasa continued, "First, I need to have their trust that this is confidential?" "Oh! Of course, Muramasa-san, we are very good friends of Kurosaki-kun, no one else would believe what Ichigo goes through—" said the girl earnestly, cut off by Ichigo irritably waving his hand. The boy with glasses made a noise of dissent, as the tall muscular one merely nodded. "I recall, ah, meeting you, your name is?" Muramasa poised his question delicately, hoping to gain their trust starting with her. "O-Oh, I'm sorry, my name is Inoue Orihime, y-yes, we have, um, met before," she said, her eyes uneasy, shifting her shoulders slightly. "Yasutora Sado, we did as well," rumbled the tall one. "Ishida Uryu, Quincy" said the one with glasses in a clipped tone.

"I see, and I am Muramasa, as you know. As my etiquette dictates, I must apologize for what I put you all through the last we met, please know that it is nothing I am proud of," he said solemnly, bowing his head, his eyes closed. "So let's get to the bottom line, you're now bound to Ichigo somehow?" asked Ishida impatiently. Muramasa raised his head and tilted it to the side, his height adding to the advantage of his intimidating looks. "You are rather the persistent one, I do remember that about you as well. Much like Ichigo, I must say." That struck a nerve, for Ishida clenched his fists and gritted out, "How dare you insult me, you damn—" "Hey, hey! Enough, Ishida, I'm the one to tell Muramasa off. You better know that we're nothing alike, Muramasa," said Ichigo with an angry look towards him. Blinking bemusedly, Muramasa quirked his eyebrow at the two of them, smirking broadly now, "I had no idea those words were so strong, I apologize." "Oh I'm sure—" "Ishida," Ichigo said warningly, "continue, Muramasa."

"Well, as I was about to say, I have come back simply to act upon the bond between myself and Kurosaki Ichigo, as my existence had not cancelled itself out like I had expected it to. With the assistance of his sister, I was discovered and brought back to full health, and have since two days ago been living in his room. Any questions?" Muramasa disclosed quickly. The three of them had their mouths slightly agape, questions clearly poised on the tips of their tongues, which never came out. Instead, his words were met with a tense silence as they struggled to say the right thing, while Ichigo muttered beside him, "I thought you said you could tell it better." "I did, I just did it succinctly as we have to get back to class soon, am I right?" Muramasa smirked, crossing his arms. Ichigo simply rolled his eyes.

Inoue was the first one to finally speak. "B-But, Muramasa-san, I thought that your original owner…passed on?" she whispered sadly. A twitch flickered across his face at that, though he should have expected such a query. "Yes, he did. But that did not stop me apparently from reforming a bond with a new master, as I have explained—" "So what exactly were you living off of this whole time? It's been more than seventeen months since we've last encountered you, have you still been absorbing hollows?" asked Ishida sharply, his glasses reflecting light from the partly shaded window.

"An interesting question, are you afraid if I had indeed consumed more hollow reiatsu? Then no, do not fear, I did nothing of the sort, and do not ever intend to again. But I haven't the slightest idea how I was sustaining myself—rather, my mere existence, you could call it," Muramasa tilted his head back, staring unseeingly at the ceiling. "If I were to say, it was Kurosaki's bond that was holding me together." He could see Ichigo shift uncomfortably beside him, staring at the floor. "I didn't even know about our bond all this time, Muramasa," Ichigo said quietly, looking strangely guilty. Surprised at that, Muramasa turned to him with an air of sincerity, "I would be astonished if you would have known, you have your own immense reiatsu and zanpaktou to keep track of. Not to mention the hollow as well."

"Hollow? Oh, well, I wonder if he's still there, actually…" Ichigo pondered, rubbing his chin and looking lost in thought. "Nani?" Muramasa muttered, shocked at that revelation. Ichigo looked up at him, and waved his hand, "Ah, that's something I'll tell you later." "Hold on, Muramasa," interjected Sado, who had been standing there silently until then,  
>"You said Ichigo's sister healed you, and she was the one that first found you?" Raising his eyebrow, Muramasa nodded slowly, and said casually, "How astute, yes, she fortuitously came across me when I was at my weakest point—in the place I had been before I faded away, as you said, a year and a half ago—and took me to their home, where I sealed the bond with Ichigo. Is this all you need to know for now?" Sado exchanged nervous glances with Inoue and Ishida, as if this last bit of information was somehow disturbing in a way.<p>

"What is it?" Ichigo asked, annoyed at their looks. "Well, don't you think it's odd your sister was the one to find him, yet she had no bond to lead herself to him? Especially with his reiatsu being so faint, no one could tell from that far away…I mean, how would she know to go back to those forests and with such luck happen to come across him?" probed Ishida, his face grim. "A bond, with Kurosaki Usagi you say?" Muramasa questioned, his eyebrows drawn together, "not that I am aware of. It was only meant for Ichigo." Ichigo pushed himself off the desk and stood next to Muramasa, his face set in a frown. "All Usagi said was that she was very curious if she could find Muramasa's broken zanpaktou, and repair it from there using her powers, which she wasn't sure would even work. It was just a huge coincidence she found him already materialized, I guess," Ichigo contemplated, running a hand through his hair.

"And why would she go alone looking for someone that was once our enemy?" Ishida prodded, prompting Muramasa to throw a black look his way. "I, well, I haven't really let you guys in on this either, it's something Urahara has been mentioning lately, even he has little info on it, but he only wanted to tell me about it…" Ichigo stared pensively at the chalkboard on his right before continuing, "…it seems a lot of shinigami in Soul Society are losing their zanpaktous somehow, and it's gone up to the captain-class now." Their startled looks were once again back in place at this fresh set of news. "Wh-What?!" sputtered Sado. Inoue looked troubled by this, mumbling, "So, Usagi-kun was trying to look for help, and she thought of you Muramasa-san. I could have helped her with my powers…" Muramasa felt a strange sense of appreciation and resentment at that, the argument he had had with Usagi the day prior still fresh in his mind. However, he quelled that thought and gave the girl a faded smile, "Yes, that is what she divulged to me. I thank you for the late offer though."

A piercing bell shrilly echoed through the halls and into the classroom briefly, signaling the end of the lunch period. Ichigo looked around at them all with a serious look and said, "Let's go back, we'll talk more on it later." Ishida, still glaring calculatingly, gave a sharp nod and went to the door. Inoue gave a weak smile, and bowed her head slightly, leaving the room first as Sado held the door open. Muramasa stood there, his shoulders taught from the encounter, compartmentalizing his emotions with a stony expression. He waited until he was the last one left, then followed Ichigo closely, thinking solemnly to himself, _"Such innocence…I, who has willingly twisted the truth and planned to rule the world with a crown of deceit in the past, am now welcomed because of her to fight alongside a different group of souls. I can only hope I have fully changed my ways to be worthy of such serendipity…"_

* * *

><p>"Hai, that is the conclusion of my report, Captain Commander-sama," intoned the kneeling inner court troop officer. "Have the captains been alerted to this matter as well?" rumbled Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, his wizened face wrinkled into a stern scowl. "Hai, Captain Commander-sama." "Then there shall be an emergency meeting at once to discuss this, amongst the other high concerns. You are excused." The member of the Onmitsukidō bowed low and shunpo'ed out of the first division's headquarters. The several-thousand year old shinigami gripped his knobby wooden cane hard, muttering angrily to himself, "You are testing the beneficence of the Sereitei, Kurosaki Ichigo."<p>

* * *

><p>Leaning back in her plush chair, Usagi stretched out her hands far into the air and, clasping them together, cracked her knuckles. "Now that wasn't so hard, the Karakura Sai Festival should be a success!" she said to herself with a satisfied smile. "All that's left is to take these flyers and post them around town, and look into the ball's setup." The colorful leaflets littered her desk and on top of her laptop, the cutesy lettering and clip art publicizing a fun-filled good time next Friday night. Mr. Mittens was lying up next to the warm printer upon its crate, snoring softly. Usagi sat up and drank the last of her tea, feeling much better than she did earlier thanks to her father's remedies. "Well, nothing's stopping me now from finishing up my job today, yush!" She glanced out the window, the sunlight weaning from the masses of dark-colored clouds slowly filling the early afternoon sky. "Tch, well, better hurry up before it rains again. What's with this strange weather we're having?" With that she stood up and suited up for the cold and grabbed her purse and flyers, walking around as if her right foot was as good as new.<p>

* * *

><p>The end of the school day had finally come, and the high school students were particularly rowdy in the halls because of the weekend freedom upon them. It was a hard task to stay close to the tall boy, with the constant elbows and legs jostling him, preventing him from walking his usual graceful straight path. Muramasa was far from happy, to say the least. <em>"Damn kids, have they no respect for me? Humans, they don't appreciate their fleeting lives as much as they should,"<em> he mused bitterly, gritting his teeth as a girl stepped on his foot with her pumps, then laughed it off. _"Was that even a bloody accident?"_ He looked ahead and found Ichigo's orange hair several students up in the crowd, like a beacon in the darkening halls. Muramasa decided to be ruthless and picked up his pace, shoving the people out of his way to get to him. "Yo, there you are, come on Sengo, you're slow," Ichigo chided, his hand lazily holding onto his bag over his shoulder. "You're used to this madhouse, I am not," Muramasa sneered, and muttered irritably, "and that is not my name, if I am to have an alias, at least give me the chance to choose it." Ichigo just shrugged and said, "Eh, it fits you, you do what you've got to do."

Finally, they reached the ground floor, but were held up by a group of students crowding the front doors. "What is it now?" Muramasa groused. A rumble of thunder amidst the din of chatter was their answer, followed the pitter-patter of rain falling against the tin roofing. "Heh, come on then, we're not afraid of getting wet are we?" Ichigo smirked at him, and began carefully maneuvering himself through the crowd. Muramasa followed suit, attempting to follow his master's example by politely asking to get through. However, not everyone was going to tolerate him cutting in line, for just as he came up to the door, a large fist caught him hard in the back of the head, a sinking pain coursing through his veins. He could barely hear the hushed whispers over the sound of blood pounding in his head as his knees buckled and his vision went red. A delicate hand was on his shoulder supporting him, but he didn't look round, as he tried to focus on regaining his senses.

A loud squeal of laughter erupted from behind him, the voice of a boy jeering, "Tha's wot you get for getting in m' way, freak!" Muramasa slowly turned to see an ill-dressed rotund individual, his saggy uniform pants hanging five inches below his stomach and wearing a long gold chain, his piggy eyes gleaming. "Leave him alone," came a cold feminine voice from his side; he looked to see Inoue there, holding his shoulder, her gray eyes fierce. "Aw, lookie here! Ain't no class idol gonna tell me who to mess with!" He was about to walk towards them, his meaty hand outstretched, when he was hit with an uppercut punch to the jaw from the side, spit flying from his mouth as he toppled backwards. Ichigo stood where the bully once stood, his fist in front of him, and gritted out, "If you come near my friends again, you won't be coming to school for a while."

The thuggish boy shook with fear, holding his tooth in. "K-K-Kurosaki Ichigo! G-Gomenasai! It won't happen again!" "Good," Ichigo scowled down at him, and turned to Muramasa, his expression changing into a startled one. Others around them were shaken from the scene, yet once they all looked back at him, they seemed to suck in a breath of terror. "Nani?" Muramasa muttered, wondering why everyone was looking at him so frightened. "M-Muramasa-san, your eye! It's bleeding!" Inoue whispered, shocked. As she mentioned it, he could feel something warm and wet trickling its way down the right side of his face. Ichigo was by his other side, shielding him from the views of the on-lookers. "Are you alright?" he asked concernedly, "let Inoue heal you." "It's fine, I probably broke a blood vessel when he hit me. I'll be fine, let's go," Muramasa muttered, feeling embarrassed and angry, as he wiped his face with the back of his hand. He pulled away from them and went out the door, pulling on Ichigo's extra coat as he stepped into the cold rain.

He had passed the gate at the entrance of the school when Ichigo came running up to him with an umbrella. "Oy! Wait a second Muramasa!" he heard him say angrily. Muramasa bowed his head and put his hands in his pockets, but kept his fast forward pace. "We need to keep moving, Ichigo, no need to stay there any longer." The large umbrella came into view overhead, stopping the rain from pounding on his head. "It's my fault that happened, Muramasa, we need to stay together," Ichigo exclaimed forcefully. "Are you saying I can't fend for myself without you, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Muramasa uttered furiously, his eyes narrowed against the frosty spray of rain flying up against him. "That's not what I mean," Ichigo griped beside him, "we'd be a better team if you'd stop being so independent—" "Well forgive me, it must be habit by now! You forget who you're talking to, I, who fought a solitary uphill battle for those many years to awaken…just stop it with your heroics, it's tiring." Muramasa walked faster to escape the cover of the umbrella, wallowing in the cold sting of the rain.

An otherworldly roar sounded close by, just as a jarringly loud alarm went off on Ichigo's person. "A hollow?!" Ichigo shouted, pulling out his shinigami daiko badge that had been set off. Muramasa had whipped around, staring at his master, his heart racing. _"What would his order be in this case for me?"_ he thought, feeling discouraged of his own use. Ichigo was already running in the direction of the shrieking, leaving Muramasa to stand there, brooding silently. Sensing that he wasn't being followed, Ichigo halted before rounding the corner, his face stricken and his eyes wide. "What are you waiting for, Muramasa?! Come on!" he yelled back at him.

Muramasa broke out of his gloom, nodding to him and ran full speed ahead. _"So he would have me help this time."_ They came into a park near some swing sets and a merry-go-round, to find a large hawk-like hollow chasing a crying boy with a chain coming from his chest. Ichigo clutched his badge and transformed into a shinigami, his form-fitting black shihakushō flowing in the icy breeze. Reaching quickly into his shirt, Muramasa pulled out the pendant that that Urahara man had told him to use to change back into his materialized zanpaktou form. He held it tightly in his fist and concentrated, and with a swooping feeling his body became more powerful, more unfeeling. Looking down, he saw that he had indeed become his old self, his purple ascot rippling under his chin. He flexed his long-nailed fingers, admiring how strong he felt compared to being in that gigai, which was lying behind him in the wet grass, its eyes closed.

A lone flash of lightning lit up the dim sky, bringing back his focus on the hollow at hand. Ichigo was running up to it, his shikai already out. The hollow was unusually fast, shooting out small ceros as it chased the boy through the yard, flapping it long skeletal wings menacingly. Through the sheer rain he would have thought they looked like they were connected by long spears, which his master was haphazardly heading towards. Muramasa's eyes gleamed, and, realizing the danger, cried out, "Ichigo, don't attack from that angle!" However, Ichigo was almost level with the hollow: its red eyes turned towards him, and shot out the bone spear directly at him. Muramasa used flash-stepped at that moment and pushed Ichigo out of the way onto the muddy ground, both of them narrowly missing the projectile by inches.

Gritting his teeth, Muramasa pushed himself off of the shinigami, muttering, "Foolish boy, do you always go into your battles without any calculations?" Ichigo looked up at him with a hard-headed expression, and snapped back, "I have my own methods of getting things done Muramasa, I can't predict these things." Muramasa stretched his hand out in front of him, flexed his fingers and summoned his sword, wrapping his long fingers around the purple hilt. He pointed it at Ichigo, who froze, an incredulous look on his face. "Stay back and allow me to finish it off, I'm more suited for this kind of opponent," Muramasa said curtly, withdrawing the sword from his master's line of sight. With a challenging look, he swept off towards the hollow, which had discarded its wings now that it had already attacked with them. Stopping twenty feet in front of the monster, Muramasa swung his parrying arm to the side, awaiting its next move.

The hollow opened its mouth and fired a barrage of ceros down the line towards him, coming closer with each successive blast. Muramasa smirked and outstretched his hand, as clones of himself appeared in a circle around the hollow, confusing it in its attack and sent ceros flying left, right and center. Taking the opening, Muramasa ran forward, his blade held horizontally. He felt a satisfying slice as he took off the hollow's hind leg, but did not anticipate to be hit by its sharp tail, sending him flying backward. His clones were attacking and being attacked by the hollow, buying him some time to recuperate. About to get back on his feet, he saw orange hair appear in front of him, a hand outstretched. "I think we need to work together this time, don't you think?" quipped Ichigo, a smirk on his face. Muramasa stared emotionlessly up at him, taking in his words. Then, deciding to swallow his pride, he reached out and grasped his strong calloused hand. "Agreed, Kurosaki Ichigo," he murmured.

They stood side by side, as the hollow roared louder, its grotesque pointed mask flashed white in the lightning. "I've got its back line of sight Muramasa, you take the front for the kill." "Yes, master." Ichigo gave him a split second glance that held something of surprise; in the next second, it was gone as he executed their plan. The hollow thrashed its tail around wildly, but was not fast enough, as Ichigo impaled it to the ground in moments, holding it down. Muramasa flew towards the beast's face and swung his sword down, decapitating the hollow, and stood back to watch it disappear into black dust.

Muramasa stayed there, staring at the ground as the rain continued to fall, soaking him through and through. Ichigo walked over to him, a small smile on his face. "Good job, Muramasa. You really showed your stuff there." He turned to look at him, his bangs plastered against the bridge of his nose. "Thank you, Kurosaki Ichigo. I was being self-seeking, it is advantageous to work as a team, as you said earlier," he murmured softly. "Hmm? Yeah, it does, sorry I kinda took the lead there in the beginning too," Ichigo said sheepishly, scratching his head. "No matter, you already have Zangetsu…" Muramasa turned away, envying the teen and hating himself all of the sudden. "Muramasa…"

A crying broke their conversation, and they turned to see the boy that the hollow was chasing. He was crouched under the swing set, cowering from them. Ichigo beckoned Muramasa to come with him, still carrying their swords. Sticking out his hand in a friendly gesture, Ichigo said gently, "Hey there little guy, we're not here to harm you. That hollow isn't going to bother you anymore. But," he looked down to see a glowing chain coming from the boy's chest, growing shorter, "I'm going to help you out even more, you will be better in Soul Society now." The boy wiped his face on his sleeve, sniffling, "Will I get to see Mama and Papa again? And my little sister? There'll all gone, there was a fire…" Ichigo rubbed his shoulder reassuringly, saying warmly, "I'm sure you will meet them again, it's going to be alright…"

Ichigo took his zanpaktou and turned it around so the bottom of the handle was touching the boy's forehead. In a flash of blue-white light, the boy disappeared, the light condensing into a little ball that flew upward into the cloudy sky. Straightening up, Ichigo looked towards the heavens, a meditative look on his face. "This is part of my job in the material world, Muramasa. I perform konsōs on plus souls that still wander our world recently after they've passed on. If I didn't, their soul chains would eventually disintegrate and they'd turn into hollows," Ichigo spoke evenly. Muramasa gazed at him, feeling more respectful towards his new master. _"He can act mature if you watch and wait for it, under all the air-headedness,"_ he mused mildly.

They walked back to their gigais, Ichigo sinking back into his own and shaking out all the water out of his hair. Muramasa paused before his body, unwilling to go back; he felt good in this form, free to use his powers, was much stronger, and not burdened by the constraints of a human. Sighing, he transformed back, noticing the drastic difference immediately as he felt how susceptible his gigai was to the cold, as well as the swollen lump on the back of his head from the brute's punch from earlier.

"Ichigo! Muramasa-san!" came a pleasingly familiar voice from across the park. Muramasa turned his head abruptly, seeing Usagi running over to them, clutching her purse under a large purple umbrella. He didn't know whether it was the biting cold of the rain or heat was rising in his face as she came over smiling, her shapely legs clad in sheer stockings running under a black miniskirt. "I guess you guys already got to the hollow!" she exclaimed, holding up her own shinigami daiko badge. "You missed it Usagi," Ichigo said spiritedly, "Muramasa and I defeated it together." She raised the corners of her lips in a pretty smile, "That's really great! I'm glad you two are getting along, I'll bet you both enjoyed the action…" Muramasa gazed at her, feeling her words fill him up like a warm drink, and smiled inwardly.

Usagi looked at Ichigo, her eyebrow raised, "You know, I can't believe you got him to actually go to school with you though, Ichigo." Muramasa smirked at that, closing his eyes. "Neither can I." "You need to do something productive every day Muramasa," Ichigo said crossly, then turned on her, "and just where were you Usagi? I thought you broke your ankle last night?" She pouted out her bottom lip, saying defiantly, "I was out putting up flyers for the festival throughout the town in cafes, sorry I was so late. And Dad healed it with kidou this morning, so there!" She looked at Muramasa for a second, then blushed fiercely, looking away. He knew she remembered the night before, he had hoped she hadn't thought badly of him for it. _"Perhaps it wasn't my place to go that far in helping her, what does she think of me now?" _ he thought uneasily.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his neck, and opened his umbrella again, and said "Let's go home now. Give Muramasa your umbrella, Usagi, and you can stand in the middle of us." Usagi looked timid as she handed it to him, her deep brown eyes looking him fully in the face. Muramasa still felt the heat in his cheeks, and hoped he wasn't showing any sign of emotion to further humiliate himself. She moved in between the two of them, her arms hugging herself, and they began their stroll out of the sodden park, their shoes caked with mud.

Muramasa stole a few glances at her as they went down the sidewalk, still wondering how she felt, and if she really accepted his apology. She was blushing slightly and looking down at the gray pavement; if he were to guess, she was still afraid of him, or she was just cold. _"No, it's always multi-layered, I can tell, she is uncomfortable around me…but she was acting all lively a few minutes ago…"_ he thought silently, clenching the handle of the umbrella. They occasionally bumped shoulders with each other in their huddle, or brushed hands, causing him to stiffen up the whole time. Then, as they were at the last intersection before their home, Usagi looked up at him, biting her pink bottom lip a little hard, and said, "Thank you for last night Muramasa, I really appreciate it."

He felt lost for words in that moment, surprised that she was bringing it up so unexpectedly, as if she had read his mind. Ichigo was looking at him with a strangely suspicious look. "I—It was the least I could do, Usagi-san, I owed it to you," Muramasa murmured, inclining his head somewhat. Usagi looked on apprehensively as he spoke, then smiled sweetly up at him, her cheeks still red, "You didn't need to worry…thanks for telling Dad too, I don't think I could have gotten out of bed this morning without some help." Muramasa just bowed his head again, closing his eyes. _"So she is not afraid of me, but why the hesitation when she looks at me?"_ "Yeah, thanks for that Muramasa," Ichigo chipped in, a hint of a smile on his face. "Ah," Muramasa hummed, feeling overwhelmed at their amiability.

Before they could step into the hall, they had to take off a considerable amount clothing in the geikan* so as not to track mud and water throughout the house. Stripped down to their undershirts and pants, Muramasa and Ichigo stood waiting for Usagi to come back with some towels. "So, are you ready to start training Muramasa?" Ichigo asked with a sigh. Muramasa put his hand on his lower back and stretched. He turned and faced him with a thoroughly glum look, speaking lowly, "You're bringing that up now?" "Ah, well, I thought that now we're warmed up it would be a good time…" Ichigo smirked derisively, cocking his head to the side, "If it's too much for you, then you'll just have to stay in that gigai forever." Muramasa scowled back, "Of course I will be willing to do it, I'm just having a bad day so far; your hollow is not much of a cheerful welcome home thought to be honest." Ichigo gave him a quizzical look. "I'm just playing with you Muramasa—ah, arigatou, Usagi!" Ichigo exclaimed as she came back with warm towels for them.

"Ah, so you're finally going to enter Ichigo's inner world, ne, Muramasa-san? Usagi asked, a serious look on her slightly windburnt face. He nodded soberly, as she continued, "Good luck, then. I-I'll make you some tea when you're finished." She walked away quickly around the corner out of sight, leaving Muramasa with an odd emotion. "It looks like you did well, Muramasa. You made up with her," Ichigo spoke, his amber eyes looking inquisitively at him. "It seems to be so," Muramasa said passively, looking down at his bare feet, "shall we get going then?" Ichigo nodded silently, and stepped into the hallway towards the stairs, Muramasa ruefully following behind.

Shutting the door to his room, Ichigo took out his shinigami daiko badge and transformed right off the bat, Muramasa copying him. They pulled their bodies over to rest against the closet door, while Ichigo went over to sit on his bed, unsheathing Zangetsu and resting it in his lap. "Muramasa, once I am fully through in jinzen, you have my permission to enter my inner world," Ichigo stated grimly, his eyebrows furrowed, "I will try to reason with Zangetsu, or my hollow, who was a part of my true powers, if he's still there. Well, are you ready?" Muramasa held himself in an authoritative composure, his hands in his pockets and his hips slightly jutted out forward, staring down at his new master, his face unreadable. "Yes, I am ready." "Then, I'll see you in ten minutes."

Muramasa walked over to the window, his hands clasped behind his back and stared out at the still-dark afternoon, the streetlights coming to life prematurely. Ichigo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, preparing to meditate. Ten minutes had gone by, and the tall dark-haired zanpaktou turned his brooding attention away from the overcast skies, a curious look on his face. As he took a step towards the spiritually-relaxed shinigami, he shuddered in pain from a sudden vision in his head, making him feel weak, and inexplicably, enraged. _"What is this?! Why is this still happening to me?!"_ he moaned inwardly, clutching his temple. It was a short spell this time, though it still left him feeling rattled. He tried to take calming breaths, but could not erase that flash of an image of a shinigami he was all too familiar with. "…I do not understand, am I to be haunted by my emotions in such ways?" he murmured distressingly to himself.

After a couple of minutes of heavy contemplation, Muramasa steeled himself to stand before his new master. _"If I am to live in the present, I must be at peace with myself and everything I've done in the past, otherwise, if I am depressed about what once was, then I am living in the past,"_ he told himself. With that, he concentrated on Ichigo in front of him, his figure unmoving, and willed himself to take a look inside Ichigo's mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello all, I'm baaaack! And right on the last day of the world! lol jk, Nothing's going to end, not the world, not this story! ;) I'm so sorry I'm a sloth at updating, so many things going on, pharmacy school, friends, life have made it impossible for me to even look at my story :,( But now that it's the winter break, I had to get it done! A couple Japanese romanji words (I try not to use so much as to look like an otaku nerd lol): baka = idiot, and geikan = Japanese foyer area where they take off their shoes before entering the main house or stepping on tatami mats. <strong>

**This chapter was interesting and fun in a way to write for the second half, the first half dragged on I felt. Muramasa is growing and syncing more with Ichigo, and some romance here and there-it won't get serious until a few more chapters though :P Next chapter's highlight is Muramasa's encounter in Ichigo's inner world, and a couple surprise guests. :) Please don't hate me for not updating, probably again until a couple months from now again -_-. Have a wonderful holiday everyone!  
><strong>


	9. Prey on My Mind

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach nor the song lyrics. Happy reading!**

**Chapter 9: Prey on My Mind**

**"Fire" (Lacuna Coil)**

Let the fire enter you  
>Let the anger start to brew<br>Let your instincts break the rules  
>Let it rise and rise in you<p>

This figure outside  
>Burn this town<br>You say it on my face  
>Gonna pitch you down<p>

I leash the rage  
>Trapped inside<br>I am burning  
>Let the fire enter you<p>

Let the fire enter you  
>Let the anger start to brew<br>Let your instincts break the rules  
>Let it rise and consume<br>Get into yourself

Your started this fight  
>Face me down<br>My agreement in rush  
>Is all in down<br>Take your place under fire  
>In line you'll be burning<p>

Let the fire enter you  
>Let the fire enter you<br>Let the anger start to brew  
>Let your instincts break the rules<br>Let it rise and consume  
>Get into yourself<br>Let the fire enter you  
>Let the anger start to brew<br>Let your instincts break the rules  
>Let it rise and consume<p>

You're underground  
>Not much fight<br>Compassion is gone  
>I'm still fine<br>So take my reach and join the ride  
>Feel the hurting<p>

Let the fire enter you  
>Fire enter you<br>Fire enter you

Let the fire enter you  
>Let the anger start to brew<br>Let your instincts break the rules  
>Let it rise and consume you<br>Let the fire enter you  
>Let the anger start to brew<br>Let it rise and consume  
>Everything you do<br>Get into yourself

* * *

><p>Muramasa apparated moments later, expecting to land on the solid metal frame of a horizontally-oriented modern building, when instead he lost his footing with an unwelcome sense of vertigo. Snapping his eyes downward he saw that he was plummeting towards the ruins of what looked like Karakura Town, broken steel and concrete jutting out of rough dark water. With the wind shrieking in his ears, Muramasa took control and boosted his reiatsu, jumping over to the nearest decrepit edifice. "What happened to his inner world?" Muramasa muttered to himself with a deep frown, feeling uneasy. He slowly turned around on the spot, surveying what was once a rather serene yet abstract sanctuary that the shinigami boy had had the first time he had entered. Now it looked as though the apocalypse had struck: buildings decimated, cut in half and crumbling and halfway sunken in an apparent tsunami that had swept through, the skies above swirling black and gray.<p>

Shifting his weight, Muramasa stood still, the wind whipping his long hair about. Hearing a sudden footstep he flexed his hand lightning-fast in summoning his sword, bringing it up in front of himself just in time to parry with none other than Ichigo.

Muramasa smirked in an attempt to mask his surprise at the unannounced attack, his blade struggling to hold back his master from landing the first blow on him. "Well now, someone is anxious to start—" He abruptly ceased his taunt when he registered the furious look on Ichigo's face, raising his eyebrow, "Something the matter?"

Ichigo gritted his teeth and pushed forward, sending them both skidding away from each other on the uneven concrete, sending shards of glass and rocks flying. The shinigami swung out his sword arm, indicating the world around him. "This! What is this? What did you do to my inner world?!" Muramasa stared back, his face a mask of indifference, as he retorted, "What should I know, I just arrived," his voice just as monotone. "Tch, this has something to do with you, don't act like you don't know!" Ichigo shouted back at him. Muramasa scowled at that, and straightened his shoulders, his fur hood ruffling like an angry cat's coat. "If you do not believe me, then that is not my problem. Why not ask Zangetsu, or dare I say the hollow?"

The orange-haired teen glared back, saying gruffly, "Well where are they then? They've disappeared as well—" He was cut off by a high-pitched chuckle far off in the distance. Muramasa and Ichigo both froze and turned to stare at the smoking building from whence the voice came. A huge chunk of the darkened wall exploded outward with a bang as a white figure flew forward and landed on a tall power line beside them, like an overgrown snowy owl. The shinigami was albino in skin and dress, except for a touch of black in the Xs that criss-crossed his chest and wrists, his right hand gripping an oversized gleaming black khyber knife on bended knee.

Muramasa stiffened, gripping his own sword's hilt as he stared back into those incalculable yellow irises on black sclera, a wicked white grin inches below them. "Oy, King! What's this son-of-a-bitch doing here?" the hollow said loudly, swinging his sword towards Muramasa, not taking his eyes off of him as he addressed who he assumed he meant was Ichigo. _"King?"_ Muramasa thought, brushing off the affronts at himself. "You…" Ichigo muttered, a heavy scowl on his face, "I should be asking the same of you, and where the old man is!" The hollow leered and gave another chilling laugh. "Oh, didn't you replace our landlord with this shit? Cuz I haven't seen 'em." Ichigo took a stance, his fist shaking at his side. "Listen, you bastard, was it you that did this to this place?! If you're the one that's been having the more powerful influence since I regained my shinigami powers and fullbringer powers—" (Muramasa looked askance at him, questioning) "—then you must have changed my inner world!"

The hollow's grin widened as if it were possible, and shouted back, "And here I was thinking you would greet me with open arms, Ichigo. Come on and fight me then if you wanna find out!" Muramasa was about to turn to Ichigo to advise him to not give in to his mocking just as Ichigo jumped off after the hollow, his sword clutched in front of him with both hands. He frowned as he watched his master chop blades with his cackling counterpart, having a difficult time following their break-neck rapid movements. _"Such hot-headedness, we have to get down to business…"_ he growled inwardly, _"…and what are these other powers he spoke of?"_ The constant sparring of the white and black Zangetsus interrupted his train of thought, and he sighed, thinking that there were other matters to attend to at the moment. Muramasa scanned the battling duo above him, looking for an opening for him. _"There!"_ And he was off.

Ichigo swung his blade back and forth against the black blade, enraged. "What's wrong King? You seem angry!" guffawed the hollow, his moves as strong as the other. "Shut up! What happened to old man Zangetsu?!—" Ichigo snarled as he blocked a direct attack—"You both are my powers, so it can't just be you, not when things have changed, tch, where did he go?!" The hollow made a rude gesture at him with one hand, angering Ichigo further. Taking advantage of the teen's guard being briefly let down, the white hollow thrust his huge sword forward, about to get a hit in when a silver-white katana blocked him. "Nani?" the hollow scowled, glancing to the left to see Muramasa joining in the fight, who reawakened his malicious grin.

The hollow's black blade crashed against Muramasa's sword with a ferocious clang, pushing away a stunned Ichigo, as the white-clad spirits went at it in mid-air. Muramasa narrowed his eyes as the hollow increased his speed in his attacks and advances, having to dodge offensively; he was unable to use any defensive strategies for the time being. He tried to calculate a pattern in his moves, but the hollow was too erratic, wild, the very embodiment of carnal instinct. _"So that is how he wants to play…"_ Muramasa thought quickly, and, releasing his creative tactics, began a barrage of his own random attacks, summoning much of his reiatsu in each swing, meeting blade edge with blade edge with equally murderous intent, sparks flying up in their faces. This earned him a satisfied smirk from the hollow, "Not bad, zanpaktou, you finally going hard on me?"

Muramasa gritted his teeth, it was wearing him down slightly in keeping the fast pace, sweat dripping down from his forehead. _"This hollow, he has gotten much more powerful than I remember, and I had difficulty then…what is this thing?"_ The hollow suddenly leaned into the clash, holding Muramasa's blade in check as he began to push him back again despite his efforts, laughing derisively, "What's the matter, too much for ya? Don't tell me you're gonna pussy out now, now that I'm having so much fun with my favorite intruder!" Muramasa grimaced, disliking the crazed behavior of his opponent. Breathing shallowly, he responded, "I did not come here to be your plaything, hollow, tell me where Zangetsu is."

The hollow's grin was unchanging as he leaned in closer, until there was an inch between them, his piercing yellow eyes searing his frosty blues. "Let me clue you in, zanpaktou—" As if the power of the hollow's eyes conjured it, Muramasa was shuddering suddenly, the pain he had felt before entering the inner world was back in his head, now coursing down his neck like a wave of white hot fire. _"N-nani? This is…" _Muramasa's thoughts were barely clear as he started blacking out. He caught sight of the white hollow in front of him, who, for the first time since he encountered him, dropped his smirk. "What the hell?" he heard him mutter distantly as Muramasa's consciousness was scraped away, feeling the pain overtaking him still. Muramasa felt paralyzed as his vision went red-black, when suddenly a burst of reiatsu inside of him traveled from the core of his spine down to every peripheral nerve fiber, blazing hot, moving his arms involuntarily, swinging his sword at the hollow before him like never before. His sword rasped against the hollow's with a deadly scream, coming close to biting him in the shoulder at one point. He was forcing the hollow back now, who still held a wary look as he could only put up offensive attacks to prevent Muramasa from goring his vital points.

"_This…feeling…"_ Muramasa thought sluggishly, though his limbs were in full attack mode. He was barely aware of what he was doing, numb and falling off the brink of lucidity as he went on with his unconscious onslaught, his head and eyes burning with pain. They were nearing a broken building as the pace sped up ever faster, the hollow's back about to make contact with serrated steel in seconds. Muramasa felt he was being possessed, but could not stop himself, his conscious thoughts drifting away one by one, being replaced with pure instinct to kill…Then, a huge dark silver sword blocked Muramasa's and the hollow's swords at once, sandwiched in between. "Oy, enough you two," came Ichigo's angry voice, though he could barely make out the spikey orange hair in his blurred blind spot. As if he were controlled by a puppeteer on strings, his sword arm swung up away from the clash of swords and turned against his master, bringing it down fast, only to be stopped by yet another blade.

Muramasa's arm kept still against the new steel, unable to move except for the occasional shudder that passed down his spine. His head lowered, Muramasa was breathing deeply through his mouth now, moving his chest up and down in a vacillating wave, his vision still clouded by red as he heard the buzz of random voices in his head. _"W-what is…this…why am I?..." _He felt a powerful reiatsu in front of him now, a hand seizing his wrist to force his sword down. His arm was hardly budging, though he knew he should stop fighting and recover his senses through the haze he was lost in, but could not find a way out. "Muramasa…" he heard Ichigo say faintly, as if he were far away, yet perceived a shadow of the teen beside him. Shaking, he felt the remnant urge to attack, though he knew that those were not his own thoughts. "Muramasa…" Louder now. A sharp pain radiated on the side of his face as a hand slapped him, rattling his head, the movement clearing up the confusion that was muddling his nervous control.

His wrist was losing circulation as the hand gripped him harder and wrested his own sword out of his clawed fingers, feeling weaker now as another pair of strong hands restrained his arms. That strange and hypnotic feeling of power and animosity was going away now, the stark realization of his surroundings flooding his perceptions and leaving him sick. Swallowing, he took the strength to raise his head to see the materialized Zangetsu in front of him, who was holding his purple-hilted sword, the blade facing down.

The looming spirit looked as stoic as ever, his eyes serious through his amber-tinted sunglasses. Muramasa was still breathing heavy, realizing that, besides the whistling wind, it was very quiet. The hands pinioning his arms behind his back held him steady, though he could sense apprehension. _"Ichigo,"_ he recognized. Glancing to his left and right he saw that Ichigo's hollow was nowhere to be found. Looking back at the spirit before him, he attempted to speak, but was beaten to it. "Muramasa, you have returned," Zangetsu stated authoritatively.

Muramasa blinked, and bowed his head lowly, whispering, "I have, Zangetsu." The tall dark spirit tilted his head slightly, and rumbled, "Were you just about to attack my master, Muramasa?" Muramasa stared back incredulously, panting slightly, and turned his head around to look at Ichigo, who had a grave look on his face. Holding his hardened gaze for a few seconds, Muramasa closed his eyes and turned back to Zangetsu, reopening them. "I-I do not recall, I would never do something as foolish as that—without good reason, of course. You may release me, Kurosaki Ichigo."

"Not until you explain what just happened with you and the hollow," Ichigo said tersely behind him, "what happened to you?" Muramasa stood there, gazing off at a faraway point, trying to recall exactly the feeling, but it was escaping him—not to mention unnerving him at the same time. He could not tell them about his "possession", if that's what he could name it, they would certainly think him unbalanced and cast him away, again. "I was merely fighting back, the hollow was surely going to harm you if I had not intervened," Muramasa muttered, his voice slightly uneven, "I did not wish to see him have the upper-hand, so I drove him away."

"Without my permission to interfere? Look Muramasa, we came here to have an understanding with everyone why you're even here, you don't do as you like!" Ichigo replied angrily. Muramasa frowned, feeling a little peeved by that comment, and tried to move his arms out of his grasp, but was rejected and held tighter. "Oh, but you certainly don't mind when you use that method every time you fight, Kurosaki Ichigo," Muramasa muttered waspishly, earning him a sharp pain when he felt nails dig in to his skin through his white sleeves. Zangetsu's sunglasses flashed with a movement of his head forward. "You still did not answer why you also attacked Ichigo," he said more sternly. Muramasa looked at him disdainfully for a second, then smoothed his face of emotion, speaking softly, "Once more, I did not realize who I was attacking, I must have been caught up in the moment."

"Hah! Like hell you were!" came the hollow's voice from high up. They swiveled their heads up to see the white figure standing in a broken window's frame in the building beside them, his sword at his side. He jumped and landed beside them in mid-air, his face contemptuous. "I saw that blood-thirsty look in your eyes, zanpaktou! They were even red, that ain't right!" The hands gripped his elbows tighter behind him. "What do you mean?" Ichigo asked apprehensively. Muramasa kept his head slightly inclined, not facing the hollow, but smirked. "You must be scared, hollow, to not have won against me, now you are just blabbering things." "Yarou*—" "ENOUGH!" shouted Ichigo, silencing them.

Muramasa felt his arms fall back to his sides as Ichigo released him, and flexed his spindly fingers. Then suddenly Ichigo grabbed him again by the shoulders and forced him around to face him, his face close and his eyes intensely searching his. Feeling his shock being substituted by trepidation and annoyance, Muramasa tensed up and glowered, "Nani? Just what are you looking at?" His master's golden brown eyes flickered with concentration in the dim light of the world, his gaze piercing and steadfast. Smoothly his face dropped a degree in seriousness as he released him again, not breaking eye contact still as he said suspiciously, "I was just checking something."

Muramasa did not know what to think of that, puzzled at what Ichigo had hoped to see. With a "hmph" he turned around and outstretched his hand towards Zangetsu, intoning, "My sword, if you would please." The dark zanpaktou stared down at him, his eyes still penetrating from atop his sharply-hewn cheekbones. "Come now, I promise not to use it, of course, I would only appreciate it if it was returned," Muramasa added, bowing his head in a show of respect. Slowly, Zangetsu presented the hilt of his sword back to him, Muramasa bowing his head in gratitude. To prove he meant no harm, he quickly dematerialized it, and turned back to Ichigo with his hands in his pockets, awaiting his speech, his pointed chin slightly raised. Ichigo was watching him the whole time, his apprehensive expression as if he was waiting to see if Muramasa turned into a giant tentacle monster any second. He shook his head, then, looking past him, said, "Zangetsu, it's good to see you, first of all. I never wanted to lose your powers back then." Thoroughly confused, Muramasa kept silent at this and looked to the black spirit at his side now, who held his head high. "And you, Ichigo, I am glad we have been reunited, I had thought it impossible to return." Ichigo gave a small smirk, shrugging, "I, no, we broke a thousand rules probably to do it, but I'm back."

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all, but why the fuck is _he_ here, King?" the hollow sneered, pointed a black fingernail at Muramasa. Ichigo turned and gave the hollow a death glare, retorting, "Don't pretend you didn't hear what went on when I made the bond official with Muramasa the other day. I'm here to say that you need to accept him now." The hollow pulled a nasty face, "There's no way in hell I'm going to have that zanpaktou in here! Not unless you want me to make a mess of this place by mopping the floor with him…" "Shut it!" Ichigo snapped at him, as a ponderous look came over his face, turning to Zangetsu, "that reminds me, why are you both here at the same time, ossan*? And what happened here?"

Zangetsu remained passive for a moment, then replied, "Is it not obvious, Ichigo?" Ichigo looked clueless. "Huh?" Zangetsu straightened and went on, "Because of your bond with Muramasa, the barrier to our powers to your world has split and began to self-destruct as your motives became confused. We are out of sync with your soul, Ichigo, hence the reason we are both here before you with another addition to your powers. However, we are disappearing and reappearing from time to time due to these extraordinary circumstances." Wide-eyed and pale, Ichigo looked at Muramasa, then back at Zangetsu. "But, what does that mean, is this permanent? Don't I still have your powers?!" Zangetsu simply replied, "Yes, of course, we would not be here if not. However, it depends who you choose to use now, and as such my powers will be diluted most likely due to the imbalance." The hollow let out a laugh, muttering darkly, "His loss." Ichigo looked stuck in worried contemplation, mumbling, "Urahara-san told me that Muramasa should train with the both of you as well…would that combine our powers equally in the end?" The old man put his hands in the pockets of his dark tattered robe that whipped about in a constant breeze. "It is hard to say, if it is feasible then I have faith in you to restore the full strength of my powers."

"So you say 'if it is feasible', does that mean that you are willing to accept me into Ichigo's soul, your world?" Muramasa put forth slowly as all three looked at him. Zangetsu looked down upon him, his high cheekbones giving him an even more severe look as he seemed to judge him disapprovingly. The hollow behind him shook his head, snickering soundlessly. The silence seemed to drag on until Zangetsu finally spoke, "Ichigo went against all my warnings so he could save you from becoming a hollow. He nearly sacrificed his home town and all his friends just for you, and in doing so, he made a bond with you. I recognize the ordeal you went through with your first wielder, though your actions were heinous and should not go unpunished." Muramasa tried to maintain a suave mask of indifference, though he could not deny he felt somewhat torn inside by those words. "However," Zangetsu continued, his sunglasses flashing in the dim light, "I sense that you are certainly willing to protect Ichigo and have already become attached to him much like I have, and likewise with Ichigo to you, therefore I cannot refuse to get accommodated to you if we have such common goals now."

Giving an inner sigh of relief, Muramasa bowed his head. A choking sound of rage came from the hollow, as he bit out, "I can't believe this shit! You've gotten soft, old man!" "What are you going to do about it, I'm the one in charge here, and you're going to respect Muramasa from now on," Ichigo snapped at him. The hollow glared daggers at Muramasa, fully untrusting of him. He then pointed his sword at him after a moment of spiteful contemplation, growling out, "Here's the deal then, zanpaktou: if I see you put so much as one damn toe out of line against any of us, I will devour you in an instant. That means no more of your little mirror tricks like last time, and I won't use mine." Muramasa looked skeptically at the hollow, his hands in his pockets and his hips jutted outward. "I did not think hollows were the bargaining type, perhaps you are special after all…" (the hollow scowled nastily at that) "—but I do concur, there will be no foul play. I will show you once we can get started."

Ichigo punched his fist in his hand, his face set, looking ready to move on, and said "Yes, that's the spirit! So let's get started, if we're all good now." He turned to Muramasa with a determined look. "Muramasa, you go up against old man Zangetsu first." Muramasa inclined his head as he re-summoned his sword with grace, and held it at his side, while the dark-clad spirit did likewise. "The goal is to understand each other, your strengths, your weaknesses, your fighting techniques. Well, that was what Urahara-san told me," Ichigo added lamely, scratching his head. "I understand, master," intoned both Muramasa and Zangetsu in unison, as they both took a combat stance, their swords' points opposite each other.

* * *

><p>"Third-seat Akon! We have a radar picking up a very strong point at 6603-8983! Should we send the correction squad to investigate?" called a bespectacled man from one of the large computers, pointing at a flashing red dot on a quadrant map. A tall man with spiky brown hair put down his clipboard and rushed over, a frown coming over his eyebrowless-countenance. "Nani? Are there any souls nearby in that area?" "No sir, none that I can see." "….Strange, I've never seen anything of that magnitude in so long…huh, it's gone!" exclaimed the shinigami "Akon". Then the computer made a high-pitched sound, alerting them to the new coordinates of the point that had reappeared within the Seireitei grounds. "N-No way…Kurotsuchi-taichou!"<p>

"No need to shout, I am fully aware we have a ryoka*," came the high, cold voice of the 12th squad captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. "T-taichou?" "Yes, quite peculiar, indeed…" The strangest looking shinigami walked over calmly, who wore a large golden shaman-like headdress, his face painted with vertical black and white stripes, his golden eyes and teeth shining. He tapped the curled ornamental beard of the headdress with a long navy blue fingernail as he stared at the screen. "Ho, ho, I see. We're only seeing you because you let your shield down this time, accidentally or on purpose though…" he continued speaking to himself. "Taichou?" Akon inquired again, awaiting orders and, if he was lucky, an explanation.

Kurotsuchi Mayuri ignored him, his gold eyes fixated eerily on the red dot moving swiftly about on the screen, and instead yelled out, "Nemu! You are to take back this specimen, alive as you know!" Jumping up from below the stairwell and over onto the floor on which they were standing, a demure woman with black hair and a short kimono appeared before the captain. "Hai, Mayuri-sama," she intoned hollowly, bowing low, as he slapped her across the face. "Well get going then, idiot! I've an emergency captain's meeting to go to, I can't wait on a lazy sloth like you!" Kurotsuchi snapped at her, adjusting his haori. She bowed quickly, face devoid of emotion, and used shunpo down and out of the building without so much as a sound. "Taichou, do you know what this could be?" the bespectacled man asked delicately from his chair, fearing any wrath his way as his captain turned to him. "Tch you should very well know by now, imbecile. What do you think has been going on in the last month?" Kurotsuchi mocked with an annoyed expression. "Continue monitoring Section 09201, Akon, and make the necessary laboratory preparations, I shall have that thing in captivity when I get back."

* * *

><p>A petite black-haired captain with two thin braids wrapped in white bands was walking beside a large, tall and balding shinigami with a purple collar atop his shinigami robes, the latter eating a bag of crisps noisily. The woman seemed to have a permanent scowl on her face, clearly annoyed by her companion. "Ōmaeda! You disgust me, eating on our rounds, you should be training your muscles, not your gut!" she snapped. "Huh?! That's harsh, Soifon-taichou! You know I need to eat, you really worked me hard today!" the large man whined, flapping his big lips and crumbs flying as he gestured with his beefy hands. Her eye twitched at that, muttering, "Apparently I haven't worked you hard enough just yet—"<p>

She was interrupted by a Hell butterfly at that moment, as it softly fluttered its black and purple wings over to her. "…What? An emergency captain's meeting?! Ōmaeda, I'm leaving you to finish rounds, then return at once to our barracks," the woman spoke tersely, and used shunpo to race ahead down the tiled corridor, her thin form completely out of sight in two seconds. "H-Hai, Soifon-taichou," Ōmaeda stumbled out, nearly dropping his snack bag in a half-salute.

It was nearing a cold and cloudy twilight in the Seireitei, and the large man marched on down the path, still munching away and not taking anything of his surroundings into account. "Heh heh, this is such a rough job, Soifon-taichou always yelling at me 'Do this!' and 'Do that, you fat slob!' I'm big-boned, taichou doesn't get it!" Ōmaeda muttered to himself. Concentrating on licking up the last crumbs from the oily bag, he did not notice a dark figure up ahead, its eyes glowing eerily in the dusk.

"Geez, there's no one out tonight, screw these rounds, I better head back to prepare for taichou's return, hope it's nothing too important. And I'm still hungry," the large shinigami continued to bemoan, and was just about to turn around when he stopped, his dopey face frozen in fear from having seen a blur of a movement up ahead. "N-N-Nani?! Who's there? Taichou, is that you?" Ōmaeda stuttered, dropping his bag. The whispering wind picked up slightly as more clouds started to block out the setting crimson sun, a fading silence filling the empty outdoor corridors. The large man reached for his hilt, his hands shaking and sweating. "I-It's not funny, taichou, are you testing me? I-I'll continue my rounds, I promise!" he called out again, his beady eyes darting around for any sign of that dark flash he had seen. The air had a heavy feel to it, foreign vibrations reaching the lieutenant. He turned to the left to peer down another corridor, when he saw a sliver of something shady around the far corner. "H-Hey! Who's there?!" He cried out more nervously. "Tch, I'm Marechiyo Ōmaeda of the 2nd squad, I order you to show yourself!"

The shadow of what he was looking at disappeared, and Ōmaeda shook. Thinking of what his captain would say if she saw him in that state, he riled himself up and raced forward, drawing his sword as he went. He stopped himself before turning around the corner where the figure had moved and shimmied slowly against the wall, breathing heavily. Peering a centimeter around the white wall, he saw nothing but another wide, empty corridor. Hesitating, he walked slowly down it, staring straight ahead. "Hello?" he called out, more determined this time. A noise sounded far ahead of him, and he tensed up, though he could not see the other end of the corridor through the gloom. "Tch" he grunted and ran forward again towards disturbance, not looking around or noticing another shadow creeping along the corner he had just rounded.

He kept running through the maze of jade-tiled corridors until he came upon a fork in the path, the fog from the low-hanging clouds starting to seep and roll in between the close walls, decreasing the visibility range. Pausing to catch his breath, Ōmaeda contemplated on what he had seen. _"It was a dark shadow, it moved so fast when I first saw it, I thought it was Taichou for sure…who else has mastered shunpo like that?"_ He smirked to himself, thinking perhaps he was just on-edge about his captain's remark to him, and made to turn back when he came face to face with Kurotsuchi Nemu.

Ōmaeda let out a piercing shriek, unbefitting a man of his girth and height, as the lieutenant of the 12th squad punched him in the stomach to silence him. Wheezing, he doubled over, and was about to yell out when she immediately put her palm over his mouth, making a gesture to be quiet with her finger on her lip, her big green eyes bottomless. Ōmaeda sneered, still in pain, but stopped when he heard a movement behind him, his eyes bulging out. Nemu had jumped forward over his shoulder so fast he did not register it for several seconds, standing stock-still as he heard a demonic growl from behind.

He definitely did not expect what was coming next: a bright purple cero blasted Nemu past him into the white wall twenty feet away with a resounding explosion. Ōmaeda could only stand there in horror as the cloud of smoke engulfed him, too petrified to turn around. He was shaking so bad now, he could not run, nor could he fight, and whether it was caused by the waves of crushing dark reiatsu upon him or his own nerves, he did not know. _"A-Arrancar?"_ he thought hastily. Whoever, or whatever, that had just attacked his comrade let out another unearthly growl, but before he could grip the handle of his zanpaktou, a dark figure came gliding around in front of him, wispy around the edges as if it were made of solid smoke. Its wicked boney face leered at him, and reached out a spiny black hand, opening its palm to reveal a dark reflective prism, dimming all the lights for the 2nd squad lieutenant.

* * *

><p>"Most of us are here, but I shall begin the meeting posthaste. I have some unforeseen news that I felt imperative to share with all of you tonight," rumbled Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, as he surveyed the two rows of captains standing attention in the middle of a large elaborate wooden-paneled room. "While it does not appear to have any evidence relating to Seireitei's recent upheaval, I believe—"<p>

"Oh? So what's it matter then?" snapped a man with straight blonde hair with a peculiar sloping bang trim, his face impatient and brooding. The wrinkled old captain opened one red eye upon him with a menacing glare, barking out, "Hold your tongue, 5th-squad Hirako-taichou, you are a prime example here of why this situation is dire, and you have the gall to act disrespectful because you have lost your zanpaktou?" Hirako averted his gaze and smirked in embarrassment.

An overbearingly tall, anthropomorphic wolf in haori attire shifted in line beside him, and addressed the captain-commander at the front of the room. "Genryūsai-dono, please forgive Hirako-taichou, it is a hard loss we have had to overcome," Komamura Sajin said mournfully, his furry head bowed, as he unconsciously patted his left side, as if he were feeling for his zanpaktou that was no longer there, "so, please continue, with all due respect."

The giant ornate door swung open at that, turning everyone's attention to the newcomer. "Ho ho, it appears I am late," exclaimed Kurotsuchi Mayuri, chuckling, a terrific smile on his face. "Oy, what drugs are you on this time, weirdo?" called a tall, wild-looking man with long unkempt black hair and a black eye patch over his right eye. "And there is the heathen Kenpachi, would you like an upgrade today at last? You know I can strap you down and run a thorough scan on your reiatsu and harness that energy for my own uses," the 12th squad captain retorted as he ambled in, his grin widening as if he would make that a promise. "Heh, are you challenging me you slimy—"

"Kurotsuchi-taichou, Kenpachi-taichou, silence!" All heads turned back to Yamamoto, who seemed to radiate some kind of fearful reiatsu at this point. "If you are done bickering, I will carry on—" He stopped when Kurotsuchi raised a white finger to interrupt. "If I might, Soutaichou*, I too have an announcement to make." A great hesitation came to those words from the rest of the captains, who looked both curious and anxious at whatever the head of the Shinigami Research and Development Institute had to say that was seemingly more important than the main news at hand. Yamamoto opened one eye in surprise at this remark, and nodded his head, "Go on."

"As you all are aware of by now, we have suspected what the nature of the activity behind the recent cases of stolen zanpaktous is. Tonight, as I was just leaving my labs but five minutes ago, there was an intruder alert within Rukongai with a great magnitude of reiatsu unlike anything we have seen in a while—" (there were some stirrings among a few of the captains at this, the shortest one with white hair grimacing) "—however, just as we were tracking it closely, it suddenly vanished and reappeared within our very own walls of the Seireitei, somewhere in between the 2nd and 3rd squad barracks."

There was a second of dead silence before a great wave of panic and outburst was elicited by the captains in varying degrees of emotion: the short captain's grimace turned into a gasp and a taller captain with wavy blonde hair took a stance, his eyes wide, whereas a captain with long black hair and a high-collared haori showed barely any sign of distress. Soifon broke formation of the line she was in, and ran forward to Kurotsuchi, shaking. "Nani? How close was it to my barracks? I have heard nothing from the Onmitsukidō about this, there have been no ryoka alarms…are you positive?" she cried, seeming to have lost her strict composure.

Kurotsuchi continued to grin, as though he was enjoying the effect his words had on his colleagues. "Now, now, of course I am sure. If I was not, I would not have sent Nemu out to capture the entity. My, I must be very much ahead of your stealth force, aren't I?" he taunted, not losing his joviality in the grimness of the situation. "Yarou*…" Soifon growled, and was interrupted by Yamamoto pounding his knobby wooden cane on the floor. "Enough! Kurotsuchi-taichou, this is a true emergency, why did you only tell your fukutaichou* to go after this ryoka? And what type of reiatsu did it have?" bellowed out the Captain Commander.

"What is this? How would any of the other simple-minded monkeys in my squad have the merit to even carry out such an order? They are hardly fit to do even research work, let alone be trusted in such situations," Kurotsuchi said with a leer, "nevertheless, I will take full responsibility should the 0.00018% chance that Nemu fails becomes a reality, as she is a part of me after all. And to your other question, it most certainly emitted some hollow reiatsu, though the radar had a hard time picking up its signal. Once it is captured, I will dissect it to the core to be sure, of course."

"Kurotsuchi-taichou." A tall shinigami with straight silvery-white hair stepped forward, his hands clenched at his sides. "Could you tell if this intruder was after anything or anyone in particular? That is to say, were any shinigami around when you saw it enter Seireitei?" Kurotsuchi regarded the captain before him, sizing him up. "Ukitake-taichou, I would not know, as I said I was merely leaving," he responded curtly. "Then, if I may get straight to the point, Kurotsuchi-taichou, do you believe this is the, or rather, one of the things behind the stealing from certain members of the Gotei 13?" questioned another captain with a pink floral haori overtop his white captain one, as he surreptitiously touched the brim of his sakkat.

The enigmatic captain was about to answer when he was cut off by a blaring siren that traveled through the halls beyond the open door, bouncing off the walls of the room. An inner court troop officer flash-stepped into the room, bowing before the elderly head captain. "Captain Commander-sama, I bring bad news. The Onmitsukidō have found Kurotsuchi Nemu and Marechiyo Ōmaeda in the area of the Persimmon Path in the Northern District. It appears there was an attack—Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou received the brunt of it and is in critical condition. Marechiyo-fukutaichou is unconscious, with minor injuries. Finally, neither of their zanpaktous were on their person nor were they found within the vicinity."

Dead silence. It could have been broken easily by the whisper of a breath, but there was none. Yamamoto Genryūsai lowered his head in a sober manner, the lines in his face hardened by the flickering of the burning torches lining the high walls, giving the impression of a cauldron boiling inside. He then opened his eyes, grunting out fiercely, "Was the perpetrator found?" "No, Captain-Commander-sama. This time, however, we have definite evidence of hollow reiatsu: it is believed a cero was used in this attack—the surrounding constructions were decimated in a 50 foot radius," replied the guard. The captains looked even more alarmed, their eyes worrisome and disbelieving.

However, one certain captain was on a different plane of panic. "Wha-What the hell did you say? NEMU, DEFEATED?" shouted Kurotsuchi Mayuri, his black and white face even more distorted in his shock. He whipped his hand into his shihakushō and pulled out a tiny bug-like device with a speaker, pressing a button. "AKON! WHAT HAPPENED?!" A static-laced voice responded back, warbling slightly, "Kurotsuchi-taichou, my deepest apologies, we were monitoring it the whole time, it—" (the connection seemed to fade, but the captain shook it agitatedly, his face ablaze with anger) "—we found that the entity disappeared near the 3rd squad barracks, just as Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou and Marechiyo-fukutaichou came in contact with each other…we have no other reading on it, besides a huge burst of energy before it left, through a garganta…"

The voice faded out uncertainly, and the room seemed to buzz with tension. Kurotsuchi Mayuri looked lost in thought, as if he were worlds away in thinking of something, as he suddenly snapped back into the microphone, "WELL, WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! SECURE THE AREA, TRACK ALL REIATSU, MAKE DAMN SURE YOU CATCH THAT THING!" The captain with the pink haori raised his hands towards his comrade in a placating gesture, "Now, now, take it easy, it sounds like it already made its way back to Hueco Mundo—" "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT, KYŌRAKU!" Kurotsuchi screeched back, spit flying, as Yamamoto finally roared over him, "SILENCE! Do not forget your place, Kurotsuchi-taichou."

The old shinigami was now standing, his normally-hunched shoulders ram-rod straight. "We must gain more information on this occurrence. I would advise Soifon-taichou and Ōtoribashi-taichou to put up as many barriers as they can as it was within their districts. Other captains may proceed to do so if they deem it necessary. All squads are to be on guard tonight, in any case." Yamamoto narrowed his eyes further into slits. "We are truly at war."

Raising her head from her calm composure, the only woman captain with a thick black braid down her front looked to her Captain-Commander as the rest of the captains called to their lieutenants—who appeared at their sides in an instant—to start the preparations for gathering up troops in their respective divisions. "Soutaichou*, does the matter of your other news tonight relate at all to this situation?" He turned to her, his shoulders still taught. "It may or may not, 4th-squad Unohana-taichou, nevertheless, I still consider it a high priority." Raising his voice, he called out, "First, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Rukia, you are to stay in to listen." A shinigami with crimson hair in a high ponytail kneeling beside the stoic black-haired captain looked up, bewildered, as did a very petite shinigami with cropped black hair beside Ukitake Jūshirō. "Now, it has been reported to me that, due to new security measures and surveillance from the Spiritual Wave Measurement Lab as well as the from Onmitsukidō, the shinigami daikō Kurosaki Ichigo has taken in and somehow revived Muramasa, the zanpaktou that had started that dreadful uprising 18 months ago."

The two lieutenants were the first to react to this, a fresh look of disbelief painted on their countenances. "Impossible…Ichigo would never do such a thing!" cried Kuchiki Rukia, her large violet eyes upon the 1st squad captain. "There's no way! You're lying!" shouted Abarai Renji, his fists clenched. "Renji," came a deadly smooth reprimanding voice behind him. The black-haired captain had spoken, his eyes closed, but exuded much power in his silent demeanor. Renji backed down, muttering a small apology.

"I truly wish that I was lying, Abarai-fukutaichou, but the evidence is clear. He has been spotted with Kurosaki Ichigo earlier today, fighting a hollow. It seems as though he has partnered with him, but how, when, or why, we are still trying to discern. Kurotsuchi-taichou, where are you going? Is this not your area to shine some light on this matter?" The 12th squad captain was near the door, and whipped around with a harried expression, growling out, "I need to attend to matters at hand now, not discuss dead-end topics." The Captain-Commander frowned heavily, "And what are you going to do, Kurotsuchi-taichou, I have not given you orders. First you come in late, now you leave early, I will not tolerate it!" Kurotsuchi reached out his fist in an exasperated motion, his striped face livid. "Tch, then I am following your orders, it is as you said, 'we need to gain more information on this occurrence'! I am taking responsibility now that Nemu has failed!" With that, the rogue captain disappeared with a huff.

"My, my, he has a short fuse," remarked Kyōraku, a faraway smile on his scruffy face. "Heh, good riddance," said Kenpachi, his chiseled features twisting into a wolfish grin. "Soutaichou, pardon me, I want to know what you are planning to do with Ichigo," exclaimed Rukia, who went down on one knee in humbleness. Yamamoto turned his wizened face to her without opening his slanted eyes, his face impassive. "He has not been confronted yet, therefore we do not know what he is planning to do with Muramasa. If his intentions are against Soul Society in using this zanpakuto, then of course you know full well that punishment—" (Rukia shifted in discomfort, but remained silent) "—however, if his intentions are not that, we still must simply destroy Muramasa, as he has not been absolved of his past crimes." "But, Soutaichou, would that be fair?" Rukia continued, looking a bit uncertain at such proclamations.

Before the Captain-Commander could reprimand her, the raven-haired captain stepped forward. "Soutaichou, forgive her for being so direct," he said in a soft, yet blunt tone. "6th-squad captain Kuchiki Byakuya," Yamamoto acknowledged. "However, I would like to refine her plea to you," Kuchiki Byakuya continued. "Hmm?" "There was much that we did not know about the zanpaktou Muramasa at the time, I among others that day in Karakura Town did however realize another facet to his actions. I was responsible for disposing of Kuchiki Kouga for tarnishing my clan's name, however, I was not told directly to destroy his zanpaktou." The other captains eyed him with quiet distrust, waiting to hear the end of his speech. "In that sense, I have nothing more to settle with Muramasa, as I had regained control over Senbonzakura. Thusly, in light of the recent case of Sōsuke Aizen, would it not be more honorable to abide by the laws of Soul Society to grant the zanpaktou a choice of a trial?"

Signs of more unease were exhibited by some of the room's inhabitants at the mention of the treasonable shinigami with a god-complex: Hirako Shinji and Muguruma Kensei—the 9th squad captain—frowned over at their fellow captain, remembering their past. "Nii-sama," Rukia exclaimed weakly. Renji looked completely thrown, but did not—or could not—utter a word. Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni opened his eyes with a hardened look, but otherwise appeared to be ruminating over the captain's request. "Such bold words from such a dignified leader of the Kuchiki clan. Muramasa was an enemy to Soul Society not once but twice, attempting to control his master and bring about destruction, he is truly an unstable zanpaktou. However, I will take into consideration your request, as you too were once held responsible for treason." Kuchiki Byakuya simply bowed his head, and retreated back into line amongst his fellow colleagues, some of whom were glaring daggers at him, not forgetting the upheaval the reprobate zanpaktou had caused.

"Now then, before adjourning this meeting, I have a final mission for Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji," the Captain-Commander began again. "H-Hai!" they both cried in unison, looking confused. "As it is, we do not know what Muramasa is planning with Kurosaki Ichigo, but, since you two are the closest to the shingami daikō, I will have you go to the real world in a couple of days to find out this information. If there is any resistance, you are to take them by force, you must understand." Rukia and Renji both kneeled and bowed low, hiding their worried looks as they gazed upon the polished wood flooring. "Hai."

* * *

><p>"Enough," Zangetsu's deep voice resonated in the dusty gray air. Inhaling in rhythm with his thumping heart, Muramasa limply lowered his sword and gave a weak frown of misapprehension. "What did you say?" The white and black spirits both alighted on top of the tallest ruin and faced each other. "I said we are finished for today," Zangetsu continued, the invisible breeze rippling his messy dark hair about his patient face, sheathing his sword. Muramasa, breathing raggedly, gripped his sword down to the guard, leaving an imprint on the side of his hand. "I'm not finished yet," he said through clenched teeth, but stayed put. "Yes, you are," the other spirit simply replied with finality, "you have reached your limit. It seems this training has been taxing on you so far, perhaps your reiatsu has not recovered to full power after having returned so recently." "I can still fight," Muramasa breathed, sweat rolling down his cheek, still trying to hold his poise.<p>

"Muramasa, Zangetsu, what's up?" came Ichigo's voice as he sailed over, his hand holding his zanpaktou over his shoulder. "Ichigo, we will have to resume this training for another day. If I continue, then there is a chance you might lose Muramasa to my blade," Zangetsu said solemnly, his hands nestled in his pockets. "Huh?" Ichigo looked completely taken aback as his eyes searched them both. "I-I'm not that weak!" Muramasa sputtered, his face contorted in a scowl, but otherwise shook slightly from the exertion from just staying standing. "I know you don't want to hear it, Muramasa, but I'm going to have to agree with the old man. You look like hell," Ichigo remarked, his eyebrow raised in concern.

Muramasa tried to ignore their words, and press on, but could not. _"They are correct, I'm losing too much strength, and too fast,"_ he thought hesitantly. "Yo, perhaps I can explain." The hollow's voice sounded like it was coming from the bottom of a well, shooting upward as he jumped up from below onto the precipice on which they were standing. All three looked to the white shinigami, Muramasa feeling guarded again. "So it seems dear Muramasa is feeling a little peaked, right?" asked the hollow in a tone that was too brisk to be considered concerned, and continued without waiting for response, "Well then, it's obvious isn't it? Old Man Zangetsu has been sucking up all of Ichigo's reiatsu during this time, as well as yours truly, just to sustain ourselves. And if he's fighting—" he jerked his thumb at Zangetsu "—well you can bet he's taking in at least five-fold of the amount of reiatsu than before. We live in symbiosis with our host—you, Ichigo—if you catch what I'm saying. Now, where does that leave dear Muramasa in the picture? Why's he not getting enough reiatsu from Ichigo as well? Oh that's right, he doesn't have a true bond with the King." The hollow began to walk purposely towards Muramasa, his swagger evident. "He's a mere servant in the King's Court, or more like the fool: he thinks he is one of us, but no matter how much he tries to climb to the top with his illusions, he's here for entertainment only." The hollow finished his "explanation" with a self-satisfied smirk that stretched across his face, goading the white zanpaktou.

Ichigo had to move quickly to stop Muramasa from lunging after the hollow, stepping in between them and holding out his arm against the former's chest. "You're not helping!" Ichigo thundered, as the hollow chuckled at the look of rage on Muramasa's face. "I'm not? Well, let him loose then and you'll find I'm right," the hollow quipped. His smirk became very coy, continuing his jeers, "So protective for someone so…temporary, and unstable. He's just a parasite, you know." Muramasa tried to push Ichigo's arm aside, but the shinigami would not budge. "Chikushou*…" Muramasa cursed, ready to strike down that hollow for its words, but could not find the strength to heft his sword higher. He grimaced as his knees began to feel weak, the surrounding reiatsus overpowering him now. "Muramasa," Ichigo stated authoritatively, "don't let him get to you. But he's probably right about the reiatsu thing." He turned to fix him with a serious look. "It's best to stop for today and let you rest, there's still time."

Taking every ounce of his self-control not to disobey his master's words, Muramasa tilted his head into a conceding bow and breathed in sharply, closing his eyes. "I will do as you say, then." "Good. Zangetsu, will you be ok with finishing this later on?" Ichigo asked his zanpaktou spirit, who paused for a while before replying, "He has but five more days to solidify his bond with you, and us. Otherwise, he will be lost again." "Nani?!" Ichigo looked stunned. Zangetsu observed his master before him, speaking lowly, "Muramasa is a special case. You will have even less time to sync with him than you did with me, but a couple more days than you did in learning my bankai powers." Muramasa frowned, feeling a little numb at this sudden declaration. "Zangetsu, are you sure this is the only method to use then, to fight through to you?" Ichigo asked desperately, to which Zangetsu simply said, "It is."

"Well then, you just wait!" Ichigo exclaimed after some hesitation as he thumped Muramasa's back in a mentoring way, who gave him a thoroughly disgruntled look at that, "I'll get Muramasa back in shape! We'll be back, Zangetsu!" Muramasa felt himself being sucked through a vacuum by force, as he landed heels first onto the wooden floors of Ichigo's room. Feeling quite nauseated from the somersault he had done, Muramasa reached out and slumped onto the bed beside Ichigo, who was waking from jinzen. Opening his eyes and blinking rapidly, Ichigo looked around and spotted him, as he was laying his head on the bed, curling his arm under him, holding his chest as he breathed in shallowly. "Muramasa, what's wrong?!" Ichigo swiveled on the bed to bend over, looking him in his dilated pupils, and brushed aside his fur coat and ascot to feel his neck's pulse, his skin quivering at the touch. "The hollow was right…you are too protective of me," Muramasa said faintly, finding it hard to breathe. "Shit, why aren't you getting more of my reiatsu? Hold on, let me call in Usagi—"

The door banged open to reveal his sister at that moment, her face distressed and panicky. Turning her big brown eyes over towards them, she gasped. "I felt your reiatsus just now…what's happened?!" She ran over to them and bent over Muramasa, observing him, her chest heaving. "Usagi, he's lost reiatsu in fighting Zangetsu, or it seems he keeps losing it," Ichigo replied in a hurry. "I-I'll be fine, it will only be temporary," said Muramasa, as he attempted to push himself up into a sitting position, gently nudging Usagi out of his way. He could not hold back a wracking cough and wrapped his hand around his mouth, expelling the irritant in his throat, his shoulders moving up and down from the force of each cough. _"Damn…what happened to my body?"_ Muramasa thought, feeling light-headed. He opened his eyes, feeling them cross as he focused on a single white tissue Usagi was proffering towards him, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip again. "Arigatou," he said softly and took it, coughing into it. He hastily wiped the corners of his mouth, and rested his head in his hand after he was finished, exhausted.

"Muramasa, let Usagi transfer some of her reiatsu through her technique to tide you over, you're too weak," Ichigo pressed, staring earnestly at him. "No, I said I will be fine, leave me be," Muramasa exclaimed, feeling irritated at his constant diatribe. "Muramasa, it won't take but a second, I was worried when I felt your reiatsu weakening…if something happened to cause this, then—" "NO!" The both of them jumped, taken aback by the sudden strained rise in his voice. Muramasa grimaced, seemingly at the sound of his own harsh tone, clutching his head tighter. He sensed he was fading in and out of consciousness, his mind a tangle of pain and broken thoughts. _"I felt it again, and there was a voice…" _He squeezed his eyes shut, still breathing erratically, adding quietly, "Gomennasai."

"Put him back in his gigai," came a low voice from the corner of the room. All three of them started. Muramasa released his head too quickly from his grasp, triggering another nausea reflex as he swiveled his head to the right, his vision too hazy to make out a small dark form walking towards them. "Y-Yoruichi-san! When—How long were you here?!" Ichigo sputtered beside him. "You left the door open of course. Well, what are you waiting for? Do it!" came the deep voice again. Muramasa was staring down at the floor to quell his dizziness when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, hang on," came Ichigo's voice reassuringly.

He did not respond, a few seconds passing after he heard some shuffling sounds and a thud as a weight dropped onto the bed beside him, the coils squeaking as he rocked slightly back and forth. By the time he opened his eyes blearily, Muramasa could barely register the gigai beside him as he was being shoved into it. He instantly felt rejuvenated in the new, human skin, and sat up again normally, strength coursing through his muscles and veins. Rubbing out the crick in his neck, he looked down, startled. A black cat sat on the floor before him, its yellow eyes piercing and tail waving. "Where did this come from?" Muramasa asked disconcertedly, his eyes widening in his sockets as the cat spoke back, "_This_? How rude." He made to get up off the bed, but Ichigo grabbed his arm, pulling him back down. "It's ok, Muramasa, this is Yoruichi-san." "No, it is not ok, cats do not normally speak, do they?" Muramasa said, nervously mystified by the creature.

"No they don't, but I am one of a kind," the cat named 'Yoruichi' quipped, a slight smile under its pink nose. "How are you feeling then, Muramasa?" Throwing another bewildered look at Yoruichi, Muramasa took a moment to catalogue his senses, taking deep breaths, and could not find fault with them. "I…suppose I am better. How do you know my name and about this gigai, and why is it restoring my energy?" Yoruichi stopped waving his tail, looking serious. "All will be explained if you would be so kind as to accompany me to Urahara Kisuke's shop right now."

"Back to Urahara-san? We should be going to see him anyway, I've got more questions for him now," Ichigo replied, his posture bent forward, his face frowning. Yoruichi brought his paw up to its mouth, licking it as he said nonchalantly, "Yes, he thought as much." Muramasa sat in silence, speculating what the answers could be, his eyes hard. _"How can I gain Zangetsu's acceptance, let alone train with Ichigo, when at this rate…?"_ "Muramasa, you're ready to go?" Ichigo's voice drowning out his inner monologue, he looked around at him and nodded solemnly. "I'll take us over again," Usagi said from the side, her hands folded in front of her acquiescently.

Muramasa nodded and stood up along with Ichigo, who went over to his own body and became one with it. "Shall we?" Yoruichi said authoritatively, and, with his tail held high in the air, led the way out the door. Allowing Usagi to walk in front of him, Muramasa got up and strolled out, shutting the door, not noticing he had left behind the crumpled tissue on Ichigo's bed, several dark red specks of blood peppering its crisp white surface.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi...I've returned all. I apologize for being the slowest fanfic author ever, this summer has been plain depressing to be blunt, looking for jobs and such. (ˇ_ˇ'!l) But I finally found inspiration to continue again, I've mapped out future chapters now with what I need to write this time. I hope I got Hichigo's personality right, and all the other characters from Bleach I introduced in this chapter, it was fun finally writing different characters' parts. I tried to keep the Zangetsu thing canon and all-for those that are up-to-date on the manga chapters now, that is, but I won't spoil that for the sake and breadth of the story I want to tell anyway. :) In chapter 10, I want to have it half-serious in meeting Urahara and further explaining and understanding possibly what's wrong with Muramasa's "possession" (might save the latter for a bit in the future, not sure yet) and half-fun, with more Usagi in it. Yep, I'm writing more of that right now to get started. Please review! (っ⌒‿⌒)っ(ღˇ◡ˇ)~<strong>

**Japanese used:**

**Yarou = bastard**

**ossan = old man**

**Ryoka = "_Traveling Evil(s)"_ is the term the Gotei 13 use to identify those who are not aligned with Soul Society, either allies, rebels, intruders, deserters, or invaders.**

**Soutaichou = Head Captain (for Yamamoto)**

**fukutaichou = lieutenant (i.e. 2nd seat, vice captain)**

**Chikushou = Damn (swearing)**


	10. Caught In the Hollow's Web

**(A/U Note: This chapter contains strong yaoi/smut at the end, but since this is already rated M, I still wanted to give a heads up! Enjoy!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Caught In the Hollow's Web<strong>

"Stitches" (The Dreaming)

I am the empty - I am the hollow  
>I am the silence - I am the sorrow<br>And I have nothing left to beg, steal or borrow  
>I am a hollow man<p>

All the pain I feel - I can't let it heal  
>I keep tearing out the stitches,<br>Tearing out the stitches  
>I just keep holding on, 'til my life is gone<br>And tearing out the stitches,  
>Tearing out the stitches<p>

I can't let go of what I don't know  
>So I cling to dust and shadow<br>It's always yesterday, and never tomorrow  
>I am dying here<p>

All the pain I feel - I can't let it heal  
>I keep tearing out the stitches,<br>Tearing out the stitches  
>I just keep holding on, 'til my life is gone<br>And tearing out the stitches,  
>Tearing out the stitches<p>

I can't remember how it feels to breathe  
>Suffocating inside these memories<br>I am nothing - I have lost it all  
>Out of the ashes, I will try to crawl<p>

And all the pain I feel - I've got to let it heal  
>Stop tearing out the stitches,<br>Tearing out the stitches  
>I can't keep holding on, 'til my life is gone<br>And tearing out the stitches,  
>Tearing out the stitches<p>

And all the pain inside - I've got to let it die  
>Stop tearing out the stitches,<br>Tearing out the stitches  
>I can't keep holding on, 'til my life is gone<br>And tearing out the stitches,  
>Tearing out the stitches<p>

* * *

><p>Muramasa perceived himself to be an inimitable zanpaktou spirit, his blade crafted of illusions and inner instinct. He prided himself on his cunning intellect, unique abilities, and his strong will. Independently, he was also an ardent proponent of the notion that all beings were under the absolute dominion of fate and karma, that none can escape these great omnipotent forces. But in spite of all this, he was not one to welcome any disruption to his expectations of reality, particularly in the "real world" where humans and other living creatures were to have a predictable way of life, and the inanimate objects stayed put as such. So when Muramasa sat at the short round table in the back room at Urahara Kisuke's shop, he certainly did not anticipate to be served his tea by three mobile and articulate dolls of varying strange designs. He sat as solid as a statue while a green turtle plushy dressed in grey trousers and a white ruffled shirt complete with red bowtie very timidly offered him sugar from a bowl, its deep voice barely above a whisper. Muramasa shot a fast glance at Ichigo to his left, who raised his eyebrow and shrugged, conveying that he should not object to the possessed doll. He then sighed mentally and gave a sharp jerk of his head at the turtle to proceed, his gesture seemingly unnerving the doll as it lowered its head even further under his high collar and high-tailed it away from him over to his two other stuffed friends.<p>

Urahara chuckled behind his ever-present fan, his shaded eyes glinting below the brim of his green and white-striped bucket hat. "Ho, ho, am I to take it you are not familiar with Mod-Souls, Muramasa-san?" Muramasa slowly raised his dark-lashed eyes from his cup to the shopkeeper, his eyebrows knitting together. "Mod-Souls? I have no idea, but I believe I have already encountered a similar being in Ichigo's closet—it was an unsightly orange doll by the name of 'Kon'?" An anthropomorphic yellow bird doll in blue dress squawked beside the turtle doll, "Him?! He's still hanging around Ichigo?!" Usagi gave a light laugh beside her brother, who scowled at the thought of his mod soul resident. "Yes, Ririn, unfortunately. He's a pain in the ass, but it can't be helped." The doll named "Ririn" huffed and crossed her arms. The third doll, a pink rabbit-turned-purse adorned with a red suit opened its gaping mouth in speech, "Ahh, but Kon-san was rather useful recently in that regai incident, with our brethren mod souls. But Muramasa-san, how will you prove yourself to Ichigo, hmm?"

Taken aback by being addressed so bluntly, by a stuffed doll no less, Muramasa glared hard, unspeaking. Ririn trembled under his cynical scrutiny, whispering loudly, "K-Kurōdo, bad idea, bad idea!" The rabbit doll "Kurōdo" nodded, shivering as well, and muttered, "A-Ahaha, never mind I said that…come, Ririn, Noba! Good day!" The three mod soul dolls scampered away out of the room through the open door. "Hmm, not very discreet, are they?" Ichigo muttered, rolling his eyes, and took a sip from his cup. Urahara groaned disappointedly, "My, my, I had hoped they would not add any negativity in today's gathering. Please forgive them, they've been stuck up in here with me for a while Muramasa-san…" He hesitated at Muramasa's look, before continuing boldly, "Kaizō Konpaku, more commonly referred to as Mod-Souls, are artificial souls designed to enhance regular human physiology, making them capable of battling hollows equally. Those three in particular are my creations from a year ago for a special assignment, however, their use for that is no longer needed as that project has been finished. For now, they just help out with chores and such, oh, and whenever they can be useful in unexpected enemy attacks." Muramasa raised his eyebrow inquiringly, his mouth a thin straight line. Urahara laughed and resumed, "They have gigai bodies of course, those dolls are just for compartmentalizing purposes. Yep, pretty nifty, eh?"

Muramasa released a puff of air out of his nose, making a faint uninterested noise. "Hmm, that reminds me, I don't believe I gave you a gikongan the last time you were here, as you left in such a hurry," Urahara said with a wry smile. "Oh?" Muramasa replied, his eye slightly squinted in an untrusting manner. "Ururu-chan! Could you go to the storage room and bring me the Ginnosukem gikongan? And perhaps a communicator as well!" Urahara called out, to which a soft female voice responded down the hall behind the door, "Hai!" Urahara fixed Muramasa with his shrewd gaze and continued, "The core theory behind gikon—artificial souls, if you will—is to inject foreign reiatsu into one's body, and for the individual to turn that power into their own. Artificial souls are used by ingesting a gikongan, or an artificial soul pill. The pill forces the soul out of the body and allows the artificial soul to take control of it, operating in a pre-programmed manner until removed by the shinigami. They can be used on a body which has no soul, such as a corpse, or even an inanimate object, such as a stuffed animal. These artificial souls possess their own personalities, which can be specially designed to fit one's specifications."

Muramasa shifted, tapping his forefinger lightly on the table in a tired fashion. "Fascinating. And what would I need _this_ for?" The door slid open to reveal a small skinny girl with black pigtails and big, purple eyes, a box in her hands. "Sumimasen*, I have the specified gikongan and communicator," she said shyly, a perpetual blush on her cheeks as she stepped inside. "Ah, thank you, thank you! Just leave that here with Muramasa-san, thank you Ururu-chan!" cried Urahara. The girl made eye contact with Muramasa briefly as she presented the box to him, her blush deepening. "Arigatou," Muramasa said confusedly, taking the package, as Ururu bowed timidly and turned to Urahara expectantly, who spoke up, "That will be all, Ururu-chan, thank you!" She bowed once more and turned to leave out the door, shutting it quietly.

"Yes, you will find these could come in handy, Muramasa-san, I apologize for not giving this to you yesterday, you would have already used it today in fighting your first hollow! Well, aren't you going to open it?" Urahara asked with a smirk. Muramasa gave him a look before lifting the lid to see a blue candy dispenser with the model of a cat's head atop it, as well as a flat, black device with a glass screen. He picked up both in each hand, looking quizzically between them, and back up at Urahara. "And could you care to explain how to use either of these?" "Of course! That is the gikongan inside there—" (Urahara pointed to the dispenser in his left hand) "—and that, as I just explained, once ingested will replace your spiritual soul in that gigai you are using right now when you are not inhabiting it, such as when you join Ichigo in fighting hollows in your zanpaktou form. And that—" (he pointed to the black metallic object in his right hand) "—is a communicator, formally termed a denreishinki, which is an electronic inter-dimensional communication device normally used by shinigami to take orders from Soul Society on their missions in the human world. I've already given one each to Ichigo-kun and Usagi-kun, so for now you can connect to either of them by way of this if you wish!" Urahara finished with a pleased smile hidden behind his fan.

Muramasa nodded slowly, flipping open the communicator, scanning over the buttons and the lit-up screen, dazing him momentarily. "I see." Ichigo was looking at him interestedly, as if waiting for him to keep talking, but he did not carry on. The room was getting quiet again as they paused to drink their tea, Muramasa tentatively pressing the buttons on the cell phone, his face fascinated by every beep and screen symbol. "Let's see, what else am I forgetting…" Urahara seemed to look around the room in search for a distraction of some sort to keep up the conversation. "I know! Yoruichi-san, why don't you introduce yourself to our guest before we get down to business?" The black cat beside him nodded, stretched on its hind legs, and went to the center of the room, eyeing them all with a yellow gaze. "Don't say I did not warn you," the cat intoned, before a blue light engulfed its frame, heralding a strange transformation in which a humanoid outline was only visible through the white smoke that followed. Muramasa realized too late that it was a bad time to be in the middle of taking a deep draught of his hot tea, when he would only choke on it and spit it out moments later onto an unsuspecting Ichigo as he witnessed the true form of Yoruichi the cat.

"Well now, your reaction might be a runner-up to Ichigo's," the naked dark-skinned woman jibed with a cheshire grin, crossing her arms over her ample breasts as she observed the chaos that ensued. "God damn it Muramasa!" Ichigo yelled out, craning his neck around to look at the spat-out tea all over the back of his sweater. Currently Muramasa was hunched over and still choking on the tea that had leaked into his trachea, turned away from the sight of the exhibitionist in the middle of the room. He kept coughing up, bracing himself on all fours, and felt a hand attempting to pat his back. _"Usagi."_ Finally able to breathe properly, he raised his head to see that Yoruichi was still standing there proudly, smiling as she slyly parted her legs. He immediately blushed hard, grimacing, and sharply turned his head away. He spoke brusquely, "If you've had your fun, please put some clothing on for goodness sake woman!"

"Hahaha, as you wish, Muramasa-san!" He did not dare raise his head again until he definitely heard a door slide open and close to signal that she had left. "It's safe to look now," came Usagi's voice at his side. Timidly he looked up at her, who had a sheepish yet knowing smile on her face. He realized his face still felt hot from the little "show", and tilted his head away to stare at a corner of the room, feeling highly embarrassed. "If it makes you feel any better, I was not prepared the first time," Ichigo muttered, a curious frown tugging at his mouth as he pulled off his wet sweater and balled it up in his lap. "No it does not, but I thank you for the timely warning," Muramasa objected, flashing Ichigo a disapproving look. "Hey now, it was my idea Muramasa-san—Kurosaki-san is just as flustered as you are!" said Urahara with a happily aloof smile, fanning himself. "OF COURSE, YOU PLANNED THIS!" both Muramasa and Ichigo yelled, rounding on the shopkeeper, instantly snuffing out the candle of jubilance that lit up his scruffy face.

Usagi gave a little cough to interrupt the tension between the three males, her cheeks slightly pink from the proceedings herself, and poured them some more tea. Muramasa observed her for a moment, and felt ashamed of his behavior. He rarely lost his temper or composure, but it still stood that he did not accept things that were out of the ordinary, and he could not predict when or if they would happen and how he would react. He shifted uncomfortably on his pillow and shook his head, a bothersome yet familiar feeling in his stomach as if butterflies had erupted from within and were fluttering about his ribcage. "So I heard tell that there was a roadblock in your training with Zangetsu, Muramasa-san, despite your best efforts," Urahara sighed, interrupting his thoughts. Muramasa snapped his eyes to him and bowed his head curtly, steeling himself for confrontation and responded swiftly, "Yes, and I have a question for you, Urahara Kisuke. You knew that I would run low on reiatsu in my spiritual form, and you purposely designed this gigai to replenish it when they time came, yet, you declined to inform me of this." He leaned in a bit closer, finishing in a deadly tone, "Why?"

Urahara paused, regarding him silently, unfazed. Muramasa thought that he had to repeat himself for as long as the silence was going on, making him slightly uneasy, until the man finally spoke, "Why? It is a standard practice of mine, for one. For shinigami that customarily order my gigais, they can use them as a sort of rehabilitation service for when they are battle weary. Another reason, in your case, as you should have figured out by now, is that your ties to this world are very weak at the moment, hence my warning that you could even become human the longer you remain in that gigai to regain your strength." A dawning of a vague memory came over Muramasa, recalling Urahara's words, but his scowl remained unwavering, and if anything became heavier at that admittance. "…But that does not make sense. If I were to become a human after such a stretch of time in remaining in this gigai, then would that not drain my reiatsu instead? Humans do not possess reiatsu as far as I know," Muramasa said suspiciously. The light-skinned shopkeeper brought his hand to his chin, stroking his stubble, his eyes hidden under the shade of his bucket hat. "Ahh, hmm, I must be forgetful, I wonder if I accidentally gave you a gigai with reverse-reiatsu replenishment technology. I did think I was mixing up my words, however all my gigais initially give the user some reiatsu to begin with…" Urahara spoke, clearly feigning an air of obliviousness. "So you do not intend for me to live my life as a normal zanpaktou or what? Am I some sort of science experiment to you?" Muramasa growled as he caught on to the deceit, menacingly laying the palm of his hand on the table.

Looking up and eyeing him with a high curiosity, Urahara spoke slowly, "Quite the contrary, Muramasa-san. You see, my teaching methods are rather, ah, endurance-based—" ("Yes," both Ichigo and Usagi said in unison, their tones keen.) "—yes, as they know, so what I had hoped this would do for you would be to propel you into using your spiritual body more, pressing you to re-experience your powers and push you to your limits. And now that you know how hard it is to work without a true bond with your wielder, you should be striving to achieve that goal as fast as you can, no matter how much you feel like giving up." Muramasa stared back, unimpressed by his words. "And how will I do that, when I felt like I was going to die from exhaustion? Surely you are not as cruel as you claim to be…"

"He might act like it, but you should trust Kisuke, at the very least for not turning you in," came a voice from the doorway. Yoruichi had returned, clothed this time in an orange shirt with a black high-collared undershirt and black stretchy leggings, her long dark purple hair tied in a ponytail. She sauntered in, carrying another package, her smirk still apparent from earlier as she took a seat beside Urahara. "Turn him in, to who?" Ichigo questioned, looking nonplussed. "To the sagacious and just leaders of Soul Society, of course. It is indeed odd that I have not been found out yet," Muramasa smirked. "Bahh, but that is beside the point I am trying to make here!" Urahara interjected, waggling a finger, "I would never do something of that sort, not when I myself am not really in good standing with them". It was then Muramasa's turn to look at the shopkeeper curiously.

"So then, Muramasa-san, we've met before," Yoruichi said, snapping his attention back to her. He blinked, remembering the shinigami infiltrating his hideout when he had his second-to-last showdown with Ichigo. "Ah yes, of course, but merely briefly I'm afraid," he responded, staring emotionlessly into her golden eyes. "Wasn't quite the time to exchange names, eh?" she quipped, smirking. "Let's start over then, my name is Shihōin Yoruichi, 22nd head of the Shihōin clan. I am the former captain of the 2nd Division of the Gotei 13, as well as the former commander of the Onmitsukidō, Corps Commander of the Corrections Corps, and Corps Commander of the Executive Militia. But, I left all that behind with a fallout I had with Soul Society, and left with Kisuke and Tessai—it's complicated and too long-winded to go into right now, but there you have it."

She stuck her arm straight out across the table towards Muramasa in the gesture of shaking hands, who formally clasped her slender fingers in a quick but firm greeting. "A clan leader, I see. So you would know all about weapons and the like, concerning your status; the Shihōin clan is well-known for guarding some rather highly-prized and powerful treasures from what I have heard," Muramasa replied, feeling intrigued by this woman. Yoruichi smiled coyly, "My clan is not the only one that is known for that, as you know, Muramasa-san." He blinked, and frowned slightly at that, but said nothing.

Urahara cleared his throat and picked up the package that was sitting in Yoruichi's lap, laying it on the table in front of them. "Now then, going back to what dear Yoruichi-san said, I am not that heartless as to leave you to fend for yourself with absolutely _no_ help!" Ichigo gave a fake cough at that, which Urahara either missed or ignored, as he carried on, "Naturally, I have many solutions, and truly I thought your gigai would suffice in this situation, however, you lost a lot of reiatsu in your first fight with Ichigo's inner spirits, quite unnaturally at that. So, without further ado—" (Urahara ripped off the tape sealing the cardboard box, opening the lids as he spoke) "—here is something that I whipped up last night in case such an event occurred!"

He pulled out a couple of tall green cans with colorful, bold words labeled along the circumference that read, "Urahara's Big Burst Super Effective Reiatsu Energy Drink", a chibi version of the man in his green attire and striped hat emblazoned beside the words, gesticulating as if to promote the product's name. "Ta-daa! This is your quick fix, Muramasa-san! The serving size is proportional to the time you've been experiencing reiatsu loss, for example, if you've been feeling light-headed for 30 minutes, then that's eight ounces of this stuff you'll need to replenish both your thirst and reiatsu!" Urahara announced with a thumbs up and a winning smile. Muramasa looked questioningly at the cans, severely doubting the man's credibility by the second, and shook his head. "How should I know if your little concoction will work?" he asked tersely, taking his teacup to take a sip. "Well, I must ask how you are feeling right now, Muramasa-san?" Urahara asked quickly. Muramasa raised an eyebrow, swallowing. "Why would you ask such a thing now? I am fine, obviously." "That's great news, since I have already slipped my 'little concoction' into your tea without you knowing!" Urahara exclaimed with a devilish smirk. For the second time within minutes, Muramasa spat out the tea that was still in his mouth, feeling alarmed. _"That bastard…"_ he thought, as he grabbed a napkin to wipe his mouth.

"Now that was very rude!" Urahara chided, waving his fan at him. "I don't appreciate being tricked into doing things I have no say over," Muramasa said in a gravelly voice, his eyes hard. "How much for all of this, Urahara-san?" Ichigo spoke up, ignoring the look Muramasa threw his way. "Oh, no, well, I wouldn't mind a payment, but, if it is too much trouble to ask for 10,000 yen, then you can have it for free—" "I'll take it for free, or I'll trade you the hollow bounty I've collected this week," Ichigo cut him off, not taking his head out of his hand as he muttered, "so he takes this while he trains with Zangetsu and me?" "Yes, yes, that is correct, or any time he needs it. This will prolong your training most definitely," Urahara nodded, handing Ichigo the box full of cans, as Usagi picked up the one off the table to inspect the label. "Then this is just what he needs, because Zangetsu just told us that he has five more days to complete the bond and sync with my soul," Ichigo said quickly, looking between Urahara and Yoruichi.

Scratching at his chin again, Urahara contemplated the table, lost in thought. He looked directly into Muramasa's eyes with a piercing stare, as if he was attempting to read his mind. Sucking in a breath before speaking, he addressed him, "Muramasa-san, I wonder if you know of anything that is holding you back from fighting to your full potential. Is there anything at all that you feel is unusual or out of the ordinary now that you have been revived?" Muramasa felt as if his lungs had been squeezed tightly as the air seemed to be evacuated from them in a rush at that question. _"He must know something…"_ he thought, trying to maintain eye contact so as to not reveal any lie. "Besides losing reiatsu—which seems to be routine for me for the last several hundred years—I have noticed nothing strange or unusual since my reawakening," he retorted smoothly. Urahara continued to gape at him, cool gray eyes watching his every movement. "Positive? I am only nagging you because I recall from Kurosaki-san's report that you had become hollowfied for a short time those many months ago, after having absorbed countless hollows to maintain your strength. And I still wonder if that hollow reiatsu has left you or not since then, though I cannot trace any from you at the moment."

Muramasa pursed his lips, curling his fingers into a stiff fist on his lap. "There is no such reiatsu on or within my person any more, be rest assured," he said tightly. Yoruichi inclined her head, observing him like a feline with her light eyes. "We are curious as to why you were in such dire straits an hour ago. Though your situation is rare, there is still the question of why you were losing reiatsu at such a rate even though you have a partial bond with Ichigo, who happens to have a reiatsu supply even greater than that of a captain. There has to be something else draining you of your energy," she probed. Muramasa narrowed his eyes further, disliking the direction this conversation was taking. "I tell you, there are no more hollows within me. I am not that weak to sink down to that level again, that hollow has been defeated, thanks to him," he said tersely, darting his eyes over to Ichigo briefly, who blinked in surprise. Usagi shifted to his right as she finally joined the discussion, her eyes apprehensive as she furtively looked to him, "I definitely remember Kuchiki-san saying that she could not feel the hollow's reiatsu anymore after Ichigo saved Muramasa-san." Muramasa bowed his head in appreciation to her, and turned to Urahara again, "It is as she says. I simply need to live with this predicament until I can get through to Ichigo's zanpaktou spirits."

Ichigo looked at him, that same searching gaze in his eyes like the others'. He felt like he was sitting trial for something he was not sure of himself, and he could not bear it even more so. He took another sip of his tea to do something with his hands, forgetting that his drink was supposedly spiked with that reiatsu booster. "Urahara-san, can we use your training grounds in any way? I mean, it's not possible to draw out Zangetsu or my hollow down there though…is it?" Ichigo asked. Muramasa set down his cup to look at them, as Urahara paused, and replied simply, "Sure it is, Kurosaki-san, and it is an excellent idea—most likely this will be the best way. I have the three-day bankai method, the Tenshintai, as you might remember." "Tenshintai?" Muramasa repeated flatly. "Yeah, so you can use that for this training as well?" Ichigo continued, looking eagerly at his mentor. Urahara bowed his head, and raised a finger, saying, "But a word of caution of course, it is dangerous to use beyond three days. I might have to modify it to readjust it to your means and purposes, but I do not doubt it would be effective in your case. You will have to give me a couple days, but it should be ready within that time." Muramasa leaned forward and urgently declared, "But I only have five days, I need to return to training tonight if possible!"

"Have faith in yourself, Muramasa-san, and most importantly in Kurosaki-san. You will have ample time to complete your bond, even if I take two of the five days to complete this method," Urahara said sternly, quelling Muramasa's anxiety for a bit. He stood up with a groan, cracking his back. "Well then, I've got some work ahead of me tonight, I must bid you all farewell for now!" Muramasa sat there, contemplating over the million questions and concerns he had for the enigmatic shinigami-shopkeeper, but allowed himself and those thoughts to be dismissed for the time being. He bowed his head and stood along with Ichigo and Usagi, and grabbed the box with the gikongan and communicator, the other box containing the drinks in Ichigo's hands already. "Thanks a lot, geta-bōshi*," Ichigo said with a wry smirk, and nodded to his sister and him to follow him out the door. "Any time, any time, be sure to rest up, but be ready to come at any moment's notice, Kurosaki-san, Muramasa-san," Urahara said with a grin. "Uh-huh, we will," Ichigo called as he walked across the threshold with a wave back to him.

Urahara and Yoruichi stood there in silence, waiting until the three of them had left the premises before they spoke. "It seems Muramasa was hiding something, don't you think Kisuke?" Yoruichi said tensely, to which Urahara nodded slowly, his face serious. "Yes, something did not sit well with me about him. I can only hope he does not become a danger to them, otherwise we will have to make sure we destroy him this time." Yoruichi sighed despondently, "Poor guy."

* * *

><p>He hurled a large rock into the air, the shallow light peeking in from above the stalactites briefly glancing off the amorphous quartz stone before it was shattered to countless pieces by a beam of bright purple energy, each one glimmering brilliantly like a firework before they dispersed and clattered to the ground a hundred feet below, raining on the corpses of a half dozen vasto lordes. Lowering his spear and beating it into the ground, the arrancar surveyed his remaining company with fierce green eyes. "WHAT HAPPENED YOU IDIOTS?!" he yelled, his teeth bared. "You thought it perfectly fine to show yourselves to them? And you only capture another two zanpaktous?! Unforgivable!" He whipped his spear into place, directing it at the vasto lordes that stood their ground, when a high cold laugh echoed in the dark caverns. A mass of the wall was immediately blasted away near the entrance from whence the voice came, the arrancar having shot out another cero in alarm and rage. "WHO'S THERE?! SHOW YOURSELF, COWARD!"<p>

The laugh still rang out in a more derisive tone this time, its owner unscathed. "Coward? I resent that remark, myself and my family…" the voice spoke from the shadows. The arrancar high atop the stone staircase peered through the gloom, his eyes darting around for any sign of movement. "So there's more of you, hiding your reiatsu eh? If you've got a reason for coming to me, it had better be a damn good reason, or be prepared to mark your grave," he growled. From a narrow space in the dark walls came forth a small group of what appeared to be six arrancars, dressed in dark green shihakushōs and chest plate armor, each wearing various skeletal white masks covering a part of their faces. The leader walked ahead of them, a man with long white hair that reached down past his shoulders and a scar on his forehead, traced diagonally down to the corner of his jaw, an eagle-like bone mask lining the other side of his face.

"Allow me to introduce myself, arrancar. My name is Ganryū, once a member of the esteemed Ryōdoji Family that fell from grace in Soul Society 1,000 years ago, and now I am the leader of what is left of them, The Dark Ones," the newcomer said smoothly, walking up to the foot of the stone steps, inclining his head to keep the arrancar above him in sight. Smirking, Ganryū looped a thumb into his jewel-encrusted belt buckle and jutted out his hips in a domineering position, his voice condescending, "We have been wandering Hueco Mundo for some time after our defeat, escaping that Aizen fiend, and heard tell about a magnificently powerful arrancar here that was independently hell-bent on bringing ruin to Soul Society, commanding dozens of vasto lordes to do his dirty work. However, from what we've heard, your plans don't seem to be going all too well—ahhh."

Ganryū stopped when the point of the arrancar's spear was thrust under his jaw within seconds, a nanometer away from drawing blood. "I'm sorry, what were you saying just now, scum? I don't believe heard you?" the arrancar with piercing green eyes growled out. Ganryū smirked and in the blink of an eye drew out his own sword, only to have that look wiped off his face when he was parried so fast by the arrancar. He did not register his defeat until he heard his severed forearm land with a thud many feet away, his eyes widening. "Do you think today is your lucky day to challenge me?" the arrancar said dangerously, angrily shaking his braids of red and black hair to the side, "Well? Show me your worth if you have any, I could use you as replacements." He gestured to the smoldering remains of the dead vasto lordes behind him. Ganryū got down on one knee, writhing in pain and clutching his bleeding stump of an arm, looking around at his followers who were standing on guard. "So you can cut through my hierro, interesting. Riyan, Jai, Benin, Bau, Mue, show this little arrancar what you are made of!"

The five others drew their weapons—two chakram blades, a fan blade, explosives, a crossbow, and a thick-bladed sword, all thrown at once into the arrancar's face. Ganryū smirked again, standing up. "Sorry, but we are going to take over your throne, we will not be oppressed by anyone anymore." He snapped his bloody fingers. The green-clad arrancars released their powers upon their leader's command, building a cloud of smoke in the clash as blades chopped and sang a dissonant tune against each other. It looked as if they had won right away, as there was no counterattack, not even from the surrounding vasto lordes that stood sentry, looking on at the altercation. The smoke cleared, and the weapons clattered to the ground, revealing the arrancar still standing, holding his spear and looking completely unhurt, albeit very infuriated. The attackers stepped back in shock, but could not run in time when the arrancar caught them all in the back with a single wide slice of his spear, immobilizing them. Though the cuts were shallow, a few tried to run for it still, but were stopped in their tracks when the arrancar appeared before them in a undulating illusion, reaching out his hand, his palm opened as a wave of air rushed over them. The six of them were immediately bound by what seemed to be invisible hands, hanging there in midair momentarily, struggling to break free, when they were thrown into the dark shiny quartz embedded in the stone wall with a sickening crash.

It was the arrancar's turn to laugh, its sound bitterly triumphant, as he growled out, "You really thought that was enough to best me? I haven't even begun to show you the extent of my powers, those were just some of my own." He strolled over to the white haired man, whose face was dripping with blood, his comrades scattered beside him making feeble attempts to move. "So, what will it be…Ganryū, is it? I heard you out, you and I appear to have the same goals, but I proved myself to be the true leader, naturally. I will also take control of your little group…The Dark Ones, you called it? However, I do not work with anyone to carry out my desires, I only give the orders to all else beneath me. You will never be on my level: I am the most powerful arrancar left in Hueco Mundo." Ganryū shakily raised his head, looking incredulously at the arrancar dressed in a dark red buckled leather coat, black pants and black boots, a feather-bound armor ornamentation on his right shoulder. "Your name…what is your name, and where did you come from, arrancar?" he rasped. A leering smile appeared underneath the broken horned mask around the bridge of the arrancar's nose, his green eyes glinting as he replied, "Kuchiki Kouga. From now on you will address me as "My Lord", nothing less. Soul Society will be my new world, as they too have casted me away. They will tremble in fear for their mistake." Kouga suddenly grabbed him by the collar and hoisted him up close, face to face, smirking madly. "I've got a little job for you and your followers to do if you don't want to die right here and now."

* * *

><p>"Psst, hey…pssst! Rukia!" Renji hissed, sidling around the edge of the shoji* to look into the room. The petite shinigami started, looking up from a book she was reading on a fine mahogany table. "Renji! Fool, why are you acting like that? You scared me!" she reprimanded, looking cross. The tall red-haired shinigami crept in and slid the door shut, looking nervous as he rested his back against the thin wood and paper. "I came to talk to you about our orders, I didn't want Taichou to listen in." Rukia sighed, her eyelids closing serenely. "Renji, we cannot back out, if that's what you want to say. Nii-sama probably already expects us to be questioning them, so loosen up a little."<p>

Renji frowned to himself, and walked over to the table to sit across from her, folding his legs Indian-style. "Damn it, I just don't get it with Ichigo, always looking for trouble!" he exclaimed, pounding his fist on the wood with a thump. "He's a fool, that's why. This is something he should have reported to Soul Society right away, to us even. Still, I can't believe he would plan on anything malicious with this Muramasa in tow now, I'll always have that faith in Ichigo. But I have to see this for myself until I can be at ease with it all," Rukia said despondently, shaking her head as she closed her book. Renji grunted in reply, staring off into space with his black eyebrows set.

"So we should go in a couple days, just so Yamamoto-soutaichou has enough time to sort out the bigger problems we've got going on here. You know what, Rukia? This all really reeks of Muramasa, what are the odds of our captains and lieutenants losing their zanpaktous just as that bastard shows up with Ichigo?" he remarked, turning to her with suspicious eyes. "It is tempting to say, but remember we have no evidence just yet and, most importantly, Ichigo would never allow that. Also, Muramasa is in the human world now. There have been no records of him using a Senkaimon, so it is impossible for him to have traveled here," she replied, her hand cupping her chin in thought.

Renji clenched his fist again, gritting his teeth, "I just wish we didn't sit around waiting for these things to happen. I don't get why we cannot protect ourselves from these zanpaktou snatchers, we're acting like chickens with our heads cut off here!" "I know Renji, I know, but complaining does no good. If Yamamoto-soutaichou or Kurotsuchi-taichou cannot even do something about it, then you know it is serious." She put her hands on her hips and sat up straight, looking at her companion sternly. "Going back to Ichigo, we have to see if he would be willing to come back with us with Muramasa, if there is a trial to be held. I know Ichigo is innocent, but he still needs to be here to explain what happened, which is what I'm sure Soutaichou wants us to do anyway." Renji gave a short laugh, smirking, "Yeah, don't worry, he always comes back, it's like his second home here." Rukia smiled knowingly, then her expression quickly changed as she remembered something. "I need to get back to Ukitake-taichou for rounds tonight! I'll speak to you again soon Renji!" She got up, grabbed her zanpaktou beside her and rushed out the door into the night. Renji stood up and sighed, rolling his shoulders and followed her path out onto the outdoor walkway of the Kuchiki mansion, not noticing Byakuya in the shadows of the corridor, his grey eyes grim.

* * *

><p>"That is the shower I use, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Muramasa repeated loudly to the orange-haired teen, who did not seem to want to remove his earbuds blaring music as he sat at his desk, studying a large-screened device that resembled the television. Ichigo pulled one out agitatedly, looking back at him with a troublesome expression, "Eh? Yeah, yeah, go on before me, hurry up. The bath water is ready." Muramasa quirked a disapproving brow at him and gathered up a fresh set of clothes that his master had lent him for the night, and briskly walked out the door. He heard more music coming down the hallway from Usagi's room, and sighed. <em>"It seems they are quite trapped in this technological age,"<em> he thought sardonically, closing the door to the bathroom. He remembered the evening's events at the Kurosaki house, stretching his back out of his usual taut posture. _"Well, I did agree to do chores to earn my living here with their father, but I have never been forced to do yardwork before, or change light fixtures, in bad weather at that. At least the meal was worth the trouble."_

He looked at himself in the large mirror, and was surprised to see a leaf still stuck in his knotty hair. Brushing it out, he then proceeded to take off his borrowed work clothes, lifting the sweatshirt up over his head from the back, and then his undershirt. Gingerly caressing the old scar below his belly button as he looked down, he smoothly pulled the drawstring pants down to his feet, and finally his black briefs, stepping carefully out of them onto the cold white-tiled floor.

Naked. It was a feeling he had not experienced in its totality for a few days, and it made his skin crawl, in the literal and figurative sense. He was always used to covering up from neck to toe in his long white coat and purple ascot, and just plain detested the vulnerability that came with baring even an inch of skin, although he knew it was an irrational fear to break his habit. He looked askance at his side profile in the mirror to see a pale, slender man with lean muscles looking back, his icy blue eyes degrading his reflection all the while. Rubbing his arms to stay warm in the chilly lavatory, Muramasa padded over to the glass-enclosed shower, and peeked his head inside to study the taps. After a moment's analysis he turned the large knob in the center to the right, and withdrew his arm with a gasp when icy cold water came blasting out of the showerhead nozzle. _"Wrong way,"_ he thought bitterly, shivering, and turned the knob to the left to feel the temperature heat up nicely, inviting him inside.

The hot water pelleting his skin felt like a million massaging fingertips that enveloped his whole body, startling him a bit, but soon he relaxed into the rhythm, leaning his head back to catch some of the droplets on his face, his hand rubbing the crook of his neck. The warm droplets formed steam as he stood there, unmoving, the voices banging in his head, saying the same thing over and over again. _"I am tired, so very tired. Is this life that I had hoped for even worth pursuing? Have I made the right choice? I waited so long for Kouga to call me, why was I rejected? With our power, we could have erased everything, however…" _His thoughts kept him preoccupied, as his spidery hands involuntarily caressed his skin and hair, the water cascading off his angular features. Muramasa lifted his head up and opened his eyes somberly, his matted wet hair clinging to his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Glancing around at the corners of the aquamarine-tiled shower, he found the bottle of shampoo and bent to pick it up, opening it and squeezing out a coin-sized amount. Pausing to smell it briefly, he was pleased with the aromatic notes of sandalwood and almond oil and lathered it in his hands, then stuck them into his tangled hair, massaging his scalp with a deep sigh.

"_But I am not alone anymore, I am working towards finally having a true equal, this is what I have always wanted, is it not?" _he questioned himself, frowning. He continued washing his hair for a minute, then threw back his head again to rinse the shampoo out. _**"Of course it is not what you truly desire!"**_ came a sudden, venomous voice from within, sending chills down his spine that should have dissipated under the hot water. Muramasa stood frozen, the water falling all around him, thinking he had gone mad, for that voice was completely new and unfamiliar, yet there was something that it reminded him of, something he had been trying to suppress for a long time. Thinking it was the long and hard day that was finally taking its toll on him, he shakily reached for the bar of soap, and quickly passed it around his body as he wanted to get out of that enclosed space as fast as he could. He reveled in the clean moisture, hoping this mood would leave him in the same fashion as the dirt on his skin, scrubbing his taut muscles hard. Taking extra care with washing his nether regions, he caught his breath as his long fingers stroked his shaft, then resumed his fast pace down to his long legs and feet, longing for fresher air as his skin burned from the mellow droplets that were morphing into sharp little blades of fire.

"_I'm having quite the imagination lately,"_ Muramasa thought fervently as he stepped out onto the bathmat, shivering as he left the warmth of the humid shower behind. He grabbed a dark blue towel and dried himself off, wrapping it around his wet head of hair that was already springing back to life in its unruly style. Stepping over slowly to the bathtub full of steaming hot water, he shook his head, laid the towel to the side and climbed in. He jumped up an inch when he felt how scalding the water was on his delicate areas, and slowly sank into the heat, vocalizing a heavy sigh as it turned his muscles to putty. Laying his head back against his towel, he shut his eyes in delight at experiencing the splendor of soaking in a bath; it had been ages since he had experienced any sort of luxury in his old inner world, which even then was subpar to what he was feeling at the moment. A twinge of pain befell him at recalling those times all over again, though there were few happy memories.

The rising steam of the hot water invigorated his senses and cleared his mind, making him feel at ease. Running a hand along his chest, he sighed, his worries leaving him one by one, until… _**"Don't try to deny it and escape your inner desires, Muramasa, you know what they really are."**_ His eyes snapped open in sheer terror as he heard the voice crystal clear again, and sat up ramrod straight in the tub, causing waves to lap violently at the edges. The din of his movement resounded in the cold, spacious bathroom, as he waited and listened for more, his heart pounding. "What…what was that?" he murmured quietly. Praying silently (or so he thought) that the voice would not return, he was stricken when it responded, within his head, _**"Your inner desires. You are suffering needlessly in searching for worthless bonds with equally worthless shinigami. You endured a long solitary battle in attempting to reunite with Kouga, but you were cast away, such despair…do you not see the flaw? Do you not see the pattern, that history will surely repeat itself?"**_

Muramasa was shell-shocked, and grasped the edge of the tub, feeling sick and weak. "You…" He gritted his teeth, and angrily responded, "You don't know a damn thing about me! Who the hell are you?!" He was inhaling heavily from the fury coursing through his nerves from his outburst, and heard over the sound of his breathing, _**"Who am I? I am your true self. I have been watching all that you do, and pity someone that allows themself to be run over by cruel fate."**_ He wildly glanced around hither and thither, expecting to see the embodiment of the voice to appear any second. "I am my own self, there is no one else! Who are you exactly?!" he cried out, feeling a strange vibration in his head, as if a migraine was building and eating him from within. The voice chuckled, _**"I cannot believe you would say such things, you hear my voice, it has reached you through all this time. But fear not, I am not your enemy, I have returned to guide you on the correct path. I'll take your love, your hate, your desire, your heart, your pain; I'll take the world when it turns on you, and set it on fire."**_ Muramasa could not help but feel intrigued by those potent words, clinging on to them as his vision began to fade to black. "So you…really are my true self?" he mumbled, his eyes turning dark as he slumped over, drained, and went into a foggy daze, a power within him surging upward and out of himself.

A spindly, skeletal hand caressed his cheek as he was vaguely aware of the presence of a body sliding behind him in the tub, its chest against his back and legs on either side of him as he remained staring blankly ahead. The voice was now right at his ear as it brushed back his hair, whispering, _**"Yes. You know this to be true, Muramasa. I can feel you understand now. I just need you to give yourself to me, more and more, starting now."**_ The hand touching his face moved downward along his jaw and Adam's apple, to his décolletage and pectoral muscles, a thin finger tracing a circle around his nipple, puckering it out. Muramasa stirred from his numb stupor, feeling slightly aroused, but made no protest, and instead leaned back into the cold body spooning him, his eyes half-lidded and his mouth parted. _**"Very good, just like that,"**_ the voice murmured again, a smile evident in the tone.

As if a force had a hold on him, Muramasa parted his legs, his bent knees sticking out of the surface of the water. The hand pinching and caressing his nipple rubbed his lean torso, tickling his belly as it moved through the water downward into the patch of brown hair that preceded his genital area, kneading the tufts. The fingers then dove forward and took his growing member captive, stroking gently. Muramasa lolled his head to the side, a small moan escaping his lips as he insensibly watched the gray hand with long fingernails touch him there. "Mmmm…" _**"Such a compliant zanpaktou, I need to have more from you, so I can gain your trust, I will show you what I can do for you,"**_ the voice said, its close sound tickling the shell of his ear. The other hand wrapped around his waist and pulled him firmly against the body as he was starting to slip into the water, then began administering more pressure with the other hand in stroking his cock. Muramasa was breathing erratically as the hand rubbed his shaft, up and down, squeezing when it neared the head, then relaxing as it moved down to the base, and back again. The fingers then relinquished their hold and cupped his balls, rubbing and stroking each one steadily, and causing him to give a sharp intake of air.

"Mmm, don't…" he mumbled, squirming, feeling his mind surface for a moment from the charm, but was dragged back down again into bliss. _**"Shhh, let yourself break free. Abandon your fear. Look forward. Move forward and never stop. Ne, Muramasa?"**_ the tempting voice said quietly. Muramasa closed his eyes as the hand continued to pleasure him, moving back to stroking his shaft, this time at a much faster pace, snapping his eyes back open to watch the flurry of movement under the water, the reddened head of his hard cock being jerked around. He mechanically opened his legs as wide as he could, but was unsatisfied with the tight space confining him. Desperate for more gratification, he threw both legs over the edges of the tub, water flying onto the floor, thus allowing the voice's other hand to move down from holding his waist to help out its twin in stroking him. "Nnngh," he moaned louder, feeling very close to being driven to the edge, both hands pumping his cock in unison. _**"Just a bit more, let your despair take hold now…"**_ Muramasa felt like the minutes were dragging on, still unable to reach the climax, and bucked his hips to speed it up. "Ahhh…AHHH!" he groaned, bucking harder and harder, gripping the edges of the tub. _**"Now,"**_ the voice echoed deliciously in his head as he came hard with a silent scream, the warm white fluid shooting out from the head of his hard cock into the clear water, like a pale ghost.

Muramasa, completely spent, laid back fully against the body, breathing shallowly, his darkened eyes almost closed as his vision was red-black, feeling something trickle down his face. His body was twitching from the aftermath as the thumb still rubbed over the sensitive tip of his cock. _**"What a wonderful sight you are, Muramasa,"**_ the voice purred gently, _**"But that was just a warm-up. Turn and face me."**_ Weak yet obedient, he raised his head and his eyes to the face above him. It was his own face, except the coloring was off in tone: the eye marking were blue, the skin was pale gray, and the eyes consisted of yellow irises on black sclera. "You are…" he started faintly. _**"Your inner self, Muramasa. Turn around all the way,"**_ the hollow's mouth moved, revealing a blue tongue. Muramasa did as he was told, returning his legs to the bathwater from over the edges of the tub and rotated around to see that the being was equally as naked as him. Hollow Muramasa took him by the shoulders and pulled him flush against him, bringing a hand around to cradle his head by the nape of his neck as he locked him with a piercing, hypnotizing gaze. _**"I want to make you mine, Muramasa. I want you to know that I am the dominant one, that you cannot escape me,"**_ the hollow said with a wide grin.

In a trance, Muramasa nodded once, his eyes half-lidded. He was slightly aware of their erect members touching each other between their open legs, feeling another tingling down his spine. The hand holding his head brought him forward until their lips touched, the hollow deepening the kiss for a moment and then bit down, drawing blood, making Muramasa hiss in pain. Leering, the hollow licked the blood seductively with his long tongue. He lifted him suddenly under the arms a few inches and positioned him fully into his lap until Muramasa could hold onto the edges of the tub himself, the hollow's hands holding onto his hips as he felt something hard at his entrance. _**"Now is the time to let your instincts roam free,"**_ the hollow murmured and seductively, and with that impaled him with his cock, wringing out a small cry from Muramasa. "What are you doing?!…" he whimpered, feeling his mind clearing briefly as the pain triggered a full panic mode, before it was overrun again by a dense fog.

The hollow's hands holding his angular hips slowly rose him up and pressed him back down a few times on his cock, testing Muramasa's reactions. Muramasa's eyes were dull, almost completely taken in by the possession, but elicited small gasps as the hard cock stretched his rectum back and forth, his loins reignited by pleasure as the head of the member buried within him hit his sensitive spot. "Mmmph," he moaned, his face flushed from the exertion after a while of rocking his hips, pushing his own weight up and down with the assistance of the hollow. Just as before, the hollow began to jerk his hips at a faster pace, and brought a hand to Muramasa's cock to stimulate another release as his own hands were busy holding himself up on the tub. It was too much for Muramasa to handle; he bobbed up and down in and out of the water, mindlessly humping the cock inside him and bucking against the hand encircling his own erection, and arched his back, cumming all over the hollow's torso. Even in his haze-filled mind he wanted to pause and rest but the hollow forcefully pounded up into him, unrelenting. "Ahhh…" he groaned. The hollow wiped some of his cum off of his chest and licked it, then roughly pulled Muramasa down by his neck, pushing his fingers into his mouth, making him taste himself.

Hollow Muramasa's face was smirking at him, as if to say "I'm not letting up on you that easily." Then, quite alarmingly, he was pushed back down into the tub, a deluge of water crushing in on top of him as he was submerged, his back flat against the bottom. Muramasa squirmed and opened his mouth in shock as he came to again, but forced it shut as he had swallowed too much water, feeling as though he was going to drown. He could still feel the hollow fucking him, his legs wide open above the water, as if the new position's safety had not fazed him. The crushing water was getting to his head, as well as the third orgasm that was building within him, and he could not move. _"Am I going to die?"_ he thought to himself, experiencing true fear as he had another moment of lucidity, which was wiped away quickly, his vision turning black again. He heard the voice say clearly in his head, _**"We are one now." **_The pace was so fast this time, he felt himself being driven to and falling off the cliff, and then… "AHHH!"

Muramasa sat up straight out of the water, spitting out the tepid liquid as he coughed and gasped for air, water droplets trickling down his face, making it hard for him to see right away. He blinked fast, clearing the water from his eyes, and saw that he was alone. "N-Nani?" he said to himself, very disconcerted. There was definitely no one there, no hollow that had taken on his own image, just himself breathing heavily. He lowered his eyes, thinking hard, and hugged arms as he saw all the memories flash clearly in his mind, feeling disgusted and loathsome. Unable to suppress the bile going up his throat, he swam to the edge of the tub and dry-heaved for a minute, trembling and pale. _"Was it all a dream? Did I fall asleep and slip into the tub?" _He took deep even breaths, and looked down at himself: everything appeared to be normal, and nothing was hurting. Bringing a hand to his lips, he felt for a cut, but they were smooth and whole. Frowning, he took the towel from the side of the tub and shakily stepped out onto the rug, feeling cold and dizzy. He dried himself off and wrapped it around his shoulders as he padded over to the counter to put his clothes on. Muramasa glanced at himself in the mirror, and almost yelled out. He was sure for a second he had seen the hollow's visage looking back at him, but now only showed his own reflection. "Get it together, get it together, it was just a horrible dream," he muttered to himself, wringing his hands nervously.

Fully dressed in a set of warm pajamas, Muramasa looked back at the tub, the still water undisturbed now. "None of that could have possibly happened…I need to relax, I need to go to bed…" he continued to mutter to himself, but felt unnerved to no avail. He rubbed his hands over his face, pressing against his eyeballs to make the lingering visions fade to black. Taking a deep breath, he walked slowly to the door and stood there looking back once more. Shaking his head, he headed on back to Ichigo's room for a long sleepless night.

* * *

><p>Yay, a fast(er) update! :) I really could not wait to introduce Muramasa's inner hollow-yes, this is the same one that he absorbed in the Menos Forest in the filler, and has not been able to get rid of the parasitic hollow. I wanted to sensualize the hollow's actions, provoking and drawing on Muramasa's deepest despairs (as I wrote about in the first scene of chapter 3), and start the downward spiral for Muramasa...I feel so bad for putting him through hell, but all writers like to torture their characters I guess :P. Next chapter will not be dark, mostly very uplifting. :)<p>

Japanese in this chapter (because I feel it sounds more like the anime when I read it through):

Ginnosukem gikongan - A soul candy that has a sly personality and tends to end sentences with _"nyah"_, a meowing sound (I felt this was the perfect soul candy for Muramasa XD wiki/Gikon )

Sumimasen = Pardon me/Excuse me

Tenshintai = 転神体; lit. "_Change [Death] God Body_", Viz: "_Divine Transfer Body_"): An artifact belonging to the Onmitsukidō, but invented and tested by Urahara. It is a vaguely Human-shaped, man-sized doll which forcibly materializes the spirit of a Zanpakutō into the Human World when stabbed by the Zanpakutō. In doing so, it facilitates the user in subjugating the spirit and attaining the bankai of their Zanpakutō. The materialization can last for about three days, after which the spirit reverts into the doll which spawned it. Without this invention, achieving Bankai takes at least ten years, plus the many years of combat experience needed. This method, however, is very dangerous, due to the fact that it forcibly materializes the Zanpakutō's spirit. Urahara deemed it dangerous to use for more than three days

geta-boshi = "sandal-hat" (ゲタ帽子, _geta-bōshi_; _"Mr. Hat-and-Clogs" in the English dub_) (nickname for Urahara)

shoji = door, window or room divider consisting of translucent paper over a frame of wood which holds together a lattice of wood or bamboo (traditional Japanese doors)


	11. Once Upon A Birthday

**Chapter 11: Once Upon A Birthday**

"Someone's Gonna Light You Up" (The Rasmus)

You've waited for somebody to break into your life  
>And be your shelter for the night<br>Don't lose it now just drag yourself back into the light  
>You'll find yourself a reason, don't you give up the fight<p>

Sick of all the rain and tired of the waiting  
>Is it ever gonna stop?<br>It's gonna be okay, hush hush  
>And there will be a day, don't rush<br>When someone's gonna light you up

I know that you are suffering and torn up inside  
>I saw the ocean in your eyes<br>I wish that you will find a place in paradise  
>I think you'd better run before the storm will rise<p>

And every time the show's about to start  
>You're getting even deeper in the dark<br>And every time you say that you will change  
>You're getting someone else to play your part<br>Always

Sick of all the rain and tired of the waiting  
>For someone to take a shot<br>It's gonna be okay and there will be a day when  
>Someone's gonna light you up<br>Someone's gonna light you up  
>Someone's gonna light you up<p>

* * *

><p>Usagi stuck her arms into a purple hoodie and pulled it slowly over her head, her dark brown locks frizzy and tousled from having just woken up to a dreary, cold autumn morning. She yawned, covering her mouth as she padded over to her vanity counter, grimacing at her bedhead appearance. "Ugh," she grumbled, and began the tedious task of brushing the rat's nest that was her hair, wincing as her brush snagged. Mr. Mittens sat up from his blanket-laden basket beside her bed and walked over swishing his tail, watching her with intense bright blue eyes. "Hmm?" Usagi mumbled groggily, tying her hair up into a loose bun. Her cat meowed and began pawing at her pajama pants, trying to get her attention. "You always want food, what else could it be?" she groused at the feline, and stepped into her slippers, heading out of her room to prepare some breakfast for herself and any other early risers.<p>

Usagi plopped down the stairs with Mr. Mittens in tow, the falling movement of each step waking her up further. She was not usually one to greet the dawn, but she felt that she might as well get up; she was too anxious to stay asleep, tossing and turning all night from _that_ dream again. Rubbing her eye gently as she reached the landing, she walked down the hall at a leisurely pace with her hands in her hoodie's pockets, taking in the gloomy morning's sleepy silence. Before she reached the kitchen, however, she halted as she could smell something burning. Whipping open the door, her eyes widened as she spotted none other than Muramasa at the stove, wearing a white robe over blue pajamas, his long arms moving jerkily as he tried to juggle a smoking frying pan and a whistling tea kettle in his hands. He jumped an inch when he heard the bang of the door against the doorstop, and dropped the pan with a clang on the burner, his expression frightened as he swiveled his pale face towards her. "Oh! Muramasa-san, what-what are you doing up?" Usagi exclaimed, hesitating in her surprise at the doorway as the man looked back, his expression truly reminiscent of a deer caught in headlights. Dark smoke started wafting upward from the food in the pan, and Usagi ran over immediately, lightly pushing Muramasa away to take it off the stove and rushed it over to the sink. She turned on the water to immediately cool it down, the ruined rice blackened and curdling as smoke blew off.

Sighing in relief, Usagi turned back to see the man staring down at the stove, his head hanging in embarrassment. "Hey…um, Muramasa-san, I'm really sorry about that. But, you were cooking this too long, I didn't want you to start a fire…" she started lamely, feeling disconcerted that she had hurt his feelings. He did not say anything, but rather shook his head fitfully, keeping his head turned away from her. She could sense a heavy, sullen mood from him mingled with agitation, and shifted nervously, deciding not to question him further as to why he was attempting to stir-fry rice in the first place. "…Well, let me make us something…what would you like to eat?" she asked nicely, hoping he would snap out of it. He turned the corner of his eye a fraction towards her, his messy brown hair casting a shadow on that side of his face. "Rice, and tea, please," he said precariously, sighing. Usagi blinked, curious about his behavior, and set about to gather the food. "Alright then, sounds good, do you mind if I make some other dishes?" He had backed away from the stove now, and was retreating to table, his gait slow and almost too conscientious as if he was walking a tightrope. "Not at all," he said hollowly, sitting down as Mr. Mittens nuzzled against his slippered feet.

"_I wonder what's up with him today. He's not exactly a happy person to begin with, but something feels very odd about him…"_ Usagi pondered seriously as she put on the rice cooker and took out more pots and pans and leftover food from the night before. She worked quickly with making the tea and poured a cup for Muramasa and herself, and turned to bring it to him at the table when she noticed he was hunched over breathing heavily. "Muramasa-san?! Are you all right?" Stepping over to him, he gave a sharp glance up at her that stopped her momentarily. He looked dreadful up-close: his icy blue eyes were framed by darker shadows than normal, wisps of his brown hair clinging to his white skin, giving him the appearance of someone who had not slept a wink and who had just emptied the contents of his stomach. He then crinkled his pink nose and narrowed his eyes, shaking slightly. Usagi understood his reaction a second later when his mouth slowly parted and his hand flashed to his face just in time to cover a vigorous sneeze. Muramasa made a stuffy-sounding noise of displeasure, his watery eyes opening a crack. "Oh no, you've got a cold! Please, drink this, Muramasa-san," Usagi exclaimed, setting down the hot cup of tea in front of him and sat down.

He opened his eyes a bit more, his breathing shallow and nasally. "Arigatou," he whispered hoarsely, and took the cup in his pallid hands and raised it to his lips. Muramasa swallowed slowly, closing his eyes, no doubt reveling in the relief of the hot liquid. Usagi waited until he set it back down until she plunged into her line of questioning, "Muramasa-san, what are your symptoms? Do you have a fever, any congestion, a cough, any aches or pains?" An expression of slight irritation came over his face as he looked to her wordlessly. He considered her for a moment with that dangerous look, making her feel a bit uncomfortable under his scrutiny. "I…suppose there is some inflammation, well, everywhere," he said in a gravelly voice, and attempted to clear his throat, "you needn't worry, Usagi-san." "Of course I'm going to worry, we have some medicine you should take right away," she said hotly, and got up to search the cabinets. Pulling out an herbal remedy packet, she got a glass and poured him some water, bringing them back to the table. "Alright, Muramasa-san, please put this medicine on the back of your tongue and swallow with some water," she said briskly, finding confidence in her demonstration of authority. Muramasa stared moodily at the packet, and reached out and took it, observing it suspiciously. After a moment, he pushed it back towards her, shaking his head. "I do not require any help I said," he said curtly, but did not meet her eyes as he sniffled a bit. Pursing her lips, Usagi took the packet and seized his wrist, surprising him as he tried to jerk away. However, she coolly resisted him, squeezing tighter and simply put the packet in his open palm, then forced his fingers closed around it. "You don't have any other options if you want to feel better Muramasa-san, just take it please," Usagi said in a deadly calm voice, boldly holding his gaze. Blinking widely, Muramasa looked into her eyes incredulously as if he was meeting her for the first time, but did what he was told as she released him. He ripped open the paper and tilted his head back, the green powder falling into his parted mouth. Grimacing, he grasped the glass of water and took a few long draughts to wash it down.

Usagi smirked, her head in her hand as she watched him. "There, wasn't so bad now was it?" she said innocently. He raised his dull eyes to her, his face still pale. "We shall see," he said quietly, though she detected a hint of acerbity in the tone. Usagi was about to retort when she got distracted by the miso soup that was boiling over behind her, and ran back over to the stove to continue her cooking. Pushing some stray hairs out of her eyes, she lowered the heat and took out some nori* and natto* from their packages, followed by scooping out some steaming rice into two bowls. Drizzling the natto on top, she added some seasoning and soy sauce, then turned her attention to making some rice cakes, wrapping them with the dark green nori. As she stirred the soup, adding pinches of pepper, onions and tofu all the while, she attempted to make conversation with the man, her back to him. "Muramasa-san, what made you get up so early this morning? Did something keep you up all night?" She heard the creak of the wooden chair as if he had shifted at those questions. He then replied guardedly, his voice low, "And why is that of your concern?" Usagi tsked, but did not turn around from her work. "Why wouldn't it be my concern? You're our houseguest after all, Muramasa-san, and it bothers me when you're ill, or when you don't tell us things. You don't have to be so stubborn and secretive all the time!" She felt it prudent to hide her face after she haphazardly spoke those words, as her cheeks were most likely a fine shade of pink. There was a pregnant pause that stretched on and on, until Muramasa spoke again, "What…just what would I have to reveal to you to satisfy that curiosity of yours then, Usagi-san?" He articulated his words in that kind of tone that made one question whether or not they should flee the room, the whispered inflections hinting at a rising anger within. Usagi stopped stirring the spoon about and frowned, determinedly ignoring his threatening tone. She turned to face him, wavering slightly at his glare, but pressed on, "Well, for one, I—"

"'Morning Usagi—eh? Muramasa? So this is where my robe went off to. Couldn't sleep in after yesterday?" Ichigo had walked into the kitchen, rumpling his spiky orange hair, one droopy eye open, and one hand behind his back. Muramasa said nothing, his eyes still narrowed, and continued to drink his tea in his usual diffident silence. "Ichigo, good morning! I-I was just making breakfast for us, what do you want to have?" Usagi said, quickly changing her tone to a cheerful one. "Eh? You shouldn't be the one making breakfast today, it's your birthday Usagi! Oy, Karen, Yuzu, come in here and help out!" Ichigo called.

The sound of their sisters coming down the stairs reverberated through the walls, followed by a third thumping pair of footsteps upstairs. Usagi sighed and folded her arms. "Now you got the whole family started up, Ichigo. So much for this peaceful morning," she said with a falsely accusatory air, opening an eye at her brother with a smirk. Ichigo smirked back, his hand still curiously held behind his back as if to hide something, but she caught on. "Oho, what's that you've got there otouto-kun*? Something for your big sister? Come now, let's see it!" Usagi said playfully, a big grin on her face. She loved to see her "little" brother's reaction turn sour whenever she called him that; Ichigo's scowl was rather heavy at her teasing, especially in company or in public. A frown tugged at his eyebrows as he tried to dodge her attempts to swipe the present he had for her, holding her back. "Oy, cut it out, I thought I told you not to call me that! Alright, alright, I'll give you your gift now!" Ichigo griped as she persistently tried to grab the box out of his outstretched hand (a fruitless effort as he was several inches taller than her), and presented it to her. "Tanjoubi omedetou* Usagi!" Usagi laughed and took the brightly-wrapped gift in her hands, bowing her head, "Arigatou, Ichigo."

She looked past his shoulder to Muramasa, who was staring at their exchange with a peculiar expression. It appeared as if he was part mad, part guilty for something, his eyes a little downcast. Tearing her eyes away from him, she got to opening her present from Ichigo as the door banged open again to reveal her two little fraternal twin sisters and father, all three wearing party hats and holding streamers. "TANJOUBI OMEDETOU!" they cried out happily, rushing towards her to give her a group hug. "Happy Birthday my first baby!" her father exclaimed, kissing her cheek and pulling a hat on her. "Daaad, I'm too old for this now," Usagi said, trying to take the hat off, embarrassed, but was rebuffed. "No! It's a family tradition, you must wear it for an hour!" her father said authoritatively, clapping her shoulder, "It's what your mother would have wanted!" Usagi rolled her eyes and shrugged along with Karin, and returned to opening Ichigo's gift. "WAIT! We need to give you our gifts and take pictures before you open one!" her father continued, raising his finger admonishingly, his eyes wide. "Ok, ok, you're just as pushy as ever Dad," Usagi sighed, turning to her sisters. "Oneesan*, we'll finish up cooking for you, go sit down! This is our present, we pooled our money to buy it for you." Yuzu said with a cute smile as she presented their gift to her. "Hai, hai, thank you, Yuzu, Karin," Usagi said, patting her head and received the parcel with a smile.

Smiling to herself, she walked over to the table and took a seat beside Muramasa, laying her presents on the table in front of her. He was silent, as she realized he was probably still peeved with her. Feeling uneasy, Usagi pretended to intently watch her sisters and father bustle loudly around the kitchen with plates and food so as not to engage a conversation or exchange a look with him just yet. She held her own cup of tea and soberly looked out the window at the dreary gray skies, the barren trees swaying in a cold breeze, as she heard him murmur, "Tanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu, Usagi-san." Startled a bit, she turned to him directly with wide eyes. Muramasa was giving her a small, kind regard, his eyes less cold—as if a piece of ice had chipped away from the light blue irises. Usagi stumbled a bit with her words, a tad surprised at the male's utterance, "O-oh, thank you, Muramasa-san." He bowed his head once, and looked into the half-full green tea below him dismally. "I apologize, I did not know it was a special day for you, or I would not have been so punitive..." She blinked a few times before smiling sheepishly, "It's ok, really, why would I expect you to? It's no big deal either, it's childish to brag, it's just another year gone by…" He nodded over to her family making a fuss over lighting candles on a small decorative cupcake, "No big deal, you say?" He smirked, his head bent over his cup as if in prayer. "I'd say you have a very comfortable life with your kin, they at least care very much for your happiness."

Usagi gazed at him quizzically, noticing his features closely. Muramasa had this perpetually sad yet distant look in his eyes, a faraway expression about him that belied his general mood. It was something she always had a habit of doing—attempting to read one's body language in the moments between moments—and this time Muramasa of all people was giving her quite the conveyance. She felt drawn in to that sadness, as if she was cast out to a dark and stormy sea without a lifeboat. Ichigo passed close to the table carrying a loaf of bread on a platter and paused briefly to see them both staring at each other. "Oy, Muramasa, why are you just sitting around? Wanna give a hand?" he said bluntly, frowning slightly. Snapping out of her trance, Usagi chimed in, "Ah! He can't, Ichigo, he's not feeling well today. It's almost done now anyway, right?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow, "You're sick Muramasa? I didn't know you could get sick." "Yes, unfortunately that can happen to you humans as you very well know," Muramasa said sarcastically back, his eyes brooding. Scowling slightly, Ichigo raised a finger to his lips as if to quiet him from revealing anything further as their father came passing by with a couple plates and bowls. "Here we go, here we go! Outta the way, Ichigo, make yourself useful!" the scruffy-faced man shouted joyfully as he placed a sumptuous-looking breakfast before her and Muramasa, "You two can eat first since you're already here, everything's ready now! And before I forget, here's your present my precious little baby!" He thrust out his hands full of polka-dotted gift bags and a thick envelope to her, which she took graciously. "Thanks Dad!" Usagi said with a smile, though inwardly cringed at all the cutesy names. She laid the gifts next to the others, forming a large pile in front of her, just as the four of them came back to the table carrying steaming plates of their own.

Her father spiritedly ran back to the counter to retrieve the cupcake that was intricately designed with purple and pink flowers. Padding over quickly, he turned out the light and presented her glowing cupcake before her as she blushed, his face jubilant. "Alright, Kurosaki family, and guest of the Kurosaki house, we're here to celebrate our Usagi's 22nd birthday today, you know the drill," her father said seriously, sitting down. At that, in various tones of voice (with Ichigo being the flattest note), they sang "Happy Birthday" to her in an attempted harmony. Smiling to herself, Usagi looked down at the candle, the flame swirling as small drafts of air hit it from all sides. Her ears pricked up when she heard a low, intermittent humming barely detectable under her father's loud boisterous baritones, and looked to her left. The flickering flame in his eyes as he gazed upon her, Muramasa was also singing along in his own way, for he did not seem to know the words. It made her so feel overwhelmed to have such a good family and a newfound acquaintance at that moment that she could not help but blush. The song had ended, and it was her turn to "make a wish". Usagi briefly thought how innocent that old charm was, but thought it would not hurt to actually try to be a little serious with it this time. Ruminating a few seconds longer on what she could possibly desire, she finally arrived at a thought,_ "I have all that I want and need, so I wish someone else the best, whoever they may be; I wish for that person to find what they are looking for, to be truly happy at last." _ With that she blew out the candle, darkening the room as her family applauded lightly.

"Yahooooo! Another year older, and just as beautiful! Let's eat now, then presents!" Her father had jumped back up and turned on the lights, dazing her momentarily. They dug into the breakfast, each of them eating at a different pace, with Muramasa being the slowest. He was still sniffling a bit and his color was peaked; he looked rather frail as he picked at his food with his chopsticks and mostly sipped at his tea. Ichigo frowned concernedly over at him as he noticed his condition, but did not say anything. Karin was the first to finish her food surprisingly, and expectantly turned her dark gray eyes to her, "Well, Usagi, how about those presents now?" Yuzu looked up at her dark-haired twin sternly, saying, "Karin! She hasn't finished half of her food yet, wait a little bit!" "But I've got some things to do now, so I wanted to ask her!" Karin retorted edgily. "You just want to finish the next level on that Final Fantasy game, don't you?" Yuzu snapped back, frowning. "Ehhh?! I mean, no! I-I've got homework to do!" "Karin—" "Hey, hey, no fighting. I'm almost through, though, no worries," Usagi said, waving her hand passively. She quickly shoveled in some more rice from her bowl and set that aside with a sigh, and placed her hands flat on the table. "Alright, bring on the presents!" she said determinedly.

Her father fumbled with the camera around his neck, as Usagi held out a hand to him. "No pictures please, I'm not made up yet today. Maybe later," she said tiredly. "You look like a model, Usagi, and I would love to have one of you every year to add to the scrapbook…!" he said with puppy-dog eyes. She sighed and shrugged, muttering, "No arguing with you I guess." She took Ichigo's slim-looking present first, finishing off unwrapping the rest of the paper to reveal the latest volume to the manga she loved. Her face lit up immediately upon seeing the cover art of the sword-wielding protagonist, and grinned to her brother, "Thank you so much, I was looking forward to this!" Ichigo nodded to her as she squinted in the bright flash of the camera, setting the shonen manga aside in front of Muramasa, who looked down at it interestedly. She reached for her sisters' gift, which turned out to be a kit of her favorite makeup. "I love this, thank you Yuzu and Karin!" Usagi said, opening it up to take out the foundation for use later. She then picked up the gift bags that were from her father, the smaller of the two containing a sparkling topaz bracelet, and the other one with three blouses. "They're lovely, Dad!" Usagi cried, trying on the jewelry and folding the clothes back inside. There was only the envelope left, which she ripped open to reveal a birthday card decorated with a cartoon cat and a silly birthday message on the front. "Open the card," her father pressed on, as he watched her with a grin. She raised an eyebrow and did as she was told, as several banknotes fell out onto the table. Her eyes widened, picking them up and counting them. "…There's 50,000 yen here, Dad," Usagi said softly. "You earned it, with those great grades of yours! Now go out today and have yourself a nice shopping spree!" he said with a big smile, taking another picture of her. Rubbing her eye from the flash, she took off her hat and sat up straight. "This all feels too much for me this year, thank you again everyone!" she said appreciatively, getting another big hug from her father. "Yes, yes, now suit up, go out and enjoy your day darling!" he said loudly, giving her a kiss, and set about to cleaning up the kitchen.

Usagi sat at the table still, offering to share some of her cupcake with the others, with Muramasa refusing any. "So…who wants to come out with me to the mall?" she posed to the four of them after she finished her tea. Karin immediately shook her head, while Yuzu followed suit. "I can't, I have to go to my friend's house later for a school project," Yuzu said with a sad face. Ichigo groaned, and rubbed the back of his head. "Well, I don't have a good excuse to not come with you Usagi, so I guess I'm game," he said nonchalantly, and looked to Muramasa, who was staring disinterestedly at his now-cold food, "how about you, Muramasa? Are you feeling up to it?" Muramasa looked up, surprised at the invitation, and took a moment to think about it before responding, "I suppose I will have to accompany you if you are indeed going, wherever this "mall" is." Usagi tilted her head at him, and asked, "How are you feeling now? Did the medicine work?" He looked to her with an unreadable expression, and nodded once. "I would venture a guess and say I am starting to feel better, thank you." With a small smile, she stood up and gathered her presents in her arms. "Well then, if you're sure, I'll see you two in 30 minutes!"

* * *

><p>The stars above the Kasumiōji Mansion were almost faded into the lilac-navy blue gradient of approaching dawn when swift shadows sped up the long flight of jade stairs towards the white gatehouse. There were no guards present at the massive grey doors; the shadows that blended against the steps morphed upwards into a dark green smoke-like substance and flitted inside the middle slit without hesitation. They came out the other side into an ornately paved courtyard before a towering red five-story tenshu and surrounding smaller pagodas and fortified buildings, immaculate gardens lining their edges. The misty intruders paused, then reassumed their shadowy appearances along the pavement, darting ahead. Two guards doing rounds came around the corner of the tenshu, their spears held erect, but did not seem to notice anything amiss. The shades halted near the base of a fountain, waiting for them to pass. Once they had walked a fair distance away from the building, the shadows sped ahead into the darkened corners, unimpeded for several minutes as they silently passed other edifices and guards until they reached the <em>Hon-dō<em>, which enshrined their targets. Two more guards stood sentient outside the main hall, their eyes alert in the dreary morning, unmoving. A large raincloud was passing overhead, partially blocking out the feeble light momentarily. One of the shadows separated from the others, taking advantage of the fading light, and crept along away from the field of vision of the guard on the right, stopping until it reached the edge of the golden-painted wooden building. The other shadows followed suit, splitting up to mimic the first shadow as they ghosted along the surface of the ground around the two guards, giving them a wide berth.

Repeating the same smoke trick to gain access through the crack between the two heavy baroque red doors, the intruders came into a foyer befitting of aristocracy: jewel-encrusted ornaments and weapons lined the shelves and pedestals, hangings of silk and velvet draped from the ceilings, blades of bronze, silver and gold gleamed in the flickering torchlight. Other unusual, somewhat morbid objects were also placed amongst the treasures, such as daggers and katanas with tentacle-like protrusions, bottles of murky-colored potions, and even a severed rotting hand. The masses of wispy smoke at the door hung in mid-air, as if they were surveying the area. In slow motion, they each transformed into the arrancar they really were, their green shihakushōs whispering in the movement as they marched ahead on the red carpet. The leader with white hair and an eagle-skull mask muttered, "Remember what he told us, it should be in the very last room with green torchfire. If we get caught, take anyone out by using any means necessary." The five others bowed their heads silently, their scarred faces set.

Pushing open the door engraved with a double red dragon, Ganryū strolled ahead into a long corridor with low-hanging cast-iron chandeliers, the flickering red flames revealing thirteen more doors, with the thirteenth one straight ahead, framed by torches that burned a striking green flame. He smirked at the easiness of the task at hand, and had made it to the middle of the corridor when the flames died out instantly, casting them into total darkness. The six of them grunted in unease, the sound of sliding steel reverberating in the obscurity as they drew their weapons, expecting an ambush.

"Keep your eyes peeled!" Ganryū growled to his men, as they made noises of agreement. He took the opportunity to slowly step towards the door that he was facing, hoping to reach it first in the confusion, when a shrill alarm sounded, stopping him in his tracks. The reverberating echo seemed to segue into an earthquake; the floor was suddenly shaking violently under their feet, forcing them to grab hold of the walls to avoid falling under the force. The door behind them burst open, which seemed to stop the mini quake abruptly. The light flooding in from the foyer casted the shadows of several guards that stood at the ready with their spears, their faces anticipating and enraged.

"INTRUD—" one of them cried when his throat was pierced by one of Benin's arrows, the rest of his words drowned out by his own blood. Her smirk was evident behind her cat-like skull mask, and loaded another arrow into her crossbow, her comrades holding their ground beside her. The other guards took a moment to realize what had happened, and then charged in with a war cry, crowding up the narrow corridor immediately. Ganryū scowled, and continued to slink forward and at last reached the door, escaping the din of the clash behind him. He rested his palm upon the door above the handle, and intoned the chant he was told, _"Death shall come on swift wings to him that toucheth the Douji-giri Yasutsuna* for evil intent, seize the elixir from this tomb, or enter this tomb in impurity. I solemnly swear no harm." _His eyes glinted malevolently as the snap of the locks binding the door from behind sounded, swinging it forward into a dark chamber. "STOP HIM!" cried one of the guards as he fought against the arrancars, falling under the pressure of one of the chakram blades. Ganryū smirked widely, and snapped his fingers, shape-shifting into his green smoke form bestowed upon him by Kuchiki Kouga's powers, and drifted inside.

His misty form was advantageous in the darkened room, which, a few moments later burst into life with booby traps of blades descending from the voluminous ceiling, the floor becoming a trail of green flames leading to two pedestals supporting two coffin-shaped glass cases. A large red and black dragon was embellished into the walls of the room, winding around, with its head protruding behind the centerpiece, its jowls open wide in a grotesque manner: a red flame burned brightly within, and was the only source of light in the room. Ganryū stopped before the smaller of the cases, which held a large glass jar containing a red ether, swirling around sinisterly. Hesitating a few moments for any more traps, he transformed back into his arrancar form and stretched out his hands towards the glass, lifting it up effortlessly. Releasing the breath he was holding in, he picked up the jar inscribed with runes, examining the red matter within that was neither liquid nor gas. "Hmm, the Ochimizu*…now for the sword…" he murmured, his gaze landing on the longer glass case, which held a menacing-looking katana, its black steel roughly hewn at the edges, stained with blood along the flat side and on the purple hilt. He dropped the jar into a sack tied to his belt and lifted the glass encasing, setting it carefully at the foot of the pewter pedestal. An ominous glowing purple reiatsu seemed to emanate from the Douji-giri Yasutsuna, the famed oni*-slaying sword, becoming stronger as he wrapped his hand around the hilt. A sudden out-of-body feeling pervaded his senses, wrecking his nerves as his veins dilated. "Ahhh!" he cried, gritting his teeth to regain control of his voluntary movements, as the arm that had a hold on the sword seemed to have a life of its own, swinging itself upward. He immediately whipped out his own sword from the scabbard at his belt with his right hand, stopping the rogue black sword from attacking him. Concentrating his reiatsu into his own sword, he attempted to nullify the cursed katana's attacks, as it seemed to die down and obey his will for the moment.

An explosion was heard from behind the other side of the door, and he turned on the spot, seeing that the traps had disappeared from before. Sheathing his sword and holding the cursed one at his side, Ganryū made a run for it, as the blades at the entryway swung down once more, missing him by a hair's breadth. His right hand, which was still glued to the handle of the Douji-giri Yasutsuna, tightened and swung his arm horizontally and vertically, making a cross in the red door as it crumbled to ash, revealing the corridor fight before him. A half dozen of the guards were still trying to put up a fight against his clan, while several bodies littered the bloodied floor. "Time to go!" Ganryū shouted to his comrades, triumphantly hoisting up the plundered sword. One of the guards' faces blanched upon seeing the black blade, and raced underneath the arrancar's arms, his sword held combatively as he yelled, "YOU CANNOT STEAL FROM THE KASUMIŌJI CLAN!" The largest of the arrancar, Jai, gave a nasty smile and sent the guard flying to the left with one sickening punch to the skull. He looked to Ganryū and nodded, "Too easy." The other guards behind him shook for a moment, then charged. Mue, a tall thin arrancar with pale skin and dark hair, and Bau, a short stocky arrancar, took out the rest of the attacking guards with two slices of their weapons, their bodies falling at their feet with dull thuds.

"It seems you missed a couple," Ganryū smirked and laughed disdainfully, as they watched two of the remaining guards stumble back and run away out of the main hall, "Tell me, how many men does it take to deliver a message that Seireitei is losing to our war?" Unhesitatingly, Riyan, the sixth arrancar with a rocketpack on his back, launched a projectile after the guard who had tripped in his haste to get out of there, who barely had time to scream for help when the explosive hit him, incinerating him and most of the precious weapons in the main hall's foyer, sending flaming shards of glass and chunks of metal and wood everywhere.

The heavy haze of smoke and dust had settled into the smoldering debris as the second guard who had made it outside looked back, terrified. He was expecting to see the six intruders making their exit to escape, but could only see the remains of his fallen comrade as a great mass of dark green smoke rushed towards him and disappeared into thin air, leaving no one living in sight.

* * *

><p>"Oh come on, Muramasa-san, it's my treat," Usagi said brightly, as she looked up eagerly into the man's sallow brooding face. Muramasa shook his head dismissively, one arm clutching his folded tan overcoat, his other hand nestled in the pocket of the black cardigan he was wearing. "I cannot possibly accept such a gift from you, Usagi-san, you have done more than enough for me," he said a little loudly, for the mall was packed with shoppers bustling around them as they stood in the middle of the kiosks. She folded her arms, looking up at him sternly this time, and tsked, "Muramasa-san, you can't keep wearing Ichigo's clothes forever, you're going to need your own!" Ichigo leaned back with his hands on his hips, looking torn. "Well, it's not like I want you to spend your money Usagi, but I'd prefer it if Muramasa had something of his own," he said out of the corner of his mouth. Muramasa set his eyes upon him with a small frown, and sighed, "If I am too much of a burden, then I should not remain in this form." "No, no, we don't know what's going to happen with that, Muramasa, but let's get you some things anyway, you earned it," Ichigo replied in a more insistent tone this time. He turned to her, his golden brown eyes apologetic. "I'll definitely pay you back, Usagi." She waved her hand carelessly, and patted her purple purse, "Don't worry, I've got it covered! Now come on you two, the sales are starting for Christmas already!"<p>

Usagi hurried forward as Ichigo and Muramasa tagged along behind her. She looked around at all the colorful banners and signs inviting them into every department and nook-and-cranny store, carefully maneuvering herself through the crowd of couples holding hands, single old ladies, businessmen, and small children playing and dodging about, screaming with laughter. Premature Christmas decorations were noticeable in every doorway: the strings of garland and multicolored lights flashing around green and white fake fir trees, the silver tinsel streaming from the ceiling and catching in the weak light from the late morning sky that filtered from the windows above, and Santa Claus ornaments and teddy bears littered the windows of knick-knack stores. The smell of fried chicken, fish, savory soups, and pastries wafted close to them as they walked by the food court. Shopkeepers could be seen holding advertisements and assisting customers, looking hassled with all the business they were getting so early in the day. Everyone around her was chatting animatedly about plans to meet up later, what to buy for their Uncle Makoto, what the latest fashion was, where the best sales were, whether the Playstation 4 was better than the Xbox One, and if they should dare to get their crush a gift. Grinning to herself, Usagi turned to her brother and Muramasa and happily asked them, "Isn't this fun?" Ichigo gave a noncommittal shrug, looking bored as usual, while Muramasa's face looked more open than normal—mystified, almost—as he looked about at the merry atmosphere. He turned his head and blinked at her, studying her expression instead as he continued his slow gait. She raised an eyebrow at him, thinking that he was perhaps enjoying the experience so far, when he spoke up, "May I ask what this "Christmas" is? Is it a food?" Usagi laughed a little at that, as well as Ichigo, making Muramasa frown disappointedly. She stopped abruptly and walked slower at his pace beside him, and said, "I'm sorry, I thought you had known! It's a holiday, on December 25th every year; it's a Christian religious holiday but most everyone around the world takes part in it in this way. Basically there's a lot of gift-giving, parties, decorations and family and friends come together for the season." Muramasa was watching her through the slant of his eyes and nodded, adjusting his grey and white-striped scarf around his neck. "So it is similar to a big festival that coincides with New Year's celebrations then?" he continued, staring ahead this time. "Yes, but Christmas is a bit more separate, as it's not a national holiday. It is more of a romantic time in our country actually….er, let's go in this store, look they've got some nice jackets and sweaters!" Usagi said, blushing and stumbling over her words in embarrassment, as she felt very awkward at delving that far in her explanation.

They turned into a large department store filled with neatly aligned racks of men's clothes, the colors muted and sophisticated. "Hmm, it's a little pricey in here Usagi, want to look somewhere else first?" Ichigo said a tad irritably. "This would look nice on him, right Ichigo?" Usagi said robotically, holding up a long black wool pea coat to hide her blushing face. Muramasa walked up in front of her and was tall enough to look down at her behind the coat, a reserved look on his face. "I think it is suitable, but please do not buy it if it is too much," he said softly, his cool blue eyes unwavering. "O-Ok," she said, nervous all of the sudden by his looming proximity, and checked the price tag, "Only 6,500 yen, not bad! Let's find your size and you should try it on." Muramasa handed Ichigo his overcoat he was carrying and took the black coat out of her hands, bowing his head, and slipped it on one sleeve at a time, pulling it down in the front to button it. He turned to them expectantly as if to say "How do I look?" "Looks like that fits you well, unless you want to tighten it up with the belt there," Ichigo said, nodding towards the attached belt at the waist. "You-You look great! Now you're going to need more shirts, sweaters, and pants Muramasa, let's keep looking," Usagi exclaimed, and led the way, feeling happy when she saw the small smile on his lips as he took off the coat and draped it over his arm.

"Why hello there! Welcome to Macy's, may I help you with anything?" A young thin blonde woman in business attire strutted up to them with a zealous smile in her three-inch pumps, looking at Muramasa holding the coat. He stopped, unspeaking, and looked to Ichigo for assistance. "Ah, we're looking for a new wardrobe for my friend here, he's new to the country and would like to get basically one of everything—well, the cheapest variety at least," Ichigo said quickly, shifting nervously himself. "Haha, excuse my brother, the price isn't an issue for me, I just want to get my friend everything he needs," Usagi cut in, a fake smile on her face, and quickly shot an annoyed look at Ichigo. "Well of course! I'll just need to know his measurements so we can get him all set, right this way!" the clerk cried chipperly.

She pushily led them over to the fitting room area, and turned to Muramasa, giving him a toothy grin. "Now, Mr….?" "Muramasa," he stated right away. Muramasa looked incredibly uncomfortable, and from what Usagi could tell, he was going to be uncooperative. "Alright, Muramasa-san, let me take your torso measurements. Do you know what shirt size you would be?" "I…am not aware, I'm afraid," he said quietly, and stood stock-still when the store clerk started taking a tape measurer and wrapping it around his waist. His ice-blue eyes were wide as he swiftly backed away, startling the woman as the ruler snapped back to the base. "Oh my, I'm sorry, were you ticklish dear?" she said, cheerfully still. Ichigo clapped a hand to Muramasa's shoulder, laughing lightly at Muramasa's expression. "Yeah he is, don't mind him, we should've warned you. Let's just say he's about my size, a little taller though, since he's wearing my clothes now," Ichigo said spontaneously. The woman blinked a few times, and bowed her head, "I see! Well then, let me show you some of the best styles and trends for Muramasa-san."

"Act natural," Usagi heard Ichigo whisper to Muramasa, who scowled in turn, whispering back, "I would if I had a say in this!" to which Ichigo gestured with his hands as if to say, "Go on then, speak up!" Muramasa gave him a nasty look and walked over to Usagi, his posture stiff. "Don't worry about him, he's just jealous I'm buying you things," Usagi said consolingly, giving Muramasa a small playful smile. He looked down at her, then back up at the clerk's back ahead of him. "You really should not be doing this for me," he said quietly, looking dismal. She was about to retort when the woman turned around on her heel and beamed, showing them to the long-sleeve tops and sweaters section. "I think you would look very handsome in one of our fleece turtlenecks, Muramasa-san. We have a light turquoise that would complement your eyes very well," the clerk started spritely, displaying the turtleneck for him. Usagi sneered slightly at the woman's overly-friendly nature towards Muramasa, as he grimaced at her compliment and took the clothing by the edges of the shoulders and nodded, asking "Do you also have a white one? Or dark purple?" "Yes we do…there is white left in 'large' only, the rest are too small," she spoke up. "I'll take white as well then," he replied. Usagi looked to him with a smile, thinking, _"Looks like he does want to do some shopping after all."_

After taking a tour around the men's department, each of them were loaded up with clothes and shoes for him to try on, from pajamas to a suit. Over at the fitting room Ichigo turned to her with a sigh and a serious look, "Are you sure you want to be spending so much on him? Don't you want to save some money for yourself?" Usagi bit her lip, frowning, "We found some good deals back there, and it's as you said, he deserves it." She looked to see if the clerk was out of earshot of them, and whispered, "He's your zanpakuto, Ichigo, don't feel so guilty like he's a stranger to you." Ichigo huffed, and said, "Well, technically we're not connected by a stronger bond yet, it feels so strange still with him back…It's not so much as that, well, I've got to pay you back, and it's not easy keeping my job with that Unagiya woman between school and being a shinigami again." Usagi rolled her eyes, and addressed him seriously, "Do you think he likes being your second zanpakuto, Ichigo?" "Huh?! Why would you say that, did he tell you something?" "No, I'm just asking. I get the feeling he didn't want to be back either, but was a little forced to. He never really told us how he managed to come back, by himself like that..." "It's something on my list to ask him, it's hard when he's so damn sullen all the time, like it's all my fault—oh, hey, how are you liking that new look, Muramasa?!" Muramasa had stepped out from behind the curtain, fidgeting a little with the new black coat and old scarf over his white turtleneck and dark pleated pants and dress shoes. He looked in the tri-fold mirror at the entrance, turning to the side. "It is acceptable," he said, though he seemed to have an appraising expression. "Wow! Now that's quite a classy yet sexy look if I do say so, Muramasa-san," said the store clerk, giving Muramasa a big smile, who had spots of color on his sallow cheeks. Usagi gave her a look; her dislike of her overly enthusiastic attitude and attraction to Muramasa was growing.

Muramasa had backed into the fitting rooms without a word, and came back out with other styles: logo-printed long sleeves with dark jeans, a sweatshirt, dress shirts, and a dapper white suit. Usagi admired all of his new outfits, and mentally agreed to buy him all of them. _"He definitely does look good in that shirt…argh, what am I saying?"_ she caught herself as her thoughts strayed while Muramasa walked out with a pinstriped button-down shirt and tie, the cotton fabric stretching over his lean chest as he fiddled with his cufflinks. "Yes, yes, good, is that the last of them, Muramasa?" Ichigo asked impatiently. Muramasa blinked and bowed his head, and addressed Usagi, "Yes, this is it. Usagi-san, did anything look inappropriate?" Usagi raised her eyebrows nervously, and answered, "Oh! Um, no, no, you look fantastic, I mean, just fine in everything, haha!" Inside she was overflowing with mortification, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks as she saw Muramasa's surprised countenance. He then gave her a small smile, and returned to his fitting room. She hugged her arms together and was anticipating Ichigo to be reactive to her outburst, but he was remarkably silent as they waited for Muramasa to come back.

They broke their silence when he reemerged in his black cardigan and carrying the load of new clothes, a proud and satisfied look on his face. "Will that be all for you today Muramasa-san?" the nosy clerk pressed, walking over and standing beside him expectantly. "Yes, we have everything now, thank you," Usagi said a bit testily, and took some of the heavier clothes out of his arms to lessen the load, "let's go and get some lunch now Muramasa-san, my treat!" "Hmm, you must be a very nice girlfriend to him, how lucky he is to have you!" the blonde clerk said, eyeing her a little haughtily. Usagi's mouth was slightly agape at that, as was Muramasa's. "OH! Hahaha, us? Together? No, he-he's just a friend! My brother's friend!" she stammered out, completely shocked and angry at the woman. She wanted to get away and hide her face, but Muramasa and her brother were getting a clear view. Ichigo thankfully spoke up for her, "Hey, don't assume things like that, I'm really the one paying for this in the end anyway." "Shut up Ichigo, I said don't dwell on that," she said sourly, and gave another exasperated look at the clerk before walking quickly over to the checkout line.

"That will be 22,500 yen," the cashier told her. "You sure about that, Usagi?" Ichigo muttered beside her, and she pointed her finger in his face in an intimidating manner, as she curtly retorted, "Yes." Her brother snapped his mouth shut, but looked pissed off nonetheless, his hands in his pockets. Muramasa stood beside her silently, giving a small cough but not uttering a word since the fitting room incident. She quickly gathered the shopping bags—handing most of them to Ichigo—and walked quickly out into the sea of people that had appeared during their time in the store. "So you two want lunch now? It's about time we had a break right?" Usagi called out, not turning around, for she was still feeling overheated from what that clerk had said about her supposed relationship with Muramasa. _"I am acting a little suspicious, spending that money on him, but everyone else doesn't understand…at least I think Ichigo gets it. I'm not Muramasa's bloody girlfriend, how ridiculous, can't anyone be nice nowadays and not call it flirting?"_ she thought fervidly, as her brother pointed over to the food court in response to her question.

Usagi found herself in line to a bento shop, and turned to see Muramasa inches behind her, scaring her into taking a few steps back. "I want to thank you again, Usagi-san, for procuring all those garments for me. I am undeserving," he spoke eloquently, and bowed low, causing passersby to turn and stare. Usagi knew she blushed scarlet this time, for Ichigo raised a suspicious eyebrow at her, as she stood baffled. "W-Well, it was my pleasure, Muramasa-san, don't mention it. Um, would you like a noodle bowl or a rice bowl?" she said awkwardly, as he raised his head with a puzzled look. He squinted at the menu for a minute, and replied, "If it is not too much trouble, I'd like the rice bowl, plain, please." "You're not getting any toppings or sides Muramasa? I'm choosing the super-sized ramen with chicken and vegetables, you could stand to gain some weight you know," Ichigo said flippantly. "Hmmph, I do not need much sustenance to stay physically and mentally fit, Ichigo," he shot back, knitting his brows. "Oh hush, I'm the one ordering remember? Go get a table Ichigo, it's filling up fast in here," Usagi said crossly. She grabbed the trays of food after she paid for their orders and found them at a small table with three chairs, Muramasa sitting on her side while Ichigo took the other side to himself. Muramasa opened the lid of his bowl to steaming white rice and teriyaki chicken and green beans on the side, then looked up at her questioningly. She cut in before he spoke, "I thought you should eat a little more since you didn't get much out of breakfast, Muramasa-san, I hope you like it," Usagi said gently. "You really are too kind, Usagi-san. Itadakimasu*," he murmured, and broke apart his chopsticks to eat. "See Muramasa, I told you that you needed more food," Ichigo said with a smirk. Muramasa glared at him but said nothing as he scooped up a ball of rice and popped it into his mouth, chewing slowly.

They ate in silence for the first ten minutes, when Ichigo abruptly asked Muramasa, "So, are you feeling better?" Muramasa looked up, his eyes narrowed, and wiped the sides of his mouth with a napkin. "To what are you referring?" "You know, you were sick earlier this morning, I wanted to know if you felt better?" Ichigo pressed. "I am fine for the most part now, I feel a little feverish but that is to be expected. What was in that medicine of yours?" Muramasa directed the question to Usagi, leaning back into the hard metal chair, his hands in his lap. "Heh, it's Dad's recipe, he says it's a secret," Usagi shrugged, "All I know is that it's a cure-all for colds basically." Ichigo scratched the back of his neck, looking up at them. "That's good, I noticed you weren't sleeping well last night, you were muttering about some hollow…I was going to wake you up, you were sweating and tossing and turning…" Ichigo said quietly, leaning in closer across the table as he spoke. Usagi turned to Muramasa, whose face went chalk white at Ichigo's words. He took a deep breath and said mechanically, "It must have been a fever dream, most likely about _your_ hollow, or the one we fought together…I do not recall it, but I apologize for disturbing you." Ichigo waved his hand nonchalantly, "No, I was just worried about you, you took a while in that bath, so maybe that made you sick?" "Perhaps," Muramasa shot back, bending his head to stare at his food, picking up his chopsticks and digging in with more fervor this time.

Ichigo looked to her and shrugged, and began eating again too. Usagi tried to take a moment to reflect on the conversation they just had, feeling that Muramasa's temper was a little off as it was earlier that morning. She had seen him very anxious before, but that morning he seemed more tense than usual about her, and now this. Confused by what it all could mean, she too shrugged it off and put it in the back of her mind to mull over later. _"I can't figure out whether he needs to confide in someone or not, his true personality is pretty hard to peg down,"_ she thought. A few more minutes passed before Usagi broke the silence, "So, as you know Ichigo, I'm in charge of the arts and crafts stands for Karakura Sai Festival next Friday, and I'm also with the decorations committee for my university's ball next Saturday. I'm in need of a date." Ichigo nearly choked on his food, and stopped to gulp down his soda. "Sorry, could you say that when I don't have a mouthful of food?" he said exasperatedly. "When do you ever not have a mouthful of food, Ichigo?" Usagi playfully returned. He smirked at her, and said, "Well, what can I say? I'm a growing boy. Now what's this about you asking me for a date?" Ichigo gave an unpleasant grimace. "You're so silly sometimes, Ichigo. Not you, unless you want to come along. I was asking you if you knew of anyone that would go with me—as friends of course. Apparently the student council president thinks it's cute for all committee members to have dates—not to mention she made it required for that same stupid reason. So I'm in a bit of a predicament, and I need your help," Usagi stated authoritatively.

Her brother put his head in his hand and pensively looked off to the side, clearly thinking about his circle of friends at high school. "Well, Ishida is sort of against shinigamis, so I'd doubt he'd lower himself to go, but you're on relatively good terms with him…Sado doesn't do dances, period…Keigo…you don't like him but he likes you—("Thanks for reminding me of that," Usagi muttered.)—then there's Mizuiro, he'd run off for the other women…I don't really associate with that many more people to be honest, Usagi," Ichigo finished, and threw up his hands, reclining into his chair. "Really? Four guys Ichigo? I always knew you were the lady's man," Usagi said with a smirk. Ichigo's eyes widened and he stammered, "Tha-That's not true! When have I ever even had a girlfriend? I've kept a pretty good reputation at school!" "Hah, what about Rukia?" Usagi quipped, her eyes knowing. Ichigo seemed to lose it at that, his hands on the table, "What?! You're crazy, you know that, crazy!" Usagi rolled her eyes and slumped forward, her chin in her palm. "So you have no one. I guess you or Dad will be the one," she said dejectedly. Ichigo seemed to recover from his fit, and immediately said, "No, you can't possibly take Dad—wait, what about you, Muramasa?" They looked at the demure man sitting quietly all throughout the exchange, whose dull eyes sparked with life at the mention of his name, looking around at them. "What? Me?" Muramasa asked numbly.

Usagi's mind was a stricken ball of nerves at her brother's suggestion. _"After the embarrassment today, and this past week, how would I ask Muramasa to be my date? Oh gods, why Ichigo? Are men that oblivious?"_ "Muramasa-san, i-it's alright, you don't need to say—" "Yes, I will accompany Usagi to the ball," Muramasa simply stated, his pale blue eyes upon her appraisingly. She sat there dumbstruck, that he had indeed said yes. "A-Are you sure? You're not doing it just because Ichigo basically ordered you to?" Usagi said, searching for a reason. Muramasa blinked, and let out a single low laugh, "You do know that a zanpakuto can have free will like a shinigami?" Ichigo rolled his eyes, muttering, "Not this speech again." Usagi ignored her brother, and stared at Muramasa, who darted his gaze to Ichigo for a moment, annoyed. "I, well I just don't want you to be uncomfortable in going with me…" "I am indebted to you, Usagi-san, so this is a way to repay you back for the time being. I do not mind new experiences either," Muramasa stated sophisticatedly. "If you're sure," Usagi said, still amazed that he was so calm and collected about it. She shakily sipped her iced tea and collected their empty trays. "I'm going to need to pick out a dress then, and you've already got the suit, conveniently enough, let's finish up soon and go home," Usagi said, feeling lighter than before.

The three of them rejoined the throng of shoppers, this time falling behind a dawdling bunch of yakuza-looking high school students who were laughing raucously at random people they saw. Catcalls of "Hah! Look at that old cow, can't even stand up!" and "Oy cake-face, what are you hanging around Victoria's Secret for, eh? No guy in their right mind would want to go down on you!" reached their ears as they tried to pass by them, making Usagi scowl to herself. "Let's get away from these idiots," she heard Ichigo say as he walked faster. Pushing through the crowd to follow him, she was level to one of the taller boys when he swung his head and upper torso towards her with a nasty leer, smirking, "Heeey there kitten, why don't you come a little closer?" She had no time to get away when the boy grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around, pulling her against him and his friends as they walked, knocking the breath out of her as she was pressed from all sides in the moving wall of people. They guffawed at her as she tried to struggle, but her arm was caught by the strap of her purse. "Wha's the matter, _sweet cheeks_?" Her mouth flew open when his hand left her waist and roughly pulled up her skirt in the back, exposing her and squeezing her butt hard. Usagi did not hold back a scream as she tried to free her arms, just as Muramasa sprang forward and sucker-punched the side of the delinquent's face, knocking him to the floor.

A hush came over the crowd—some of the customers in the shops close by peeked their heads out to watch the ensuing fight. Usagi elbowed the rotund teen holding her arm from behind and ran to Ichigo's side, panting and shaking, feeling faint. Her brother held her by her shoulders, worry etched into his face, his eyes fierce. "Are you alright?" he asked desperately. Usagi's breath hitched as she felt a tear roll down her cheek, causing Ichigo to draw her into a hug, rubbing her back. She felt helpless and disgusting, and disgusted at herself for not stopping it. "Those bastards, what did they do to you?" he continued, but was drowned out by a screech. "OY YOU! You've got a problem, freak?!" cried one of the thugs behind her, and she turned to see the fat boy yelling at Muramasa, who held a mean stance, his whitened knuckles at his sides. "I do, heathen, for daring to touch women as such and calling them lewd names," Muramasa said dangerously. The fallen delinquent sat up unsteadily, touching his swollen jaw and spat out a tooth. He looked up at Muramasa with loathing in his eyes, and plunged his hand inside his jacket, pulling out a pocket knife. The crowd around them gasped, forming a circle as the boy lunged for Muramasa, who expertly dodged and grabbed his fist with his hand, the knife's blade having fallen perfectly between Muramasa's forefinger and middle finger. This Zen-like move must have freaked the teen out, for he let out a shocked expletive and tried to pull his fist out of Muramasa's hold, but was rebuffed. A vicious look coming over him, Muramasa gritted his teeth and tightened his grip around his fist until his nails dug in, and ran the teen backwards against the wall with a slam. "HEY! SOMEONE GET THIS CRAZY GUY OFF ME!" cried the knife-wielding delinquent, but no one came to his aid.

There were many onlookers at this point—shoppers from the upper story were even looking down from the balcony. Usagi let go of Ichigo and walked forward, numbly watching the scene before her. She could not believe the sudden changed that had come over the zanpakuto, and it frightened her a bit. "Muramasa, don't do anything stupid!" Ichigo called out, looking torn between wanting to pull him away or to watch and see what he would do next. Muramasa was much taller than the teen, pinioning him to the wall as he struggled. "Your blade can never reach me, foolish boy. Drop your weapon, and apologize for what you have done," Usagi heard Muramasa snarl in a threatening tone. The delinquent smirked at him, "You think I give a shit, you fuckin' freak?" He then spat in his face. Usagi put her hand to her mouth as Muramasa took the teen's fist in a vice-like grip and directed the knife's point towards his neck, their strengths pushing back against each other as the boy attempted to fight it away. "Say it," Muramasa whispered waspishly, as the teen started to sweat, for Muramasa's arm had the advantage in position of force. The knife was very close to the thug's neck at this point, as Ichigo yelled out, "Let it go, Muramasa, he's not worth it!" and ran forward to stop him as the teen finally cried out, "I'M FUCKIN' SORRY, OK?!" Muramasa released the boy's other arm and simply plucked the knife out of his fist, letting his arms fall limply against his sides as Muramasa backed away, breathing heavily.

Silence pervaded the area they were in, which broke in an eruption of cheers. Usagi looked around at them all as they clapped for Muramasa, just as security guards showed up to the scene. Ichigo sighed heavily, "Just what we needed today. Damn it, Muramasa, that got a little intense back there, don't you think?" Ignoring him, Muramasa turned slowly to Usagi, a glazed, wild look in his eyes for a brief moment, before they softened considerably. "Usagi-san, I hope you are alright," he said, taking deep breaths. She nodded absentmindedly, wringing her hands nervously. "T-Thank you," she said, feeling light-headed again. He gazed at her until one of the guards started questioning him, "Sir, we saw what you did, were you the one to start the quarrel?" Muramasa looked at him, his eyes narrowed. "Of course not, I stopped that scum from committing sexual harassment with that woman there, and he engaged me with his blade," he stated simply, handing over said blade to them. The guards looked back at her as she felt the blood leave her face, feeling ashamed still. One of them ran over to the shaken teen and started questioning him, then put him in handcuffs, as the other got on his walkie-talkie to report the incident. He turned back to Usagi, Ichigo, and Muramasa, saying, "You're all free to go, we'll take care of this from here. Good work," he nodded to Muramasa, who said nothing.

Ichigo linked his arm with Usagi's and led her away, Muramasa following behind. They stopped at a wishing fountain and Ichigo sat her down on the edge, as she began to cry silently. She had never felt so embarrassed and repulsive, in front of everyone. All her feelings seemed to bubble over, as she cried even harder. She felt strong, warm arms hug her from the side, as she opened her bleary eyes to see Ichigo hugging her again. "Shh, it's alright now. It's my fault, we shouldn't have gone near those punks," he said consolingly. Usagi sobbed still, barely seeing Muramasa sit before her through the tears clinging to her lashes. A white handkerchief came into her vision, and she looked up to see Muramasa outstretching his hand to her, his face apprehensive. She took it with trembling fingers and mopped her eyes with it, trying to take even breaths. "N-no, it's my fault for not being able to defend myself," she stammered, as she felt Ichigo's arms loosen. "Usagi, don't be so hard on yourself—" Ichigo started, but she cut him off, her voice firmer, "No. It's pathetic how weak I am." She stood up, her legs feeling like jelly as she wobbled a little, and clutched her purse. "Let's just move on, there's nothing more to discuss," she said shortly, and turned around to head for the next department store.

Usagi felt that old fire reignite within her as she marched along towards the escalator, hearing the two of them behind her muttering things. _"I hate this, that Ichigo still thinks that I'm some sort of damsel in distress, and even Muramasa perhaps. I've never been able to protect anyone, not even myself…That needs to change…." _she thought heatedly as she walked through the entryway of a women's department, feeling her mood quell a bit as she spotted the evening dresses section. She gravitated over to a dark blue silk gown with spaghetti straps, and already picked out her size by the time Muramasa and Ichigo had caught up with her. "You move fast," Ichigo commented briskly, lugging the shopping bags along, and she shot him a look, continuing her angry search amongst the racks for another style to try on. Muramasa watched her idly, his hands in his pockets. His piercing gaze unsettled her, but not in a bad way; she deliberately moved to another rack to hide her face. After several minutes, she had her picks of dresses to try on, and was about to head to head to the fitting rooms when Muramasa rummaged around in one of the racks and brandished a strapless periwinkle blue chiffon gown with beaded silk flowers that dotted the top and cascaded down past the waist. "Would this suit your tastes, Usagi-san?" he asked politely, the corners of his lips upturned. Usagi was taken aback by how forward he was being, and mentally shook her head. _"That dress is beautiful, but it's certainly the least conservative one I've picked out,"_ she thought, and swallowed. "I…I'll try it on, yes, thank you," she said hastily and grabbed it from him, jogging over to the fitting room.

Once Usagi had the door closed, she let out a big sigh. Hanging up the dresses on the hook, she unwound her purse from around her arm and plopped down on the bench, her face in her hands as she attempted to regain her composure. _"Here I was trying to enjoy my birthday, then that had to happen. And what's worse, I dragged Muramasa into a fight. I haven't seen him behave like that since those many months ago…it feels so strange with everything happening so fast lately, and I have no answers…I miss those calmer days when _he_ was around…No, I told myself I'd forget about him…" _Usagi shook her head, dismissing that train of thought and looked up at the silk blue dress. Getting up, she took off her sweater and unzipped her skirt, leaving on her thigh high stockings as she tried on the first dress. Admiring how it fitted her curves, she felt courageous enough to go out and show Ichigo and Muramasa.

They stood there with bored expressions until they saw her: her brother's eyebrows shot up into his hair, while Muramasa seemed to try hard to contain his grin, his eyes flashing. She shrugged, and said, "I like it too, I guess." "You'll have to beat the guys off of you if you wear that," Ichigo exclaimed. "Hah," Usagi laughed, as she headed back in to model her other choices, each one getting her similar reactions from her brother and new friend. She saved Muramasa's pick for last, as she was worried how she would look in it. Zipping it up in the back, she stood tall, feeling radiant. The folds of chiffon fabric billowed about as she twirled on the spot in front of the mirror, humming to the light music playing in the store, making her feel like a Greek goddess. The top was tight enough like a corset and pushed out her bosom, accentuating her décolletage to the curve of her cleavage. She sighed and exited her room to see what they had to say about this one. Ichigo's face turned a faint shade of pink and turned away, as Muramasa stood his ground and folded his arms, a clear grin on his face as he nodded appreciatively. "Well, what do you think? I love it," Usagi said, smirking at Ichigo as she curtsied. "I'll tell you this, Muramasa, I'm going to keep my eye on you," he groused at the brown-haired man, who let out a low chuckle. "I simply connected the fact that that was her favorite color and she has a passion for flowers, hence my reason for choosing that dress," Muramasa stated simply, closing his eyes. "Wha? How do you know what her favorite color is?" Ichigo asked, dumbfounded. "She mentioned it in conversation before," Muramasa said passively, and turned to her, "You look astonishing, Usagi-san. Perhaps you will make your student council president envious." Usagi gave a nervous laugh and cast her eyes down, blushing furiously. "You-You think so?" she mumbled. "You'll knock her socks off, so do you want that one? I'd like to go home at this point," Ichigo said tiredly. "Yes, yes, I'll get this one," she said smilingly and went back in to change. _"He liked it,"_ she thought contentedly as she pulled her sweater over her head.

After spending another 20,000¥ for her dress and shoes she found at the last minute, the three of them walked out into the main mall once more. She looked around at them, and saw their faces were a bit run-down from the excitement that was their shopping trip so far. Digging in to her purse, she counted several notes of money still leftover. "How about we get some hot chocolate or coffee?" she suggested cheerfully. Muramasa blinked in confusion, "Chocolate?" She looked at him, astounded he'd never had the dark dessert before. "You've never had it? Well I'll get you one and you'll see how much you've been missing out!" she said jokingly, and steered them over to a café. Passing him the hot cup, she watched as he studied it carefully. "You can drink out of that hole there. Be careful not to burn your tongue, you might want to wait for it to cool off," she warned, but Muramasa went ahead and took a sip, making a face from the sting of the heat. However, his face turned to that of pure exuberance as the sweet taste settled in, his eyes dilating. "This, is one of the most decadent foods I have had," he declared softly, as she giggled. "Then wait until you try cake tonight! Which reminds me—" She pulled out her cell phone, gasping as she saw the time. "We've spent way too much time here today, let's go home now."

A frosty breeze met them as they walked out the sliding doors into the cold afternoon, forcing Usagi to pull the collar of her coat closer to her face. Shivering, she searched for her car keys in her purse and beckoned them to follow her across the parking lot to her black Mustang. She could hear Ichigo tottering behind her with all the bags she made him carry, and Muramasa's boots were shuffling along quietly on the icy pavement. They were almost five feet away when she heard all the bags drop on the ground, followed by a scuffling sound as if someone had tripped. Usagi whipped around to see Ichigo supporting Muramasa who looked close to fainting, his eyes starting to roll upwards. "Muramasa! What's wrong?!" she cried worriedly, rushing to help him stand by grabbing his other arm, taking the hot chocolate out of his trembling hand before he spilled it. "Unnhhh, I'm just…I need to rest…now," he said, his speech in pieces as he breathed shallowly, his breath coming out as mist in the cold.

"Let's get him to the car, I think he needs that energy drink," Ichigo said hurriedly, and they helped walk the zanpakuto over to the passenger's side as Usagi fumbled with her keys, setting the cup on the roof of the car. After hearing the beep of the unlock alarm, she whipped open the door and took Muramasa's arm, steering him over and sat him down on the seat with Ichigo's help. Muramasa leaned to the side, laying his head on the headrest with his eyes closed as he took deep, yet uneven breaths. "I don't understand how he's losing reiatsu in this form," Usagi said as she felt his pulse and his weakening reiatsu signature, and ducked her head inside the car, reaching past Muramasa for the tall green can in the drink holder. "Hang in there, Muramasa," Ichigo said anxiously, his arm resting on the roof as he peered in at the sick man. "I'm trying," he retorted, and grimaced, not opening his eyes as a bead of sweat rolled down his temple. Snapping open the top of the can, Usagi bent down and put her hand on his shoulder, causing his eyes to open slightly. "Muramasa, you're going to need to drink this, Urahara said to have about half of the can any time this happens," Usagi said convincingly. Looking as white as winter, Muramasa tried to hold the can up to his lips but nearly dropped it as his muscles went limp. Usagi grabbed it out of his hand and knelt down closer to him, nearly sitting in his lap as she reached with her other hand to hold his head up as she administered the beverage. "You'll be alright, Muramasa," Usagi said gently as he slowly drank from the can she was feeding him, absentmindedly stroking the back of his neck.

She watched as a little color started to return to his face and his purple-lidded eyes fluttered open. Withdrawing the can from his lips after he had drank enough, Usagi sat back on her haunches, continuing to watch him. Muramasa shivered as if he were doused with freezing water, blinking rapidly, then fixated his gaze upon her. Breathing slowly out of his mouth, he spoke weakly, "I suppose that is my limit." Ichigo straightened up beside her, looking cross. "Couldn't you have given us a warning, Muramasa? You scared the hell out of us with you passing out like that." Muramasa looked up at her brother, a faint frown line between his brows. "I apologize, I had no warning either. I thought it was just normal fatigue, and it went out of control," he said calmly, pulling himself up into a sitting position. "Well, now we know what to expect the next time," Usagi put forth, standing up and holding up the half-full can, "Thank goodness this worked." Ichigo nodded as Muramasa said nothing, his expression pensive and troubled. "Go get the bags, Ichigo, let's go home before anything else happens," Usagi reminded her brother, as he jumped over to pick them up off the ground and carried them (with some difficulty) over to the trunk of the car.

With everyone buckled in, Usagi backed out of the parking space and sped away from the mall, the sun moving closer to the West at that time of the day. Heavy grey clouds were rolling in from the horizon, promising of a cold front that was sure to bring snow any day. The fading light of day had Usagi lost in thought, so much so that she did not notice a petite black-haired woman accompanied by a taller redhead man in winter attire on the side of the road as she drove past Urahara's shop on the way home. They, however, turned their heads in recognition as the black car drove by them fast, giving each other looks. "There they are...I feel another reiatsu trace with them, it must be Muramasa's," said Rukia as she narrowed her eyes at the disappearing red taillight. Renji tsked, kicking the hard ground. "Keep your patience, Renji. Tomorrow we will come for them, but for now I have questions for Urahara."

* * *

><p><strong>And that took much too long to update! :( I'm sorry all, I've been beaten up by school and work this semester, it basically consumed my life. So I tried to make this a bit of a fun chapter in the sense of playing with the characters and their range of emotions, as well as how they react in new environments and situations *coughMuramasa* I kind of used this chapter to delve into details in general, to practice how much I needed in building a scene. Sorry if I had too much-let me know if it was boring or anything anywhere, it was quite a long chapter at 13,000 words. Also, as you might notice I try to keep the setting very consistent with Japanese culture (and mixed Western culture), and have been researching a few things like what foods they eat, architecture, and their customs and festivals-which I'd love to incorporate in coming chapters. Ah I wish I could actually visit Japan to get a better sense of it all! Anyhoo, the next chapter I've really been planning for a long time in my head, and yes, it's a very sensitive topic, but I find it necessary to tie it into Muramasa's character for the sake of this story. I don't know why, but I like to write emotional scenes now, I feel like I'm putting a part of myself in the writing. <strong>

**Am I boring everyone yet? Here's some random Japanese vocabulary and more!  
><strong>

***nori: Japanese seaweed**

***natto: fermented soybeans (popular for breakfast in Japan)**

***otouto-kun: little brother (condescending)**

***tanjoubi omedetou: Happy Birthday (with gozaimasu at the end, it is more formal, as Muramasa said it)**

***Oneesan: big sister**

*****_Douji-giri Yasutsuna: _According to legend, Minamoto Yorimitsu used it to slay Shuten Douji, an infamous monster; oni-slaying sword

_*Ochimizu: _Rasetsu is a Buddhist reference to a man-eating demon that has great strength and speed. They are humans with the strength and miraculous healing abilities of an Oni (monster), created from medicine called Ochimizu (the "Elixir", "Chian Dan"), which can drive them mad.

***Itadakimasu: "Let's eat" (literally "I humbly receive")**

**I'll be able to update again I'm sure in December, but now I must study for finals. Q_Q If anyone likes my chapters, or hates them, please leave me a review! Happy Thanksgiving!  
><strong>

**~artsygirl21**


	12. Torn Apart At the Seams

**Chapter 12: Torn Apart At the Seams**

"Bad Apple" (Touhou Project, English translation)

Even in the midst of flowing time,

I feel languid, look, spinning around and around.

I can't even see the heart that's leaving me, yes, I don't know

I can't even get myself to move,

I continue to be washed down the cracks of time.

I don't know anything about what's around me,

I'm just me and no more.

Am I dreaming? Am I seeing nothing?

My words are useless even if I speak.

I'm just tired of being sad,

I should go on without feeling anything.

Even if I'm given the words I'm at a loss for,

My heart just won't pay attention.

If I move myself away,

If I change everything, I'll turn it black.

Is there a future for someone like me?

Do I exist in a world like this?

Is this painful now? Is it sad now?

Not even knowing myself.

I'm just tired even of walking,

I don't even understand people.

If someone like me can change,

If I can change, will I turn white?

Even in the midst of flowing time,

I feel languid, look, spinning around and around.

I can't even see the heart that's leaving me,

Yes, I don't know.

I can't even get myself to move,

I continue to be washed down the cracks of time.

I don't know anything about what's around me,

I'm just me and no more.

Am I dreaming? Or seeing nothing?

My words are useless even if I speak.

I'm just tired of being sad,

I should go on without feeling anything.

Even if you give me the words I'm at a loss for,

My heart just won't pay attention.

If I can move,

If I change everything, I'll turn it black.

Does a future exist in wasted time?

Do I exist in a place like this?

If I want to talk about me, if I make myself heard,

I'll say I'm "Bad Apple"

Do I exist in a place like this?

Do I exist at a time like this?

If someone like me can change,

If I can to change, will I turn white?

Am I dreaming now? Am I seeing nothing?

My words are useless even if I speak.

I'm just tired of being sad,

I should go on without feeling anything.

Even if you give me the words I'm at a loss for,

My heart just won't pay attention.

If I can move,

If I change everything, I'll turn it black.

If I move, if I move,

I'll destroy everything, I'll destroy everything.

If I grieve, if I grieve,

Can my heart turn white?

I still don't know about you, about myself,

About everything.

If I open my heavy eyelids,

If I break everything, then turn black!

* * *

><p>"I have summoned you all here once again in light of yet another predicament," started Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, tightening his old gnarled hands atop his wooden staff. The twelve Gotei captains stood at their positions in two single-file rows, stonily awaiting their Captain Commander's words. "The reports have been coming in rather slowly from the Onmitsukidō due to the heavy security and nature of the clan; however, the Kasumiōji clan has as of yesterday morning been raided of two ancient relics as well as having suffered several casualties," Yamamoto declared gravely. Soi Fon turned to him with intense eyes, "Soutaichou, my men still have not determined who was behind this; there was only one survivor and even he cannot divulge much useful information in his current state." The wizened shinigami nodded solemnly to her, and peered around at the rest of the captains, who held strict postures during the exchange. "As most of you must recall, the Kasumiōji clan is well-known for their mastering of the art of weapons crafting, and have been responsible for presenting the Royal Guard with the finest blades for centuries. The conspiracy incident nearly two years ago orchestrated by the traitor Amagai Shusuke still lingers amongst the clan, for they have attempted to be more open with us and Central 46 to prove their innocence in forging only the purest of blades. However, there is a shrine to which no one from the outside has been allowed access, and is rumored to house their most notable and horrific creations from ages past. It was that very <em>Hon-dō<em> which was stormed by the intruders."

Kyōraku Shunsui sucked in a breath and expelled it leisurely, tipping the brim of his sakkat as he addressed the head captain, "By 'horrific' I assume you're referring to the Bakkōtō type that Kumoi Gyōkaku was creating in secrecy?" "Indeed I am, and perhaps even more maleficent. The two relics that were stolen are of high concern to all of Soul Society, as their identities have been revealed to me this afternoon. In a way, they are a pair, connected by the same vein of wickedness they are sure to impart to the user. The first is named the _Douji-giri Yasutsuna_, which, over 1,000 years ago was wielded by Minamoto Yorimitsu and used to slay a powerful hollow of monstrous proportions, the Shuten Douji. It is a powerful zanpakuto that devours the reiatsu of the wielder as well as that of its victims and turns that energy into even greater power. If the blade does not taste blood before being returned to its scabbard, it will turn on its wielder to quench its thirst, endlessly continuing the cycle."

Kenpachi barked a harsh laugh, his face alight at the description of the weapon. "Now THAT'S quite the katana. Hopefully it wasn't some idiot that got a hold of it, he'll run dry within the hour," he smirked. "I would agree with you, quite surprisingly, for the first time," interjected Kurotsuchi, a wide leer on his painted face, "If indeed an unskilled hooligan such as yourself ever had the ignorance to pick up such a sword (—Kenapachi slowly shifted his hand inside his shihakushō towards the hilt of his zanpakuto—), failure would be certain either way I see it. No one would have enough willpower to sustain such energy withdrawals or power increases infinitely, unless they are a transcendental. It will be a shame since I might not get the chance to analyze such a beastly sword."

"Enough!" bit out Yamamoto, and the two captains fell silent. "Do you find it prudent to ignore the situation at hand in favor of irrelevant rambling? No matter whose hands that zanpakuto fell into, there will be dire consequences if we do not act. If I might carry on…the second relic that was taken was the Ochimizu, also known as the "Elixir". It has only been used once as chemical warfare, and was enough to start a civil war amongst the shinigami nearly 300 years ago." Kuchiki Byakuya turned his head slightly at this, but with no expression discernible on his pale face. "The Kasumiōji clan was under much scrutiny for that creation, for it was somehow leaked into the Gotei 13 during heated times concerning breaches in barriers between Hueco Mundo and Seireitei. Certainly the clan is very adept at developing unusual weapons besides the standard katana, and this was no exception: it has the power to rescue one from the throes of death—a cure-all medicine of sorts—but at a high price of normal life. It transforms a shinigami into a rasetsu, a man-eating demon with great strength and speed, as well as instant regeneration like that of a hollow. We had quite a high death toll from these monsters that rampaged our streets and barracks…they were finally put down with a force of our own—rather, with a weapon that that clan had created, a zanpakuto which happened to be on our side at the time. And as with all incidents involving the Kasumiōji clan, both weapons were sealed away for the greater good. Now it appears both have reawakened, one of which is in Kurosaki Ichigo's hands in Karakura Town."

"Both? Impossible…are you saying that Muramasa is a weapon made by the Kasumiōji house?" interrogated Hitsugaya, his face incredulous. All of the captains turned their faces fully towards their Captain Commander at the head of the room, each donning a similarly intent expression. "Yes, Muramasa is to whom I refer, Hitsugaya-taichou. He is a very unique zanpakuto, created with a range of abilities. Muramasa can destroy the bond between shinigami and zanpakuto—quite a paradoxical power, given his own troubled history with his former master—and plays on the released zanpakuto's will, often turning them against their masters or to do his own bidding. As you could imagine, that zanpakuto was extremely effective in stopping the unstable shinigami who were taken under by the influence of the Ochimizu. They were overpowering the squads, and there is no known antidote, so death at the hand of their own weapons was regrettably the only viable answer at the time without allowing any more casualties."

"If I remember correctly, Soutaichou, didn't Muramasa's master hail from the Kuchiki clan? How did he get his hands on such a zanpakuto forged by the Kasumiōji clan?" Ukitake questioned, a slight frown furrowing his white brows. "Kuchiki Kouga was adopted into my house at the behest of my grandfather in proposed marriage to his daughter 300 years ago, after having earned the title of 3rd seat of the 6th division," came Byakuya's smooth, deep voice, his cool grey eyes upon the 13th division captain, "However, he had transferred from the Kasumiōji house, who had adopted him for heroic deeds some years before. It is supposed that he had acquired Muramasa during his time as a Kasumiōji, though when and through what methods I cannot say. There are no existing records of Kuchiki Kouga in the Daireishokairō* to this day, due to the dishonor he left in his legacy."

"Tch, sounded like a weasel, jumping from one noble clan to another," mutterd Muguruma Kensei, the 9th division captain, but faltered at the silent depths of Byakuya's eyes that projected his way. "It is as Kuchiki-taichou says. In all, the safe return of these two relics stolen from the Kasumiōji clan requires our utmost diligence and responsibility. Soi Fon-taichou's forces are to keep extra security near their grounds and close by at the South Gate. Now that you have been informed about the details, any wind of suspicious events or clues are to be reported straightaway. Ōmaeda-fukutaichou and Kurotsuchi-fukutaichou are still in recovery in the 4th division barracks. Unohana-taichou, as soon as they are in condition to do so, inform Soi Fon-taichou and Kurotsuchi-taichou respectively and question them on what they saw the night of their attack. As for Muramasa, whether he is indeed perpetrating any of these recent events or not, we will soon hear from Abarai-fukutaichou and Kuchiki-fukutaichou in their mission in Karakura Town. Be prepared for their arrival with the prisoner within the day. You are dismissed," finished Yamamoto grimly.

* * *

><p>Usagi had just finished pulling up her new black stockings to her slim waist when she heard what sounded like a muffled argument down the hall. She paused, hoping it was not her sisters bickering with each other again, as they were oft to do now that they were growing into the typical teenager phase. Shaking her head, she pulled on a purple mid-knee length sweater dress, adjusting the turtleneck collar under her brown curls. She took a silver necklace from the opulent jewelry box atop her dresser and fastened it behind her neck, then stopped when she heard it again—it sounded like deeper angry voices belonging to men.<p>

In a flash Usagi ran across her room and opened her door, poking her head out into the corridor. Ichigo's door was closed, but there was no mistaking her brother's voice emanating louder and louder from behind it, having a shouting match with Muramasa. She decided to creep along the wall towards his room, concerned over what Ichigo was saying. As she got closer, she could hear a bit better just as the voices died down. Pursing her lips, she shrugged and was about to head back to her room when the volume of the conversation behind her brother's door skyrocketed, making her jump. "OH, SO YOU'LL DO WHAT YOU PLEASE NOW, IS THAT IT?" came Ichigo's furious voice. "Yes, did I stutter, Kurosaki Ichigo?" came Muramasa's raised voice. Usagi's eyes widened as she stooped near the keyhole when her brother replied sarcastically, "HAH, OH, THIS IS JUST GREAT! SO YOU'LL KILL SOMEONE AT THE SNAP OF A FINGER WITHOUT EVEN ASKING ME?!" There was dead silence for a brief moment. Ichigo then continued, his voice hoarse from yelling, "Listen up Muramasa, this is my world and I'm allowing you to stay in it! What you did yesterday at the mall was a very close call for you getting arrested, blowing your cover, or worse, and I'm telling you I won't have it anymore!" The sound of something like a fist hitting the wall made the door rattle on its hinges. "And what did you do, while those cretins disgraced your sister?! You spoke of the importance of bonds before, but all I saw was a mediocre will to seek out justice for those you should be protecting!" Muramasa shouted back.

The sound of heavy breathing was all to be heard within Ichigo's room, as Usagi held onto the paneling and crouched down on the wooden floor outside, her heart beating a panicked rhythm. "OF COURSE I WAS GOING TO PROTECT HER, WHO DO YOU THINK YOU'RE TALKING TO?! YOU WERE THE PROBLEM, YOU CANNOT ACT THIS UNSTABLE!" Ichigo exclaimed harshly. Before she could conceive it, there were footsteps coming towards her from behind the door, making her jump up while Ichigo's voice sounded like an alarm, "Where the hell do you think you're going?! Fine, get out!" She had safely made it past his door when it banged open to reveal a very flustered Muramasa holding his new black peacoat, his face white with rage. Usagi whipped her head around to look at him, shocked by what she had witnessed and by being caught in the act of eavesdropping. He shut the door behind him with a slam and turned his fierce pale blue eyes upon her immediately, looking confused and inquisitive. "U-Usagi-san?" he uttered roughly, his face still twisted in a heavy frown. "M-Muramasa-san," Usagi said meekly, and bowed her head with a forced smile, "l-lovely day, isn't it?" just as something went "thump" within her brother's room. Muramasa was breathing as if he had run a mile, his tall thin frame rising and falling rapidly. He looked lost in his lack of composure and forethought as he put a hand up before his face as if he was trying to reflect on what had just happened himself. Unsteadily pressing two fingers over his closed purple eyelids, Muramasa massaged them down his face, looking as though he was tracing tear tracks with his fingertips. He finally breathed to her, "How much did you hear?"

"Oh, ahh, well I was just passing by you see, and um…" she stammered, deflating at his pained expression. "So you heard enough. If I had control over the situation, I would have had this happen in a more private setting," he said quietly, making her feel even more uncomfortable, "Nevertheless, it is inevitable in this house." Muramasa turned away from her abruptly and started walking over to the staircase when Usagi spoke up, "Wait! Muramasa-san, where are you going?" He turned to her with an almost apologetic look, and said simply, "Out." "H-Hold on, now, I'm coming with you, I was just getting ready to leave," she said quickly, and raced back to her room to get her coat and purse.

Padding down the hallway with a bundle in her arms she found Muramasa standing idly by the stairs, his silhouette morose as he held onto the wooden railing, one black sock-clad foot on the second step. He barely turned his head to her as he nodded, keeping his eyes low and his face hidden for the most part by his uneven brown locks. Usagi took that as his signal for her to lead the way as she docilely stepped past him and began her descent into the geikan for her shoes. She sat on the step to do up her knee-length black suede boots as Muramasa simply slipped into his own pair, bending down to fix the material a few times with his back to her. Standing up, she pulled on her black coat with white fur trim, watching the taut posture of his shoulder blades through the corner of her eye as he fastened the belt of his peacoat. He burrowed his hands deep in his pockets and turned to her, his face expressionless. "Where are you headed, Usagi-san?" he asked with a flat, dejected tone. "Well, I was going to do some errands on the town actually, they won't take long hopefully…I-I suppose you do want to come with me?" she posed her question nervously to him. He blinked sullenly, then bowed his head, "I have nowhere in particular to go of course. Anywhere is better than here."

He faced the door again and opened it into a blustery cloud-covered Sunday afternoon, red and gold leaves blowing about in the freezing wind. Usagi sighed, gazing at the back of his head despondently, and grasped the strap of her purse on her shoulder, walking out with him to the car. She rubbed her hands together as they were already tingling from the cold air and switched on the heater as soon as she started the engine. Muramasa buckled his seatbelt with a quick click and leaned his head back to stare out the window, his glaring gaze on the second story of the house where Ichigo's bedroom was. She glanced askew at him again as she put the gears into reverse and backed out of the driveway, heading down to the main road. They sat in heavy silence for several minutes as she steered into the downtown part of Karakura Town, where the wide sidewalks were packed with people shopping, working, and milling about, the buildings becoming sleeker and several stories higher. Usagi had her mind divided over thinking about her tasks at hand and worrying about her companion's emotional state. _"His argument with Ichigo was nothing to brush off, it sounded like they've reached an impasse of sorts—all about what happened to me, of all things,"_ she pondered seriously, _"I'm positive Ichigo's words upset him, he's been too silent…Muramasa went out of his way to protect me yesterday, but I agree a little with Ichigo, he did go a bit far, even though it was a dangerous situation…" _

She reached a stoplight and looked at him fully this time. Muramasa's head was still tilted slightly to the side as he contemplated the surroundings outside with glassy half-lidded eyes, his mouth in a straight line. He must have sensed her gaze, for he spoke quietly to the window, "Tell me, Usagi-san, why are you not afraid of me?" She nearly stepped on the gas but caught herself in time by pressing firmly on the brake. "Huh?!" she gasped ungraciously. Muramasa closed his eyes, looking calm and collected. "I said, why are you not afraid of me? You are afraid of many things: simple combat, hollows, not being able to protect your friends and family, and even saying the right words in difficult situations. That much I have gleaned from your actions and intentions, Usagi-san. But I have never felt any true fear from you when you are around me, as if you trust me completely. It is never wise to go without precaution when in the company of a stranger," he finished mysteriously, folding his arms across his chest and opening his eyes to the dreary streets ahead.

Usagi blinked, speechless for a few moments, when she was startled by a horn honking behind her. She had been too busy staring at Muramasa for some time that she did not realize that the light had turned green, and stepped on the gas. _"Why is he asking me this, of all things?"_ "T-That's a silly question, Muramasa-san, you're not a stranger to me anymore," she started with a chortle, then said truthfully, "There's no reason for me to be afraid of you at all. I mean, you scared me at first if that counts, you came back from the dead looking practically like a zombie, and you do make me nervous at times I'll admit…"She blushed and stopped, darting her eyes around and slowed the car in the traffic. Usagi frowned, and added hotly, "And I am not afraid of simple combat or any of that!" Muramasa turned his head to her now, an unusual look on his face as he spoke softly, ignoring her last comment, "You are not afraid of my powers, that I could easily enter your mind and steal your own zanpakuto? That I could easily defeat you in a duel? Or that I could lose control?" Usagi snapped her eyes back to the road as she replied nonchalantly, "Nope! I-I mean, you are very powerful and, certainly you'd overpower me, but I am not afraid of you, because…well, you're my friend, right?" She felt the heat in her face, but kept talking, "I would never do anything to hurt you either—I believe in our bond that we would never cross that boundary. So don't you dare think on it for a moment when Ichigo calls you unstable." Usagi finished up her speech with a pointed look at Muramasa, who somberly looked back at her, his blue eyes fixated upon her. "Then, you do not fear me as he does?" he asked hollowly. "For the last time, Muramasa-san, no! And Ichigo doesn't fear you, he's never feared anyone since he became a shinigami—he's just being an idiot. Why are you so hung up about whether you're scary to me or not? I've seen it all…I've seen Espada, arrancars, and menos grande in Hueco Mundo, as well as shinigami with insane powers, why do you think you're the worst?" she responded a bit exasperatedly as she scanned the side of the road for a parking space near the café. Muramasa blinked, hiding his surprise at her outburst and looked away as he murmured, "Who knows…"

It was one of the hardest maneuvers to do with a car, but somehow Usagi was able to parallel-park perfectly between two SUVs in her disconcerted state. "Whoo, got it!" she said triumphantly and turned to Muramasa, "Now then, I'm meeting a friend of mine here soon from the decorations committee for the ball we're going to, we should go in and have a bite to eat to kill some time." He nodded and made to unbuckle his seatbelt when she put a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. She hesitated, considering her words, and said gently, "Muramasa-san, just try to get it off your mind and relax. Ichigo is still young—he says a lot of things he doesn't mean. You're not a bad person, and I thank you very much for saving me yesterday." Muramasa looked at her peculiarly, a mixture of apprehension and disbelief on his pale face. Without a word he tore his eyes away, opened the door and stepped out onto the icy pavement, shutting the door behind him. Usagi sighed, still sitting in her seat as she gathered her purse and laptop case. "Well, that was awkward, but I tried…" she muttered to herself, and put one of the tall green cans into her purse when her own door opened, startling her. She bent her neck to see Muramasa standing there, proffering his hand to her. Usagi raised her eyebrows in surprise and smiled, earning herself a quirk of his lips from him. "Shall we, Usagi-san? It's rather cold out," he said with an expectant tone. She tentatively reached out and put her hand in his larger one, feeling his long elegant fingers wrap around hers. It was the first time their skin had contact so ample like this; an electric shock seemed to zip its way up her spine and back, making her shiver slightly and blush fiercely. Usagi and Muramasa gazed at each other for what seemed like days until she felt him pull her up and out of the car, for his face was coming closer, the light blue eyes reflecting her brown ones. Still holding his hand, she was finally standing face-to-face (or rather face-to-shoulder) with him, when she took a step forward and slipped on the ice under her boot, clumsily falling into his chest. Her trance was shattered as Muramasa caught her, one arm around her back and his other hand still clasping hers, holding her against him as if they were dancing a strange waltz. "Careful there, Usagi-san! I now believe you when you said you broke your ankle in this way," he said with a thin smirk, but looked very hot and bothered as he pulled her up and held her in a steady embrace to keep her from falling.

Usagi started laughing. She did not know why, but it was the first thing that came to her mind to do, as embarrassed as she felt. Giggling, she pressed her face against his wool-clad chest, feeling warm and light. It was a few moments until she heard a deep chuckle from above that vibrated against her ear, intermingled with the rapid beating of his heart at his breast pocket. Looking up, she saw Muramasa laughing huskily along with her, his face cracked into a true smile for the first time. "Muramasa-san, I'm sorry, I keep falling on you," Usagi apologized, a grin still on her lips. His light blue eyes framed by the purple markings were squinted in his mirth, which opened slightly wider as he genially surveyed her below him. "It is not a problem. You can just call me your personal pillow at this point I suppose…" Muramasa said teasingly, then paused, dropping his smile as spots of color appeared on his sallow cheeks. Usagi blinked when he removed his arms from around her and clasped his hands behind his back, leaving her feeling much colder in the breeze. "Let's go inside, yes?" he said in a voice of forced calm, clearing his throat, though she could see he was fighting an internal battle with himself. "Y-Yes, let's," she said in a quavering voice, and took careful steps over to the inviting upscale café with a brightly lit neon sign.

Muramasa held the door open for her, the rosy color still evident on his face. "Arigatou," she said shyly, bowing her head and walked inside to the warmth of the modernly-styled café. Techno music greeted them as they stepped inside, taking off their coats. The rows of polished metal tables were set up immaculately underneath the overhead dangling pendant lights, and white booths with tables painted a deep red lined the perimeter against the windows and walls. It was rather crowded as they came to stand behind a line of people to place their order. Usagi coughed lightly, and peered at the menu. "Hmm, I'll get a coffee and a panini, would you like the same but with hot chocolate, Muramasa-san?" she asked politely, as he flinched visibly, looking down at her as if she had broken his train of thought. "Ah, yes—though, what on earth is a 'panini'?" he questioned with a perplexed look. Usagi smiled up at him, "It's a pressed sandwich, usually there's cheese, meat, and some kind of vegetable. How does that sound?" She heard the gurgling sound of his stomach, as he surreptitiously rubbed the back of his neck and looked away. "That sounds agreeable, thank you," he muttered lowly. Usagi giggled quietly behind her hand, not wanting to embarrass him further.

They found a circular booth in the back of the café to sit at as they began their lunch. She watched as Muramasa picked up the panini with both hands and studied it before he took a bite into the thick filling. His eyes widened as he chewed and quickly swallowed, pointing at the sandwich in awe as he proclaimed, "This really is very delightful…can you make these?" Usagi could not hold back another snicker as she saw a string of melted cheese on the corner of his mouth. Muramasa's face fell, but she laughed again as she nodded, and said, "Yes, of course I can make these back at home for you, but first, you have a little something there on your face. Here." She took her paper napkin and reached over to wipe his face, dabbing at his lip just as she heard someone clear their throat, "Hem hem!" Turning her head, Usagi saw her friend Miyamoto Ayase standing there along with two other girls she was hoping would not be there.

"Well, well, were you going to tell us you were here? Or are we interrupting something?" said Matoi Satsuki, the student council president of her university. Frozen with her arm outstretched towards Muramasa's mouth, Usagi lowered her hand awkwardly, her eyes wide. _"Damn, that bitch is here?"_ she thought nervously as she coughed, trying to break the uncomfortable silence between the five of them. "Oh, Matoi-senpai! We're not busy at all! I-I wasn't expecting Ayase-chan until 3:00, it's only—" "3:02, isn't it?" Matoi finished arrogantly, her nose in the air. "It is so," quipped Kimura Mako with a smirk, the vice president. Usagi thinned her lips and narrowed her eyes, but did not say anything. She noticed Muramasa to her left as he rested his hand on the table, his fingers lightly drumming the wood agitatedly and his eyes slightly narrowed. "U-Um, I don't mind really, it won't take long," Ayase said timidly, but cowered under her superiors' looks. "Whatever, it had better not, because I'll be late for my manicure," Matoi said flippantly, and waited to sit down until Ayase had slid into the booth beside Usagi. "Right…well, we only need to discuss how many tables need to be decorated with the white tablecloths and—" "Silver, they will be silver. And the streamers should also be silver. I also want to add more tables and take away the flowers, and the banners need to be reprinted. Sorry, Kurosaki, but I'm afraid I'm changing up your design to better suit our needs," Matoi curtly cut in, taking out her phone and tapping the buttons without so much of a glance at her.

Usagi frowned. "I thought we had our budget figured out, and everything has been purchased…we only have a week!" she said defiantly, as Kimura laughed behind her hand. "That does not concern me, but I'm giving you the new plan, so start over," Matoi said with a smirk, passing a sheet over to her with a floor plan, and continued to look down at her phone. "Um, ex-excuse me, but I thought you liked our ideas in all the meetings online, Matoi-senpai, for the last three months…" Ayase spoke up, nervously pushing her fingertips together. "Am I not the president, the one in charge of this? If I have something come to mind then that is how it will be, and if my committee cannot agree then there will need to be changes with staffing," Matoi retorted, sneering at Usagi and Ayase.

"Pardon me, but how much time and effort have these two women put into this event?" came Muramasa's deep voice beside her. Usagi looked to him with amazement, as he stared challengingly at Matoi across the table. Matoi and Kimura scowled, the former responding condescendingly, "And just who are you? Her boyfriend?" Muramasa looked as though he had swallowed an egg whole for a brief moment, but quickly reverted his expression to that of cocky satisfaction. "One must not tell lies…" he said mysteriously with a wry smile, making Usagi blush, and he continued, "My name is Muramasa. And I am going to harangue you on why you are an ineffective leader." Matoi opened her mouth stupidly as Muramasa raised a finger to silence her. "Muramasa-san, what are you doing?" Usagi hissed at him and attempted to kick him under the table while he ignored her. "First, you do not treat your subordinates with inconsideration and dismissal and boast your higher position, even if you have a better course of action. Second, you do not engender hate and spite amongst your comrades, for that will come back to haunt you as you prepare to put your first plan into motion. And third, you do not threaten them with _replacement_ on a whim, as if they were tools to be cast aside. Do I make myself clear?" Muramasa finished with narrowed eyes.

Usagi felt like hitting her head on the table. _"Oh good gods, now I'll be kicked off the committee for sure!"_ she bemoaned internally, as she watched the tension build between her companion and the student council president. Matoi Satsuki looked shell-shocked; it was certain that no one had spoken up to her in this manner before. "This guy…what is he, from the military Usagi-chan?" Ayase whispered into her ear, albeit loudly enough for all of them to hear, as he turned his head slightly to study her inquisitively. "Sort of…" Usagi said out of the corner of her mouth, feeling edgy. "Wow, sugoi! You got a good one," her friend squeed quietly beside her, while she ignored her, anxiously awaiting Matoi's response. Matoi's pale face contorted into a scowl as she snarled, "You…what do you know about any of this?!" Muramasa merely blinked, a smirk curling his lips as he rested his elbows on the table and poised his fingertips together, "Me? I'm just an outsider looking in, and I can read your character like a book. You see, I knew someone like you, and you are acting quite predictably and horribly." Matoi looked taken aback, then stiffened her upper lip as she retorted, "You're quite creepy you know that?!" She balled her hands into fists as she stood up angrily, Kimura following suit, the both of them looking intimidated. Matoi turned her livid face towards Usagi and said in a clipped tone, "Fine, we'll keep what you have, and whatever else you're planning. Just remember it's all your fault if the ball is as attractive as a rundown high school dance!"

She and her vice president left in a huff, banging open the door as they strutted out. Ayase whistled beside her and sank into her seat, looking relieved. Usagi rounded on Muramasa, berating him, "Muramasa-san! Why did you do that?!" His face was smoothed into a cool smile as he took a sip of his hot chocolate. Setting the cup down, he replied contentedly, "No need to thank me, Usagi-san. I took care of her attitude and got her off your back." "That's not the point, Muramasa-san…now she hates me even more than before, if you get me dismissed—" "—She cannot do such a thing, now that she realized her mistakes. And just why does she dislike you?" Muramasa cut in, resting his chin on the back of his hand as he gazed at her. "Ohh, I can tell you! Usagi-chan is one of the best students in our class, and Matoi-senpai dislikes her for getting better grades than she did when she was in our year," Ayase modestly interjected. Muramasa frowned and Usagi looked down at her coffee and muttered bitterly, "Some people you just can't please." She looked up and addressed Ayase, "Are you going to be staying here, Ayase-chan?" Her friend blinked widely, then laughed loudly as she rubbed the back of her head, rumpling up her short brown hair. "Oh! Haha, I'm so sorry, I forgot you want to have some alone time with your boyfriend! I'm an idiot, I'll see you later Usagi-chan! It was very nice to meet you Muramasa-san, I hope to see you two Saturday night!" Miyamoto Ayase winked and bowed, then raced out of the café into the darkening afternoon.

It was Usagi's turn to let out a frustrated sigh and slid down in her seat, not caring how childish she must have looked. _"Just because we are sitting together does not automatically mean we are dating," _she thought crossly, though her face was becoming heated again. Muramasa raised his eyebrow at her as he continued eating without a word, looking guiltless as though nothing had interrupted them. She stared at him glumly and sighed again. "You're not afraid of talking, are you Muramasa-san?" she muttered. "Hmm? If I do not speak up, then how is the world to know that I exist?" he said thickly as he polished off his panini, wiping his hands clean with a napkin. "I don't know, but you've always struck me as the silent type," Usagi said, wearily eyeing him from the height of the table. "Perhaps it is because my command is 'Sasayake*'—I suppose I am soft-spoken at times," he said, looking at her with amusement in his eyes. "That's your shikai release command? Sounds pretty neat," Usagi said with a little smile as she pulled herself up in her seat, as Muramasa quirked a brow at her. She continued with a curious tone, "If I may ask, who did Matoi remind you of?" He looked confused by her question at first, then blinked in recognition, hesitating before he spoke softly, "My former master, after…" Muramasa stopped short, suddenly looking forlorn. Usagi froze, understanding that she had stepped into sensitive territory with him, and thought for a quick way to change the subject. "Do you mind if I use the restroom? I'll be quick." He shook his head, his eyes not meeting hers. "Not at all." Usagi hurriedly got up and grabbed her purse, her boots clicking along on the brightly tiled floor.

* * *

><p>Adjusting the collar of his white turtleneck, Muramasa watched as his companion walked away to the other side of the café. He released a long sigh and turned his head to gaze out the window at the darkening clouds in the sky that blotted out the weakly shining sun. The sea of people outside seemed to move quickly to their destinations as the temperature was apparently dropping, with individuals hugging their coats closer and guiding others at a faster pace. He tore his eyes away from the downcast afternoon scene and put his head in his hand, looking at the half-eaten sandwich on her plate. <em>"Kurosaki Usagi…we are getting quite close as of late. But we are not connected as master and zanpakuto, so why does it feel like we should be? You have shown me even more kindness than your brother, in turn so much more than <em>him_…am I just acting like a fool, going against my master once again in reaching for something more?"_ he thought fervently to himself, frowning down at his clenched fist.

A shooting, throbbing pain reverberated in his head at that moment, startling Muramasa as he gripped his temples with both hands. He gasped and squeezed his eyes shut as he felt a strong urge to vomit, the exotic pulsating music that was playing in the background ringing jarringly in his ears. Feeling weak, he slumped back against the cushion of the booth, twitching, his hands still clutching his head as he was taken under by a black wave of numbness. The sound of the music and the people of the café disappeared, as well as the sensation of the floor, seat, and table, leaving Muramasa to fall on a solid surface. Opening his eyes, he was left speechless. He had found himself spirited away atop a black pillar above a dark, endless and stormy ocean with countless other pillars sticking out of it. The sky above him was clouded and gray, pouring down rain that soaked him through and through. Shivering, Muramasa carefully stood on the slippery stone, looking around him in shock, his knees weak. "This is…could it be, my old home?" he spoke in disbelief. A flash of lightning in the distance startled him, highlighting the form of another person on the pillar across from him. "N-No…" he stammered, shaking his head incredulously, taking a step backward.

The figure flash-stepped, reappearing before him with his sword raised as a clap of thunder rumbled down upon him. Feeling dead with terror, Muramasa fell down and raised his arms instinctively to shield himself as he was powerless in his gigai. Another flash of lightning revealed the younger form of Kuchiki Kouga, his face twisted in a black rage, who swung the sword down as Muramasa gasped out, "Kouga!" and closed his eyes. He waited, but the bite of the blade never came. Instead, his ears were met with a high-pitched laughter that sounded eerily familiar. Quivering, he opened his eyes a crack to see the hollow version of his zanpakuto form, its skin and hair pure white, clothed in a black robe-like coat much like his own white one. The hollow continued to chuckle at him, a black sword at its side. "Fancy seeing you here, Muramasa. You should have seen the look on your face," it said leeringly, its blue tongue flashing as he spoke. Muramasa could only stare in horror, sliding himself backwards ever so slightly to put enough distance between them until he almost fell off the pillar, his nerves on fire as he scrambled away from the ledge. Hollow Muramasa cackled as he watched him with his bright yellow eyes, shaking his head, "Didn't I tell you before, there is no escape? Or did you forget our little nightmare already?"

Finding no strength to stand as his stomach dropped, Muramasa could only sit there as the heavy rain washed over him, unable to feel. "Y-You…you're the one taking over my mind?!" he panted out. Thunderous anger overcame him as he remembered the hollow raping him, and shouted out in a strangled voice, "Just what the hell are you trying to do to me?!" Sneering, the hollow planted the tip of his sword into the pillar, holding the hilt with clasped clawed hands and leaned forward. "What am _I_ doing to _you_? You are the one that devoured me with that interesting power of yours, and now I am returning the favor. Didn't you know, I'm reflecting your true instincts dear Muramasa? You miss your precious master so much, you crave being punished for not answering his call—the feel of him inside you, your blood that he spilt when he stabbed you and broke you…did I strike a nerve?" Hollow Muramasa smirked. Muramasa had his fists clenched and shaking as he stood, the rain cascading off of him, his head down as he tried to contain his wrath. He then snapped his eyes up to the yellow irises and screamed, "I WILL KILL YOU!"

A flash of lightning igniting the sky, Muramasa recklessly charged ahead at the hollow, his fist raised and ready to beat the living hell out of the thing when it vanished into thin air, making him trip and stumble. He wildly looked around as a force grabbed him from the back and threw him to the ground with a thud. Wincing, he moved his head gingerly and stopped, paralyzed, coming eye-to-eye with the black blade, and followed it upward to the hollow's evil grin. "You're running out of time, Muramasa. It will be very soon until I finally conquer your soul. You simply have nowhere else to put all that despair, so why not surrender to your fears?" Closing his eyes, Muramasa felt a swooping feeling in his stomach as the rain ceased to pound into his skin, whiteness exploding beyond his eyelids.

Unmoving as he felt another wave of nausea hit him, Muramasa heard the thumping of the techno music and the loud chattering of people around him, the cushion behind his back. He opened his eyes once again to the red table, feeling dazed and confused for several moments as his thoughts whirred about in his mind. _"The hollow…there's really a hollow within me…"_ he thought disbelievingly, breathing heavily. He heard the clicking of heeled boots coming his way, and turned his head quickly to see Usagi walking back to the booth with a calm face. _"I mustn't let her know."_

* * *

><p>Usagi walked back to the booth, checking her phone for the time and text messages. She looked up and saw Muramasa watching her, his face white as their eyes met and he grabbed his cup to take a long sip. "Muramasa-san, are you alright?" she asked disconcertedly as she came closer, and sidled into the booth beside him, reaching into her bag to pull out the green can she had tucked away earlier, "Do you need this?" He set down his cup slowly and nervously darted his eyes to her, shaking his head. "No, no, I'm just having a bad headache, it should pass." "A migraine? I might have something for that," Usagi questioned, and dug into her purse, looking for some pills. "I will be fine, Usagi-san, really. What else are you going to do today?" Muramasa asked in a falsely interested tone. "Oh, just one more stop, I need to go pick up an order for my dad from a medical supplies store. It's a few blocks from here, would you like to walk there?" Usagi said as she put her bag down and took a bite of her sandwich. He simply nodded and cast his eyes downward at his folded hands, a look of forced diffidence possessing his features.<p>

Dabbing at her mouth with her napkin, she reached into her bag once more and opened the tall green can, passing it to Muramasa. "I think you should drink some of that, you don't look so well," Usagi insisted, watching him. He blinked several times, then rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Fine, as you wish," he said tensely and raised it to his lips, taking a few draughts before resting it on the table with a sigh. "You know I do not trust that Urahara Kisuke still," he said bitterly as he swilled the liquid about in the can. Usagi gave a noncommittal shrug and replied, "I know you don't, but at least he's agreeing to help you out." "Hmm, I wonder…" he trailed off with a frown. "If it makes you feel better, Ichigo and I still question him on everything, but his plans usually work out alright, as convoluted as they may be. There's a lot we don't know about him either, but since Dad knows him on good terms, we kind of have our trust in him," Usagi continued, finishing her coffee.

Muramasa looked at her fully, his eyes curious as he spoke, "Usagi-san, I never asked you, but where is your mother? Is she a shinigami as well?" She could feel her heart sinking at his question as she laid her hands in her lap. "My mom…she was killed by a hollow 11 years ago…Ichigo was with her at the time of the attack, he was only 6 years old, I was 10…Dad said she wasn't a shinigami though, that's why she couldn't save herself, but she protected Ichigo." Feeling lost for words, she stopped and stared at an art noveau piece on the wall. She heard the man exhale slowly, his words close to her as he said dolefully, "My sincerest sympathies, Usagi-san, to you and Ichigo, and your sisters. I was unaware." Usagi barely nodded, and continued, "My mom was really wonderful, she was very spirited and sweet but also gave us tough love—especially to Ichigo…" Usagi gave a small laugh, "…he used to cry every time he got beaten by his opponents when he was in the dojo club, and Mom would say 'boys aren't supposed to cry'…I think he's grown a lot since then…as for me and my sisters, she encouraged us to stand up for ourselves and be individuals, and for me especially to protect the family since I was the oldest—looks like I didn't come through with that expectation…and…and I…"

Usagi lowered her head as she broke off her anecdote, unable to give her companion any eye contact. Shaking, her vision was starting to swim with tears as she remembered her mother, how her family was torn that day they found her by the river with Ichigo, the both of them covered in her blood. Another face appeared in her mind's eye as a brief flash of another horrifying memory visited her: a teenage boy being attacked and eaten alive by a hollow while her younger self fell to the ground, unable to do anything but helplessly watch his blue eyes turn lifeless and scream his name. A hand was holding her shoulder as tears fell down into her lap, vaguely aware of Muramasa having moved closer to her as he spoke her name. "Usagi-san…Usagi-san…" She felt a slight pressure under her chin as it was held in between a thumb and forefinger and lifted up slowly, her eyes forced to meet Muramasa's concerned light blue orbs. Her lip quivered as she inadvertently imagined the same haunting bloody look on Muramasa's face as the teenage boy and gasped, her tears turning to sobs. "Usagi-san…" She felt one hand tentatively rubbing her back as she heard him murmur soothingly, "There, there…I truly apologize for making you relive those memories…" Usagi stifled her crying as she started coming to her senses, realizing how foolish she must have looked. Blushing when she noticed how close she had moved towards Muramasa with their thighs touching, she sat up and scooted a few inches away, wiping at her eyes. "I-I'm really sorry, it's unbecoming of me to keep bursting with emotion like this," she stammered, breathing heavily, as Muramasa shook his head. "It was my fault for asking you to start with, please forgive me, I won't ask you anymore about it. Take as much time as you like to compose yourself."

They sat there silently as she attempted to calm her nerves, holding onto her coffee cup for a few minutes. "Muramasa-san, I have had a lot of difficulties in my life, and have seen and experienced my own demons. Sometimes I wonder, am I under the power of fate to learn a lesson from it all, or is my fate filled with suffering without answers?" she said hollowly, glancing up at his face. His eyebrows contracted as if in surprise, then lowered them and bowed his head, speaking solemnly, "I too have the same question." Usagi held his gaze before leaning back, sighing, "Look at me making the both of us feel miserable with this grim talk! We ought to get going now, Muramasa-san."

It was certainly colder now that the clouds had blocked out the sun completely as they closely walked alongside each other down the slick sidewalk through the current of city-goers. Her hands in her pockets, Usagi squinted in the breeze that was slapping at her face as she tried to remove every remnant of her sad mood and maintain a cheerful attitude for Muramasa. _"I hate to let him see me like that, I'm always crying over something it seems. Why haven't I gotten used to Mom or Ryuu being gone, it's been so many years…"_ She noticed Muramasa's gaze on her as he took slow strides with his long legs to match her quick gait. "I was on better terms with Ichigo this morning when we were discussing our pasts. He told me of his recent power gains and encounters…I must admit, your brother is one fascinating shinigami to have achieved what he had in the last two years," he said in a lowered tone of voice. Usagi looked up at him interestedly, and responded, "Did he tell you about how he got transcendental powers to fight Aizen, and how he recently regained his powers thanks to Urahara and the captains?" Muramasa nodded, looking captivated in light of Ichigo's level of prowess. "Indeed he did. I had not thought it possible for a shinigami to reach such heights, especially in a few short years. Not even the Captain Commander could compare to that growth. And I am surprised that—"

Suddenly Muramasa took her by the shoulder and ducked them into an open souvenir shop, holding her tight. Usagi looked up stunned, wondering what on earth he was doing, feeling her face go red as her body was pressed hard up against his, his thigh resting between her legs. "Wh-What are you doing?" she bit out timidly. Ignoring her, he craned his neck to look around the corner as a group of yakuza walked by, riotously laughing. "Those boys, I recognize some of them from yesterday, they were with that fool that challenged me," Muramasa muttered waspishly, his arm still wrapped around her as he checked for more unwanted encounters. "O-Oh," Usagi replied simply, scared by thought of running into the delinquents again. Once the coast was clear, Muramasa steered her onto the sidewalk, his hand delicately placed on the small of her back. "I do not want another confrontation nor do I want you to be in any more danger, Usagi-san," he murmured darkly. She blinked up at him, and gave him a grateful smile, "Thank you, Muramasa-san. You can call me Usagi, you don't need to be so polite anymore, Muramasa." He looked down at her astonished for a moment, and then bowed his head, "I will keep that in mind, Usagi."

Coming back from the medical supplies shop with boxes and bags filled with first aid kits and such in tow, Usagi and Muramasa rounded the corner, heading towards her car parked outside the café. She shut the trunk and thanked him for helping her when she heard sniffling and a whimper. Turning around she saw a little boy no older than five in a blue coat crouching near the tire of the car behind hers, his ruddy face streaming with tears. "Um, hey there, are you lost little guy?" Usagi said gently, kneeling down next to him. The boy gasped and covered his face as he wailed, making her heart melt for him. "Aw, don't cry now, where are your parents?" Muramasa stood beside her, staring down at the small child with an unfathomable expression. "Is he lost?" he asked quietly. Usagi shrugged slightly and reached out to tap the boy's shoulder to get his attention. "Go away, strangers!" he cried out, flinching and bawled harder. "No, no, I'm not going to hurt you sweetie, I just want to know why you're out here alone and upset!" Usagi cooed to him. The boy opened his big blue eyes with a frown and a sniffle at her, "I'm not upset! Imma big boy!" She smiled slightly and nodded, "I can see that. Alright big guy, I want to help you if you're lost." As if that was a trigger for him to keep crying, that was it. "I dunno where Mama is!" he sniveled, his small voice wobbly. "Well, we're going to help you find her! Do you remember where you last saw her?" Usagi asked gently, feeling bad for the child as he shook his head and cowered. Sighing, she pressed on, "What's your name, big guy?" That seemed to cease his crying for the moment, as he said through his fingers, "M-Masaru." "Masaru? That's nice, my name is Usagi, and this is Muramasa," she said nicely, watching as the boy looked at her and her companion, his eyes widening and his mouth forming an "o" as he saw how tall the man standing beside her was. She looked up at Muramasa as he crouched down, his face smoothed into a small smile. "Masaru, that is a good name, so you must be strong," he said softly and inclined his head as the boy stared at him with wonder, "Could you tell us how to find your mother?"

Masaru looked as though he was going to cry again, but stopped, and said nervously, "I-I dunno, we were walking, and-and there was lotsa people and M-Mama let go of my hand and then she wasn't there! I ran away but I can't find her!" A fat tear rolled down his face as Muramasa looked to her for help. Usagi patted the top of Masaru's head, stroking his hair gently as she said, "It's alright, was it around here where you lost her?" He shook his head. "Do you think she went in to any of these stores?" she continued. "Mmmm, I dunno…" "Well, can you tell me where you think she might have gone? Were you going somewhere special?" Usagi pressed on, trying to remain patient. "A market, Mama wanted vegetables…" Masaru said, making a face at mentioning the nutritious foods. "Hmm, a market eh? Well we have some clues now! Come on, we'll go search every marketplace in the city until we find your Mama!" Usagi said with a cheerful smile as the boy's face brightened a little. He stood up on stubby legs gazing at them with red eyes. "You will?!" he said incredulously, and they nodded. Usagi stood along with Muramasa, smiling down at him. "You betcha! Let's hurry now," she said. Usagi extended her hand to him as he grasped it, his tiny fingers holding on to hers. She beckoned for Muramasa to do the same, who looked somewhat puzzled by the whole situation. Stooping down, he held the boy's other hand, who eagerly attached himself to him.

"Hey, hey, are you a superhero mister?" Masaru asked in a high-pitched voice, his eyes wide. Muramasa looked taken aback as he stared down at the child. "A-A what?" he breathed, looking at Usagi for an explanation, as Masaru said pointing, "You have mask!" Now understanding his reference to Muramasa's eye markings, Usagi laughed and nodded, bending down to him as she said mysteriously, "Yes, but don't let anyone know his true identity." She winked, watching Masaru's face open in a smile, one of his teeth missing on the bottom row. Unspeaking Usagi looked at Muramasa and indicated to her eyes then to his, hoping he got the message. He still looked at her a tad confused, but played along by giving the wonderstruck boy a small enigmatic smile.

"Alright, let's look down this street," Usagi said as they began their search, with the little boy trotting along happily in between them and tugging on their hands. They first came across a farmer's market with wooden crates full of fresh fruit and vegetables out front, but there were hardly any customers around. "Do you see your mother Masaru?" Usagi asked uncertainly, looking about for a sign. A disappointed look on his face, Masaru shook his head sadly. Muramasa crouched down again and concernedly looked him in the eyes. "Could you tell us what she was wearing?" he asked. "A-A long white coat, and red scarf," Masaru stammered. Unfortunately there was no such woman matching that description in the vicinity, so Usagi beckoned them to go over to the shopkeeper who sat at the front bundled in a thick windbreaker. "Excuse me sir, we were wondering if you perhaps saw a woman pass by here recently with a white coat and a red scarf?" Usagi questioned the old man, who waved his hands and shook his head. "No Miss, never saw anyone like that. Would you like to buy some leeks? They're on sale!" "Eh, um, I'll pass today, thank you!" Usagi said awkwardly as Muramasa led the three of them away by their linked hands.

"We need to keep moving, in case we miss his mother," Muramasa said resolutely. Usagi glanced at him, pleasantly surprised at his volition to help the little boy. They had come upon two more markets as they went around a couple more blocks, repeating the same questions to the shopkeepers and passersby. With every negative answer, she noticed Masaru becoming quieter, his gait not as bouncy as it was when they first started out. Taking a break on the street corner, Muramasa bent down again and put his hand on Masaru's back, patting him gently. "Do not lose faith, we will find her soon," he said reassuringly. His words did not seem to help as the little boy kept his head down, his bottom lip trembling. "Here, let me give you a lift, it is getting colder," Muramasa said, almost kneeling down and gesturing to him to climb on his back. Masaru nodded, wiping his eyes, and held on tight to Muramasa's neck and shoulders as Muramasa hefted him up piggyback style. Usagi smiled warmly at her companion who returned her expression with his head tilted to the side, just as the boy nestled his head in the crook of his neck, looking sleepy. _"Unless I could take a picture of this, Ichigo would never believe it. Who would have thought Muramasa could be so good with kids?"_ she mused.

They headed down a third block to more congested streets, scanning the crowd for any sign of the boy's mother. "Hey mister," Masaru whispered loudly in Muramasa's ear. "Hmm?" "What's your superpower?" Usagi giggled at Muramasa's shocked face, awaiting to see what he would come up with. "My superpower you say? Hmm…I would call it telepathy. It means I can read minds," Muramasa said with a suave grin, turning his gaze to him. "Whoa…so cool," Masaru uttered, looking mystified by him, then shifted his eyes to her and asked, "Don't you think he's cool, Usagi?!" "Eh? Oh! Yes, he's definitely one of the coolest guys I know, haha," Usagi said awkwardly, averting Muramasa's eyes. She saw what looked like a busy fruit and vegetable stand up ahead and perceived a frantic female voice within the crowd as they got closer. "Have you seen my son?! He's only four years old, very small for his age, wearing a blue coat…anyone?! Oh God, where could he be?!" Usagi darted a look to Muramasa, who nodded, and walked around the crowd of people in search of the owner of the voice. Sure enough, Usagi found the woman with the white coat and red scarf wringing her hands so nervously that she thought she would break them. "Mama!" cried Masaru as he squirmed on Muramasa's shoulders.

The woman turned to them with a grief-stricken expression and put up her hands, crying out in shock at seeing her son, "Masaru! I've been looking everywhere for you! Oh…" Muramasa knelt down on the ground, letting the little boy jump off his back and run to his mother's arms. Giving him a big hug and kiss, the woman smoothed out Masaru's hair, murmuring, "I was so worried, don't ever run off like that again." "I won't Mama. Murmasa and Usagi helped me look for you!" he said happily, pointing to them. The woman blinked as she looked up at them and stood, still holding onto her son's hand. "I cannot thank you enough, I never thought I would lose him out here," she said breathily, looking careworn as she bowed low. "It was no trouble, he was near my car three streets back, and I couldn't just leave him there," Usagi said unreservedly, feeling relieved. "Well, it's certain you two are no ordinary strangers, and I am forever grateful for your kindness," the woman said, smiling now. She reached into her purse to pull out her wallet when Usagi stopped her, waving her hands back and forth, "No, no, we couldn't possibly accept a reward, I'm really glad he is reunited with you. That is a reward in itself, just keep an eye on him from now on." The woman blinked, then smiled gently. She inclined her head again and turned to walk away with her son when Masaru let go of her hand and ran to Muramasa and her. He latched onto Muramasa's leg, hugging him and saying, "Murmasa, I miss you!" Muramasa looked down, completely thrown by the small child's affection. Crouching down, he carefully detached Masaru with some difficulty and held him by the shoulders, saying, "Masaru, you need to go with your mother now. I know she is wanting to buy you something special." He smiled mysteriously at the boy, who was grinning widely. Masaru turned to Usagi and gave her a tight hug, his head in her chest as she knelt down. "We're going to miss you too, Masaru, but you need to take care of yourself and your mother," she said softly, feeling a little sad by their parting. "I am certain you will live up to your name, Masaru," Muramasa added, nodding sagely. His mother was standing there beaming at their exchange, and as Masaru grabbed her hand again she said, "You both will be great parents one day, I'm sure of it." She turned and headed down the sidewalk with Masaru waving back at them until they disappeared around the corner.

Needless to say, neither Usagi nor Muramasa said a word as they walked back to her car. _"Just how many people are going to say we're together?!"_ Usagi thought, mortified. She never chanced a glance at Muramasa by her side, as he kept his hands in his pockets and his head bowed low from the wind shear. Taking out her keys, she clicked the alarm off and immediately got inside, fiddling with the heater after starting the ignition. Muramasa got in slower, looking lost in thought. Her fingers slipped on the volume knob, turning up the music accidentally, and startled them both in their silence. Muramasa's eyes widened as the heavy beats filled the car, while Usagi apologized profusely and muted the radio. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said, blushing, and pulled into the traffic. "There is no need to apologize," he murmured, but did not elaborate into another conversation, resuming the silence once more. It took her ten minutes to get back into the suburbs, which was enough time for her to work up the courage to talk to him. "Muramasa, I enjoyed your company today, even if everything didn't go as planned. I hope you're in a better mood now," she started evenly, glancing at him quickly as she made a turn. "I am glad to hear that, and yes, I suppose I have convinced myself to be more tolerant of your brother. It is really confining to have what you're not used to having," Muramasa sighed, his light blue eyes shaded by his long bangs. Her face softened, and she bravely remarked, "I didn't know you were so good at making friends with little children, Muramasa. He really liked you it seems." He blinked, spots of color high on his cheeks as he slightly turned away. "I—Well, I just followed my instincts, and I naturally knew what to say," he murmured, looking out the window as trees raced by. "I thought it was very sweet—oh!"

Usagi nearly lost control of the wheel as the ringtone of her phone sounded in the compartment behind the gears. "Who could that be?" she muttered and grabbed her phone, seeing that it was her brother who was calling her. She flipped it open and answered, "Ichigo, what's up?" as Muramasa tensed up in his seat. "Usagi? Where are you? Is Muramasa with you?" he said urgently, his voice distressed. "Yeah, he's been with me all afternoon downtown, don't worry. We're just now coming back home. But what's wrong?" "We've got company, Usagi. Don't tell Muramasa, he won't come back if you do. Just get home with him as soon as you can, ok?" "But Ichigo, what do you mean?" She heard the click of the phone on the other end, and she cursed internally, _"Damn it Ichigo, what's going on? Who are you talking about?"_ "What did he want?" Muramasa asked curtly. "He just wants us to come home…" Usagi said, trailing off, deliberately not revealing what her brother had said. "Why? Is there company there for me?" Muramasa asked shrewdly, as Usagi looked at him with a bothered expression. "I-I, uh…" "You do not need to lie to me, Usagi, I had a feeling this would happen sooner or later," Muramasa said monotonously, his eyes closed in a disappointed look. "Y-Yes, I'm sorry," Usagi said nervously as she drove down her street to her gated house.

Ichigo's bedroom light was on in the twilight hour, glowing orange behind his green curtain. Usagi parked her car in the garage and got out quickly, feeling worried as she recognized several new reiatsu signatures in her house. Muramasa seemed to pick up on them as well, as he looked intently up at the ceiling, frowning. "Let's go then," Usagi breathed and went in through the door, stopping to take their boots off. Muramasa surprisingly took the lead as they walked by the family room to the stairs, where her sisters were watching TV. "Welcome home, oneesan and Muramasa-san! Dinner will be ready in two hours!" Yuzu said happily, as Karin turned her head, looking suspiciously between the two of them. "Sounds good, Yuzu, I'll be down to help soon," Usagi said, waving to her as she climbed the stairs. They made it to the second floor as they heard some voices behind Ichigo's door. Hesitating, Usagi stood beside Muramasa outside his room, and noticed the resigned look on his face. He nodded once to her, and opened the door slowly.

The six people in the room looked up at them with pale faces and watchful eyes as she closed the door behind them. There on the floor, sitting in a circle on cushions, were Ichigo's school friends Sado Yasutora, Ishida Uryū, and Inoue Orihime, and on Ichigo's bed sat the shinigamis Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Renji, all of them looking stony-faced and serious. The latter two guests clutched the handles of their zanpakutos in a seemingly protective manner as soon as they laid eyes on Muramasa. Ichigo himself sat in his chair at his desk, his hands resting on his knees, his foot tapping a tense rhythm. Feeling apprehensive, Usagi broke the silence, "I-Ichigo, what's going on here?" Her brother met her gaze, his golden brown eyes intense with an amalgamation of emotions. He then closed them and sighed, "I called Sado, Ishida, and Inoue to come over earlier to fill them in about Muramasa, then Rukia and Renji just showed up a half hour ago. They have some questions for us."

"_None of this bodes well to me,"_ Usagi thought, standing there beside Muramasa, who remained silent the whole time, the silhouette of his jaw clenched shut. "Usagi, it's been a while," Rukia said solemnly, standing up to her petite height, "But now I'm going to ask you and the others to step away from that man." Usagi blinked, opening her mouth in shock, "What? Muramasa? I've been with him for days, he's not dangerous!" "Rukia, it's fine, we can all stay in here while you question him, right?" Ichigo interjected. Rukia looked to him with her dark violet eyes, and gave a noncommittal shrug. "If that is what you wish, then so be it." Renji crossed his arms, still remaining seated on the bed and shooting Muramasa a sneer as he remarked, "Not dangerous, eh? That's hard to believe." "Renji…" Rukia stated simply, looking at him disapprovingly, and sat back down. She continued, addressing Muramasa, "Please sit. We have come on orders from Soul Society to interrogate you, Muramasa, as well as Ichigo, and any other conspiring parties that succeeded in assisting with your return."

Muramasa stood there for a moment, considering the shinigami before him before he finally took a seat beside Ishida, his back ramrod straight. He bowed his head low as he spoke in a deadly calm voice, "It has also been a while, Kuchiki Rukia. Before we begin, tell me, will your head of house be sealing me away, no matter what my answers are to you?" Everyone seemed to tense up at that remark, with all eyes on him. "Muramasa, you're not exactly in a good position to talk like that now," Ichigo reprimanded curtly. Renji smirked, shaking his head. Usagi took a seat beside Muramasa and Inoue, apprehensively looking at his face behind his messy locks. His lip curled in a sneer, but he said nothing. "Muramasa, it pains me to speak to you as much as it pains you, but it must be done," Rukia said in a clipped tone, narrowing her eyes. "Now then, the first question should be obvious: how did you return from being supposedly dead after 18 months?" Muramasa turned to Usagi, his gaze penetrating as he seemed to be reading her mind. He then looked to Ichigo, and back at Rukia, speaking in a low voice, "I am not positive, but I awoke one day in the woods, and it was due to Kurosaki Usagi's powers that I was able to make it to this house, where I attempted to complete the bond with Ichigo."

Rukia frowned, looking at Usagi with discontentment. Usagi tried to convey with her eyes that she had a good reason for her actions, but was not questioned. "…So it was true that you bonded with Ichigo…how did you come to exist in the woods? Were you sent there?" Rukia continued sharply. "That is neither here nor there, as my mind is a completely clean slate before my awakening in the woods, and after my defeat 18 months ago. It must not be very important then, is it?" Muramasa quipped, looking unapologetic. Rukia stiffened her upper lip as Renji cracked his knuckles with one hand, looking pissed off. Usagi muttered out of the corner of her mouth, "Muramasa, don't tempt fate," as he gave her a sidelong glance. "I see, so you really are unsure of how you are even here at this moment," Rukia said diffidently, and pressed on with another question, "So what is your goal Muramasa, what do you want to accomplish by being here?" "Simply to fulfill my bond with Ichigo and carry out his orders, nothing more," Muramasa said dully, his disdainful gaze upon the black-haired shinigami. "Nothing more?" she probed, to which he responded, "Nothing more, I swear to it."

Renji crossed his arms, glaring down at the man. "So how many times have you stolen zanpakutos since you've come back, zanpakuto?" Muramasa blinked, confused. "I don't quite understand what you mean, shinigami. By the sound of your accusation, I would hazard a guess that you think I've had something to do with the present situation in Soul Society, don't you?" he said with roiling anger in his tone. The red-haired shinigami glowered, pressing his hands on his knees as he leaned forward. "Hah! So you do know about it! This should be good enough evidence to convict him, right Rukia?" Ichigo shook his head, his own face set in a scowl as he said, "Convict him? That's not going to happen, he found out that information from Urahara himself a couple days ago; Muramasa has had nothing to do with the disappearing zanpakutos!" "Ichigo, why did you not tell us about him right away?" Rukia interjected, looking annoyed at their squabbling. Ichigo closed his eyes, also looking peeved as he scratched the back of his neck. "I've been busy, and I thought you guys knew everything that goes on in this town, so that's not my problem…" Rukia got up and stood in front of Ichigo, who opened his eyes just as she smacked him up the side of his head. "AH! What the hell Rukia?!" he exclaimed, as she seethed, "Fool! You are the substitute shinigami of Karakura Town! You have regained your powers thanks to Nii-sama, Renji, me, and the rest of the captains, and you think you can just shirk your responsibilities by accepting this dangerous zanpakuto like it's nothing?!"

Muramasa tightened his fist resting on his lap, remaining silent. Ishida was pointedly staring at him from the corner of his eye, and pushed up his glasses. Ichigo rubbed his temple, frowning. "I get it, I get it. The thing is, he hasn't been a danger to anyone but himself since he came back—" "—Meaning?" Muramasa interrupted curtly, his frosty blue eyes upon her brother. Ichigo blinked his golden brown eyes, a look of contrived control coming over his face as he responded, "Meaning that our bond is still not complete, that you are dependent on external reiatsu sources to survive still." Muramasa's gaze wavered slightly, as if his words stung. Usagi was harkened back to Ichigo's diatribe at him earlier, when he called him "unstable", and knew that that was on Muramasa's mind at the moment. "And what do those reiatsu sources include?" Ishida piped up, staring at Ichigo. "Huh? Well they're—" "These," Usagi said, brandishing the green can from within her purse. Inoue, Ishida, and Sado leaned in to get a look at the energy drink while Rukia and Renji sat back. "We were told by Urahara last night. It was thanks to his reports in the first place that we knew about this situation in Soul Society," Rukia said. "What?! He…So you already know everything from Urahara…then why are you questioning me like this is the first time you heard about it?" Ichigo asked, looking angry. Rukia sighed and crossed her arms. "It's not the same as hearing it from you, Ichigo."

"I see…so Urahara Kisuke really did turn me in after all," Muramasa muttered, a bite to his tone, his eyes hard as he stared unseeingly at the green curtain beyond Rukia. "It's probably for the best, Muramasa. We would have been found out eventually," Ichigo replied, looking pensive. "Oh? You sound so elated for it to have happened, were you in on it as well so you can finally be rid of me, Kurosaki Ichigo?" Muramasa said snidely, his face contorted in a scowl. Ichigo mimicked his look, opening his mouth to retort, when Rukia interjected, "Muramasa, we have come here to take you back with us to Soul Society to stand trial for your previous crimes 18 months ago. If what you say is true about having no involvement in our present case, then that is all you would need to worry about." Muramasa turned his gaze towards the petite shinigami, unspeaking. Usagi could feel his reiatsu spike suddenly, then calmed down slightly. "A trial?" she repeated in disbelief. Usagi had never heard of Soul Society handing out judicial punishments such as this; it was always straight to jail or the guillotine for the offenders.

"Yeah, and it will be public too. Do you want to know who requested the trial instead of just putting you to death, zanpakuto?" Renji spoke up, giving a mean grin to Muramasa. The man beside her remained silent, but she could feel waves of his anger emanating off of him like heat from the sun. Laughing at his expression, Renji answered himself, "My captain, Kuchiki Byakuya. Can you believe it?!" Still, Muramasa said nothing, but the red-haired shinigami continued to chide him, "You know, he's probably betting on the worst sentencing, since he's not at all happy you managed to survive, after all the hard work he put in to trick you and defeat your master—" "—Enough. That's enough, Renji," Usagi stated authoritatively, glaring at the shinigami. She did not care that nearly everyone in the room was staring incredulously at her, but she knew that if she did not say anything the man beside her would have exploded with rage. Muramasa did not look at her; his gaze was fixated on the floor, and his fingers twitched slightly as though he was itching to wrap them around someone's throat. Renji looked taken aback, but smirked, knowing that he had gotten a rise out of Muramasa. "Renji, we don't bring that up around here. There is no bad blood between us anymore, and if I can manage it, I'd like to keep Muramasa on as a second zanpakuto," Ichigo said firmly, crossing his arms. The man beside her looked up at his master, now expressionless. Her brother looked to Muramasa and addressed him, "Muramasa, why don't you tell everyone about your past, like you told me this morning?"

A frown creasing his brows, Muramasa simply replied, "Why?" "Well, just to let everyone know right here right now that what you went through cost you so much, and why you deserve a second chance," Ichigo encouraged, his eyes a little warmer now. Muramasa blinked aloofly at him, and closed his eyes, saying lowly, "I do not really believe that the present company will change their minds at this point. It would be a lost cause." "Muramasa, this is a good opportunity, I'm here to back you up," Ichigo pressed, leaning forward. The man sighed inaudibly, and opened his light blue eyes halfway, surveying the occupants of the room around him. "Very well…My former master, Kuchiki Kouga, had quite a few talents for his age. He was well-practiced in Zankensouki* for the most part—kidou, hakuda, hohou, and zanjutsu. He was a paladin of true strength, with a strong balance between these four aspects. However…following the events of the nobles that framed him during wartime, his heart was not in balance with my soul, due to his one-sided belief in his own power to create a new world after being cast out of Soul Society. Before then I had noticed a lack of communication between us, as if he was not confident in our bond. I attempted to praise him when others would not, encourage him to go further when he doubted himself, and lend my powers to him whenever he called. I did whatever I could to make him accept me."

Muramasa hesitated, squeezing his fists tightly. "But that was not enough to prevent his fall from grace. In fact, I blame myself for everything that happened…Still, I worked tirelessly for three centuries to find a way to free him from his seal and get him back to where he was before. My powers allowed me to travel out of my realm, but I somehow ended up in Soul Society, and could not go back. I had no idea where Kouga was, and as I searched I grew weak down my one-way path." He closed his eyes, cringing as if he remembered something unpleasant. "I stooped low enough to absorb the reiatsu from a small hollow that I encountered in the Rukongai, and found that my energy was replenished somewhat. Since my existence depends entirely on having a bond with a shinigami—as all zanpakuto spirits do—I had to find a replacement energy source to prolong my search for Kouga. After many moons of perfecting my technique, I was strong enough to go into Seireitei to find out any information that would lead me to him. And the rest is history concerning what I did those several months ago. I am not apologizing for trying to find and reawaken my master with whatever means I could use, but I do regret that my plans got out of hand time and again. And…after all I had done for him, he still cast me aside. In my darkest hour, it was Kurosaki Ichigo that made me see the light again."

Usagi watched him as he finished, a look of pain evident on his chiseled features. _"No wonder he was so determined to get to Ichigo," _she ruminated, as Rukia somberly spoke, "I have never heard your side of the story, Muramasa. I know that you dislike me and the Kuchiki clan, but I am sorry you had to sacrifice everything for your master. It sounds as though you tried hard to please him, but he was too arrogant to see through to your loyalty." Renji's lip curled into a sneer at that, his head in his hand as he stared Muramasa down. "Hah! He _pleased_ him indeed. I mean, with all that obsessing over him and sucking up you did it sounds like you even let him have his way with you!"

There was no warning for what was about to ensue. Usagi had blinked for a second and opened her eyes to see Muramasa pounce on Renji with a growl, grab him by the front of his shihakushō and sink his fist into his face, blood and spit flying. "YOU. WILL. BE. SILENT!" Muramasa cried in a terrible voice with every punch he landed, as Renji's hands shook and grasped the hand that had a hold on him, throwing a blow across Muramasa's face in self-defense. "MURAMASA!" Usagi and Ichigo exclaimed. Everyone was on their feet looking shocked and scattered about. Incensed, Muramasa still had Renji pinned down on the bed, now in a chokehold. Ichigo pushed aside his chair and took hold of the back of Muramasa's white turtleneck, attempting to pull him off of Renji, but to no avail. "MURAMASA, GET OFF OF HIM!" Ichigo yelled. "HE WILL PAY!" Muramasa shouted dementedly, tightening his fingers around the red-haired shinigami's throat, making Renji gurgle and choke. Rukia unsheathed her sword as Usagi cried out, "MURAMASA, PLEASE STOP!" Ichigo gave an almighty tug on Muramasa's shirt, ripping it all the way along the seam as Muramasa let go of Renji, falling backwards onto the floor with a dull thud.

Breathing heavily, Usagi stared at Muramasa's exposed back, the white skin riddled with old scars. She numbly walked around a few steps to get a better look at Muramasa's face. He was hunched over, his legs sprawled out on the floor, looking like a sad, neglected life-size doll. A fine tremor was wracking his muscles all over, his teeth clenched and chattering. Blood was oozing out of his lip where Renji had punched him, a green bruise beginning to form. Renji sat up on the bed, wincing as he massaged his heavily battered face, looking apprehensive of the man on the floor before him._ "Muramasa, what happened to you?"_ Usagi thought despondently, feeling scared and sad for the zanpakuto. Muramasa's eyelid was twitching slightly as he slowly raised his pale face to her and the others around her. His wide eyes looked frightened as he scanned each of their faces, quivering in their sockets when they stopped at hers. As if he could sense her thoughts, Muramasa made a strangled noise and brought his hands to his hair, turning away and pulling violently at the roots, his anxiety taking a hold of him as he shook even worse than before.

"Muramasa—" Rukia thrust out her sword in front of Usagi to stop her from running to the distraught man, her eyes intense. "Stay back, Usagi." "Muramasa, get up," Ichigo said, his voice low and full of contempt. His knuckles whitening as he gripped his brown locks, Muramasa made a whimpering sound, unresponsive. His hand shook as he plunged it inside his turtleneck, bringing out the necklace he wore with the pendant on the end, shaped in the design of the tsuba of his sword. Usagi knew what he was going to do, but was too late to stop him as his zanpakuto form emerged out of the gigai, leaving it to sink lifelessly back down on the floor. Muramasa stood there for a few seconds in his true body, breathing heavily and looking down at his long fingernails as everyone recoiled, their hands clenched and ready to fight. However, he gave them all one last terrified look, shaking his head, before he ran forward, ripped open the curtains, and banged open Ichigo's window, flying out into the cold night.

"MURAMASA!" Ichigo yelled, racing over to the windowpane, squinting in the falling darkness for a sign of the rogue zanpakuto. Usagi hurried over beside him, shaking. "He couldn't have gone too far, not when he's in that form…he'll be too weak. We have to go find him!" Usagi said, her voice urgent and rattled. "Ichigo, I think you made a mistake about Muramasa," Ishida said quietly, as the orange-haired teen pointedly ignored him. "Muramasa…" Inoue said sadly, her hand over her mouth. Renji glared at them, his beady brown eyes scowling as he groused, "Do you all see what I mean now?! That bastard is unstable and deserves to be destroyed, that little—" He was cut off from another punch landed by Rukia, her small form moving quickly. "You idiot, you deserve that!" she snapped at him, "We all heard how you goaded him!" Rukia turned away from him towards Ichigo with a confused look, muttering, "Although, he acted too outlandishly at those comments. Do you know why?" Ichigo shook his head, looking tense. "No idea." Usagi walked over to Muramasa's gigai, the lifeless blue eyes half-lidded but still retaining their sadness. She knelt down and turned it to its side, examining the fading brown scars that snaked down the white skin on the back. _"They're jagged, as if they were caused by someone's fingernails, they're wider on the bottom than on the top, going down…no way, was it true what Renji said to him?!"_ she thought, ending on an epiphany.

Usagi stood and determinedly turned to Ichigo. "We have to get going, now." With that she grabbed her purse and found her badge, transforming into her shinigami form. Her brother nodded and grasped the badge that was tied to his belt, leaving his human body behind. "Ichigo, I'm coming with you, the rest of you should stay behind. Inoue, don't bother healing him," Rukia said, jabbing her thumb at Renji, who lopsidedly opened his mouth in a sullen pout. The three of them jumped out the window and landed on the neighbor's rooftop, looking around attentively. "Usagi, you seem as though you know something about Muramasa's behavior," Rukia started, staring up at her with a serious look, the streetlight reflecting continuously in her eyes. "I have a hunch, I just hope I'm wrong. We need to hurry before he harms himself!" Usagi said, clenching her fists at her sides as she closed her eyes and meditated, searching for Muramasa's red reiatsu thread, the several white threads dangling in her internal vision. _"His reiatsu signature is weak…Hang on, Muramasa…"_ A flicker of red dashed across her eyes as she spotted his location. "He's nearing the river by the bridge. Let's go!" Usagi cried and ran ahead at full speed, not waiting for Ichigo or Rukia to respond.

It would have been a fine night to go out on the town and walk under the warm city lights, to admire the small festivals that were popping up every week at this time of the year. Instead, Usagi was staring desperately ahead at the distant cityscape as the bitter cold wind sheared past her face as she glided across buildings and street lamps, her wavy brown hair whipping about. As she approached her destination, she could see the lights of downtown Karakura reflecting brightly in the river that divided that section of the town from the residential areas. There on the banks on their side was Muramasa, his back to them as he sat in the tall grass. Gesturing for Ichigo and Rukia to land with her, she stumbled upon impact with the ground about ten feet away from the zanpakuto, who seemed to be twitching and rocking back and forth in agony. "Muramasa!" Usagi called, startling him as he stopped his movements and turned his face to her.

Usagi was not prepared to gaze upon his chalk-white visage, two dark red tear tracks streaming down his face. She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth as she took a step back, running into Ichigo who stood behind her. "What the hell…" she heard him mutter, as Rukia put her hand to her sword, ready to draw it. "S-Stay away from me!" Muramasa shouted, putting his hands over his face, shaking and rocking again. Looking upon the pitiful sight that was her newfound friend—who, just hours ago, was laughing and keeping her good company—Usagi frowned at herself and began her walk towards him, ignoring Ichigo's warning behind her. "Hold on, Usagi…don't go near him!" She was standing right beside Muramasa, and he cowered as if he detected her presence. "Leave me be…" he moaned into his hands, but she naturally ignored him, pulling up a patch of grass to sit in front of him. "Muramasa, I'm not leaving you. Tell me what happened to you," Usagi said bravely. He continued to shake, when she heard him breathe in sharply and begin to cry. "Muramasa…" she said softly, her heart skipping a beat. She tentatively put her hand out and was about to touch his shoulder when he suddenly pulled one hand away from his face and batted hers away in a rage. "Don't touch me!" he said viciously, blood now smeared on that side of his face. The sclera of his eyes were glassy and clouded over with red, his lip trembling, blood and tears dripping down. "Y-You want to know more about me, do you?!" he asked hoarsely, as she tried to look him in the eye. "Y-You want to know t-that I was raped?! That my m-master humiliated me, using me like some sort of slave?! That he cut me, beat me, and broke me?!" His blue eyes were brimming with red now. "M-Muramasa…I'm so sorry, I did not know, I—" "—Y-You did not think I could be any more pathetic? W-Well, here I am, the most degraded, wretched zanpakuto to ever exist! A-Are you afraid of me now, Usagi?!" he said, falling into hysterics as his eyes crinkled and began to sob, his breath hitching.

Usagi really was at a loss for words, as the truth came crashing down on her. She could only look upon her friend with sadness—the only emotion she could muster. _"I was right… Oh gods, why did that have to happen to him? I would kill his old master again if I could…"_ Usagi furiously thought to herself. Her vision was starting to get blurry as she felt tears slide down her face. "…I'm not afraid of you, Muramasa, didn't I tell you today?" With that she threw her arms around him, despite his warning from earlier. Usagi felt him freeze in her embrace, but she held on tighter, his head in her chest and not caring that his blood was staining through to her white shitagi*. Usagi was fully expecting him to shrink away from her, and so was surprised when she felt his arms wrap around her tightly, pulling her even closer against him as his anguished cries grew louder. Speechless, Usagi gently caressed his back, feeling the warm wetness of his blood and tears on her collarbone. "I-It's alright, Muramasa. You're not pathetic, you've been very strong to carry those burdens in fact," she murmured into his hair, reaching up to stroke the back of his head. Muramasa's chest was heaving, his almost inhuman sobs coming deep within his soul. "N-No one understands me, t-that bastard…" he started, moving his head into the crook of her neck and holding onto her as if he was afraid to let go, "…I have no one, I-I needed Kouga, even though he wanted me d-dead…I-I might as well be…I-I'm just a b-broken tool…" She rubbed the nape of his neck and his back as he wept harrowingly. "Shh, don't talk like that Muramasa. You still have Ichigo and me…" she whispered gently.

Muramasa gave a gritty scream, making her jump in her skin as she looked down. His hands around her back had a vice-like hold on her, the sharp fingernails digging in as he cried out as if in great pain. He was shaking very badly again, then arched his back, throwing back his head out of her hold with an inhuman shout. Waves upon waves of dark reiatsu were rolling off of him, truly frightening Usagi for the first time. "What's this?!" she gasped, feeling the foreign pulsating power as she still held onto him. Muramasa snapped his head back to her, making her relinquish her embrace. A portion of a white skull mask was forming on the side of his face, appearing slowly and gathering along his temple and jaw. More blood oozed from his now-black eyes as Usagi came to the horrible realization that he was becoming a hollow. "MURAMASA!" she cried out and grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him and hoping he would regain his senses by some miracle. _"How?! Why?! Didn't Ichigo get rid of the hollows within him?!"_ she thought wildly. "USAGI! GET BACK!" Ichigo yelled out, but it was too late. She did not see Muramasa's arm transforming behind her back as he slashed at her with his sharp scythe-like blade that protruded from his skeletal elbow, cutting open her robes. "Ahh!" Usagi cried as he ripped into her skin, and let go of his shoulders. She was suddenly picked up in Ichigo's arms and flying over the grass, then laid to rest on the soft earth. "Usagi! I told you to get away! Muramasa…he's becoming a—" "—A hollow," finished Rukia, who had flash-stepped over to them, looking back at Muramasa who was writhing on all fours now, howling in misery. "Muramasa! Ichigo, you have to save him! Ahh…," Usagi gasped out, wincing at her wound on her side. Her brother put a hand on her shoulder to make her lie down as she watched the zanpakuto transform with disbelief, Muramasa's clawed hands covering his face as his arm rotted down to his bones. Ichigo stood up fast, whipping out his sword from the sheath on his back.

Just as he was about to make the first attack, a harsh male voice sounded from above the bank "Bakudo No. 62: Hyapporankan!" A rod of light shone out of the darkness and sped straight down through Muramasa's heart, followed by numerous short rods, pinning the highly distressed zanpakuto down into the ground. Muramasa snarled and roared with an otherworldly tone as he struggled, the hollow mask almost covering his whole face. Two figures jumped down beside him, the light from the kidou illuminating their faces and revealing them to be Urahara Kisuke and Shihōin Yoruichi. "Yo, Kurosaki-san! If you would come over here and rip his mask off please!" Urahara waved, his scruffy face alit with a slight smile. Usagi could see Ichigo looking taken aback, standing there stock-still. "W-What the hell is going on?!" he bit out, completely shocked at seeing Muramasa hollowfy before them. "If you want to save him, just do it, Ichigo!" Yoruichi snapped at him, looking pained by the suffering sounds that emanated from the zanpakuto. Usagi sat up slightly, grimacing as her wound still bled. Rukia crouched down and held her by the shoulder, observing the scene before them. Ichigo walked slowly over to the sniveling bloody mess that was Muramasa, the one black and blue eye swiveling around in its socket, his panting loud and panicky as he attempted to move, but was immobilized by the glowing rods. Kneeling before his head, Ichigo cautiously reached out and grasped the edge of the zanpakuto's skull mask and pulled hard. A horrible wailing filled the cold night air as Muramasa screamed and thrashed in pain, while Ichigo adamantly tugged. Finally, with a sound like shattering glass, the mask broke off and crumbled away into the wind, returning the zanpakuto back to near normal. His eyes and cheeks were still bloodied, but were no longer demented and possessed as they were before. Raising his tired blue orbs to Ichigo, his disheveled hair swept over his face, Muramasa spoke softly, "Gomennasai…" The purple eyelids drooped and closed as the light blue eyes rolled back, signaling the unconscious state of the zanpakuto.

"Muramasa…Muramasa!" Ichigo said loudly, brushing back the zanpakuto's bangs, but received no response. "He's fainted, Kurosaki-san. Now then, let's get him in the van and take him back to the shop," Urahara said briskly, pointing up to the white van parked on the side of the road, where Tessai, Ururu and Jinta were waving. "Urahara!" Rukia exclaimed angrily as she stayed at Usagi's side, "I am on orders to take that zanpakuto back to Soul Society. However, I will have to report what just happened. You did not tell me he was still part-Hollow." The blonde-haired man clad in green did not answer her right away, as he looked down at Muramasa and muttered, "Bakudo No. 63: Sajo Sabaku". The rods of light disappeared and were replaced by an energy rope that tightly bound the zanpakuto's arms. He bent down with Ichigo, the both of them grabbing an arm as they hoisted the unconscious man up carefully, his head lolling on his chest. "There we go, up the hill now. I'm sorry, Kuchiki-san, I only just found out as you did. However, he is in no state to be traveling to Soul Society. Please inform your superiors that he must be stabilized before then—and by that I mean he needs to have his bond fulfilled with Kurosaki-san, along with taking care of this new hollow predicament."

Usagi stood unsteadily with the help of Rukia, staring as Ichigo half-carried Muramasa along with Urahara up the steep slope. Yoruichi walked over, concern in her eyes as she noticed Usagi's injury. "We tried to hurry as soon as we felt his reiatsu turn black. Kisuke knew something was wrong, and had no time to warn you," the tall dark woman said gravely, her yellow eyes glinting pensively. Gritting her teeth, Usagi put a hand to her side and nervously asked, "W-Will he be able to save Muramasa?" She stopped and shuddered at the pain that flared up from the cut Muramasa had inadvertently inflicted upon her. Yoruichi bent and put her arm around her, helping her walk up the hill, and spoke with a knowing look, "Don't worry, he'll think of something, he always does."

* * *

><p>The obscure underworld-like lair of hollows was as silent as ever as the six arrancars marched proudly through the dark eroded caves. Bau sniggered, eyeing the black sword that swung to-and-fro in Ganryū's grasp. "That was not a challenge for the likes of us. Seireitei has gotten soft, as well as their nobles," he sneered, tottering along on stubby legs. "It is certain they are unaccustomed to intruders, they hardly knew what to do," smirked Benin, her laugh echoing against the stone walls. "I wonder when this Kouga's going to be ready to make the coup d'état. I'm curious, how much power does the man need?" Mue asked them. "This is only the beginning," Ganryū said lowly, his eyes staring unseeingly ahead.<p>

"You got that right, arrancar," called a male's voice in the distance. The Dark Ones stopped abruptly, reaching for their weapons. "Someone that calls another by their own name in such a manner is not a brave person to pick a fight," Ganryū replied back, his voice raised, searching the gloom for the entity. "I myself would not be branded as an arrancar, but my comrades are," the voice rang out ominously, leaving them to ponder his words as silence fell for some time. "Hmmph, an empty promise, let's keep moving," Riyan said bitterly, and took a step forward when several shadows darted to his left beyond a grotto, making him release a rocket on instinct. The explosion reverberated against the walls as chunks of rock flew up and caused a cloud of dust to rise. "Damn, I thought I saw—" Riyan was cut off mid-sentence as a dark figure came at him with a blow to the face. Ganryū snapped his eyes back to his clan member as he fell forward, wincing in pain. "Show yourselves!" he yelled. His eyes widened as another figure donned in a light brown cloak appeared before him, its face completely covered by a hollow's mask etched with ridges. The hollow punched him square in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him hard as he felt the _Douji-giri Yasutsuna _wrested from his grip in a second, along with the pouch tied to his belt. Dropping to his knees, Ganryū doubled over, wheezing, as the figure above him made a small noise of amusement as he flash-stepped into the darkness, dodging one of Benin's arrows and Jai's chakram blades.

"Come back here you coward!" Ganryū growled out and stood shakily, running ahead with his crew. "Why didn't you stop him?!" he snarled, but halted as they saw several dark figures speed into the large cave leading to their leader's lair. Legging it the rest of the way there, they got past the vasto lordes that guarded the door and burst into the chamber, panting. "M-My lord, we saw intruders come through here, they stole the sword and the elixir…" Ganryū stopped short, his eyes widening as he took in the scene before him. "Ho? What did these 'intruders' look like?" Kuchiki Kouga called from up high on his throne of bones and skulls, a triumphant expression in his bright green eyes as he fiddled with the handle of the dark sword in one hand, the other swirling around the red ether in the glass jar. Around him were—by the looks of it—eight arrancars, standing impressively on the ledge of the cliff. "They are…!" Ganryū gasped, as Kouga chuckled softly, "I suppose I should introduce you to my new recruits. I sent them out to fetch you as you were taking such a long time to come back, I had thought you lost your way."

Smiling widely, Kouga waved his hand to his right, "Here I have Amagai Shusuke, Kibune Makoto, Nukui Hanza, and Ichinose Maki—" The first arrancar had dark blue hair with a scorpion-like skull mask over half his face; the second with bone-like glasses and brown hair; the third adorned with a skull mask covered his nose and mouth like a ninja; and the fourth with a partial mask like a raven with black hair. "—And on my left I have Homura, Shizuku, Cirucci Sanderwicci, and Kusaka Sōjirō." The fifth arrancar was a small woman with spiked blonde and pink hair, a roughly hewn mask over her eye; the sixth one was a taller man with dark lavender hair with a matching mask as the woman on the left side of his face; the seventh dressed in white gothic Lolita attire and wearing a sultry smirk; and the eighth and final newcomer was the same one that had attacked Ganryū. The man with the brown cloak, "Sōjirō", took off his ridged mask completely as if it was nothing, revealing his face. He had a striking appearance similar to a younger Kuchiki Kouga, with long black hair and bangs hanging down the right side of his face, barely covering the large scar that went past his cheekbone, his red eyes glinting mischievously. "They have so eagerly agreed to help with my cause that I could not help but accept their loyalty," Kouga continued, smirking as he lounged back, surveying the six arrancars fifty feet below him, "so please, play nicely and get along."

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Long time no see! I'm so happy I finally finished this chapter, I've been wanting to write it since I started the story. I hope it turned out alright. I feel bad for Muramasa writing this : Well, if I haven't hinted at it enough, I want to make Usagi and Muramasa a lot closer than they seem ;) She shows him a lot of kindness that Ichigo has trouble with showing (to begin with, since he's a guy and well, dorky :P), but she is reminded of her friend Ryuu in a way when she sees Muramasa. Ryuu was a guy she knew and admired in high school who was killed by a hollow, which she had a flashback about in this chapter. I'll go into that later with Usagi's character. As for Muramasa, he longs for someone to understand him and not shun him-you could say he's needy, like a parasite as Hollow Ichigo called him, but it's in his nature as a zanpakuto to have a true partner to grow with. He's a very proud zanpakuto with high expectations, and doesn't like it when he doesn't get his way :{ But he's learning some humanity in the last few chapters, it's been cool to write him opening up. So, next chapter I want to have Ichigo train with Muramasa to finally seal the deal with their bond, and possibly get them to Soul Society at last-too much time has been spent in Karakura Town I think, time to get to the action :). Also, yes, this is the same hollow/vasto lorde-looking hollow Muramasa absorbed back in the filler in the Menos Forest, and unfortunately he's growing stronger with taking over Muramasa's body after being dormant for so long. Finally, some comments on the last scene at Kouga's place. Yes, if some of you recognize the names I used for the new arrancars, then you'd be correct in thinking that I am recycling old filler characters in this story ^_^ Amagai Shusuke, Nukui Hanza, and Kibune Makoto were from the Kasumioji filler arc (hint, they play a larger role since I made Kouga from that clan now), Ichinose Maki is from the Bount arc, Homura and Shizuku are the siblings in the third Bleach movie Fade to Black, Cirucci Sanderwicci is a canon character from the Arrancar arc, and Kusaka Sojiro is from the second Bleach Movie Diamond Dust Rebellion-look 'em up if you don't know them, since I plan to remain true to their filler/canon actions, appearances and personalities.  
><strong>

**Here are a few of the Japanese words & translations I used:  
><strong>**Daireishokairō ****- _Great Spirit Book Gallery_; a repository of all the knowledge and history of the Soul Society.**

**Sasayake - Muramasa's shikai release command, "Whisper"**

**Zankensouki - The shinigami have four forms of combat: zanjutsu (swordsmanship), hakuda (hand-to-hand), hohou (foot combat) and kidou (demon arts), grouped together as 'zankensouki'**

**Shitagi - "under clothing" ****a type of shirt worn by the samurai class of feudal Japan when they were wearing full armour-the white kimono underneath a shinigami's black kosode (outer robe)**

**I have many plans to continue this story, but it takes me forever to update, I'm going back to school on Monday 1/6 :(. I most likely will not be able to get another chapter out until March, as grad school is so demanding every semester. I tried to make this one long enough at 17,500 words, so hopefully this is good for everyone until then... Happy New Year!**


	13. Taming Demons

**Chapter 13: Taming Demons**

"Metamorphosis" (Blue Stahli)

I feel it right at the heart of me  
>and it grips me physically<p>

Dragging down so far below  
>And it's a violent vertigo<p>

Digging it in like a parasite  
>Feeding off what I keep inside<p>

Manifest when I'm throwing trust  
>To the cold and the nebulous<p>

Something's changing  
>Re-arranging me<br>Just beginning  
>my own surgery<p>

I'll cut away everything  
>And tear away everything<p>

Confining  
>Defining<p>

I'll cut away everything  
>And tear away everything<p>

And I'll escape myself

I cast off what it means to be  
>Ruled by the happening<p>

Moving past the experience  
>Never dwell on the evidence<p>

Breaking it off of the identity  
>I come and kill it when I contravene<p>

I'm dissolving all of this  
>In the full metamorphosis<p>

Something's changing  
>Re-arranging me<br>Amputating  
>what I no longer need<p>

* * *

><p>"Bring her in here, Tessai. She's bleeding badly." Usagi felt herself being carried in the tall man's muscular arms into Urahara's shop, her half-lidded eyes catching sight of a light that flickered in the corner of a warm wood-paneled room. The pain from her wound had worsened considerably during the car ride over, the intensity of it only revealed by her thoughts—the voice in her head was screaming in sheer agony. Her back met a padded futon on the floor as hands began to remove her clothing, her obi loosening and her kosode* being pulled aside quickly but carefully. She was then elevated and held into a sitting position by someone as her arms were pulled out of her sleeves, her chest and torso fully exposed. Usagi wanted to protest, but felt too nauseated to speak as hands pushed her back down again, laying her on her right side, the soft touch of a thin blanket covering her upper chest and shoulders. "It looks nastier than I thought, her skin is turning grey, and her veins are purple…" she heard Rukia murmur close by, the sound of fabric rustling against the tatami mats as she knelt beside her. "It could be from the hollow reiatsu. We shouldn't worry, as the former captain of Kidō Corps, Tessai has healed much worse before," came Yoruichi's concerned voice from above.<p>

The sound of a tray carrying a bowl of water sloshing about came from the doorway as Usagi continued to shiver and take in sharp, erratic breaths, her eyes closed. _"I'm so stupid…how could I not recognize the signs? Muramasa, you had been in so much pain all this time, and you never told Ichigo or me…you are still part-Hollow, along with everything you had been through…" _She gritted her teeth and moaned when she felt a towel soaked in warm water gently pat against her wound along her side, the exposed tissue and nerve endings firing signals through her spinal cord in the sudden flare-up of pain. "Usagi, hold yourself together…here, drink this." She opened her eyes a crack as a small hand slipped underneath her head and lifted it up tenderly, a cup of green liquid pressed to her lips as she was inclined to take a sip. The hot tea slid down her throat, warming her instantly and giving her more strength as she rested her head back down on the pillow.

"Arigatou," Usagi murmured faintly, opening her eyes wider to see Rukia looking apprehensively down at her with her deep violet eyes. The petite shinigami gave her a slight smile, her eyes becoming friendlier. "Come on now, Usagi, don't make me worried like that. You're a strong woman." Usagi attempted to smile back, but felt her lips twitch awkwardly in a grimace as Rukia continued to dab at her wound with the towel. "As long as it is clean, I can see what I can do for her," came the deep masculine voice of Tsukabishi Tessai, who was kneeling next to her on the other side of the tray on the floor. "Ah. It's still freshly bleeding…it's rather deep, but it looks strange…" Rukia muttered again, finally putting aside the bloody towel and moved behind Usagi's head for Tessai to take her place. The bespectacled man's black handlebar mustache came into Usagi's view, and she squeezed the blanket at her chest as a sharp twinge of pain made her twist her back briefly. She felt Rukia's fingers caress her hair in a placating manner, while Yoruichi spoke again, out of Usagi's sight, "It appears that you have everything under control for now; I'm going down to the basement to check on the others. I'll let you know if anything happens. Renji and Ichigo's friends should arrive soon, so please let them in."

Yoruichi's footsteps faded past the threshold as the door slid shut, leaving the three of them alone. Usagi opened her eyes again to see Tessai place his hands in a stacked position over her wound. He began to murmur an incantation, a glowing green barrier forming above her midriff. She bit her lip, the funny sensation of her tissues knitting themselves back together making her somewhat queasy, though the pain began to subside. "Usagi, is it alright if I ask you a few questions?" Rukia said hesitantly from behind after a few minutes had passed. Usagi raised her eyes upward at her and blinked twice, nodding slowly. Rukia sighed, her face looking careworn, and asked bluntly, "What is your relationship with Muramasa?" Usagi inhaled lightly, averting her eyes from the shinigami, then glanced back up at her. "M-My relationship? There isn't any, I just…" "How is it that he seemed more comfortable around you than with Ichigo? Urahara did not tell us, but…Usagi…why were you the one to revive Muramasa?" A sudden feeling of unease struck Usagi at her friend's stern tone of voice, her muscles tensing up. She lowered her eyes and murmured softly, "Please, you must understand, I…I only wanted to help. I thought he would work well with Ichigo, especially with that stolen zanpakuto situation going on in Soul Society now…" It was Rukia's turn to look surprised, as she blinked and replied, "You mean to say, you wanted Muramasa to help _us_?" She paused, and frowned, "After all the havoc he had caused? He was prepared to kill us all in the name of rejoining his master…What made you think that was a good idea?!" Usagi gripped the blanket hard, feeling tears sting her eyes as the pain flared up again, speaking throatily, "I-I don't know. I'm tired of people lashing out at me about this, but now I know he isn't a bad person like everyone is making him out to be…AHHH!" A bright red light intermingled with Tessai's green healing barrier over her wound just as the sharpest pain yet suddenly radiated from the laceration, causing Usagi to cry out and writhe on the futon. "What is it, Tessai?!" Rukia inquired quickly, her voice stricken. "It seems to be some foreign reiatsu, as suspected…ahh, what is this? It's…high speed regeneration…!" Tessai finished in a tense breath, then moved his hands in a different formation, murmuring another incantation. "Impossible…her wound has healed already? But isn't that only if she was…?!" Rukia trailed off.

Usagi was breathing fast, feeling beads of sweat roll down her face, her eyes unfocused. _"What is this feeling? Why did I hear a strange voice? I feel so weak…like to sleep now…"_ Her eyelids drooped with the sound of Tessai's voice wafting off in the distance somewhere before everything turned to black, "Yes, the reading shows she has a trace of hollow reiryoku embedded within her soul, she must have been impregnated with it in the attack, or…"

* * *

><p>It was cold. And dark, from what he could sense beyond his heavy eyelids. The condensed air lay thick upon him, weighing him down against the icy stone beneath him. There was no sound, just hushed silence, the kind that one would encounter in a Zen monastery just before dawn. <em>"Is this what death feels like? Have I left that miserable plane of existence at last?"<em> Even if he so desired, Muramasa could not move, for his limbs were numb and weak, his blood chilled and stagnant in his veins as he lay on his side, though his heart continued to stubbornly beat, albeit faintly. Something as small and weightless as a feather had drifted onto his cheek in the quietness, melting against his skin as it made contact. Releasing a startled puff of air, Muramasa dragged his eyelids open, the sting of the frigid air greeting his sensitive sclera, blinding him momentarily. He blinked, squeezing his eyes shut briefly before reopening them. After attempting to adjust to the dim atmosphere, he was finally able to make out the blurry shape of his clawed hand resting in front of his face, his arm curled around his head in a strange position as if he had collapsed._ "How much time has passed since then?"_ Muramasa mused morosely to himself, his sluggish breath misting before him into a cloud of tiny ice particles. It did not matter; whether it was ten minutes, or ten years since he had fallen asleep in this place—wherever he was—he was dead for sure this time. He lay there, just breathing in the crisp air and staring unseeingly at his spindly gray fingers, willing himself to go back to sleep forever in that blissful darkness from whence he arose. However, something white floated down upon his nose, cold and wet and melting into his skin at that moment. He jerked his head with a moan and instantly regretted the fast motion, the dizziness throwing off his senses. Muramasa shook as he rigidly raised his hand to his face, feeling at the wetness. "Snow?" he murmured softly, then opened his eyes wider to properly survey his surroundings.

A forsaken, wintry scene befell his stunned gaze as he raised his head slightly off the glacial stone. Romanesque white pillars shrouded in frost and ice stuck out of a grim, endless ocean frozen solid; the sky a sad, greyish blue as snow gently fell with a whisper in the hazy air. _"I'm back again, why though…my old home, what has happened to it?"_ Muramasa thought, suddenly feeling uneasy. He slowly bent his elbow and began to push himself up when a shadow was cast over him from behind, followed by an intense blow to his skull as a booted foot kicked him back down. Taking a few quick, aggrieved breaths from the jarring dissonance ringing in his head, Muramasa turned around to see his hollow self clad in black attire, a disdainful look on its sickeningly pale face. "…You!" Muramasa bit out, balling his hands into fists. The hollow merely stood there for a second, its piercing yellow eyes gouging into his blue ones, its white brow contorted in an ugly frown. Without pretense Hollow Muramasa sank his black boot into Muramasa's head again, pinning him against the cold stone. His lip raw and bleeding, Muramasa growled lowly and tried to twist himself out from underneath, but was stopped when a black blade was stabbed straight into the stone an inch away from his face. With widened eyes Muramasa looked at his stunned reflection in the obsidian steel, then up to the hollow, who sneered down at him, its white teeth showing.

"You're pathetically weak. There was hardly anything left of you to devour when you had your little outburst, so I am thankful to your shinigami when he broke my mask, essentially preserving me," Hollow Muramasa smirked, then quirked his eyebrow, continuing with a gesture at the surroundings, "Your world has frozen over, from such constrained despair. Were you hoping this was the end, without saying goodbye to your shinigami, or dare I say the woman?" Confused, and still trying to overcome the shock of the pace of things transpiring, Muramasa opened his mouth to retort, when a flood of memories came back to him: his hands around the red-haired shinigami's neck, bellowing threats; his body and strength drastically fading as he flew into the night, coming to land near the water's edge as blood trickled from his eyes; his arms around Usagi as he cried into her shoulder; Usagi screaming in pain… _"Why was she screaming?"_ Muramasa stopped, troubled as he reflected on his last memory. The hollow chuckled darkly, its leer pulling sinisterly at its white face, "You remembered it finally? Sorry, but she was in the way, I can't say what condition she's in now. It was very satisfying to use your body once again to tear into a shinigami though." A horrible realization came upon Muramasa, his heart beating fast as his nails dug into the sleet. "Bastard, what did you do to Usagi?!" he snarled. The hollow continued his diatribe, still smirking, "What a strange thing it is to watch a zanpakuto spirit fall for a shinigami. You've given me a nice little target to work with though."

Muramasa was so engrossed in his rage that he did not register the boot lift off of his face until the hollow bent down and grasped his purple ascot, dragging him up fast like a limp doll. He panted as the silk fabric cut into his windpipe, choking him; he could not move his arms to put up a fight, for his muscles were as putty in his enfeebled state. The hollow shook him vehemently, forcing him to look him in the eye, as he spoke derisively, "If you have no other comment, then I'll just finish what I have to say to you. I will not kill you…just yet. No, what I want you to do is to get stronger for me. Grow with your shinigami, complete your bond in full this time—he's much more powerful than your old master ever was, no? If you do that…if you reach the height of your bond…then that is when I will take over your body at last, and I'll have a hell of a time raining down despair upon you and everyone you have an inkling of care for like never before. Until that happy day, I will lend you my powers. But you will have to become strong enough to handle me, otherwise I will drag you back down and crush you. Remember my words well, zanpakuto." Muramasa was beginning to see white spots in front of his eyes as he struggled to breathe, his mouth opened in desperation. Hollow Muramasa gave a nasty smile, and muttered, "Poor fool, this is your own undoing when you attached yourself to me. Accept your fate!"

With that, the hollow raised Muramasa up by his collar even higher, and threw him over the edge of the pillar on which they stood, his cruel laugh echoing far across the realm. Everything seemed to get whiter, as he fell ten, twenty, thirty feet. Muramasa, in his last clear frame of mind, wished for the impact on the solid black ice below to kill him, so he would not continue to hurt himself, so he would not continue to feel, just to truly be the nothing he felt he was...The crash came soon enough, the splitting of the ice resounding all around as he was plunged into the icy depths below, cold water filling his lungs, when all was as purest white as heaven…

Muramasa instantly panicked, feeling a white-hot pain in his head as he opened his eyes to a bright blue sky above, the sun shining vividly down upon him. The ache wracked his skull, the veins in his temple pulsated, and the blood rushed to his brain, causing him to arch his neck back in reflex. He took several big gulps of fresh warm air and tried to move his arms, but shortly found that he could do no such thing, considering that he was bound very tightly with a glowing chain of energy. "K-Kidō…what…?" Shaking, he turned his head to look around, only to find Ichigo and Urahara Kisuke staring down at him from several feet away, the former's zanpakuto drawn. "Muramasa…is that really you this time?" Ichigo asked guardedly, lowering his blade slightly. "…Kurosaki…Ichigo…where am I?" Muramasa gasped out hoarsely, squinting at the boy amidst a barren land dotted with dead trees. "Yes, it appears he is awake. His hollow must have been tamed already, I'm impressed," Urahara quipped, the brim of his bucket hat shrouding his eyes, and continued after a pause, "Well then, as his reiatsu has begun to strengthen, why don't we take advantage of this time to get started on his training?"

Muramasa could see Ichigo nod curtly through his blurry vision as Urahara began to walk casually towards him, pulling out a glass cylinder with a long needle on the end from within the folds of his green uwa-gi* as he went. _"Training? What...What's going on?"_ Muramasa's head swam with so many disjointed words and questions as Urahara squatted beside him, the syringe in hand as he firmly wrapped his other hand around Muramasa's upper left arm, holding it fast. "We are currently underground beneath my shop, I built this room as a secret base and training grounds for times like these. This will sting, but only for a moment, Muramasa-san. I suspect that hollowfying takes quite the toll on one's health, so this ought to do the trick," the shady man spoke swiftly, and in one fluid motion, jabbed the needle straight through the white sleeve of his coat, injecting a light green liquid into his veins. Muramasa let out a yelp, then with an infuriated sound coming deep from within his lungs, attempted to wrench himself away from Urahara, but could not move that far with the binding kidō still in place.

"Whoa, stay still now! This is essentially the same formula as your reiatsu drink, only more potent for intravenous use. Your reiatsu must be replenished after everything that happened tonight, particularly if you are to finish training with Kurosaki-san's zanpakuto. However, we will be watching if you hollowfy again and lose control—if so, we might have to kill you, but let's hope not," Urahara said informatively, his face grim as he held his arm steady with the syringe still in place, while Ichigo cautiously walked over to them. Muramasa closed his eyes tightly as he panted and turned his head to the other side, away from them so they would not see the pained look on his face as he spoke softly, "Kill me, please. Just end it all." He heard Ichigo give a small ironic laugh, who retorted, "Cut the crap, I never thought I'd hear you flip-flop so much on this, Muramasa. You could at least be grateful I saved you again—" "DID YOU HEAR ME?! KILL ME! I DON'T WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS ANYMORE!" Muramasa screamed, his voice cracking from the force as he whipped his head back to them, twisting his face into a scowl. Urahara had withdrawn the needle from his arm and was standing up beside Ichigo, the both of them looking down at him with equally shocked expressions. Muramasa could feel his eyes glazing over with tears as he continued to bellow, "I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I'VE LIVED LONG ENOUGH, I HAVE NO MORE PURPOSE, I SHOULD BE DEAD!"

His chest heaving, Muramasa glowered loathingly up at the two shinigami, the hatred for their inactions increasingly boiling inside him as every stagnant moment passed, when finally, Urahara waved his hand over him without a word, relinquishing him from the binding kidō. Muramasa sat up slowly and unsteadily pulled himself into a kneeling position before them, bowing his head low in continued plea, "I beg of you, kill me now…I have only hurt everyone since my return, and it will continue to get worse if you let me live as this monstrosity." He stared down at the barren ground beneath him as two teardrops fell from his eyes and mixed into the sandstone. There was a rustle of fabric as one of them came closer to him, but stopped. Muramasa was shaking silently in his anguish when two hands suddenly grasped his shoulders, Ichigo's harsh voice barking out in his ear, "WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO CUT THIS DRAMATIC BULLSHIT OUT, MURAMASA?! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!" Gasping, Muramasa snapped his head up at his master, whose golden brown eyes were alight with a fire as he gritted his teeth. "If you really wanted to die, I think you would have killed yourself a long time ago! I know everything you've been through now, though you tried to hide it!" Ichigo yelled in his face, shaking his shoulders for emphasis. "Still, it gives you no excuse to take the easy way out, not when I'm involved now! So what if your former master was a piece of shit to you?! So what if you consumed a hollow you can't get rid of?! You're still here because you _do_ have a purpose! You have to fight against all that, you have to win against it! And you're not going to go at it alone this time!" Muramasa just stared at the young man, feeling numb as another tear fell down his cheek. Ichigo frowned at his silence, and angrily spat out, "Did you think that this was it, that everything you did—everything that _we_ did—up until this point was just for nothing?! Answer me, damn it!"

"Kurosaki-san…" Urahara said warningly, raising his hand pacifyingly. Muramasa blinked, surprised as Ichigo's words struck a chord with him. _"Were you hoping this was the end, without saying goodbye to your shinigami, or dare I say the woman?" _Muramasa took a deep breath, and finally responded, "There is some selfish streak in me, I suppose, that never seems to change. That being said, I did not intend to drag you and your sister into my miserable life, Kurosaki Ichigo, as you know." He cast his eyes downward, ruminating on his distressed thoughts, a fine tremor audible in his voice as he continued, "However, I realize I still have a choice, but which one is right? Either one has a caveat: if I were to kill myself, you would mourn for me and blame yourself; if I were to join you as your other zanpakuto, I would cause unease amongst you and your companions, and would possibly be unable to control this…beast, within me, and continue to live with my past mistakes..." Muramasa paused, then shut his eyes, trying not to imagine what would happen if he did complete his bond with the boy, when doing so his hollow promised would bring out his worst. He took another shuddering breath as a wave of deep desolation enveloped him, his long bangs covering his eyes in bowing his head.

"There is no other way…I choose to end this all right now," Muramasa muttered darkly, then outstretched his arm to the side, materializing his sword and swung it to his neck, though Ichigo had released his shoulder and grabbed his hand holding the hilt in a vice-like grip just in time, struggling to stop him. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, MURAMASA?!" Ichigo cried out, his eyes wide with incredulity, "WHY DON'T YOU LISTEN TO ME?! YOU DON'T HAVE TO FACE YOUR PAIN ALONE! WE'LL FIND A WAY TO GET YOU BACK TO A NORMAL LIFE, DON'T DO THIS!" Muramasa glared, tears framing his eyes as he still put up a fight to propel his blade through his flesh. "YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH, YOU DID NOT LIVE MY SUFFERING! YOU'RE JUST LIKE KOUGA, SO STUBBORN AND WILLFUL, AND NOW YOU CAN'T EVEN HEAR MY VOICE WHEN I TELL YOU WHAT I WISH FOR!" he yelled back. Muramasa stopped himself at his own words, as if everything around him had abruptly become very real. His grip had considerably weakened on his sword, which Ichigo had exploited in wrenching his weapon away from him, pitching it far into the distance.

On one hand Muramasa fully expected the blow to his face; on the other hand, it irked him how much brute force the ginger always seemed to resort to in making a point. The ache in his jaw reverberated with that in his temple as Ichigo grasped both of his wrists and roughly pinioned him flat on his back to the ground with a furious look. "YOU'RE DAMN RIGHT I'M STUBBORN, BUT I'LL BE DAMNED IF YOU COMPARE ME TO THAT DICK, BECAUSE I HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR! YOU'VE FORGOTTEN I'VE ALSO GOT A HOLLOW ATTACHED TO MY SOUL, IDIOT! IF YOU HAVE ANY FEELING LEFT FOR THIS BOND YOU'VE BEEN SEEKING ALL ALONG, THEN I'M WAITING RIGHT HERE FOR YOUR FINAL ANSWER! WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" Ichigo shouted, forcing Muramasa to reopen his eyes. He could feel his body getting stronger as the artificial energy coursed through his veins, giving him a mental push towards the decision he was hoping not to make just yet. "…It cannot be helped. I accept your offer, finally, Ichigo," Muramasa said heavily, feeling stray tears roll down the sides of his face. _"Just do not make me regret it,"_ he finished inwardly. "Good, I want you to swear to me you won't do this again, Muramasa," Ichigo demanded, his breathing heavy from his tirade. Muramasa swallowed, then nodded slowly, feeling bitterly ashamed for losing himself.

"Am I interrupting something, Kisuke?" Muramasa cast his eyes past Ichigo's desperate countenance towards the dark-skinned woman who had walked up to stand beside Urahara. Shihōin Yoruichi was carrying a strange human-shaped, man-sized doll, a black cord about its shoulders. "No, no, not at all, Kurosaki-san and Muramasa-san were just having some valuable bonding time before the training," Urahara said nonchalantly, a covert smile on his scruffy face. "Hmm, sure looks like it," Yoruichi grinned down at them, with Ichigo still on top of Muramasa, holding him down. Ichigo made a stricken face, scrambling off of him to stand up and brushing himself off, then attempted a casual look as he changed the subject, "Ah, you brought that out, Yoruichi-san?" "Yes, Kisuke has tweaked the Tenshintai for your use, Ichigo. You'll be able to summon your zanpakuto spirit so Muramasa can create a bond with it, by whatever trial your zanpakuto chooses, but you'll only get about a day to do so," Yoruichi replied, her yellow eyes glinting, "Is this alright with you, Muramasa?" Muramasa had stood up slowly as they talked, surreptitiously wiping his eyes on his sleeve. He lowered his arm quickly, and bowed his head wordlessly. "…Alright, Ichigo, are you ready to start?" Yoruichi questioned, darting her eyes away from Muramasa as she wedged the white doll into the hard earth. Ichigo sighed, glancing askew at him before replying, "Yeah, let's do this."

With that, Ichigo took his own sword and stabbed it into the doll, a bright glow emanating all around the blade. The doll slowly formed a big white ball of luminosity that transported itself like lightning several feet away, shapeshifting into none other than Ichigo's hollow, his white shihakushō waving in the sudden wind. "What?!" Ichigo exclaimed, as the hollow snickered, his smirk wide under his gleaming black and yellow eyes. "Oh? Surprised to see me, Ichigo? You're the one who rang this time…I see you're still pushing this scum zanpakuto on me," he said, glancing over at Muramasa with a scowl, who returned the look with as much vitriol. "No, hold on, where's Zangetsu? What the hell are you doing here?!" Ichigo continued angrily, a frown knitting his brows. Hollow Ichigo turned his laughing eyes back to his shinigami counterpart and said derisively, "Damn, partner, you don't think I'm good enough to be the sensei*? Remember our chat last time how your powers are imbalanced now that you want to take on an apprentice zanpakuto for no particular reason? I'm standing in for the old man, I have enough permission to fight this bastard to decide his worth for the both of us."

Urahara stepped forward at that point with a peculiar look, addressing the albino hollow, "You there, hollow. I assume you are the materialization of Kurosaki Ichigo's hollow powers, and thus a part of his innermost instincts and powers, am I correct?" With a nasty look, the hollow snapped back, "What the hell do you want?" Urahara continued, unperturbed, "I want to ask if you heard our conversations before about what must be done to complete Muramasa's bond with Kurosaki and yourself." "Do you think I'm deaf? Sure, sure, I'll choose how high I want to raise the stakes with the worm, and after I'm finished with him, I'll go after Ichigo next for wasting my time," Hollow Ichigo scoffed. He stopped when Ichigo thrust his sword in his face with a black look, "I'll be the judge of that. So what are you going to have Muramasa do to gain your trust?" The hollow got his grin back, clashing his sword against Ichigo's to push himself away with a _schwing_, and looked up when he skidded to a halt. "Let's see…gain my trust, eh? Not even you could do that! But, I'll be entertained if that zanpakuto could steal my sword from me—not that he could catch up to me last time. And if he can do it without me cutting him more than three times—it doesn't matter how many times he tries to do me in either, that won't be a problem. I don't care what method the bastard uses, I'm all ready for his games this time, since I'll be using mine," Hollow Ichigo leered, then menacingly swung his sword forward at Muramasa. "Well, zanpakuto, what are you waiting for? Have you finished crying on Ichigo's shoulder yet? I'll wait for you to freshen up if you like."

Muramasa felt a stab of annoyance at the hollow's bait, but kept a cool head. In response, he merely outstretched his hand, summoning his sword from where Ichigo had thrown it. The whizzing sound of the sharp blade was heard as it cut through the air, flying into his palm. Clenching his fingers around the purple silk cords crisscrossing the hilt, Muramasa attempted to read his opponent, taking in every inch of the hollow's form and aura. _"This will prove difficult, given my dueling history with this hollow. I must steal his sword, and avoid getting hit more than three times, that is all…but I do not necessarily have to be too close to do so. If I throw off his senses with my Reiryoku, then it could be achievable, with room for error."_ Hollow Ichigo was still sporting that cocky grin as he watched Muramasa watching him, then took the loose wrapping on the hilt of his sword and began swinging the huge black khyber knife around in a deadly whirlwind at his side. "Whatcha planning over there, worm? Come and get it!" the hollow guffawed. Muramasa narrowed his eyes, analyzing not the speed of its movements, but the several other openings he had already. He shuffled his foot against the ground, then sped forward, swinging his sword low, only to be opposed by an errant swing of the hollow's sword. "Ah, ah, ah! Going below the belt right away I see. Well then, let me get serious with ya!" Hollow Ichigo smirked, then pulled his sword away and whipped it at the ground near Muramasa's feet, forcing him to jump up and away. Whilst in the air, Muramasa banished his sword and outstretched his hand, concentrating his spiritual power into the hollow's psyche. He was about to penetrate even further when he was caught off guard by an attack from behind, the giant sword piercing deeply into his right shoulder.

"W-What?!" Muramasa gasped as he fell forward slightly, shaking with the blade lodged into his bone and tendons. He barely had time to connect that the hollow had pitched his sword at him within those few seconds during his spell before the sharp steel was ripped out of him with a tug, returning to his opponent via the hilt's loose wrappings. Blood spurted out of his wound and stained his white coat a deep red, driving out a yell of pain from him as he fell to his knees, his other hand trying to staunch the flow. "Muramasa!" Ichigo called out anxiously from the sidelines. Muramasa turned his eyes to his master, breathing heavily and growled back, "Don't interfere! I will be fine…" The hollow chuckled, hefting his sword over his shoulder, his hips jutted out in a domineering posture. "Phew! That's strike one! I haven't even broken a sweat yet, and you're already down within the first minute? The only way you're gonna be fine is if you quit right now, zanpakuto—and then go kill yourself for being so worthless!" he mocked ruthlessly. Muramasa looked back at the albino hollow, raising his eyebrow as he slowly stood back up, resynchronizing his breathing rate. He released his bloodied hand from his shoulder so as to summon his sword again, and held his weapon in front of him, steadying his arm against the paralyzing twinges of pain. "You won't get rid of me that easily, I'm afraid," Muramasa smirked enigmatically. He pushed himself to move even swifter this time, clashing his blade against the hollow's, then pulled away to repeat his attack, executing a quick riposte after his opponent lunged at him, Muramasa's sword dangerously close to his chest. "Ah, much better! I like a partner who doesn't know when to stop!" Hollow Ichigo taunted, his yellow eyes gleaming madly again, "But this is getting pretty damn boring…Do you think you could show me your hollow transformation? I'd like to meet the guy!"

Muramasa shot the hollow a scathing look as he switched hands with his sword and gave a particularly vicious swing near the hollow's head, which was blocked just in time. "Hmm, not very friendly anymore!" Hollow Ichigo commented smarmily, raising his white brow, "So I take it your right arm's a weak spot now? Great!" Muramasa winced as he had to use both of his hands on the handle to check the blow from his opponent, but stood his ground, parrying with the hollow who kept on striking at his right side over and over. Sparks flew from the constant barrage of steel-on-steel in their swordplay under the bright sun, the blades crossing perpendicularly over and under, keeping in time with a heated, morbid rhythm. "Come on, fight like you mean it, you annoying parasite! I can't have you join Ichigo with these lackluster skills!" the hollow jeered. Muramasa grimaced as he felt his injured muscles tearing with every twist and turn he made to counter the blows, the blood still seeping out of his wound. It was evidently getting harder to maintain his pace, so he pushed off the hollow's sword, flying back several feet to recuperate. _"Damn…I'm still so weak. It looks like I'll have to move ahead with my plan now,"_ he thought briefly, scanning the craggy, desert-like landscape. He began to slowly move backward, quickening his pace and turned around, looking over his shoulder as he ran fast. Hollow Ichigo sniggered, and, with a bloodthirsty look, took off after him, shouting out, "Now you're trying to run away?! I don't think so, zanpakuto!"

Muramasa smirked to himself, and flash-stepped even further ahead, hiding behind a thick wall of stones. He took the moment to catch his breath, searching for the perfect spot to the lure the hollow in. The wound on his shoulder was crusted over with dried and fresh blood, the sharp pain of the severed flesh still causing him to grind his teeth together in endurance. His thoughts were disturbed when he felt a vibration coming from the rock on which he pressed his back, the rumbling coming exponentially closer. Muramasa widened his eyes, realizing what it was in time and flash-stepped away just as the rock burst open with a sonic boom, a vertical wave of black and red energy slicing down the middle. Dirt and debris flew everywhere as Muramasa shielded his eyes with his good arm, peering into the chasm left by the hollow's shikai attack. _"He has become much stronger in these many months,"_ Muramasa reflected, his brow knitted warily. "Come on out, little worm! This ain't no fucking hide and seek game!" Hollow Ichigo cackled.

Once he spotted the evil smile coming out of the dusty shadows, Muramasa took off flash-stepping again, knowing that the hollow would surely keep following him. He noticed a conspicuous monolithic rocky structure that jutted into the sky in his haste, and flew up to the middle of it, sidling the rest of the way to the top. The hollow was not far behind, his mammoth sword at his side as he sped up after him, jumping boulders with ease and taking a malicious stab at him the second he came within proximity. Muramasa quickly dodged, but almost lost his balance as he tripped over the uneven footing. Gasping, he threw up his sword to block the hollow's oncoming attack that nearly pushed him off the cliff, the heel of his boot coming dangerously close to the edge. He was using both hands to hold his sword steady, the blades singing a high-pitched dirge as they scraped edge-to-edge. Hollow Ichigo leaned in to the clash, as he had done many times before, and smirked, "There's nowhere left to run, you're gonna pay for wasting my time and for all the shit you've done!" With that, the hollow lifted his leg and kicked Muramasa below the waist, sending him flying to the sharp rocks below. In his slow-motion descent, Muramasa quirked the corners of his mouth as he outstretched his hand to the hollow, taking him by surprise as he finally penetrated into his psyche, his illusionary powers taking a full hold as he vanished in mid-air.

"What?! Where the hell did you go, zanpakuto?! Get back here, coward!" Hollow Ichigo raged, who still stood on the ledge, looking around wildly for a sign of his opponent. Muramasa had reappeared inside a crevice in the rock outcropping below him, lying in wait. _"Now let's see how strong you are, hollow," _Muramasa thought with his lip curled. He closed his eyes, increasing his reiatsu until he could feel his soul split in two, the other half reappearing as a perfect clone of himself before Hollow Ichigo. His doppelganger blocked the incensed hollow's attack while Muramasa continued to divide his powers, his illusionary zanpakuto spirits joining the other in the fight. "WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!" the hollow snarled as he quickly parried each of the Muramasas attacking him from every angle, swatting at them as if they were bats; the ten katana-wielding spirits demanded blood as they unrelentingly attempted to cut into the white shihakushō, aiming to confuse and taunt the hollow. The real Muramasa looked on from his hiding place with satisfaction, then narrowed his eyes, observing. _"He has quite the stamina, it will be pointless to wait to see if he tires out. I must make a move soon."_ He raised his arm and opened his palm towards the fray, flexing his fingers as he fed the illusion of heavy fog into the hollow's ocular senses. Sure enough, Hollow Ichigo appeared to be in even greater distress as he squinted into the mist that only he could see, but continued to fend off the attacking clones as they leapt out at him one at a time. _"That will do…now I will try it myself,"_ Muramasa deliberated inwardly, steeling himself as he rushed ahead along the rocky projection with his eyes focused on the hollow's sword.

* * *

><p>Ichigo stood beside Urahara and Yoruichi as they watched the duel between the zanpakuto spirit and hollow with bated breath. "It seems Muramasa has a plan if he ran off like that, don't you think, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara stated humbly, folding his arms. "Or he's thinking of one, at least," Ichigo replied, feeling anxious as his hollow sped after the zanpakuto spirit like a hungry wolf. Yoruichi stared off into the distance with a pensive look, as she said boldly, "I think Muramasa will be able to come out on top. Whatever you said to him is fueling his desire to fight, Ichigo." The orange-haired shinigami looked to her with a solemn look, then refocused his gaze on the battlefield. "Yeah. That hollow within him has been tormenting him, and he seemed pretty convinced to take his own life a few minutes ago until I beat his pride into him again. I know he'll get better once he gets through this, right, Urahara-san?" The green-clad man gave Ichigo a sidelong shady look, and sighed, "I have never encountered a zanpakuto spirit directly and independently attached to a hollow before, so I cannot say with confidence that he can be helped. I have been unsuccessful as you well know to stop the hollowfication process in shinigamis, but it is possible to stabilize the condition by inserting a part of the soul from something opposite of the species at hand. That is to say, then, perhaps Muramasa will indeed keep his hollow at bay if he strengthens his bond with you, a shinigami, Ichigo, as he is a zanpakuto, the reflection of a shinigami's heart." Urahara stopped and scratched his chin, looking up at the sky in thought, "Ideally, though, shinigamis are the polar opposites of Quincies, so their weapons are in turn the opposites of zanpakutos, if you're following me…" Ichigo merely blinked, looking lost. "Uhh, I don't think Muramasa will appreciate being tied to Ishida's arrows if I'm following you," he muttered, but was interrupted when Jinta and Ururu ran up to them from behind.<p>

"Oy, shopkeep! There's an issue upstairs with Tessai and the shinigami woman," Jinta panted, his hands on his knees. Ichigo tore his eyes away from the scene of Muramasa's clones attacking his hollow and whipped his head back. "Which shinigami woman are you talking about, Usagi or Rukia?" he demanded. The red-haired teen looked up at him, still trying to catch his breath as he said seriously, "It's your sister." Ichigo's eyes widened as Jinta turned to Urahara again, "I don't know what's going on, but they're asking for you up there, shopkeep. The moocher and the others are also back." "Ah, Abarai-kun and Kurosaki-san's other friends, good. I'll be coming, then—" "WAIT! How is she?!" Ichigo asked forcefully, clearly affected by the news. "She's not waking up," Ururu mumbled sadly, her big blue eyes downcast. "I'm coming too!" Ichigo said tensely, as Yoruichi put a hand out to stop him. "No, Ichigo, you're staying here with me. You have to watch over Muramasa and your hollow, now that their training has commenced they cannot stop," she said sternly. "Not to worry, Kurosaki-san. I give you my word that Usagi will be safe and sound, your duty is to give Muramasa your support now," Urahara said with a slight smile, and was already expeditiously walking off with Jinta and Ururu towards the tall metal ladder that led up to his shop. Ichigo had balled his hands into fists at his side, his breathing faster than normal, his expression conflicted. Yoruichi put a hand on his shoulder, though she too seemed uneasy. "Relax, Ichigo. There isn't anything Kisuke can't handle, your sister will be fine, she was being taken care of by Tessai and Rukia the last I saw her," she said, trying to convince Ichigo to toughen up. Ichigo looked her in the face with worry etched in his, but dragged his eyes back to the fight on the rocky cliff without a word.

* * *

><p>The Muramasa clones began to gang up on Hollow Ichigo at an even faster pace, forcing him to take on two at a time, their blades skimming and bouncing off the length of his long khyber knife with dull clanking sounds. The hollow grunted in exertion as he continued to repel them as well as the imaginary fog, succumbing to exasperation, "WHICH ONE OF YOU BASTARDS IS THE REAL ONE, EH?!" The "real" Muramasa was silently flash-stepping towards his doppelgangers, compelling them via his mind power to trap the hollow in a position from which he could snatch the sword. <em>"I'll only have one chance to do this,"<em> he thought as he finally blended into the fray. At that moment, four of the doppelgangers came at Hollow Ichigo from both his left and right, crossing their blades over his sword and effectively holding him down as he snarled to break free of the cluster of swords. With a significant increase in reiatsu, the hollow finally threw them off, but was almost immediately ambushed by a ninth doppelganger, whose blade cleanly sliced into the hollow's right wrist. Hollow Ichigo howled out in his venomous voice, then slashed at the clone, which disappeared in a haze of purple light, adding insult to the hollow's injury. Muramasa clenched his jaw, noticing the limply-held Zangetsu in his opponent's hand, and flash-stepped within range, his hand outstretched to take his prize.

"Found you." Time seemed to slow down as Hollow Ichigo slowly turned his head to Muramasa as he wrapped his long fingers around Zangetsu's hilt, his heart stopping as the hollow seized his wrist in a crushing hold at the same time. His eyes were level with the hollow's, the latter pair projecting such an inhumanity and wickedness that Muramasa could not do anything but gape back. "Thanks for coming out of that fog of yours, you revealed yourself a little too soon though," Hollow Ichigo leered malevolently, then took his sword and shanked Muramasa straight through his chest. The pain in Muramasa's shoulder paled in comparison to what he felt as the blade slid deeper inside of him and broke his sternum, blood spraying outward and rising in his throat. He was barely aware of his surroundings, feeling nothing but horrible, excruciating pain and sinking defeat as he coughed up black blood. The hollow still had a hold on his wrist as he yanked his giant sword out of him with a flourish, grinning toothily at Muramasa's suffering sounds. "That's strike number two for humiliating me with your damn tricks, zanpakuto." Hollow Ichigo took Muramasa's arm and threw him down on the outcropping, his body limp as he fell down the sloping rocks, finally coming to rest in the dust.

"Shit, you're so weak, but hey, you tried, worm," he heard the hollow taunt. Muramasa was lying on his back, his eyes unfocused and wheezing as he struggled to breathe, the blood continuing to ooze from both of his wounds. _"I…miscalculated. I was too rash…"_ Muramasa thought disjointedly, feeling drained of energy. "Come on, I haven't even landed three strikes on you, the game's not done yet, zanpakuto! Unless you want me to come down there and finish your sorry ass off now, I'll count to ten to give you a head start for a comeback, just because I know old Ichigo won't like it if I killed you like this," Hollow Ichigo continued chatting arrogantly from above, and began the countdown with a wide grin, "One…two…" Muramasa attempted to move his arms, finding it too arduous to build up his strength again as the pain radiated from his lungs and chest, making him long for the nothingness that he was constantly denied. "Three…four…" _"I need to get up…I can't lose like this…"_ He could bend his knees now, and pushed himself up unsteadily, then spat out more blood making its way up his throat, knowing that he was ready to pass out at any moment. "Five…six…" Muramasa summoned his sword, and used it as a crutch to pull himself up into a standing position, his body feeling too heavy as he shook. "Seven…eight…" He doubled over and coughed, his head resting on the pommel of his katana as he grasped the hilt. Muramasa then siphoned whatever reiatsu he had left and focused it in the center of his soul, giving him the ability to stand and move forward, picking up the pace as he flash-stepped away from the outcropping. "Nine…and ten. Alright, here I come, zanpakuto!" Hollow Ichigo cackled, jumping down after him.

Muramasa had no other plan this time but to run for it, feeling the last of the reiatsu that was fueling him up until this point running on empty. _"What else can I do…I am not fast enough, my illusions had a minimal effect, and I am unable to use my spirit threads in this setting—there are no reflective surfaces here, and I do not have enough reiatsu and concentration to do it effectively without those," _he thought as his eyes darted wildly about in his fast pace, his hand clutching at his hemorrhaging chest. "_I'll try my illusions one more time…It's all or nothing now." _Muramasa could hear the hollow gaining on him from behind, and slowed his pace slightly so his opponent could catch up to him. Just as he heard the metallic swing of the sword singing in the air, he evaporated into a purple haze, reappearing fifty feet behind the hollow and began flash-stepping in the other direction. However, it took him a few seconds to realize that he was not moving forward—but rather backwards—then connected the misdirection with the hand that had a hold on the back of his robe's fur collar, pulling him back. Muramasa had a glimpse of the hollow's wicked grin as his whole body was pulled out of his inertia and was propelled towards a bed of rocks, his mind a blank slate as he crashed into it headlong.

Dust and stones flew up in the air and settled on him, his breathing very shallow and labored from the broken bones and bruises on top of his stab wounds. _"This…cannot be my limit…How…did he catch up…to me?"_ Muramasa's thoughts and vision wavered terribly as the white hollow stood before him in the sun like a mirage, his sword over his shoulder with a scornful look. "It's too bad, you don't seem to be a zanpakuto that was designed to fight hollows. You're more suited to fight your own kind, and that's pretty damn sad," Hollow Ichigo sneered. Blood bubbled up in Muramasa's throat as he vainly attempted to retort, but instead vomited more dark blood as he lay on his side, followed by a gut-wrenching coughing fit. _"I'm dying…I promised Ichigo I would not die…what can I do?"_ he thought desperately, the dizzy earth turning blacker in his half-lidded gaze, his eyes beginning to roll back in his head from the agony. As if in response to his entreaty, a sharp pain resonated in his head as he heard a dreaded voice inside, _**"I can help you there, or do you intend to die like this?"**_ Muramasa froze, trembling as he recognized that the hollow within him was communicating via telepathy. _**"You have nothing left, yet again. Did you forget that I said I'd let you use my powers?" **_"N-No, I…refuse," Muramasa croaked, staring unseeingly at the ground as he remembered the hollow's words, _"__Until that happy day, I will lend you my powers. But you will have to become strong enough to handle me, otherwise I will drag you back down and crush you."_ His own hollow seemed to ignore his comment and continued to speak to him persuasively,_** "I see your resolve to fight, and I await the power of your bond with your new master. Let the instinct for battle flow through you, let the thrill of the fight rekindle your spirit. Now, show me your strength, Muramasa!"**_

Muramasa cried out when he felt a massive burst of energy awaken within him that soon overflowed out of his body, the dense reiatsu forcing Hollow Ichigo to give him a wide berth. "What the…" his opponent muttered, shielding his eyes from the unsettled dust and debris as Muramasa sensed something bony and solid transforming over his face. Simultaneously, he felt his injuries heal themselves at a fast rate, his blood and reiatsu replenished in full from the initiation of his hollow powers. "So, this is what I've been suppressing all this time," Muramasa breathed after a minute of taking it all in, looking at his hands through the visor-shaped eyeholes in his hollow mask, flexing his fingers and reveling in the newfound strength running through him. His body felt ultra-powerful—invincible almost—streamlined and primed for a new round of combat. He planted his sword into the parched ground and pulled himself up slowly, testing his weight as he stood tall.

"Hah, so your mask's finally appeared. I knew you'd have to rely on your hollow as a backup plan, you damn hypocrite," Hollow Ichigo smirked, his eyes narrowed as he looked upon Muramasa from several feet away. Muramasa merely stared back, then reappeared at the hollow's side in a flash, swinging his sword in a wide circle at his opponent. Hollow Ichigo's leer was wiped off of his face as he posted up his own sword to block the attack, a slight hint of fear in his yellow eyes for the first time. With a scowl the hollow spat in his face, "That's a nice speed upgrade you've got there!" Not taking the bait, Muramasa oscillated his sword and slashed the albino hollow across the chest, gleaning a cry of pain out of his opponent. Hollow Ichigo attempted to flash-step away but Muramasa went after him at breakneck speed, keeping him on the offense. "And that's strike number two for you," Muramasa uttered waspishly, his blade crossed with the hollow's, "Give me your sword, so we can end this." Hollow Ichigo let out a mad cackle, throwing his head back in his mirth. "You've got to be fucking joking, worm! Don't get so cocky just yet with your damn hollow!" he sneered, then pushed back against Muramasa to force him to drop his guard, but to no avail.

Smirking underneath his mask, Muramasa flexed his muscles in his arms, concentrating his reiatsu into his sword, a deep purple flame encompassing the blade. Hollow Ichigo appeared more apprehensive as the reiatsu spread towards him, and pushed away from the clash again, just as Muramasa stabbed his sword down into the earth, a wave of energy surging across the ground to where the hollow stood. In a fraction of a second, Hollow Ichigo was blasted into the air as pillared sections of the hard earth shot up under his feet from the pulse of Muramasa's attack, and fell back down on his back with a sickening thud. Sitting up with difficulty, the hollow scowled in pain, growling, "You bastard…" He stood and hefted his mammoth sword, lunging after Muramasa with a roar. In the space of time between his opponent's attack and himself, Muramasa simply outstretched his hand, summoning even more of his vast supply of reiatsu. Numerous purplish-black spirit threads shot forth from his back, the clawed hands that resembled the vasto lorde he had absorbed wrapping themselves around Hollow Ichigo, binding and immobilizing him. _"It appears this technique works to completion when I hollowfy, even when there are no reflections to work off of,"_ Muramasa mused as he focused his hold on his opponent, who thrashed about in the air. "Do you yield to me now, hollow?" Muramasa asked idly, his tone dripping with false politeness and sincerity. "Kisama*, I'd rather see you in hell!" the hollow snarled, his face contorted in a black look.

Muramasa closed his eyes and sighed dramatically, his spirit threads tightening on the hollow as he spoke, "A pity, since you obviously have much potential. I seem to recall Ichigo saying that you had to fuse with Zangetsu so as to teach him bankai. And as it happens, I was able to fight on par with Ichigo in his bankai state, if not better than him, even when I was without my hollow powers. Perhaps you are a hollow that was not designed to fight zanpakuto spirits, especially those that are fused with your own kind." Hollow Ichigo let out a stream of mixed swear words, but was silenced when one of Muramasa's black spirit threads covered his mouth, another at his throat in a chokehold. "So, what will it be, hollow? Have I _entertained_ you now?" Muramasa pressed as he eyed the sword hanging limply in his opponent's hand. The hollow appeared to be losing air as the hands squeezed him tighter, the long nails digging in to his skin and drawing blood, when finally he relinquished his grip on Zangetsu, the blade falling to the ground with a clang at Muramasa's feet. Grinning behind his mask, Muramasa released the hands suffocating the hollow and threw him with force against the same bed of stones he had been tossed into before. He bent and picked up the black sword, feeling a strange sensation as soon as he touched it, dispelling his mirth slightly. With both swords in his hands now, Muramasa shook it off and, as if drawn by carnal instinct, turned and walked casually to the injured hollow, intending to finish off his opponent.

"MURAMASA!" He rotated on the spot to see Ichigo standing nearby with Yoruichi, their faces shocked. "Ah, Ichigo, it appears I have won against your hollow. You won't mind if I repay him for the damages he has done, would you?" Muramasa called out, feeling cold and distant. "Muramasa, what the hell is going on?!" Ichigo yelled back incredulously, his sword raised, "You've hollowfied…and yeah, you've won, so stop fighting! Snap out of it!" Muramasa narrowed his eyes, feeling a sense of anger rising uncontrollably within him. "You are mistaken, Ichigo, I have not won yet, not until I dispose of him. Do not interfere," he said emotionlessly. He began to head towards Hollow Ichigo once more when Yoruichi appeared behind him without hesitation, raining down sharp jabs on his back and shoulders which locked his joints and forced him to stop in his tracks, his knees buckling underneath him and hit the dirt along with the two swords he had held. A binding kidō was put into place on him as his arms were tied behind him by an invisible force. "LET ME GO!" Muramasa roared, struggling against the spell, a wave of hatred burning inside of him. "Time to take off his mask, Ichigo," Yoruichi said curtly from behind him as she held his head up by his hair. His master came into view, and Muramasa panicked as he felt the ceramic mask peel off his face, crying out as if the air that met his skin burned like lava. Like a black fog that had blown away, Muramasa felt his mind clearing, his awareness becoming sharper. He took a few deep breaths, and looked to the hollow in the rubble and back up at Ichigo, feeling beads of sweat rolling down his face.

"…Ichigo, what was I saying?" Muramasa asked, feeling like a stone weight had dropped in his stomach. Ichigo looked down at him with concern, blinking. "You were ready to kill my hollow, which was definitely not in the agreement," Ichigo said warily. Muramasa widened his eyes slightly, looking up at the shinigami pleadingly. "I…I had no idea what I was doing for a moment, it felt as though something was eating me from the inside," Muramasa murmured disbelievingly. "So I take it you didn't hollowfy willingly either, huh?" Ichigo asked, his eyes nervous and searching. They were interrupted when Hollow Ichigo suddenly graced them with his presence as he flash-stepped over to them, looking the worse for wear. He pointed at Muramasa with his black fingernail, a loathing look on his face as he growled, "You! You couldn't even win against me without your own personal hollow, couldya?" Hollow Ichigo paused, breathing heavily in the tense atmosphere as everyone stayed silently guarded. Spitting on the ground, he continued with a pained look, "But I saw how you tapped into your own instincts—you're pretty crafty with your fighting skills, you're fast, and you nearly took my sword on your own. Soo, by that standard, ah fuck it all…" he bent and picked up Zangetsu off the ground, pointing it in between Muramasa's eyes, "I'll let ya join the club."

Muramasa released a breath he did not realize he was holding. He felt the binding kidō disappear and moved his arms back into place, kneeling still as the hollow pulled his sword out of his face and fastened it behind his back. With a grimace, Hollow Ichigo extended his hand to him, which Muramasa looked at questioningly. The hollow shook his hand at him, snapping back irritably, "COME ON! Do you want to seal the deal or not, zanpakuto?!" Hesitating for another moment, Muramasa clasped his hand cautiously, his purple reiatsu flowing towards the hollow's reddish-black reiatsu, blending together at their linked hands. He could feel his energy rise considerably, a wave of strength lifting him up instantly. "Hmmph, don't make me regret this, zanpakuto," the hollow spat and crushed his hand in a firm grip, while Muramasa smirked, doing likewise, "Oh, I won't." Hollow Ichigo narrowed his eyes, muttering spitefully, "But if you do let that hollow loose again, make sure you're not attacking me, otherwise I won't hold back." Ichigo stood watching them, frowning as he cut in, "He won't, I'll make sure of that." He then asked disconcertedly, "So, does this mean our powers are in sync now?" The hollow looked at Ichigo and gave him a wide grin. "It depends. If you wanna use one of us, that's your call. If you wanna use both of us, go on ahead—just let me have the first pick on whoever we're killing," he smirked, then straightened his back, cracking his neck, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get the hell back to your inner world." With that, the hollow gave one last leer Muramasa's way and disappeared in a ball of light, which shape-shifted back into the Tenshintai with a bang.

The three of them paused in silence for a minute, the suddenness of the hollow's departure and conclusion of the training sinking in. "Well, congratulations, Muramasa," Ichigo said half-spiritedly, extending his hand to him to help him up. Muramasa took his hand and stood shakily, feeling somewhat drained again. "I am undeserving of this victory. I did not win like I had intended to," Muramasa said to the ground, his brow furrowed. "Muramasa, were you able to control your hollow powers at all?" Yoruichi asked by his side, her arms folded. He quirked his eyebrow up at her, trying to recall how his final moments in the heat of the battle played out. "I was aware I was using certain powers of mine for the most part, though towards the end, it felt like I instinctively moved on my own, as if the hollow was making those decisions. So, to answer your question, I'd say perhaps," Muramasa muttered resentfully, then touched his chest, feeling at the place where his wound used to be under the torn cloth. "And of course, it saved my life so it could live as well. Such irony," he said, his lip curling. "This is something we need to work on, Muramasa. With further training, you could face that hollow, and—" Ichigo abruptly stopped talking at the look Muramasa shot at him. "I've had quite enough of this training today, Ichigo. I'll do my best to repress this hollow, otherwise you'll just have to kill me," he retorted indignantly. He thought back to what the hollow had said to him, that he would be allowed to use its powers, so long as he were strong enough to do so. _"I think I'll refrain from telling Ichigo those details. If I can, I'd like to keep this bond as weak as I can to stave off this hollow for as long as I can." _Ichigo opened his mouth to counter back, but was stopped by Yoruichi this time, "He's right, Ichigo. If he has a moderate amount of control, then that's better than nothing. Besides, we need to get back to Kisuke and your sister to see what's going on."

Muramasa's interest was piqued at the mention of the shady shinigami and Usagi. "May I ask to what you are referring?" he asked in a voice of forced calm. Ichigo turned to him with an anxious look, replying, "We don't know, Urahara was called back up to the shop earlier while you were fighting, they said Usagi wasn't waking up." Muramasa felt very confused, concerned over the fact that his master's sister was in some danger. "What has happened to her?" he asked, when it dawned on him slowly and horribly, remembering just what had happened. Muramasa balled his hand in a fist, his nails clicking together as he quietly breathed in. "…Please, take me to her," he murmured, looking at Ichigo intensely.

* * *

><p>A pale, silvery moon high in the midnight sky weakly reflected in the tranquil river that flowed through the normally peaceful enchanted forest. However, much of the trees and foliage were alit with a purple fire, a black fog heavy in the upper atmosphere. Deep ripples formed in the clear water as Usagi suddenly ran through it, distorting the image of the celestial orb wildly in her haste. "Where are you, Aigyou?!" she called out earnestly, feeling scared and fatigued as she continued to run through her inner world. Panicking when she heard no response, she stopped and put her hands on her knees, taking deep breaths. "Oh god, what's going on?" she moaned to herself, feeling as though she could cry. She remembered having dozed off after she fell ill with her injury, and found herself here with her personal sanctuary ablaze and her zanpakuto spirit nowhere in sight. "I have to wake up, maybe this is all just a bad dream," she muttered desperately, sinking down into the tall grass on all fours, tears falling from her eyelashes. She did not notice it when her shihakushō caught a spark of the purple fire that raged close to her, only realizing that something felt wrong when it had spread up to her thigh. Usagi cried out, standing up and attempted to stomp it out, but to no avail. "Get off, get off!" she screamed, feeling helpless as the fire moved up to her torso, the white-hot sensation burning into her skin, when suddenly a bright yellow light encapsulated her entirely, shining brighter and brighter until all she saw was white.<p>

"No…no…" Usagi mumbled, squeezing her eyelids even tighter together against the light as she shook her head back and forth on a soft cushion. "Kurosaki-san, wake up…" Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself inside the bright yellow diaphanous sōten kisshun dome of rejection. "Huh?" she hiccupped groggily, trying to process where she was. "Welcome back to the World of the Living, Kurosaki-san," came Urahara's jovial voice to her right. Moving her head slowly, she indeed saw him through the transparent dome, seated beside her on the floor with his fan in front of his face. "Urahara-san…" Usagi breathed, beginning to sit up. "Ahh! Kurosaki-san, don't move yet please! I just want to give this a few more minutes to be sure everything's alright!" Inoue Orihime's voice sounded to her left. Usagi turned her eyes to the girl kneeling beside her, her hands placed out over her as she maintained the barrier. "Inoue-san…" she murmured, as she heard Rukia's voice from behind her head, "Usagi, I'm glad you're all right." Usagi raised her eyes up to see the petite shinigami from an upside-down view, as well as a red-haired man with black tattoos on his forehead. "Rukia…Renji! What is everyone doing here?" she rasped out hoarsely, feeling dazed and confused. "Don't forget Ishida-kun and Sado-kun!" Inoue said brightly, as Usagi spotted the two teens further down at her left side. Tessai, Jinta, and Ururu also sat near Urahara and waved as she turned her eyes on them.

"Do you remember coming to my shop, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara queried, looking at her with his shaded eyes. Usagi blinked, then nodded gently. "Yes, I remember, but did I faint? Wait, wasn't I cut?" She started to feel at her side for said wound, stopping when she just felt rough, scarred skin. "You were indeed, but, it appears that there was something more to your injury, I'm afraid. May I ask what you were dreaming about first, Kurosaki-san?" Urahara continued to question her. Memories of her inner world on fire came flooding back to her at the suggestion, and she gasped a little. "My dream…well, I hope it was a dream," she began, pausing to think on it. "I woke up in my inner world, and it was burning down all around me…it was a strange fire, it was purplish-black. So, I was scared and began to run…I tried calling for my zanpakuto, but she never came to me. Then I was caught in the fire, and that's when I woke up," she finished lamely, seeing everyone's shocked faces looking down at her. Urahara had bowed his head, looking deep in thought. "…That is quite unfortunate. And it is as I feared," the green-clad man spoke softly. "What's unfortunate? It was just a dream, wasn't it? Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Usagi asked exasperatedly, becoming frustrated that everyone was acting so strangely protective and worried about her.

"Yeah, I'd like to know that too, Urahara-san," Ichigo's brusque voice came from the doorway. All heads turned to the orange-haired teen, who was flanked by Yoruichi and Muramasa. Usagi had raised her head off the pillow to get a good look at them at the foot of the futon on which she lay, feeling an amalgamation of emotions at the sight of her brother and the tall zanpakuto spirit. "Ichigo, Yoruichi…Muramasa…how?" she faltered, seeing the troubled expression on the latter's sallow face and recoiling at the tattered, bloody robe he wore. "It's good to see you're awake, Usagi," Ichigo said, his brown eyes soft as he released a sigh, looking slightly out of breath. Urahara stayed silent for a few moments, and instead addressed Inoue, "Inoue-san, I think that should do it, Kurosaki-san should be fine for now." The girl on her left nodded, and dispelled the glowing yellow shield that covered Usagi, the fairies returning to her blue hairpins on her school uniform lapel.

"Kurosaki-san," Urahara started, facing her with a serious look, "it was discovered that a small amount of hollow reiryoku has been implanted inside of you as a result of Muramasa's attack during his transformation. That nightmare of yours was not an illusion…I suspect that that was the hollow latching onto your soul. However, there is still time—" "WHAT?!" came the resounding cry from nearly everyone in the room. Usagi was beside herself as she sat up straight, grabbing the blanket that covered her naked torso just in time to prevent it from slipping off and exposing her breasts. Blushing, she whipped her head towards Urahara with a heavy frown, a bite to her tone as spoke, "Are you kidding me? How is that even possible?" Rukia moved into her view beside Urahara, her eyes concerned as she answered for him, "Usagi, I saw how your wound healed by itself through high speed regeneration—it rejected Tessai's kidō. I knew there was something unusual about it before then." She looked at the dark-haired shinigami disbelievingly, feeling numb as everything started to sink in horribly. Usagi snapped her gaze to Ichigo, who looked just as lost for words as she felt, his mouth open like a gaping fish. Her eyes fell on Muramasa next, who stood beside her brother in penitent silence, his face chalk-white and his turquoise eyes full of guilt and shame, looking as though the world had collapsed on him.

"I see no reason why we're not heading off to Soul Society with that zanpakuto right now, Rukia, look what this bastard continues to do," came Renji's infuriated voice behind her, his tone clipped. That brought Ichigo out of his stupor, as he retorted, "Shut up, that won't change this! I care more about what's going to happen to my sister now, Renji!" Usagi quickly stepped in, "Please stop fighting, none of this was his fault! Urahara-san, tell me—" "It is my fault, everything is." All heads turned to Muramasa at his morose confession, his eyes downcast with his hand clenched to his chest. "If I had not kept it a secret from Ichigo, I would have been able to control the hollow in time. I do not deserve anyone's pity. Excuse me, I will be waiting in the hall." With that, Muramasa turned on his heel and quickly walked out of the room, sliding the door shut with a snap. Yoruichi made a sound like an angry cat under her breath and went after him, opening and slamming the door shut as she exited, but did not return with the zanpakuto spirit. _"Muramasa…what's happening with you, and me?"_ Usagi whispered internally, reclining back slightly with her arm bent behind her on the cushion.

After a long uncomfortable silence pervaded the room, Urahara finally broke the tension and addressed Ichigo with a blasé voice, "So, Kurosaki-san…I take it he was successful in the training with your hollow?" Ichigo nodded, a faraway look on his face when Usagi interrupted them, her voice shaky, "What?! Muramasa was just training with your hollow, Ichigo? Does that mean…you're trying to strengthen your bond with him so he can stop his own hollow from possessing him?" Ichigo regarded her with an odd look, his eyes appearing defeated as he shrugged, his tone flat, "Well, I can only hope so, but he hollowfied again during the fight. I guess he's stable enough to travel to Soul Society now though, he's gotten stronger." Usagi felt sadness and trepidation at once, her eyes narrowing as her brother referred to the zanpakuto spirit's impending trial awaiting him. "Good," Renji grumbled nastily at her side, as Ishida spoke up curtly, "Kurosaki, are you sure you want to still protect that zanpakuto? Renji is right, look at what he's done, now your sister is affected by him." Ichigo shut his eyes with a grimace, then took a seat at the edge of her futon, crossing his legs and resting his hands on his knees as he reopened his eyes to her with a pointed look. "I still believe Muramasa wants to atone for his crimes, and I want to fulfill my promise to him as his new master. But, I need to ask you now, Usagi, what you think I should do, as you have as much say in this as I do." Usagi was taken aback by her brother's proposition, biting her bottom lip as she considered her words carefully. "…Of course I still support Muramasa. What he did to me was not intentional, so I cannot judge him by this." She turned to green-clad man at her right. "Urahara-san, you did not say if my condition was permanent. Can't you remove the hollow reiryoku within me?" Usagi asked nervously, though she felt she already knew the answer to that.

Urahara sighed, and shook his head, holding on to his green and white-striped bucket hat. "As I was trying to say earlier, no, it is technically impossible once the hollow reiatsu reaches your inner world like it has. However—given that you are both a shinigami and a human—it can be repressed by various methods. Since you appear to have stopped the "soul suicide" that usually occurs during the beginning of hollowfication—most likely due to Inoue-san's timely powers of rejection—and have shown no other signs of hollow activity yet, I do not believe you would need another stabilizing force such as the essence of a Quincy's Heilig Pfeil implanted inside your soul. Thus, I would suggest two ways you can control this condition: either by beating the hollow into submission when it manifests, as your brother has been successful at doing so far, or by tying yourself to the main source of the hollow reiryoku and attempt to force it out. In this special case, you could theoretically bond with Muramasa, who is, in all intents and purposes, the reservoir of the hollow reiryoku that he inadvertently impregnated you with—" Usagi blushed at the man's term usage "—and, in an active transport model of sorts, your hollow reiryoku will flow from an area of low concentration to the area of high concentration. Simple, but possibly very dangerous, yes?" he finished to blank stares from around the room. "Um, how can I bond with Muramasa though, when he already has Ichigo as his master?" Usagi asked uncertainly, feeling rather caught off guard by all of the new information being thrown at her. "Oho! That is a great question, Kurosaki-san!" Urahara said, his voice abruptly cheerful as he brought his fan up to cover half of his face, waving it blissfully as she glared, "It could be as uncomplicated as a true friendship for all I know. But! I will get back to you on that once I have time to research this hypothesis!"

Ichigo stood up at that, his face set in a determined look. "Well, as long as Usagi is going to be ok, then that settles it. All we have to do now is make sure Muramasa doesn't get the axe from old Yama-jii," he said crisply. "I want to come and root for him, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue chimed in endearingly, standing up too. Ishida gritted his teeth, looking pained by something as he spoke crossly, "I'll volunteer to accompany you as well, if supporting Muramasa is all only for Usagi's sake in the end." Sado simply nodded wordlessly beside the bespectacled teenager. Rukia stared thoughtfully at Ichigo, though her violet eyes showed conflicted emotions. Renji huffed and crossed his arms, looking resentful of the changing atmosphere in the room. "It appears I am needed for assistance then!" Urahara exclaimed, standing up briskly, "I will prepare the Senkaimon for your travels, come, come!" Ichigo turned to Usagi with a slight smile as everyone filed out of the room after the shopkeeper, saying encouragingly to her, "Come on, get dressed, we're going to Soul Society!"

* * *

><p><strong>...We meet again, , long time no see -_-; Arrgggh, I apologize for this taking so darn long to update. TOTAL WRITER'S BLOCK. SCHOOL, ART, ANIME TAKING OVER MY LIFE. But I finally felt like I knew what to write this past month, so I forced myself to get back to this. So, plot twists in this chapter :) Usagi now has hollow reiryoku (spiritual energy) placed inside her, thanks Muramasa : jk I hope this will tie them together even more than before, but Muramasa and Usagi will both have to face obstacles along the way. Muramasa vs. Hichigo, Round #2 was really fun to write, they're sort of sworn enemies after how they played around in Ichigo's inner world in the filler XD And Muramasa's hollow isn't letting up on him, he's just as determined as Muramasa himself to get what he wants, and he wants to cultivate a juicy soul or two ;) Poor Muramasa OTL On top of all that, is he ready to face his trial in Soul Society? What is Byakuya's motivation behind giving him a public trial? Will Soul Society get closer to figuring out the missing zanpakuto mystery plaguing the Gotei 13? Find out next time in Chapter 14 :)**

**Some of the random Japanese words I used:**

***kosode = the black robe that's part of the shinigami outfit (shihakusho)**

***uwa-gi = jacket (the karate uniform-like shirt Urahara wears under his coat)**

***sensei = teacher :)**

***kisama = motherfucker (said by the lovely Hollow Ichigo XD)**

**Alright, let's see how long it takes me to update the next chapter :P I hope to get another one out before I go back to school at the end of August, so hang tight! :) Thank you so much to those that keep favoriting my story, you're all awesome!  
><strong>

**~artsygirl21**


	14. Trials and Tribulations

Chapter 14: Trials and Tribulations

**"Lockdown"** (Amy Lee)

I can feel you calling me  
>I can see the cracks between these walls<br>But this pain  
>I choke on the words as they rise in me<br>To survive, I lock down

I can feel you calling me  
>I can taste the poison in your heart<br>But these dreams  
>Blurring the line between war and peace<br>To survive, I lock down

Say the words  
>I can't face the world<br>If I could say the words  
>Everything would be broken still<br>We are broken

I can feel you calling me  
>I can see the cracks between these walls<br>But this pain  
>I choke on the words as they rise in me<br>To survive, I lock down

Say the words  
>I can't face the world<br>If I could say the words  
>Everything would be broken still<br>and I know why

Muramasa felt as though a sharp whip had struck his face. The revelation that Urahara Kisuke had uttered so casually was suffocating him. He felt as if there was a buzzing in the room that only he could hear, deafening him as he slowly unfocused his gaze on Usagi, her wary brown eyes filled with despondency and fear turning his way. Words mindlessly tumbled out of his numb lips, offering no apology, just condemnation of himself. _"No one else should have to suffer this monster within me." _He felt intensely claustrophobic as if the room was closing in on him, the buzzing getting louder as all eyes stared him down, stabbing him, judging him, sentencing him to hell for all eternity.

His feet quickly carried him out of the stifling room and into the cool gloom of the hallway, sliding the door shut behind him. Quivering hands flew up to his face as he walked several more paces away in his slowly brewing turmoil when he heard the door reopen. Muramasa turned slightly, when Yoruichi prowled over and grabbed him by his fur collar and pushed him with surprising strength for her stature until his back slammed against the wall. "So you like to think running away will solve everything, Muramasa?!" the dark-skinned woman growled angrily at him. Muramasa felt his head ablaze with nerves and spite, and scowled down at her, "Who are you to tell me what to do?!" Yoruichi gave a crooked sneer, her teeth bared, and shook his coat. "I know exactly what you're all about, zanpakuto. You seem to have a particular penchant for disguising your motives until the last moment, holding no regard for anyone but yourself. You use everyone you can to fulfill your needs, and it is bad enough that your kind has no empathy for other beings besides your own masters. But this time it's different: you are responsible for another's life at this point forward, now that you've gone and attached yourself to that poor girl in there. So let me tell you this before you head off to Soul Society," she leaned in close to him with a dangerous gleam in her yellow eyes, "If you do not comply with your trial in any way and escape, or try to harm Usagi in any way, I will not hesitate to take you out myself."

Muramasa released a shallow breath, and curled his lips with a discontented expression, putting on a cold demeanor to hide his nerves. "If my ears do not deceive me, then I believe you are looking down on me, Shihōin Yoruichi. Let's see, can you tell me why you shinigami still think it wise to continue to intentionally discriminate against us zanpakuto, we who give your powers true meaning? I suppose this confirms exactly what kind of relationship you have with your own zanpakuto, Bakeneko, from what I have heard from her…it is no wonder you do not wield her as much as you should," he uttered in a harsh tone. Yoruichi squinted her eye agitatedly at him, but did not release her hold on him. He waited a few more seconds for her to respond, which went by in heavy silence. Muramasa gave a dark chuckle, briefly enjoying the shift to distress in the shinigami's outward appearance, and continued, "Yes, this is exactly why I had started that little rebellion in the first place. Shinigami do not understand nor respect zanpakuto yet, after thousands of years. You think we have a one-track mind, where all we do and think is slavishly devoted to our masters? Hardly. I am highly insulted that you would treat me like this, these cruel words coming from such a high-ranking noble clanswoman—" "Don't try to change the subject!" Yoruichi cut in with a furious look, "I want to make damn sure that someone as selfish and cowardly as you understands the gravity of the situation, and that you have not thought about worming your way out of any responsibility with resolving this hollow problem of yours!"

Taking hold of the woman's hand clasped on his robe, Muramasa narrowed his eyes hatefully and smoothly pushed her off of him with a flick of his wrist. "A coward, you say? I know full well now what I have done to Usagi—what _that thing_ has done—and I will do everything in my power to reverse it…I do not fully understand how it came to be like this, but I cannot let her suffer my pain that I have endured for so long, that I can assure you of my virtue," he murmured begrudgingly. Yoruichi still stared up at him with a hard look, her yellow cat-like eyes unflinching. Voices and footsteps had begun to sound in the hallway from nearby, signaling the exit of the others from the room where Usagi lay. "We will all be watching you, Muramasa, remember that," Yoruichi said cryptically, backing away from him as Urahara rounded the corner with the shinigami and humans in tow.

Urahara stopped at the sight of them, nodding to Yoruichi, and then addressed Muramasa sternly, "Muramasa-san, we have decided it is time for us to go to Soul Society, are you prepared?" Muramasa hesitated, his eyes scanning over the crowd in the corridor, their expressions apprehensive and solemn. "Us? I was not aware I would be traveling with such company besides Ichigo," Muramasa said inquisitively. "Yes, well, not I, but they are hoping they can be used as witnesses in your trial, as your support with the Gotei 13 will surely be lacking to this day. Not only do we want you to succeed in Ichigo's favor, but also for Usagi, you see," Urahara replied seriously, his eyes shadowy under his bucket hat. Muramasa blinked in slight surprise, opening his mouth to retort what little hope their efforts would bring, when he was stopped at the sight of Ichigo supporting Usagi down the hallway towards them. The young woman looked very pale with her arm around her brother's shoulders, taking slow steps as she raised her head and met his eyes. Muramasa felt the guilt rise in him again, his pulse quickening at how ashamed he was of himself, for having lost control of the hollow was more than just another battle lost. He may have commanded his own terrible powers for centuries, but he was defined by morals like any respectable being; there was never a time he allowed himself to be used for ill-will and harm to the innocent, even at the expense of losing a connection to his master. Turning his eyes away from her doe-brown orbs instead towards Urahara, Muramasa nodded wordlessly, and began walking behind the green-clad man, the group continuing their journey to the underground chamber from whence he had come minutes before.

After descending the long ladder, Urahara walked a ways away towards Tessai, who had already set up a massive stone-lined gateway which stood tall in the middle of the rock-strewn landscape. The Senkaimon had a sentient feel to it, as it was emitting strong pulses of reishi, the element of all souls and spiritual matter. Muramasa approached the structure alone, halting ten feet away from it, his hands in his pockets. _"This is it. I will return to Soul Society soon enough…perhaps it has changed since the last time I had stepped foot there,"_ a thought briefly swam by. He then closed his eyes with a sad smirk to himself, _"But since when have I expressed such foolish optimism?"_ His ears pricked up when he heard Ichigo softly speak some distance behind him, "Usagi, are you sure you can make the trip? You look like you need to rest some more…" "No, I'll be fine Ichigo, I need to go," said Usagi's voice weakly. Muramasa blanched, and turned around at them. Usagi was still leaning on her brother for support, looking slightly worse for wear, but some color had returned to her face. Sensing Muramasa's eyes on them, Ichigo looked up at him and gave a heavy frown, pushing Usagi back behind him out of his sight as if to protect her.

Muramasa was taken aback at his master's actions, the poignant gesture exacerbating the discord between Ichigo and him that he already knew existed. But now, for the first time since Kouga's betrayal, Muramasa felt alone, distrusted, out of place. There was no one truly on his side, no one to share his pain or support him; that look Ichigo threw him was just as sharp and cutting as the broken blade that Kouga had stabbed him with on that day. Just what did fate have in store for him to continue enduring this repeating history? He opened his mouth, but was unsure of what he wanted to say—or even what he could say meaningfully, at this point. He wanted Ichigo to cast aside his hate for him and forgive him, and he longed for Usagi to know how sorry he was for hurting her, but now, he felt as though those harsh golden brown eyes of his master had forbidden him to speak.

"Alright! Everyone gather 'round!" called Urahara's voice, snapping Muramasa out of his miserable thoughts. "This Senkaimon of course is the safest way for all of you to travel, as I have connected this one directly to the main portal in Soul Society. Also, Inoue-san, Sado-san, Ishida-san, your human bodies will be converted to reishi once you step through this gate, so as to allow you access." Ichigo's friends from the Human World stepped up beside Muramasa, but gave him no eye contact. "And one more thing: there does not seem to be a time limit in the Dangai any longer as the Kōtotsu has still not regenerated after being destroyed, but please remain cautious. So, Ichigo, would you care to lead the way?" Urahara finished, tipping his hat to the orange-haired teen. "Fine by me. Do they know we're coming?" Ichigo replied. Rukia walked to his side and looked up at him, nodding once. "Yes, I have informed them already, they have been preparing for our arrival today, regardless of the, er, outcomes." Renji walked up beside her, his chest puffed out and looking rather smug. Muramasa looked at them all through the slant of his eye, feeling distant and shunned amidst the camaraderie. Ichigo sighed, then held Usagi tighter as he stepped past him into the tunnel of reishi, indicating everyone else to follow suit.

It was a similar sensation to the first time Muramasa had entered a Senkaimon, but this time there was a greater turbulence that pushed back on him as he fell through time and space. He opened his eyes to a dreary cavernous tunnel with walls oozing with what appeared to be a flowing current, carrying backwards. Ichigo looked around as the others appeared one by one, waiting until everyone had safely made it inside. "Ok, so that's all of us then, oh…Yoruichi-san, you're coming with us too?" Ichigo asked. The cat-like woman walked up beside Muramasa, her arms crossed, "Of course, I have been waiting to go back to hear of any more reports on the zanpakuto crisis going on in Soul Society, along with seeing how this trial plays out. Usagi, do not tell anyone about your condition at this moment, suffice it to say that Soul Society is not going to be very accepting if they find out that more shinigami are becoming Hollowfied." Usagi nodded mutely, looking forlorn. She took her arm off of Ichigo and stood up straighter, rebuffing her brother's advances to hold onto her again. "No, Ichigo, I can walk by myself now, really. Let's just keep moving, I hate staying in here," Usagi said nervously. Yoruichi looked to Muramasa with a severe look, addressing him curtly, "The same goes for you, Muramasa, if you want a better chance at surviving your trial, you ought to keep silent about it." He simply stared back aloofly, having already planned to never mention his hollow to anyone outside of the present company in the first place. "Understood," he intoned deeply, with a quick bow of his head.

They walked in an uneventful semi-silence for several minutes, their footsteps clacking and echoing along the hardened earth. Muramasa walked to the side, a wide berth between him and the other travelers. He was unsure of why he felt so numb. Was it fear? Surely he did not care much for what could happen to himself, depending on the verdict. No, at the moment, all he could think about was the hollow. It had haunted him for some time now, and it had reared its ugly head in the last couple days, besmirching his world, along with his master's world and Usagi's world. Too much responsibility and debt plagued him, a single zanpakuto spirit, and it was all far worse than the trouble he had conjured up those 18 months before. _"Perhaps if my sentence is death, then this would be the better outcome for everyone. I don't deserve to be around anymore…"_ Muramasa thought sullenly.

His train of thought was broken however when he caught a glimpse of Inoue Orihime suddenly ambling up beside him with a falsely cheery smile. He tried at first to ignore the girl, his face set in a surly expression as he faced forward in the darkness. However, she came up closer to him, walking side by side with him now. Muramasa growled inwardly, the need for avoidance of human contact mounting within him, and he shot her a look he hoped was full of intimidation. Her dark grey eyes flinched slightly, but she resolutely looked him full in the face with the same smile. "Yes?" he asked curtly, wondering why she was the only one acting that way towards him. "U-um, Muramasa-san, I just wanted to say good luck to you for today, we'll do our best for you too," she said timidly, jogging slightly to keep up with his long-legged pace. He noticed that the others had all turned to look at them in their steady trek, their eyes mistrusting. Usagi had looked his way as well, but her brown eyes held none of that spite towards him. Instead, her gaze looked confused and sad, and when their eyes met, she blushed and looked at the ground below her as she continued to walk ahead. Muramasa blinked, wounded by the young woman's reaction to him, and turned a glare towards Inoue. "You would do better to focus your energy elsewhere, I'm afraid," he scoffed, not caring if he had offended the auburn-haired girl. Could she not see how much pain he was in? That it was hopeless to think he had any chance of being redeemed? Ichigo had noticed his jab, and scowled at him, "We can all turn around right now and make you go ahead alone, if that's what you prefer, Muramasa." They had all stopped walking, looking between Ichigo and him. Muramasa held the young man's glare with his own, struggling internally with his bitter thoughts. _"Yes, I would actually prefer that, everyone could move on with their lives then and forget about my dreadful existence." _Feeling his bond between his master and himself waver, Muramasa finally backed down and bowed his head in apology, murmuring, "Excuse me, I am not feeling well. Please continue." Ichigo gave a small "hmmph!" and they all resumed their brisk walk to the end of the tunnel.

It seemed that Muramasa had reached an emotional impasse. As much as he wanted to disappear and leave everything behind, Muramasa could not abandon his new master. Promises were not something he took lightly, and he intended to follow through and redeem himself no matter what happened. Kurosaki Ichigo had shown him great loyalty as well, something he had been deprived of for so many years with and without Kouga by his side. He had dragged his wounded pride this far to reach this point, and now he was genuinely anxious to hold on to whatever sliver of a bond that was remaining after the recent series of unfortunate events. _"I must keep trying to fight against this hollow, I am more than this." _After what seemed to be an hour of tense silence, a tiny dot of light appeared far ahead, growing ever brighter as they quickened their pace. "Almost there," Ichigo called out to them. They reached another colossal gateway, a bright, shimmering wall of light before them. The orange-haired teen looked around before heading in first with Usagi, their forms disappearing into the light. Muramasa took a gulp of air before he too stepped into the beyond, shutting his eyes.

Radiance dazzled him as he reopened his eyes to an empty, pristine courtyard tiled with massive smooth stones and encircled with golden archways, several massive obelisks before him lining an expansive jade-tiled walkway which led to the great walls and edifices of the Seireitei. It was as Muramasa had remembered it to be, as he stood taking in the majestic scenery with the sun just rising over the eastern horizon, the white walls of the Senzaikyū glistening in the distance. Then, the magic was lost as heavy gray clouds rolled in, blocking out the early morning rays of light; the nostalgia of it all quickly eroded to nothing more than a sickening memory to him. His birthplace, where Kouga became his master, and where Kouga had lost his old self, shedding his nobility to become a monster that had to be banished and locked away. Taking a few steps forward, he joined Ichigo by his side, wordlessly staring ahead as a cold breeze ruffled their hair and clothes, his hands casually slipping into his coat pockets.

Muramasa heard the whisper of movement in the air all too late: in a split second, his wrists, ankles, and neck were bound tightly by white-hot ropes that pulled him down violently to the ground on all fours. Dizzying pain wracked his skull as he struggled to lift his scraped chin off of the hard tile, opening one bleary eye to a small crowd of people that had appeared before him. "Muramasa…we meet again," rumbled the fearsome voice of Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni. Biting back a cry from the whips that had a hold on his joints and which burned into his skin, Muramasa raised his eyes to the captain commander of the shinigami, that nastily familiar wizened face looking down at him from above his wooden staff. He was unable to articulate as he tasted blood in his mouth, and snarled, struggling to elevate his head when his neck was pinioned by a spiked sasumata*, his face smacking against the cold stone from the force of it. "Remove that zanpakuto's powers!" came Yamamoto's derisive voice, and the rush of footsteps could be heard as figures flash-stepped near him and began chanting incoherently. Muramasa's eyes widened immensely, tears brimming over his purple eyelids as he heard Ichigo's voice yell out in the midst, "Wait a minute!", but it was too late. From what Muramasa could see, a ring of bright light encircled his form on the ground, ancient runes written around the circumference that glowed a nauseatingly bright green that soon enveloped his entire sense of sight, along with sound, smell, taste, and touch. Everything was gone as the green light dissipated and Muramasa fell into darkness, not hearing a woman scream his name.

* * *

><p>"You seem to be lost in thought, might I join you?" Kusaka Sōjirō asked the man with the long red braid down his back. Turning slowly to face the young man who had entered his abode, Kuchiki Kouga gave a low chuckle, his green eyes gleaming in the moonlight that streamed above through a slit in the cave. "You have already done so, I do not see why you need to ask," he smirked. "It's the simple pleasantries that I have carried over from my training at the Shinōreijutsuin* I suppose," Sōjirō replied nonchalantly, and leaned against an obsidian rock, crossing his arms. Kouga stared at the raven-haired youth for a moment, cocking his head to the side. "There is something about you that reminds me of how I was when I was your age, perhaps this is why I trust you more than the others," Kouga commented approvingly. "Well, it helps we were both Seireitei members, in a sense. And after following Soul Society's rules, look where we ended up!" Sōjirō sneered, waving his hand at the small cave. Tightening his grip around the golden scorpion halberd that was always on his person, Kouga inclined his head, the deep lines in his face pronounced in the weak silver light. "We should at least be thankful that our enemy has trained us well. I would not have developed my talents to the level they are at now without the proper instruction. I was strong well before my time in the 6th division, but I honed everything I knew in those short six years in the academy," he intoned calmly. "If it weren't for Central 46 interfering, I would be alive…I would have graduated…I would have had a seat in one of the squads by now, and a strong zanpakuto of my own," Sōjirō said irritably, his hands clutching at his arms. Kouga gave a low primal growl, a dark look on his face, "Yes, if it weren't for that meddling archaic government, everything would have been different. It also sickens me to no end that the nobles are still breathing to this day. My power was too great for them, and they attempted to ruin me. And that is why I have been planning my revenge for so long, I will make all of those fools suffer and repent."<p>

Sōjirō appeared to be lost in memories of bygone days, as he unconsciously took out the hollow-like mask from within the folds of his tattered cloak, staring at it. "Isn't it insulting to you, being reborn as a Hollow?' asked Sōjirō, a grimace tugging at the corner of his mouth, "You have no idea how painful it was for me to be reborn again by the Ōin as a result of me having left a piece of myself in Soul Society, with my revenge on those bastards unrequited still. I am in between worlds, neither hollow nor shinigami, but still the same as I was before. I want Hyourinmaru to be my zanpakuto, his sole master. I want all of them to die for what they've done to me." Kouga smirked, and reached to the wall, his sharp fingernails digging easily into the solid stone and extracted an embedded crystal. Barely bending his fingers in a grip, the purple crystal was crushed and crumbled into a fine dust that sifted between his fingers. "We shall see to it very soon. On the contrary, it has been a blessing in disguise for me. The amount of power I can now wield is much greater than before my time as a weak shinigami. Now that I have dominated countless hollows and reached the level of what they call an arrancar, I have been gifted with the ability to absorb others' powers and clone them for my use, as well as greater strength. All the power I have taken from the zanpakutos now resides in the palm of my hand," Kouga gesticulated with the halberd, its razor-sharp curved edge glinting brilliantly. "I have not died, I have only evolved from my despair to become more resilient on my just path to forging my own world."

Kouga then clutched at his large-beaded necklace on his chest, a golden fleur-de-lis pendant dangling in the middle. "I am also grateful that this sacred artifact from the Kasumiōji clan passed on with me as well, for it has been the source of my illusory powers since I was a shinigami. You and the others would not be able to shape-shift into shadows and such if it weren't for this," he said dangerously, and continued on with his passionate soliloquy as his companion looked on with sycophantic interest, "But that was the beginning. Now that I plan to take Soul Society as my throne, I know of other treasures the shinigami are hiding. The _Douji-giri Yasutsuna _will certainly assist me in taking out several divisions, and the Ochimizu I am saving for special use as I see fit."

Kouga smiled sinisterly, then raised his poisonous green eyes to the full moon high above them in the midnight black sky of Hueco Mundo. "Tell me, have you heard of the legendary Imperial Regalia, Sōjirō?" The young man shook his head, still leaning against the rock with an attentive look. "During my time in the Kuchiki clan, I had liberal access to the volumes devoted to the record-keeping of Soul Society's history, as was their chosen noble task. It was such a wealth of knowledge I had gleaned from them that I do plan to revisit their library once their clan has fallen to me. But I digress…" Kouga stalked around the perimeter of the small chamber that was adorned with black stones fashioned into a few armchairs and a settee, upon which he sat. "The Imperial Regalia are divided in parts three: the Yasakani no Magatama, the Yata no Kagami, and the Kusanagi no Tsurugi. A jewel, a mirror, and a sword. They all belonged to the Royal Family of Soul Society, and together they are a symbol of the head of the family's divinity as a descendant of the Soul King, confirming his legitimacy as supreme ruler. The sword alone has the power of calling forth a great monster called the Orochi, an eight-headed serpent, while it is unknown what the mirror and jewel are capable of."

Kouga paused, a hungry glint clearly visible in his eyes. Then, over the span of a few seconds, a black look then crept onto his emaciated face beneath his hollow mask. "There was great unrest between Soul Society and the Royal Guard during my time in the Gotei, when it was decreed by the Soul King himself to scatter the Imperial Regalia in different parts of the Human World, thus restricting them to off limits from nearly all shinigami. That was all well and good for most, as none possessed enough drive nor courage to seek them out. However, rogue factions turned out in great numbers that resulted in a civil war, which I had to take part in defending Seireitei…all to appease the Kuchiki clan that had adopted me." Kouga leered. "But now I wish to search for these lost heirlooms, and become the rightful owner of this triforce. If I were to achieve that, I would be able to subjugate all of those worthless souls, and perhaps even the damned Soul King. What say you? Does this task intrigue you, Sōjirō, my second-in-command?

A red gleam in his eyes, Sōjirō nodded earnestly, but was interrupted when a vasto lorde suddenly entered the cave, prostrating on the hard earth before Kouga as it spoke gruffly, "My lord, reconnaissance reports have come in that speak of a large gathering in the 2nd division barracks today…one heard rumors that there would be a public trial for a criminal zanpakuto spirit." Kouga turned sharply at that proclamation, his eyes narrowing. "Hmm, what an odd story. What are the details of this trial?" he asked authoritatively. The vasto lorde shook its head, its dark face devoid of emotion as it responded, "That was the entirety of what was heard. The trial will take place just before sunset, but that is all that is known." Long, withered fingers stroking his chin, Kouga pondered on the hollow's words, then gave a wide grin. "Well, this is just too interesting of an opportunity to pass up, you have me very curious now. And I'm in such a grand mood, perhaps I shall finally venture out of this realm into that disgusting place everyone calls "Heaven", and have a little fun with the pathetic shinigami." Sōjirō looked to the arrancar with incredulity. "You are going to infiltrate Soul Society yourself? Please, let me take your place, you should not have to lower yourself—" He stopped at Kouga's deep chuckle. "I have been able to go wherever I please, I just choose to send others in my wake. This time I grow impatient with the results, and you shall accompany me. I suppose it would not hurt to "rescue" this zanpakuto spirit as well, he sounds like a menace," Kouga smirked. He nodded to Sōjirō, "Come, we leave at once to Soul Society, notify the others."

* * *

><p>Muramasa was breathing. That alone signaled it was a miracle that he was still alive. But how to escape this darkness? He could not see in front of him, nor any part of himself. His body felt so light and frail as if it were even more malnourished than it already was. None of his muscles seemed to be functioning, so he could not lift his limbs to feel for an exit. But the main thing Muramasa could register in his semi-comatose state was that there was something enormous missing from him…the vital chalice that held his powers since the day he came into being was gone. The pain of the loss felt as though someone had taken a knife and carved out a hole in his chest, like a hollow. He was even less than a gigai now—he was a mortal.<p>

Sensation slowly began to crawl back into his body as time seemed to pass, flooding outward from his core and up his spine. There was a dank, cold atmosphere to the place he was in, but he had no recollection of how he ended up wherever he was. He could smell putrid, salty water that was heard dripping a far distance away. The nerves in his fingers finally circuited the current needed to touch and feel where he half-lay, and recorded rough-hewn stone beneath him. Inch by inch, he flexed the phalanges of his fingers to get his blood flowing, marveling at how difficult a task it was for him as he blacked out a few times, still struggling to wake from the dark void of sleep. With some determination, Muramasa finally attempted to open his eyes a slit, and was met with the sight of a shadowy jail cell, a bluish-green flame flickering behind the metal bars on a stone wall. His vision blurred, and he groaned feebly, a nauseous feeling bubbling up inside him. The tang of old blood in his mouth was bitter as his sense of taste was renewed. He could no longer bear it as all of his physical discomforts grew and grew, and he leaned over to the side and vomited, the contents slapping wetly against the floor. There was a strong hold on his neck as he tried to bend over further, a chain rattling in his movement. Resting his head back gingerly, Muramasa could feel a cold steel manacle secured around his neck and padlocked to the wall. Looking down nervously, he could see his bare, scarred wrists and ankles cuffed and fastened to the wall as well, and instead of his usual white and purple coat, he was dressed in a simple white robe with a white belt. "W-What is this?" he asked out loud, his voice hoarse and trembling.

"Seems as though you're finally awake." A cold shiver of fear slipped down Muramasa's spine as he turned his eyes slowly to his right, where Hollow Muramasa sat, his arms crossed as if he was patiently waiting for him to take notice. "You…YOU!" Muramasa finally spat out, suddenly fired up with rage, but began to cough violently due to his sore throat. The hollow sneered, then grasped Muramasa's jaw between his long-nailed fingers as he continued to choke. "Don't you seem appreciative that I'm here, still keeping you strong enough to live? I expect better loyalty from my dear zanpakuto," his hollow doppelganger snarled sarcastically. Muramasa's coughing fit died down, as he raised his wet eyes to the hollow's intense yellow irises. Scrunching his brows into a scowl, Muramasa bit out, "I'd rather die if it means bringing you down with me!" With that, Muramasa attempted to struggle, but was held in check as Hollow Muramasa put his palm over his mouth, pushing him back against the wall with ease. He was sweating and so weak; he could not raise his hands high enough to fight back, as the chains did not have much give. The hollow tutted, smiling a horrible white smile, his hand still covering his mouth and preventing him from speech. "Ah, such a clichéd saying…I could easily flit over to Usagi-kun and use her as my new source of energy, you know, if you were to die." Muramasa widened his eyes at that, the chains rattling loudly as he attempted to launch himself at the hollow, who simply sniggered at his feeble efforts. "But do not fret, I much prefer taunting you. Just look at what you've done to yourself, Muramasa. You became strong enough mere hours ago to handle your spirit form and myself, and now, you are but a shell of a zanpakuto. Your powers are sealed away at the moment, but I wonder what you can do about that besides be a good boy and confess everything in your trial."

A spidery white hand crept towards the folds of Muramasa's robe as the hollow spoke, something Muramasa took note of, and he was struck with fear of what was coming next. He gave loud but muffled noises of protest as the belt was loosened, and the fabric roughly pulled aside, his naked body underneath bared. Hollow Muramasa smirked broadly, and with one hand traced a long sharp nail along the thick dark scar that ran straight down the center of Muramasa's navel. Muramasa writhed, attempting to arch his back away from the lascivious monster, but to no avail, his chained limbs stopping out of reach. "Why don't you show everyone your scars from your old master, Muramasa? You could go for some empathy from the shinigami perhaps…The ones on your back are from an especially good memory with dear Kouga, aren't they? Are you afraid of telling the truth of your despair? Ahh, that was not nice…" Muramasa had bitten down on the hollow's hand that had held his mouth shut, but immediately received a sharp backhand to his face, knocking his head back. Muramasa was shaking and hyperventilating, his head resting against the cold stone wall as he whispered waspishly between sharp inhalations, "Get out…GET OUT! Don't ever…touch me again…I will kill you…" Still smirking, the hollow closed his eyes, stood and walked in front of him, putting his hands in the pockets of his long black and white coat. He reopened his black and yellow eyes with a wicked leer, surveying the shaking stripped zanpakuto spirit before him. "You will need me again, you always come crawling back for more pain. You cannot escape me." Voices were heard from somewhere above the cell, and the hollow suddenly vanished into thin air.

Footsteps were now thumping down a stone staircase towards his cell, the voices growing louder. Perturbed at his exposed state, Muramasa erratically attempted to shift on the bench to close his robe, but failed. An inexplicable suffocating sensation pressed down on him from all sides and invaded his lungs in tandem with the approaching people. Seconds later, men dressed in all-black shinobi shōzoku rounded the corner with sasumatas in hand, stopping before him with disgust in their eyes. The Onmitsukidō members looked at each other, with one of them opening the lock of the cell swiftly. All four of them entered inside, looking down at him sternly. "Muramasa, former zanpakuto of the rogue shinigami Kuchiki Kouga, it is time for you to stand trial for your crimes against Soul Society from 18 months ago. Anything you do or say can be held against you from this point forward," one guard intoned hollowly. Muramasa breathed shallowly and stammered incoherently in the presence of their strong reiatsu, his nerves on end as he tried to move to cover himself again, when another guard, perhaps taking it as a sign of aggression, moved forward and struck his face. "Filthy zanpakuto, he didn't deserve a private holding cell in the Maggot's Nest," one of them muttered, noticing the puddle of sick on the floor next to Muramasa. "You will also need to be properly dressed," the first guard said curtly, and bent over, roughly fixing his robe while Muramasa inhaled unsteadily, feeling utterly humiliated. The mantra _"Don't look at me!"_ repeated incessantly in his thoughts as he sat there, quivering and broken. "Release him," one guard said, and with a sasumata placed over his throat to hold him in place, the shackles around Muramasa's neck, wrists, and ankles were unlocked, while another guard fastened a red choker around his neck. Four strands of rope emanated from the choker, with each guard holding on to the ends. Muramasa's wrists were bound tightly with the same strong fiber behind his back.

"On your feet," a guard smirked at him, prodding him with his sasumata. Whether he could move or not, Muramasa was pulled up unceremoniously to stand on the cold stone floor, wobbling unsteadily from his fatigue. They pushed him along, dragging him up lengthy flights of stairs on which he tripped and stumbled several times. "Get up you!" one of them barked. He could feel his body getting even more exhausted, if that was possible, and allowed himself to be towed some more as they entered a bright, cavern-like room with several white-robed prisoners milling about. They all stopped at Muramasa's procession that led him through the middle of it. It was weak, but the level of reiatsu pushing down on Muramasa from these shinigami had him sinking to his knees, his breathing shallow and quick. He was kicked from behind, but that made no dent in his will to move. _"This reiatsu…I cannot breathe, this is too much…" _he thought disjointedly, his eyes rolling, as his collar was yanked forward, his body moving involuntarily along the hard earth with the Onmitsukidō guard yelling at him, "If you can't handle it, then walk like a dog to your trial!" Laughter hooted around him as the white-robed shinigami pointed at him as he was dragged. "Hang that zanpakuto high!" one of them yelled out. Tears formed in his eyes as the agony continued, his bare legs and feet cut over the sharp gravel. _"I truly detest shinigami, they should all die…I would give anything to die…" _One of the guards looked down at him after a minute of being hauled along the ground, muttering "Tch!" under his breath, and reached down and pulled him up into a half-standing position, holding his bound wrists so he could have some leverage to walk with, though just barely.

Finally, he had somehow made it outside, limping out with his bloodied legs into what had become a bitter cold, cloudy day, but his painful journey did not stop there. Muramasa began to shiver badly under his light robe as they pulled him across a bridge over a wide moat, the dark grey water flowing rapidly under the high breeze. They walked him some distance through what looked like one of the Gotei 13 division barracks until Muramasa could hear an arena full of people, their voices amplified in the wintry, crisp air. His breath misted before him, hesitating to move forward as a raised amphitheater came into view. Feeling as though he was on his last legs, the pupils of his eyes unfocused and refocused, the reiatsu emanating from the mass of people affecting him greatly. Birds flew by and blocked out the weak sunlight streaming through the clouds, and he suddenly realized how fleeting life could be in that moment, what it meant to be alive…and how it could all end so very fast. He had too many regrets, and he wished to atone for his sins. Yes, this was it…he had lost his will to live, he would accept his fate, whichever way the tides may turn, he could never go back…

* * *

><p>"Once the Captain Commander arrives, the trial will begin. You will wait until the appropriate time to speak as witnesses. Kurosaki Ichigo, Kurosaki Usagi, you are the prime instigators in resurrecting this zanpakuto, so be aware that this is also your trial. State all of your evidence concisely and accurately. Perjury will not be tolerated in my barracks now that we are standing in for Central 46," Captain Soi Fon said authoritatively, clasping her hands behind her back. Ichigo scowled down at the petite captain, "You still didn't explain why my zanpakuto was rough-housed and robbed of his reiryoku before having any say. I don't know about Soul Society, but in my world punishments are given after a guilty verdict!" Soi Fon sneered up at him with a disdainful air. "So sorry to disappoint you, Kurosaki, but you're in our world now, and we must do as we see fit to those who terrorize our peace." Ichigo balled his fists at his side, struggling to maintain his composure as he said tersely, "I want to make a deal with Yama-jii if I can get Muramasa's powers restored to him—if he gets through this trial. I made a promise to him that I would take him on as my other zanpakuto!" Soi Fon glared up at him with her dark eyes, a taut look on her face. "That foolishness will not sway anyone I'm afraid. I highly agree with the measures that were taken to restrain that zanpakuto, especially in light of what has been going on lately. Did you forget, Kurosaki? It matters not that you are his supposedly new master. Any threat to Soul Society, new or old, must be put down swiftly and silently, or do you disagree? If so, you might want to turn in your shinigami daiko badge right now." Ichigo gritted his teeth, while Usagi stood by him with suppressed rage. <em>"Who do they think they are dealing with? Muramasa has finished his fight, he has nothing to do with their problems now…are they seriously trying to use that as an excuse?!"<em> Usagi thought bitterly. Soi Fon smirked at their silence, and pointed at the doorway. "If that is all, please take your seats outside in the witness stand."

"Ichigo, how could we let this happen to Muramasa?" Usagi said through clenched teeth as she stepped out into the cold air from the inner corridor and took a seat in the front row of the wide-open arena, where masses of shinigami from all of Seireitei were gathered and growing restless by the volume of their voices. "It was not in the plans, Usagi, I had no idea he would get his powers sealed away without the trial even starting," Ichigo said angrily, sitting beside her. "I don't understand, he wasn't going to do anything, they have to know he's changed if he's with you," she said desperately, looking around nervously at the jeering crowd. Ichigo sighed, a troubled look coming over his face. "Then you need to stick to that case, if you want him to be seen that way, this is not going to be easy. The problem is he _did_ do terrible things. With everything that's just happened in the last 24 hours, I don't know how this will all work out in the first place," Ichigo replied somewhat lamely. Usagi looked at her brother with her eyebrow raised. "What do you mean by that? Ichigo, let it go, we aren't supposed to bring up this hollow situation, and you know it was all a horrible accident that I got caught in the middle of. Hating Muramasa for that will not make it go away." Ichigo looked away pointedly, his chin resting in his hand as he leaned over with his elbow on his thigh. "Ichigo, listen to me," Usagi pressed, narrowing her eyes, "you've made him your second zanpakuto, your bond will be truly broken if you keep that up. He needs you now more than ever, why can't you see that?" "Because he still thinks he's connected to that Kouga bastard, I can feel it whenever I'm with him. I don't get how he can be so obsessed with a dead shinigami who abused him so much, it's no use," Ichigo retorted, his face cross. Usagi sighed deeply, hugging her arms to herself in the chill. "Then you have a lot of work to do to get to know him, he isn't hopeless, he needs a little more time," she replied sadly.

They were interrupted as the gates were opened from the other end of the amphitheater, from whence came a slow procession of four Onmitsukidō guards and an individual garbed in a white robe. Their march brought on an immediate hushed silence to the masses of shinigami who had gathered to spectate the trial, which was soon followed by a dull roar. Representative of all 13 divisions of the Gotei, the shinigami collectively raised their fists, shouting horrible things as they booed and hissed at the approaching white figure. Usagi gasped when she could make out the details of Muramasa, "Oh my god…" His skin the color of sour milk, barefooted and beaten, Muramasa was practically being dragged along the ground by ropes around his neck towards the sinister-looking wingback chair that stood atop a small stone dais in the middle of the arena. He looked as though he was ready to collapse, as if heavy weights were pulling him down with every small staggering step he took. A trail of blood trickled down the side of his bruised mouth, and his mauve eyelids drooped with profound exhaustion. "Ichigo…" Usagi said breathlessly, and she looked up to see her brother frowning heavily at the scene before him.

The guards all but placed Muramasa gently in the chair as they stepped back and performed a tethering kidō on him, the glowing ropes of energy strapping his arms and legs to the seat. Usagi could hear a gasp behind her, and turned to see Inoue taking a seat with Sado and Ishida, their eyes in disbelief at the sight before them. "Is this what they did to Muramasa-san?" Inoue asked tearfully, to which no one could reply in earnest. Muramasa's head had lolled onto his shoulder, for he was so weak he could not hold it up. One of the guards slapped him, and he made a feeble attempt to lift his head, breathing heavily. Usagi made to rise from her seat, feeling intensely livid at what she was witnessing, but her brother grabbed her arm. "Usagi, don't do it. We can't interfere just yet," Ichigo said in a voice of forced calm, but she could see his gilded brown eyes gleaming with anger. "He can't do his trial like this! He's about to faint!" she snapped, but Ichigo kept his hold on her. "Not just yet, wait a moment, ok?" he said anxiously. Usagi sat back down with a shaky breath, and proceeded to watch Muramasa from fifty feet away. _"Hang in there, Muramasa,"_ she silently pleaded, and nearly jumped out of her skin when a loud, booming voice filled the stadium, easily drowning out the rest of the shinigami with the same volume as a jet engine.

"SILENCE! I, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, Captain Commander of the Gotei 13, will preside over this trial, Seireitei vs. Muramasa, on this day, the 19th of November, 2003 A.D. All rise!" All noise died down as Usagi quickly stood up along with the sound of benches scraping and bending all around her in the stands, a sea of black and white shihakushōs standing together. She looked behind her to see the old captain in a box seat raised high above her, along with the other division captains. Soi Fon appeared at the head captain's side, and opened her mouth wide, shouting out for all of them to hear, "All shinigami of the jury may sit! Will the witnesses remain standing and raise your right hand? Do each of you swear that you promise that the testimony you shall give in the case before this court shall be the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth? Please say 'I do'." Usagi looked around to see her brother and Inoue, Sado, and Ishida with their hands raised, quickly copying them and intoning loudly, "I do." Soi Fon smirked, and called down to them from above, "You may sit. Soutaichou, and ladies and gentlemen of the Seireitei: the defendant, Muramasa, as you all know has been charged with the crime of upheaval of the entirety of Soul Society through rebellion of 300 zanpakuto spirits of captains, seated, and unseated officers of the Gotei 18 months prior to this date. The evidence will show that massive amount of damage was wreaked upon the physical property of all of the divisions' barracks, headquarters, housing, and training areas, as well as that of three of the four Noble Houses, beginning on the night of May 22nd, 2002 A.D., and lasting until June 1st, 2002 A.D. An estimated 472 shinigami, residents of Seireitei, and Souls of the Rukongai were injured in these attacks instigated by the defendant, with 18 casualties reported. The defendant was witnessed on the night of May 22nd, 2002 A.D. on Sōkyoku Hill by 12 of the 13 division captains to confess his intents to overthrow the shinigami. The defendant was pursued until June 1st, 2002 A.D., where he fled to Karakura Town of the Human World to resurrect his now-deceased master, Kuchiki Kouga, previous 3rd seat of the 6th division, who had been sealed away from traitorous crimes 300 years prior. The evidence I present will prove to you that the defendant is guilty as charged."

Soi Fon sat down at that, while Yamamoto rose, his hands clasped over the gnarled head of his wooden staff. "What opening statements does the defendant have to present to the jury?" he bellowed out. There was a perceptible shift in the air as all shinigami turned to look at Muramasa in the middle of the arena. Usagi clenched her hands on her lap until her knuckles turned white, her nails digging in to her palms from her worry. The zanpakuto was nearly unconscious in the black chair, his gaunt face sapped of all life and energy with his sunken light blue eyes vaguely wandering about. One of the Onmitsukidō guards moved forward and took his stooped shoulder, shaking him roughly with his head slumping back and forth. A low moan could be heard from Muramasa as he raised his half-lidded eyes upward to the captain commander. It was very slow, but he mutely answered his question by turning his head to the right, and then to the left, and then bowed his head, his eyes unfocused on the ground. "Very well," came Yamamoto's contemptuous voice, "If the defendant has nothing to say, then this trial is now in motion. If there are any objections throughout these proceedings, make yourself heard and state your purpose and claims—"

"Under Soul Society Law 548.012, Section 14, members of the Gotei 13 are not permitted to interfere in the affairs of the Noble Houses unless the House in question breaks one of the laws of Soul Society beyond a shadow of a doubt," rang out a high female voice. Usagi started, turning her eyes sharply towards the gate at the far end of the amphitheater. A woman with straight, graying brown hair and a pink kimono topped with a dark pink haori stepped into the arena, two guards flanking her sides. She had a regal air to her as she gracefully walked towards the center, stopping beside Muramasa amidst the increasingly louder utterances of the shinigami on the bleachers. Pressing her hands together so her flowery sleeves cascaded down her front, the mysterious woman continued to speak at large, "However, under subsection two of Section 14, nowhere is it stated that zanpakuto spirits—whether they be the perpetrators of crime or are simply in contract to their criminal shinigami masters—can be prosecuted, only shinigami and servants of the Noble House who have permanent records of residency and status may be charged. This is corroborated by the fact that zanpakuto spirits are not yet recognized as sentient beings with any rights in Soul Society—they are only considered property of shinigami and their respective clans if applicable. There also exists a clause in the rules pertaining to the Noble Houses that if a high-ranking official of the House wishes to deal with the offending clan member or property thereof, their right to do so trumps all other sentences. Thus, as the defendant's case does not hold, and he himself has not been excommunicated from the Kuchiki clan, I, Kuchiki Kimiko, shall claim responsibility for the zanpakuto spirit Muramasa and will see to his punishment. This trial is hereby over."

One could possibly hear a needle drop in the hushed silence that had pervaded the once-arrogant atmosphere of the amphitheater. Some shinigami had gotten out of their seats and leaned on the railings to get a better look at the captain's box seat, awaiting instructions or an outburst of some sort. Usagi could hardly believe what she was seeing or hearing. "Ichigo," she said softly, "Who is she? Did she really just do what I think she did?" "Yeah, I think so," Ichigo replied disbelievingly, and stood up slowly. Usagi followed suit, her legs feeling numb.

"WHAT NONSENSE IS THIS?!" roared Yamamoto from above. Usagi whirled around to see the furious captain, a dense reiatsu pressing down on her that was full of a fiery rage. "You asked for a statement of claims for objection, and I have provided all such details, there is nothing more to say, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni," the woman said loudly yet calmly, her light violet eyes unwavering in her raised gaze. She then lowered her pastel-like eyes onto Usagi and Ichigo, and removed her hand from her sleeve, beckoning them to come forward. Feeling unbalanced, Usagi grasped onto Ichigo's shihakushō, towing along beside him with Inoue, Sado, and Ishida behind her. They had reached the Kuchiki noblewoman in the center of the arena, her slightly wrinkled face displaying warmth and dignity as she looked them in the eyes. However, something seemed to shift in the air as an incredibly heavy, ominous feeling came over Usagi. The same fearful look was reflected on the noblewoman's face before her as she looked past Usagi towards the captain commander in the stands above, a massive shadow falling upon them all accompanied by a long, drawn-out wail of a siren.

"SIT BACK DOWN, THIS TRIAL HAS NOT STOPPED YET! I WILL HAVE ORDER IN MY COURT!" Yamamoto continued to yell wildly from behind Usagi, as shinigami from the stands around her began crying out in panic. Whipping around, Usagi felt her jaw literally drop at the nightmarish scene before her out of nowhere. Looming extensively over the captains' raised box seats suddenly stood a giant about 100 meters tall and decked out in gunmetal gray samurai armor, its demonic yellow eyes glowing eerily in the dim light of the blackened, overcast skies. "S-SOUTAICHOU! LOOK OUT!" called out Shuhei Hisagi, the lieutenant of the 9th division, as he pointed up at the colossus and pushed through the crowds of terrified shinigami.

Several events happened in short succession: Yamamoto opened his eyes wide, seemingly recognizing that the heavy reiatsu filling the stadium was not just his own, but also the giant's, as the massive intruder swung its right arm high, the wind shrieking as it split the air, an enormous thick sword clutched in its crimson grasp. The sharp edge of the gargantuan blade sliced cleanly down the middle of the stands with a deafening crash, planks of wood and debris flying everywhere as the captains used shunpo to escape in a small fraction of a second. Like a disturbed hornet's nest, shinigami went running in every direction in the confusion and din of utter destruction, a cloud of dust filling the arena and making it even harder to tell where the exits were. "IT'S KOMAMURA-TAICHOU'S BANKAI! THE ZANPAKUTO REBELLION IS MAKING A COMEBACK!" cried one of the shinigami, adding to the havoc that abounded in the stampeding crowd. Usagi stood there in astonishment beside her brother, the Kuchiki noblewoman, and Muramasa, unable to fully process what was happening in those few short seconds when her heart stopped, realizing the sharp steel the size of a train was crashing directly towards them all in the center of the amphitheater. She darted her gaze towards Muramasa, who had long since passed out in his chair he was still chained to, his matted brown hair covering his closed eyes. Pure instinct took over her as she threw herself on top of him, shielding him from the deadly impact that was sure to come very fast.

The sound of serrated steel clashed loudly as Usagi kept her eyes shut tight, a tear running down her face with her arms around Muramasa's neck. She could feel him breathing very shallowly at her ear, his skin icy cold. After waiting several seconds, she never felt the blow of the giant's sword. Blinking her eyes open, Usagi turned her head back to see what had happened. She gasped when she saw her brother in his Bankai form struggling against the massive sword that hovered over them portentously, his black Tensa Zangetsu holding the giant at bay. "ICHIGO!" she cried out, and he looked to her with a strained expression, a bleeding cut on his forehead. "USAGI! GET MURAMASA OUT OF HERE! I'LL STOP THIS GUY!" he yelled, as his sword was pushed down further, the giant's blade coming closer to her. "I CAN'T GET RID OF THE KIDŌ!" Usagi exclaimed frantically, yanking at the glowing reiatsu chains binding Muramasa's arms, when a strong presence appeared at her side instantly. "Allow me," came the smooth voice of Kuchiki Byakuya. Usagi looked up in absolute shock. The raven-haired captain stood tall and impressive beside her, outstretching his hand and quickly dispelled the kidō, freeing Muramasa from the chair. In one fell swoop, Byakuya bent forward, grabbed Muramasa by the waist, and tossed him over his shoulder like a ragdoll. Turning to the noblewoman, the captain of the 6th division and head of the Kuchiki clan simply nodded once, then disappeared with the lifeless zanpakuto spirit in a blur amongst the smoke.

"Wait, what?! Where did he go with—" Usagi started, but stopped when a hand wrapped tightly around her wrist and began pulling her along. "Quickly now, girl! Let us hurry away from here!" the Kuchiki noblewoman exclaimed as she led Usagi away from the fight, her guards running alongside them. Usagi kept up the pace with the mysterious woman as they made it to the exit of the arena, and only forced her wrist out of her grasp at the end of corridor once they were inside underneath the stands. "Wait a minute! What's going on?! I have to make sure my brother is alright, and my friends!" Usagi exclaimed, breathing heavily. The noblewoman stopped, panting slightly as she regarded her curiously. "I know of them, I have heard great things about you and Ichigo, and his comrades, so I have no doubt they will be fine…I too do not know what is happening, but we must leave quickly before we get injured," she said breathlessly. Usagi frowned, feeling mistrustful now of the woman. "What do you mean by that?! I can't just leave them!" Usagi said hotly. "Then look behind you, my dear," the woman said with a small smile, nodding to the sound of footsteps running towards her. Usagi turned to see Ichigo sprinting at her with Inoue, Ishida, and Sado on his trail. "We've got to go! That giant's fighting with the captains now, this place is going to collapse! And where'd Byakuya take Muramasa?!" Ichigo burst out anxiously as he skidded to a halt in front of Usagi. "My nephew took him to the Kuchiki Family Manor, I shall lead the way," interjected the noblewoman. Ichigo looked at her, wide-eyed and confused. "What-your nephew?! Look, who are you, anyway? Why did you stop the trial like you did, what's your aim?" Ichigo questioned, narrowing his eyes. Rubble began to fall around them from the ceiling in the corridor, to which the noblewoman directed her attention. Fixating Ichigo with a penetrating gaze, she shook her head and proclaimed, "This is not the time nor place for a full introduction, just know that it is imperative we return to your zanpakuto as soon as possible, his life is in danger. Muramasa is indebted to you, Kurosaki Ichigo, and in turn, my nephew and I are indebted to Muramasa, so he must not perish. Follow me!"

With that, she turned on her heel and began flash-stepping ahead with her guards, their figures blurring every few seconds in their speed. The five of them raced after her through the 2nd division barracks, the sound of fighting piercing the cold air every so often, screams ringing out from the chaos they were escaping. A woman's voice on a loudspeaker echoed across the land and mixed with the creepy-sounding siren, alerting everyone to the emergency and requesting backup. "What is that thing?!" Ishida called out, and Ichigo replied, "I've seen it before…it's Captain Komamura's bankai, but I thought I heard from Yoruichi that he had gotten it stolen away from him, he was fighting it when I left…I hope she made it out in time." Usagi turned her head back while she ran to see the giant samurai creature swinging its massive sword down to the ground with an earth-shaking boom, seismic waves rolling over the ground from the force of it and disturbing their trek. She faced forward again and caught up behind the noblewoman, whose long silver-speckled hair was waving to and fro down the back of her flower-embroidered haori in her fast pace. It suddenly clicked with Usagi as she thought about the woman's words from earlier, like a light bulb turning on in a pitch-black room. "I think I know who you are!" she said, panting. The noblewoman merely turned her head to the side so only one lavender eye looked at her, slowing down slightly and inviting her to speak. "You-you're Kuchiki Kouga's wife, aren't you?" Usagi asked with some uncertainty. The lavender eye closed slowly, and the noblewoman turned her head back away from her, continuing her pace. "I was once his wife, but I have been widowed for quite some time now," she remarked dully. "W-What?!" Ichigo sputtered beside Usagi, looking dumbfounded. His golden brown eyes held a flash of understanding, as he commented further, "So… Byakuya's uncle was—Kouga?!"

The noblewoman made no comment this time as they hurried down the outdoor corridors paved with smooth jade tiles that interconnected the different divisions' headquarters. "Yes, Ichigo," Usagi answered instead, to which Ichigo reacted adversely. "I never really knew the exact relation! But how can we trust Byakuya with Muramasa now?!" he glared, "What does he want with him, huh?!" "Please save your questions for when we arrive, Kurosaki Ichigo, you may ask him in person then," the noblewoman said with a curt tone, quieting him instantly. Ichigo exchanged an apprehensive look with Usagi and the others as they resumed their high speed. They finally reached the outskirts of the Gotei barracks area after fifteen minutes, and came upon flat plains and lowland hills of residential areas reserved for the nobility. It was much quieter here than in the main division areas, though it was not deserted. Servants in white smocks and purple robes greeted them at the ornate wooden gates of the wide, sprawling manor of immaculate architecture and landscape. The noblewoman sent them away with a nod, and beckoned for Usagi and the others to follow her. They walked through luscious courtyards of exotic plants and flowers, of koi ponds and Zen gardens, and crossed a large bridge which overlooked a long, winding river, all of which Usagi could not properly appreciate due to her troubled thoughts scattered about.

At last, the noblewoman stopped before a several-storied tenshukaku* before turning to them with a serious look, "Once you are inside these halls, you are to lower your voices. Also, you may not enter if you cannot lower your reiatsu to one fifth of what you are putting out now. The zanpakuto spirit needs to regain some of his own strength back before his powers can be restored to him, so he cannot be disturbed by such suffocating external reiatsu." Usagi sighed inwardly, thinking about how Muramasa looked so frail during his trial. She closed her eyes and concentrated intently, dropping her reiatsu significantly until she felt weaker herself in the spiritually dense atmosphere. She could sense the others attempting to do the same, and she opened her eyes. Ichigo seemed to be struggling with the task, his reiatsu flaring about, which was noted by the noblewoman, who tilted her head to the side as she studied him. "This is an elementary concept you must grasp, Kurosaki Ichigo. You would be very well-rounded if you mastered this, your sister and your friends here have already done so," she said objectively and pointed at Usagi, Inoue, and Ishida, while Ichigo smirked at this slightly. "So you're telling me I can't see Muramasa right now?" he asked with a clipped tone. "No, you may not. You must wait out here before you can see him. I am sorry, but his health will take a turn for the worse if you go near him now with your vast amount of reiatsu," the noblewoman said apologetically. She nodded to Usagi, Inoue, and Ishida, indicating for them to follow her inside, leaving a sullen Ichigo with Sado at the entryway.

They seemed to walk forever in the hushed labyrinth-like hallways of the mansion, mounting several flights of dark wooden steps until they reached the top floor. The noblewoman led them down the corridor to a lavish tapestry decorated with the Kuchiki family crest, which she moved aside to reveal a bamboo shoji. She slid it open slowly to reveal a spacious bedroom with a large window covered with a heavy velvet curtain. A roaring fire crackled in the gilded fireplace, the flickering light casting strange shadows on the walls and blankets atop the big bed beneath which a man lay. "Muramasa…" Usagi whispered softly to herself, stopping at his sickly appearance. Two healers in mint green robes were at his bedside, one of them affixing an intravenous catheter line to his right brachial artery that connected to a couple bags of clear fluid on a pole, while the other tended to dressing his wounds on his legs. An oxygen mask was secured over his nose and mouth, the cadence of puffs of air rhythmically in tune to a set cycle.

"It seems you had to call for emergency medical care, Byakuya?" Kuchiki Kimiko asked the stoic man in the corner whom Usagi just registered was there. "Yes. He had no pulse when I arrived, it was unavoidable," Byakuya stated calmly, his slate gray eyes flitting over to Usagi. "Is Kurosaki Ichigo waiting outside for me?" Usagi nodded numbly, then frowned slightly, speaking out suddenly, "I would like to know why you feel indebted to Muramasa after all you did. Why did you save him?" The mood in the room became tense, but Usagi hardly paid any mind to it as she stepped forward, boldly asking, "More importantly, why did you request his trial to be public? How much of this did you plan?! Where did that giant come from?! Did you want him to suffer even more because you are a—" "—Enough," Byakuya cut her off coldly, "I do not like the sound of your tone, girl. I need not repeat myself when I only need to answer your brothers' questions, so I will save my breath until then. He is now bonded to Muramasa as his master, and only he should be privy to such details. Excuse me."

With that, the 6th division captain coolly left the room. Incensed, Usagi made to go after him, but was stopped at the outstretched hand of the noblewoman, who shook her head sadly, "I would not do that, Kurosaki Usagi. I apologize, he can be quite rude at times of undue stress. Please, if you can assist Muramasa at this stage, that would be of the most help. Without using your powers, of course." It took a moment for Usagi to swallow her pride before she walked over to Muramasa's side, observing him closely. The zanpakuto spirit's chestnut brown hair was fanned out over the dark blue pillowcase, a stray wisp crossing over his sharp cheekbone. It looked as though it was very difficult for him to breathe, his mouth open under the mask and his chest distinctly rising with every inhalation. His pallid skin had a grayish tinge to it, with several old scars crisscrossing his arms and chest a deep purple color. Tearing her eyes away from Muramasa's distressing visage, Usagi took the initiative to grab a clean white cloth and doused it in the bowl of tepid water on the cart of medical supplies, laying it gently on his maimed leg. Muramasa made no motion nor sign of pain, so she carefully caressed it over the length of his lower leg and foot, taking care to clean the blood and grime from the areas as best as she could and going slowly over the deeper bruises and lacerations. She took another clean cloth when she finished and patted him dry, looking up when the healer handed her a bowl of a thick purple suspension and gauze pads. "Put these over his cuts, then I'll wrap his leg," the woman said softly. Usagi nodded, and while she worked, the noblewoman spoke up from the chair she had retired to beside Inoue and Ishida, "We had planned for some unwelcome events such as this, Byakuya and I. The Captain Commander is an intolerable man when it comes to rulebreakers, and thus can be unjust at times, but we never thought he would make the move of taking away the zanpakuto spirit's powers, reducing him essentially to the human reiryoku level. It is very dangerous—some shinigami have not survived it, while others born with naturally high levels of reiryoku can bear it. Being a materialized zanpakuto spirit, with a shaky bond, I cannot say how long he would have lasted. It is auspicious I arrived at the time I did."

Usagi wordlessly assisted the healer in delicately weaving the white bandages around Muramasa's calf and foot, holding the therapeutic gauze pads in place. She sat up straight and surveyed the man's face again, noting he was still in a deep sleep, but the jugular vein in his neck was pulsating slightly. Pulling up a chair beside him, Usagi tentatively reached out her hand to his, and was taken aback by how cold his fingers felt. "He's freezing, are there more blankets?" she asked, and the other healer looked up from checking the IV drip and went to a closet, pulling out an assortment of thick linens and bedspreads. Usagi took them all and began draping each of them over the unconscious man with care. The healer carried lidded pans of hot coal over to the other side of the bed and lifted up the mattress a tad, sliding them underneath. Muramasa appeared to slowly relax, the slight trembling coming to a rest in the warmth all around him.

Ishida abruptly chimed in from beside Inoue, directing his gaze to the Kuchiki noblewoman, "Could you tell us your one good reason for saving Muramasa? He attempted to kill several shinigami, and was prepared to fight against Byakuya in the end, if it wasn't for—" "It is not something I wish to divulge here and now, but do know that it is highly personal for Byakuya, my father, and myself. Muramasa is not the only one to blame for his actions, as well as my late husband," the noblewoman said bitingly, spots of pink in her dimpled cheeks. Usagi frowned over at the bespectacled teen, and without realizing it took Muramasa's hand in hers until she felt a tiny spark between their palms. Blinking fast, Usagi brushed it off and interlaced her small delicate fingers with his long, spidery ones, his elongated nails clicking quietly in her movement. She nearly jumped when the door slid open, revealing Byakuya for the second time, his face solemn as always. "Your presence is requested to meet with Yamamoto-soutaichou, oba-san*," he said quietly, directing his speech to the noblewoman. Kuchiki Kimiko sighed, then slowly rose to her feet, "Of course he would he like to speak with me." She turned her genial gaze to Usagi, and nodded to her and then to Muramasa, "I'll leave you in his care until my return." The noblewoman nodded to Inoue and Ishida and the healers as well, and walked behind Byakuya out of the room, sliding the door shut. Usagi absentmindedly caressed the zanpakuto spirit's hand, her mind heavy with worry and not noticing a dark shadow slink along the wall towards the window, slipping behind the curtain.

* * *

><p>The arrancar was laughing loudly, its jarring sound echoing off the dark stone in the wide cavern as he ambled up the roughly hewn staircase. All alone, he continued to laugh maniacally as he took his seat in the throne he had carved for himself, his red leather-clad shoulders shaking with mirth. "Oh, what fun! So much death and destruction…the shinigami never knew what was coming to them!" Kouga ejaculated gleefully out loud, his green eyes shining happily. "And what is more, I was able to steal even more zanpakuto spirits away from those undeserving filth! Oh the looks on their faces when I robbed them and cut them down! Sōjirō, come, come! Let me show you the power I can now wield!" The raven-haired youth had appeared in the entryway, his breathing heavy. Taking off his ridged hollow mask, Sōjirō looked up at the arrancar apprehensively, his red eyes serious. "I have news for you as well," he said resoundingly, running up the steps towards Kouga, who raised an eyebrow at him. "What could it be, my dear Sōjirō, everything went as planned, besides capturing the zanpakuto on trial…or did you succeed in doing your job?" Kouga remarked, eyeing him pointedly.<p>

Sōjirō exhaled, appearing very nervous as he finally spoke, "Kouga-dono, what was the name of your original zanpakuto again?" A thunderous cloud came over the arrancar's face. Acid green eyes narrowed to slits as Kouga considered the young man before him before biting out tersely, venom dripping from his pronunciation of "Muramasa." The arrancar now stood tall, towering threateningly over the youth. "And what makes you ask such a damn question?" Sōjirō stood his ground, though his face showed a twinge of fear as he continued, "I-I thought so. I went into my shadow form when you released Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō, taking advantage of the darkness the giant cast in the arena. I saw who appeared to be the criminal zanpakuto spirit, but a woman jumped in front of him to protect him the moment you began your attack. There were others around him, and what looked like a clanswoman…One of the captains took the spirit and was extremely fast with shunpo, I could not follow and get a better look. That is until the clanswoman led the others away from the arena to the Kuchiki Family Manor, and I of course followed." Sōjirō took another long breath, feeling the terrible strength of the arrancar's reiatsu bearing down on him. "Go on," Kouga said dangerously, gripping his golden halberd tightly. "A-And, they went inside to a room with the zanpakuto spirit, whom they were healing. They spoke of the spirit's powers having been taken away, someone named Byakuya was there, and the Kuchiki woman mentioned something about her late husband…" Sōjirō raised his eyes determinedly to Kouga's furious face, softly speaking in the gloom, "They called this zanpakuto spirit Muramasa."


	15. Forged in Suffering

**(A/N: This is pretty much a short flashback chapter from Kouga's POV I felt was necessary at this point in the story. Caution: some gore in this chapter.)**

**Chapter 15: Forged in Suffering**

Heaven's a Lie (Lacuna Coil)

Oh no,  
>Here it is again.<br>I need to know  
>When I will fall in decay.<p>

Something wrong,  
>With every plan of my life<br>I didn't really realize that you've been here.

Dolefully desired  
>Destiny a lie.<p>

Set me free,  
>Your heaven's a lie.<br>Set me free with your love  
>Set me free.<p>

Oh no,  
>Here it is again.<br>I need to know,  
>When did I choose to betray you?<p>

Something wrong  
>With all the plans in my life<br>I didn't realize you've been here.

Dolefully desired  
>Destiny a lie.<p>

Set me free  
>Your heaven's a lie.<br>Set me free with your love  
>Set me free.<p>

Set me free your heavens a lie.  
>Set me free with your love<br>Set me free.

_Everything had changed for Kouga. It was any Rukongai boy's dream to escape his destitute life and be taken into a well-to-do family within the Seireitei, let alone a Noble family. To be wanted, accepted, loved…these were only the highest aspirations he could imagine. It had been too long since he remembered having any parents to look after him, having spent much of his life alone wandering the dusty streets of the Kusajishi district—an area fraught with crime and diseased, wretched souls. He had been hardened by the many misfortunes that had befallen him and the few friends he managed to keep close to him. Nothing he had attained had a happy ending, nothing was permanent, everything was taken from him, even his few friends. As a promise to himself to become stronger, he grew highly skilled with whatever makeshift weapon he could wield to fend off ruffians and hollows. And, perhaps subconsciously, Kouga came to alienate himself from others over time, his emotions having become too rigid to handle any more close relationships. He had bought himself the title of lone wolf, and thus became a feared adversary in his district. Then, he stumbled upon a newly recruited shinigami one muggy summer day by the name of Aizen __Sōsuke__, who had witnessed his skills in a skirmish with a thief. It was perhaps a serendipitous meeting with the shrewd, sympathetic shinigami, one that Kouga would not think about for many years later into his adulthood. He had asked Kouga what he wished for in his life, and Kouga, being a naïve, dejected teen, responded that he wanted to be recognized and praised for his talents, not hated and preyed upon like he was. As if Kouga's good fortunes were aligned by the planets and stars, Aizen told him of an assassination plot against the head of the Kasumi__ō__ji clan, who was to soon wed with another noble of the Kannogi clan. Aizen asked him if he was strong enough to crush the rogue faction who planned to storm the public ceremony in the Seireitei, and Kouga unthinkingly accepted, for he had nothing else to lose. _

_After having proved himself a worthy swordsman and a savior of the Noble clan, Kouga was hurriedly taken in by the Kasumi__ō__jis and bestowed all conceivable things fit for a royal. In just a couple weeks, the ragged, homeless scavenger was polished from head to toe into a respectable young scholar, his shaggy black hair streaked with red on the left side cleansed and trimmed, his deep crimson, flowing yukata crisp and ornate. Three seven-course meals were provided to him daily, with many of the foods and delicacies so exotic that Kouga had never even heard of before. Kouga was smaller in stature than most boys his age due to his previous life as a street rat, and accepted any plate offered to him with great delight. He had servants at his beck and call to guide him around the sprawling manor, bathe him, and tuck him into bed, if he so wished. However, amidst all the luxuries that were offered up to him as if he were a long-lost prince, nothing made a stronger impression on Kouga than his very own proper instruction in swordplay. He was given one-on-one classes with an esteemed tutor every morning, along with lessons in literature, calligraphy, and etiquette. His expressed desire to one day attend the Shinigami Academy did not fall on deaf ears as the Noble family hastened to transform him into an exceptional applicant._

_It was due to his great thirst for showing his aptitude with the sword that Kouga was kneeling before the head of the Kasumi__ō__ji clan, Kasumi__ō__ji Fumiko, in the grand chambers one stormy summer night. "Please, let me practice kendo by myself. I feel I need as much time as I can to hone my skills before the entrance examination," Kouga pleaded with determination, his eyes inches from the floor in his prostration. "Oh? In what ways is Uemura-sensei failing to teach you? You should have ample time in the daylight hours to improve upon yourself," came the stately drawl of the clanswoman, her deep blue eyes heavily-lidded and her chin upturned at him. "But, I haven't improved, I know I can be even better if I could concentrate on my own! A-And if I do that, I might be even closer to awakening my zanpakuto…I've felt none of the signs of its coming forth like I've read about," Kouga countered back, lifting his head to the regal woman, his bright green eyes distressed. Kasumi__ō__ji Fumiko raised her well-manicured fingers to her chin, observing Kouga with an air of stern consideration. "You have had no contact with your zanpakuto spirit as of yet? That is not so unusual for most new shinigami students, but it is a veritable concern at your age of 14. It would be a shame to have your talents go to waste…so in the hopes of you reaching shikai soon, We will accept your request, but We will only allow you to practice for one hour after supper every night so you can have a suitable slumber. You have a fortnight until your examination, correct?"_

_Kouga could not keep the broad smile off of his face as he stood up and bowed again. "Y-Yes! Thank you so much Okaa-sama, I promise I will not disappoint you! I will be going now—" "Wait, Kouga," Kasumi__ō__ji Fumiko intoned firmly, "Have Mikado escort you to the dojo, it is treacherous out there tonight in this tempest." Kouga was already at the door, and shook his head like a dog with water in his ears. "I will be fine, I think I know the way from here!" he said eagerly, closing the door behind him and heading down the hall fast._ _["I will show everyone, I can do this! I will definitely get in to the Academy for sure!"] Kouga mused to himself. He reached the exit to the outdoor courtyard, and was still not deterred in his quest when opening the door to the torrential rain that was coming down hard. He grabbed a bamboo umbrella in a canister nearby and headed out into the darkness, squinting around as many of the lights had been extinguished in the blustery gales._

_Admittedly, it was still difficult to navigate the expansive Noble mansion, and the task was made even harder when the path he memorized earlier seemed unfamiliar without anything to light the way. ["I'd better keep moving…maybe I'll ask someone if I get lost,"] he thought, and trudged off to the muddy path on the left, his head bent against the sharp beads of water that fell fast from the obsidian sky._ _He moved slowly so as not to slip and ruin his yukata, but his sandaled feet were already soaked through. There was no sign of anyone around the long outdoor corridors of the various buildings he walked by, while the rumbling from the clouds and the intense pitter-pattering of the raindrops on the thin fabric of the umbrella deafened him. After what seemed like ten minutes, Kouga was beginning to feel his fiery spirit die a little at his ineptitude at finding his way around without a servant, when suddenly he heard a loud rattling metallic noise over the rain and thunder. He had stopped on the outskirts of the premises near what appeared to be a large, rough-hewn servants' cabin with a small dim light flickering from behind the open door. "Finally, a sign of life!" Kouga breathed, relieved, and headed over quickly, pushing open the door and stepping inside._

_Kouga was not prepared for the grisly scene that befell his eyes, his breath hitching in the bitter stench of death. There, with one arm chained to the wall of the decrepit cabin was a maimed, bloodied man with shaggy brown hair, his navy blue yukata torn apart and revealing many open, festering wounds. Swallowing hard, Kouga backed away instinctively, but jumped when he hit a wooden table upon which a single lit candle sat, causing the flame to flicker wildly and cast eerie shadows about. He cried out when he saw other bodies in various stages of decay lying on the blood-stained floor amongst a variety of sharp katanas, their dead milky eyes staring within their withered, twisted faces. Scrambling away, Kouga grasped the handle of the door he had closed when a groan sounded from the shackled body, making him come to a full stop._

"_Help…me…" came the gravelly voice of the mutilated man, his brown hair covering most of his downward-facing countenance. Kouga stood there, his heart racing like never before, but he could not run away now, not when this man had survived whatever he had been through. Hesitating a second more, Kouga went to grab the candle off the table and walked towards the man, the light illuminating his injuries even more. It looked as though he had been severely beaten, a heavy red and black bruise on his flank indicating broken ribs and a few long, deep slashes across his chest. Around his neck was a morbid steel collar that was embedded into his skin via sharp spikes, dried blood having oozed underneath it. A curious purple aura pulsated around the collar every now and then, as if it was sucking away at its wearer's energy. The emaciated man's breathing came in erratic, shallow waves, his bloody head bowed. "H-Hello? Sir, are you still alive?!" Kouga whispered, alarmed and unsure of what he could say or do. Another feeble groan came from the man, and with a clink of rusted iron, he slightly raised his head and his hand towards him, a manacle with a broken chain around his battered wrist. Kouga inhaled sharply while the shaking hand took a hold of his shoulder, having noticed that the man's eyelids were slashed as well, the sclera bright red around the barely-intact light blue irises. The blind man squinted unseeingly in the bright light, his bloody lips parted as he struggled to stay conscious. "Boy…please, let me go…I do not…belong here…taken away... Please…I beg of you…they are torturing me…zanpakutos…my family…I need to talk to them…one more time…" He grimaced, then coughed violently, dark red liquid frothing at his quivering lips. Appalled, Kouga took one step back, but did not run away. "W-Who did this to you?! What—"_

"_Oho, what do we have here?!" came a brusque voice from the now-open doorway. Kouga whipped his head towards the newcomer, an older man in a black kimono tied with a purple sash and layered with a red haori. "__K-Kumoi-sama, I-I'm sorry, I-I…what's going on here?!" Kouga stammered out, unnerved that he had been discovered by the eccentric steward of the __Kasumi__ō__ji__ clan, but also incensed and scared at what he had come across. Kumoi Gyōkaku did not answer right away, but instead walked over to the chained man, then grasped his hand upon Kouga's shoulder in a crushing grip, a nasty bite in his tone as he spat, "Get your hands off of him! I see you're still strong enough to break out, eh?! Quite unlike the others you are…a rare find indeed…" The injured man cried out in pain and uttered something incoherently. However, Kumoi ignored him and fixed his beady eyes on Kouga, a sinister expression painted on his monkey-like face. "You, boy…the night is not an ideal time for youngsters such as yourself to be running around, you might run into some monsters along the way," Kumoi said quietly, the firelight dancing sinisterly over his wrinkled mug. Kouga's senses were extremely heightened from the bad vibes he was getting, with this being the first time he witnessed this behavior from the steward, and he narrowed his eyes in wariness. "So did I find any?" Kouga asked sarcastically, and gestured to the chained man who was barely breathing, "What the hell is going on in here!?" Kumoi held his gaze sternly, and closed his eyes, "You see, this is the reason why you were to always have an escort with you, my dear Kouga. There are some things that were not meant to be seen by others in this manor, especially by teenagers who are still so innocent to the evils of the world," he said in a bitter, oily voice. Kouga frowned. Kumoi dismissively waved his hand at the injured man, "This here is a prisoner of ours, he was found guilty of another attempted assassination of Lady Fumiko, and we use very, ah, persuasive, methods of interrogation and punishment for—"_

"_No…I was kidnapped…please help…please…I don't know where I am…" stammered the chained man, tears of fresh blood riveting down his face. Kumoi cracked the back of his hand across the man's face in a rage. "Quiet, you! There is no salvation for scum who dare to threaten our peace!" Kumoi barked at the man amidst his soft whimpers, and turned to Kouga with a fierce look, "Leave this place at once and never return, do not stop until you have reached your quarters, do not repeat this to anyone else, understand?! Lady Fumiko never meant for you to see this, so do not disappoint her, Kouga." Kouga cringed, but immediately set his face, nodding nervously. "Y-Yes…" Taking one more glance at the miserable prisoner, his crisscrossing bangs drooping over his bloody nose and his cut eyes closed in pain, Kouga hurried out the door into the pouring rain._

_He did not care that he had forgotten his umbrella, he just wanted to get away from that horrible scene as fast as he could. Certainly death was not a stranger to him, and he even had his fair share of killing a few vile men, but he was still shaken up by the blatantly inhumane abuse and torture, for it reminded him of his old friends that were taken from him, those gnawing memories that he had tried to suppress. Shivering, Kouga ran blindly through the rain towards the main courtyard, where he could see the shape of the great hall. His feet squelched in the mud until he reached the ornate tiles that lined his path, and finally found shelter under a pavilion where he sat down to think. Holding onto a pillar for support, Kouga breathed hard, the gory cabin still fresh in his sight. ["What is up with this clan?! If what Kumoi said is true…then the clan is being targeted in another attack…what about the other dead bodies in there?"] he thought disconcertedly._ _["I know the __Kasumi__ō__ji__ clan specializes in weapon-making…is someone trying to take over and steal their creations? I could stop these assassins, I just did a couple weeks ago, why are they trying to protect me now? Perhaps now that I am adopted into the clan now, they do not want me to go to further trouble. Still…none of it seems right—that man, what were they doing to him? …I had better go to my rooms now, it's too late to practice tonight. I need to relax and think about this later…"]_ _Kouga's racing thoughts were distracted when a man in servant's robes came around the corner with an umbrella and a lantern, gasping at the sight of him. "Kouga-sama! You are soaked head-to-toe young man! Come, come, let me take you back to your quarters, I will draw a bath for you!" Kouga allowed himself to be led away, relieved in a sense to have something else to focus on at the moment, but he could not shake off the strange feeling of guilt at abandoning the prisoner that weighed heavily on his heart._

* * *

><p><em>A week had passed, and Kouga had steadily improved his kendo and hand-to-hand combat skills thanks to his extra practice hours every night. However, he still had not heard anything call to him from within the depths of his soul when he held an asauchi in his hands. Frustration was beginning to build up within him, and he pushed himself in his training, taking errant swings at the thick log of wood before him.<em> _["Damn it! Why am I no good at this?! Am I never going to learn my zanpakuto's name?!"] Kouga thought tersely, his teeth clenched as he distractedly slashed the target painted on the wood, the blade only skimming the outer bark. Breathing erratically, he narrowed his green eyes bitterly, and walked off the ring to get a towel. He dried his sweaty face and chest, flexing his muscles to tamp down his anger at himself. "What do I have to do to prove myself to reveal my zanpakuto? Am I not strong enough?!" Kouga muttered to himself, clenching his fist, when he heard a knock at the baseboard of the door to the dojo._

_Turning quickly, he blinked in surprise to see __Kasumi__ō__ji__ Fumiko and Kannogi Daisuke, her new husband, along with their servants. "Okaa-sama, Oto-sama, what are you doing here this late?" Kouga asked, surprised, and bowed his head low. __Kasumi__ō__ji__ Fumiko stepped forward into the dojo followed by the others, her hands clasped in front of her as she gracefully walked towards him. She regarded him genially, and spoke elegantly, "Kouga, We have a gift for you. We know how much you have been practicing, and We have seen much growth and confidence from you in the past month. So, as a reward for your hard work, We have decided to present to you your very own katana. It was specially crafted for you by our most-skilled blacksmiths, and We hope that, with it, you will make contact with your own zanpakuto very soon. Kumoi, come in!"_

_Kouga sucked in his breath as Kumoi Gyōkaku stepped inside, this time dressed in a white kimono with a purple wrap over his shoulders. The unease he had felt from the week before returned to Kouga, which was pronounced even more in light of the different, kind persona Kumoi was giving off this time in the presence of the head clanswoman. A simpering smile on his monkeyish face, Kumoi walked slowly over to him, a long thin red box in his hands. "Ahh, this is a happy time for you, Kouga-sama, do not look so distressed! What an honor it is to finally receive your soon-to-be zanpakuto…Why not open it right now and see what you can do with it?" Kumoi said in that same oily voice, his spectacles flashing. Kouga hesitated briefly, considering the man before him and his options, deciding quickly to bow low. "I humbly accept, Kumoi-san," he said in a forced voice, then reached out and mechanically took the box in his hands. Kouga walked over to the bench with it and sat it down in his lap, removing the lid to reveal a katana with a purple silk-wrapped hilt nested in a crimson sheath. Dazedly lifting the katana up for the others to see, he wrapped his hand around the hilt and felt a strange shockwave travel from the palm of his hand up to his brain, making him pause briefly at the cold numbness that seemed to latch onto his soul like a dead hand. Shaking the feeling off as simply that of his nerves, he removed the sheath with the other hand to reveal a beautiful silver blade that gave a subtle purplish glow, his stunned expression reflecting in the sharp steel._

"_Yes, yes, a fine sword just for you m'boy," Kumoi continued, his grin wide, "It was just completed yesterday, it took about a week to forge it! Perfectly balanced, full tang, handmade with clay-tempered steel on that one. I think you will find your practices will go much more smoothly with that blade." Kouga contemplated every angle of the sword with awe, surprised at how lightweight it was. He stood up with it, and walked to another log in the center of the ring. In a clean strike, the hefty wooden stump was split with a whisper, the two halves falling gracefully to the floor. Kumoi clapped and barked out a dry laugh, "Excellent! Try sparring with Uemura-san tomorrow morning and let me know what he thinks of it." __Kasumi__ō__ji__ Fumiko spoke, her face pleased, "Very good show Kouga. We expect you to represent our clan well in the Academy. Come, it is time you turned in for the night." Kouga nodded to her with a small smile, "Thank you, Okaa-sama. I will." Inclining her head, Lady Fumiko and her husband left without another word. Kumoi bowed to Kouga, giving him the briefest of smirks before following the clansmen out of the dojo. Alone now, Kouga's smile drifted away as he lifted the sword up, staring at it and thinking intently._ _["Why does it seem like Kumoi did something special with this katana? It feels…too different from the others I've practiced with. Like someone else was doing most of the work in that swing…What was that feeling when I first touched it?"] Shaking his head, he sheathed the sword and packed up his things when he heard the softest of whispers awaken his senses. Frozen, Kouga turned around towards the door, listening intently. "Who's there?" he called out, feeling edgy. It was silent now, too silent._

"…_Can you hear my voice, Kouga?" came the phantom whisper again, louder this time. Time and space seemed to slow down for Kouga, the hairs on his neck on end as trepidation raced through his veins. "W-Who are you?!" he bit out, standing stock-still. The whispering voice replied, from seemingly inside his head, "Call out my name, Kouga, and I will come to you. Call my name, Muramasa." Inhaling sharply, Kouga hesitated before murmuring, "…Muramasa?" In a thick hue of purple light, a man materialized before him, causing him to back away in fright and trip over the bench. Sitting on his backside, Kouga could only stare in awe and terror as a tall man in a ghost white robe with purple decoration towered over him, his ethereal light blue eyes framed by mauve markings fixated on him from behind his crisscrossing bangs. "…W-Who are you?! Answer me!" Kouga repeated, his eyes wide as he unsheathed his sword and pointed it at the strange newcomer. The man cocked his head to the side, blinking once before crossing one long, skeletal arm over his chest and sinking into a prostrated form, bowing to Kouga as he uttered in a soft voice, "I am Muramasa, your zanpakuto. It is an honor to serve you, my master."_

* * *

><p><strong>Well guys, it's been a while since I've updated huh? It's been hard to getting around to anything I like to do anymore (art, fanfic) thanks to being in the last year of pharm school, I'm basically doing internships for 11 months that are 9-5 M-F jobs without getting paid :P. And I just had one week off, and put that to some good use (I drew a Grimmjow pic, yay he's back in the manga! See my work on deviantart as artsygirl2011). So, I thought I should update this too, but I have more written for the next chapter already (this flashback was going to be part of a larger chapter but I think it's better to have it broken up).<strong>

**Anyway, so this flashback gives some background on where Muramasa came from and who he was (unfortunately, he was that prisoner as a human, as will be explained by Yamamoto in the next chapter). Things will start sparking up again with Kouga and his army of vasto lordes in their quest to steal the zanpakutos from all shinigami as well as their hunt for the lost Imperial Regalia. Meanwhile, Muramasa will discover the truth about himself and Usagi and Ichigo will be by his side to help guide him back into his new life.**

**If you like my story so far, or if you have any suggestions, please let me know! :) I will have another break off around 8/20, then two months off November-December, when I can definitely say I have more time to work on this (who knows, maybe I'll get some free time before then!). Thanks for reading!**

**~artsygirl21**


End file.
